


Scarlet Butterfly

by RinSexyMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nagisa is a Little Shit, POV Multiple, Platonic Cuddling, RinHaru centric in the later chapters, Smut, platonic bro kisses, the smut will probs just be rinharu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 160,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSexyMatsuoka/pseuds/RinSexyMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Matsuoka makes up ⅕ of Scarlet Butterfly, America’s hottest new band. At the ripe age of 19, he’s living out his childhood dream with his four best friends by his side. He loves it; the rush of adrenaline he gets whenever he goes on stage, the power he feels in his fingertips as he strums away on his guitar. It can’t get any better, he’s sure, but he isn’t prepared to be proved wrong out of the blue. While the band take over the world with their music, they find a little something else that makes life just that much sweeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Looks So Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> New AU!! Just a heads up: This work is going to have multiple POVs, meaning it can go from Rin to Kisumi to Haru and so on. It will never have more than three POVs per chapter, though, and Rin's will be in almost every chapter. Usually, it'll be just two POVs per chapter. This way, you guys can see the other relationships develop, too, even if this is mainly RinHaru. That said, chapter 1 is short and in Nagisa's POV to get the ball rolling. See end notes for more info, and enjoy! :D

“Hurryyy!” Nagisa exclaims, grin lighting up his face. His blond hair stands out against the pink of his jacket, matching his pink sneakers and going surprisingly well with his torn gray jeans. In one hand he holds Makoto’s wrist, held tight while the other is wrapped around Haru’s as he drags them along. Haru and Makoto exchange looks over his head, Makoto giving a nervous chuckle while Haru only shrugs.

There are people - mostly teenage girls - rushing forward and squealing in high pitched voices, holding signs and wearing far too much make up. But Nagisa is only focused on one goal, and that is dragging his two best friends to their spots in the front row. The concert hall is massive, and people bump into each other without a care, the excitement palpable in the room. Nagisa’s attention is diverted to the empty stage for only a fraction of a second before he focuses on moving once again.

“Slow down, Nagisa,” Makoto says gently, having to raise his voice to be heard over the noise around them. He feebly tugs on Nagisa’s iron grip. “We’ll get there, don’t worry.”

Nagisa shoots a death glare over his shoulder. “Well the faster the better! You guys should be stoked that I won these tickets! Ai-chan’s out of town with his family, so you should be honored that I decided to bring you along to see the best band ever!”

He shoots a pointed look at Haru, who remains as stoic as always and seems completely unimpressed by the hustle and bustle of the crowd. They know how much this concert means to Nagisa; he’d been trying to win tickets for months, and he couldn’t believe his luck when he finally got them. Though, Haru and Makoto were a little bit suspicious at the time. It was no secret that Nagisa could be devious when he wanted to be, and while he so far hasn't done anything worth more than a telling off, they suspected he might have done something not entirely legal to obtain those tickets. When questioned about it, Nagisa looked offended and claimed to have won them fair and square.

Now, though, they allow themselves to be dragged to the front, giving them a perfect up close view of the stage. Nagisa is bumped into by an over-excited fangirl, but he doesn’t mind. He knows how excited they all are, many having waited months for this chance and he’s not about to tell them off for getting the chance of a lifetime.

“Are all concerts this loud?” Haru asks, a little uncomfortable with so many people and so much noise.

Nagisa frantically nods his head, grin present all the while. “In cities like these, they have huge concerts! Sometimes they’ll do a smaller gathering so it’s more intimate for the fans and play the songs acoustic, but the rush of concerts like these is sooo cool!”

“Well it’s obvious you’re excited,” Makoto chuckles, standing close to the other two.

“Mako-chan, I’ve literally been talking about this all week,” Nagisa says with a roll of his eyes. And it’s true. Once Nagisa starts on something he’s excited about, they have to physically put a hand over his mouth to make him stop.

The hall is packed, and everyone is settling in. Phones are already raised above heads, waiting to capture every second of the performance. Nagisa doesn’t bother with filming; he prefers to experience the show without worry and distraction. Besides, there will be ten different videos on Youtube by tomorrow any way, he’s sure of it.

The lights over the crowd dim, the ones over the stage brightening and the large screen in the back beginning to show images and words. Nagisa can barely contain himself as he stands on the tips of his toes, completely unnecessary given that he is right up front. He looks to Makoto and Haru, who seem both curious and wary, as if there were going to be dancing lions on stage rather than people.

There are murmurs within the crowd, though many of the fans try to shush others. Nagisa bites his lip, eyes wide as he stares ahead. At the back of the stage, a platform rises and a single, tall figure cloaked in shadows steps onto it. He settles into his place behind the drum set, twirling his drumsticks in his hands expertly. As soon as he brings the sticks down and the first beat of the drum is heard, the crowd begins to scream. They can’t see the drummer’s face yet as the lights haven’t completely hit him, only able to make out the shock of deep crimson hair, but they know who he is, have spent months admiring him from behind computer screens. As the drummer beats out a perfect rhythm, the fans go wild, knowing they will see the others in a matter of seconds.

Nagisa watches with awe and excitement as the lights above the stage move about and four more figures enter, the crowd going wild. One takes his place behind the keyboard, the other three at the front of the stage and standing in a row as their nimble fingers start a tune most everyone in the concert hall knows. Once the lights are bright enough and the figures can be clearly seen, the show really begins, the words _Scarlet Butterfly_ flashing on the screens around the hall.

Nagisa’s gaze flits across the stage and lingers on each figure as he takes them in, only a few yards away from him. He feels on top of the clouds, like if he died tomorrow he'd be happy because he got to live in this moment. He doesn’t even stop to notice the wonder in his friends’ eyes, instead letting his gaze wander to the right of the stage.

And yes, _yes_ , he thinks, this is what he came for. For the music and the rush and the experience, but above all for the man standing behind a microphone as his midnight blue hair falls over his red-rimmed glasses, and his fingers strum the strings of his guitar. His purple button up shirt goes magnificently with his eyes when he looks up, matching the color of his guitar as the light reflects off it. Nagisa can’t take his eyes off the bassist, and a slow smile begins to make its way to his features.

By the end of the night, he is going to meet that man. He doesn’t have a solid plan as of yet, but he is nothing if not creative and he is sure he’ll come up with something.

And perhaps it’s a good thing his face is turned away from his friends, because the devious glint in his eyes suggests that the half-formed plan in his mind is nothing but pure evil.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think??? This idea has been festering for months now. Since this chapter was short, I'll post chapter 2 in a couple of days. I hope to update every other week, since I'm working on ToMH as well. Next chapter will have Rin's POV thrown in! I'd love for you guys to leave comments so I know what you think so far, and if you have any questions, hit me up on Tumblr (sharkbait-rin)


	2. Unpredictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin thinks back to when the band first formed, then hits the stage to rock out. Rei suffers the teasing of his band mates before he's cornered by cute and seemingly evil blond. Makoto just wants to find his friend before he does something illegal, but ends up finding a gorgeous drummer instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter with multiple POVs! Rin's POV will be the main thing throughout the story, but the others are thrown in there to show their lives, too. Also, almost every chapter title will be a song name, and this one comes from 5sos' "Unpredictable". Hope you guys like it!

Rin closes his eyes and leans back in his chair, letting his wine red hair fan out behind him. His stylist/makeup artist, who just also happens to be his younger sister, focuses on his face with furrowed brows. She grabs her tools and gets to work, lightly dusting Rin’s face with product to make his skin look better under the stage lights. She then gets to work his hair, styling it the way he likes it while his fingers drum against the armrest.

He’s excited, and he knows that as soon he gets out there he’s going to feel that adrenaline rush. He wants to do one of his famous jumps to get the blood flowing, but he knows how much Gou hates it when he so much as moves an inch when she’s working on him. So he keeps still, listening to the others moving about the room with a small smile on his face.

He hears Erin reminding Seijuurou to be careful not to spill any water this time, since the last time he did so ended with a hilarious disaster. Sosuke is arguing with Valencia - or Len for short - about his hair, saying that there’s no need to even touch it since he’ll be moving around so much and it’s going to get messed up anyway. Rin’s lips twitch when he hears Kisumi tease Sosuke, agreeing with him and telling him that he does indeed look amazing with his skin slicked with sweat and hair wild. A small chuckle escapes Rin when Sosuke stutters out a denial along with an insult.

“Okay, Onii-chan,” Gou says, "you can go ahead and change now." She moves to put away her things and join the other girls, who have done their jobs.

“Break a leg out there, guys,” Erin encourages, her long, curly blond hair bouncing as she gives each of them a strong hug.

“I still do not understand why people say that to wish others luck,” Rei chimes in, face pale and looking nervous. “Why would anyone want to break a leg in front of thousands of people?”

“It’s just as an expression, Rei,” Len soothes. Her short, dark hair comes just above her hazel eyes, which shine with sympathy one moment and glint with mischief the next. “But hey, if you _do_ break a leg, you can have old Sasabe carry you around everywhere!”

Rei swallows, and Rin exchanges a grin with the others. Rei’s always like this before every show, nervous and pale until he’s under the spotlights with his guitar in hand. Then he transforms into something beautiful, and Rin has always been in awe of how quick his anxiety gives way to delight.

The girls leave them to get changed, giving one last “good luck” before closing the door behind them. The five of them pull on their clothes, chatting excitedly about the upcoming performance all the while. Rin dresses in his favorite pair of skintight black jeans, knowing how the fans appreciate his long legs. He tops it off with a black, short-sleeved shirt that won’t show any sweat stains.

He turns to find the others all ready; Kisumi’s light pink hair goes well with his baby blue shirt, and Sei is dressed in his signature muscle tee. Sosuke wears a thin leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up over a white shirt, while Rei shows everyone his class with his purple button up.

Rin looks into the mirror one last time, the light catching on the hoops of his double helix piercings. Then he wanders over to the others, who are already gathered in a circle for their pre-show ritual. He stands between Sei and Sosuke, looking into each of his bandmates’ eyes. He sees his own excitement and nerves staring back at him, and for a moment, he lets his mind wander.

He thinks back to middle school in Tampa, Florida, where he finally got the chance to get his very own guitar. Excited beyond belief, he ran to his childhood friend Sosuke's house to show it off. He was lucky enough to go to a school with a music club, along with Sosuke, and they joined the first chance he got. It was there that they met Kisumi, who was like them in more ways than one. The three had become fast friends, bonding over their love of music, among other things.

A year later, he met Rei, who was a year younger than them. In him, they found a bassist who had potential and was willing to put in effort. Combined with Rin’s and Kisumi’s guitars, along with Sosuke’s piano, they were doing much better than Rin ever could have imagined.

Their club had a fairly decent drummer, but once high school began, he left them. Rin, Sosuke, and Kisumi joined their school’s music club in hopes of finding a replacement while they waited for Rei to join them a grade below. What Rin hadn't expected was to find Seijuurou Mikoshiba, a sophomore at the time, who constantly stated how oppressive the club president was regarding the type of music that was played. Sei seemed to be a natural born leader, and though the club didn’t have many members, they all agreed that a sophomore would make a much better president than a power-abusive senior, and so the old president was overthrown.

With Sei on drums and Rin, Kisumi, and Sosuke outshining everyone with their own instruments, all other members quickly resigned and it just became the four of them until Rei joined their group. From there, it was long practices and covering songs for Youtube videos while building a bond none of them had ever imagined possible.

Later, when Sei graduated and got a part time job, they began playing small shows in local pubs and diners. Little by little, over the course of a year, they slowly gained popularity until their current manager, Miho Amakata, chanced upon them and decided they were far too good to let go.

And so a year ago, when Rin was 18 and fresh out of high school, their band, Scarlet Butterfly, became something that would soon be known worldwide. Thier… uniqueness… while speculated by many that it would be their downfall, actually helped them gain popularity, though they do get nasty Tweets from those who disagree with them. But they’re doing what they love and they made something out of it, so Rin can usually brush aside any bigoted comment that flies his way. Even now, Rin can’t believe they made it this far, that he went from playing in front of a dozen people with his four best friends to playing the last show of their first tour on the other side of the country from his hometown.

“Alright guys,” Sei’s voice snaps Rin out of his flashback, and he focuses on his words. “We’re going to kill it out there, yeah? Just remember to breathe and don’t trip over anything, and you’ll be good. They love us, I still don’t know how but they do, and we’ve got to show them how much we love them too. You ready?”

They all nod their heads in confidence, Rei looking a bit more like himself with every passing second. Sei smiles broadly, his golden eyes like honey as he raises his fist.

“Scarlet Butterfly, let’s rock this show!”

They all raise their fists and knock them together, palms facing upward. Because on the inside of their right wrists, there is a reminder that they’ve come this far, that they are family and that this band has brought them together.

They all have identical butterfly tattoos about an inch in length and width. But while Rin’s butterfly is black and red, Kisumi’s is black and pink. Sosuke has blue instead of pink, Rei claims purple, and Sei has golden. As they grab their instruments and are directed on which way to go, Rin kisses his tattoo for good luck and hopes for the best.

He waits as Sei goes first, taking his position behind his drum set and setting a rhythm for the others. Rin’s heart starts to pound in his chest when he hears the roar of the crowd, and he grips his guitar tight. Kisumi is annoying Sosuke as usual, and Rei looks like he’s been drained of all his blood. Before he can get out a reassuring word, however, they are motioned to to enter the stage.

The sheer number of people takes Rin’s breath away, and he thinks he’ll never get used to this. He grins wide as he takes his spot in the middle, Kisumi to his right and Rei on his left. His fingers start to play a tune on his black and scarlet guitar, the pressure of being the lead vocalist and guitar making his stomach twist just the tiniest bit. But he listens to his bandmates, listens to the steady beat of Sei’s drums, of the piano keys producing sounds under Sosuke’s fingertips. He sees a cheerful face from the corner of his eye and knows that Kisumi’s face is alight with joy. Rin can practically feel the tension seeping out of Rei.

He listens with his heart to the beautiful sounds his friends produce, and the words he’s sung so many times, the words he helped write, are rolling off his tongue. His lips are close to the mic as he sings in his low voice, Kisumi chiming in with his own vocals. As they play the song, the energy starts to build within in his body and he can’t contain it, letting himself move around and flip his hair whenever he feels like. At one point he joins Rei at his mic, leaning lose and sharing the microphone as they sing a part together. Sosuke comes in during the bridge, showing that he not only possesses nimble fingers, but a great voice too. When the chorus comes back again, Rin sings with all his might, putting his heart into the lyrics and letting his voice harmonize with Rei and Kisumi’s.

When the song ends, Rin’s grin is mirrored on each of his bandmates’ faces. He lets his guitar hang from his body and fixes his earpiece as he catches his breath, his eyes scanning the crowd. He sees signs, colorful, large signs. Some are directed at him, though he doesn’t let himself read them in the middle of a song, lest he end up stuttering at the outrageous things fans write. Now, though, he indulges for a few seconds and reads the ones he can see.

“Rin, Prom?” One simply says. Strange, he thinks, does prom usually happen at the end of June? Isn’t school out at the moment? Another reads, “Rin let me have your babies,” and Rin barely holds in a laugh. All of his fans know that no one will be having his babies, so the question itself is ridiculous.

He doesn’t linger on the signs any longer, instead stepping close to the mic and bellowing into it. “San Jose, how are you tonight?!”

He’s answered by ear-splitting screams and shouted words. There are already gifts being thrown on stage for them, and a few look interesting from what he can tell. He can see a close up of his own face on one of the screens in the hall, and he thinks he’s glowing. The grin refuses to leave his face.

“Thank you all so much for coming!” Rei says sincerely, always starting out every show with pure gratitude. He never lets anyone forget how grateful they are for the support of the fans, his smart and kind personality a great contrast to the loudness of the instrument he plays.

“Really, thanks so much for all the support,” Kisumi adds, a pleasant smile on his lips. “We wouldn’t be here without you guys, we owe you everything.”

There are more screams and even some declarations of love. Kisumi has always been a fan-favorite, what with his sweet and laid-back attitude, not to mention his prince-like appearance. They’re all unique in their own ways, Rin thinks, and yet somehow they fit together.

The boys say a few more words before the next song begins, and for the rest of the show, Rin jumps around and revels in the life he is so lucky to live.

...o0o...

The show is coming to it’s inevitable end and Rei is gulping down water as Seijuurou, Rin, and Kisumi pull out their phones. They’re seated on stools a few feet from the edge of the stage, Rin in the middle with Sosuke and Rei on his sides. Rei glances over the crowd, who look just as sweaty and blissfully happy as them. He’s satisfied, knowing the concert was a success and that they were able to pay the fans back at least a little bit for the support they’ve shown the boys. It’s why he’s always so vocal with his gratitude; Rei knows they wouldn’t be where they are now if they didn’t have these people buying their CDs and liking their music.

He adjusts his glasses as Sei addresses the crowd, catching everyone’s attention.

“Guess what time it is!” A few people answer with ‘Adventure Time!’, the rest laughing at the joke. “Not quite,” Sei says, laughter booming out of the speakers. “It’s actually time for Twitter Questions!”

At that, everyone cheers. They had quickly realized that answering questions from the fans was not only a great way to interact with them, but to relax after the concert as well. Rei watches on as Sei lets Sosuke read out the first question.

“This question’s from @rinrei4lyfe, over in row 18.” The girl whose Twitter handle had been read makes herself known by letting out an unholy screech, and the boys wave to her before Sosuke continues on. “She asks, ‘What was something funny that happened on the bus? Oh and Sosuke is the best out of everyone.’”

“She did _not_ say that last part,” Rin says with a glare, smacking Sosuke upside the head. Rei stares fondly as they begin to debate the authenticity of the fake statement, shaking his head slightly.

“Well he’s got a point,” Kisumi says, before turning to the crowd and winking. “Right after me, of course.”

Rin rolls his eyes, looking completely done with his friends. “You guys are so big-headed. Anyway, we’re supposed to be answering a question. Think of something that happened on the bus. We spent hours on that thing.”

They all take a second to think, but Rei can’t think of a single one that could be classified as ‘funny’. Terrifying, yes, but not funny.

“This one time,” Sei says, leaning forward on the stool, “Sosuke replaced Rin’s Orange Citrus shampoo with mustard, and Rin didn’t know, so he used it. His hair smelled like mustard the whole day and he was _so_ pissed, so he tried to get back at him.”

And no, _no_ , Rei already knows where this story is going and it is not a nice place.

“So what he does is, he goes on Sosuke’s laptop when he left it open, and he searches for porn. Like, the really nasty kind, and he makes it so that as soon as Sosuke opens the lid of his laptop, the video starts playing right in the middle of the action. It’s just, it’s just,” Sei can barely continue, he’s laughing so much. The others have joined in too, though Rei can only hide his face behind his hands in embarrassment. “It’s just that it wasn’t _Sosuke’s_ laptop he played it on. Rei and Sosuke have the same kind of laptop, so just imagine poor Rei sitting down behind his computer, putting his earbuds in, opening the lid and being smacked in the face with the most horrifying image he’s ever seen. Poor guy couldn’t sleep for days.”

This, _this_ is why Rei only has terrifying memories of that bus. His ears become red as he buries his face in his hands, the laughter ringing around him. He feels a gentle hand rubbing up and down his back soothingly, and he peeks through his fingers to see that it’s Rin.

“For the record, I did tell him I was sorry,” Rin defends.

“And I accepted your apology,” Rei says, slowly coming out from behind his hands. “Just please, next time find a way to quench your thirst for revenge in a way that won’t scar me for life.”

From there, they answer a few more questions, and Rei idly sips on his water until he hears his name.

“This one’s for our little Rei-chan,” Kisumi says with a smirk. Rei already knows to brace himself, though he’s not sure what he’s expecting. “@thug_seme, right up here in the front row, asks, ‘Rei-chan, what position’s your favorite?’ Do tell, Rei-chan. What’s your favorite position?”

He can see the smirks on the other boys’ faces, and he knows exactly what they’re talking about. With wide eyes, he searches the front row for the one who asked the question, but no speaks up. As he frantically tries to come up with an answer, he blurts out, “The triangle position!”

The concert hall has gone deathly quiet, and Rei stutters over his words as he babbles on. “I-I do a lot of yoga and I find that the t-triangle position helps with my - my legs… and - and I have more f-flexibility… and…” He cuts himself off as everyone bursts into laughter. So maybe saying that it helps with his flexibility wasn’t the greatest idea, but Rei finds he doesn’t much care as he retreats behind his hands once again.

Thankfully, they close up the questions on a better note, and then they thanks their fans once again as they stand. Rei’s bass guitar is slung across his back as he waves to the crowd and follows behind the others, heading backstage. Once in their shared dressing room, they all change into comfier clothing and congratulate each other on another great performance. Rei is tired and his skin feels sticky with sweat, but he decides to shower once they’re all back at their hotel and he can crash right after. The girls tell them they did a great job, and Rei feels pleasantly buzzed just as he does after every show.

A car is waiting for them outside, and they get their things and file out, chatting aimlessly all the while. Their bodyguards lead the way, and it isn’t until they’re halfway across the concert hall that Rei remembers something. He stops and pats his pockets, heart rate increasing when he doesn’t find his phone. Rei Ryugazaki _never_ forgets anything, that’s a fact and he’s horrified that he’s just proved it wrong.

“Guys, you go on ahead,” he says, already taking a step back. “I think I left my phone in the dressing room. I’ll go get it and be right out, I promise!”

He doesn’t wait for their responses as he dashes back the way he came, mentally chiding himself for forgetting something so important. He steps into the dressing room, searching for his phone and is relieved to find it sitting on a chair where he had discarded his clothes earlier. He grabs it, stuffing it into his pocket with a sigh of relief.

The sound of the door closing behind him startles him, and for a moment he’s frozen in his place, imagining horrible things. Logically, it could be one of the other boys, but his imagination is running wild and as he hears the _click_ of the lock, he silently prays to whatever God is listening that he at least gets to tell Rin to remember to call his mother before he is murdered here.

“Hey, Rei-chan.”

The voice makes him jump, but it’s not deep and threatening like he imagined it would be. It sounds like it could come from a boy his age, though slightly higher in pitch. Still, serial killers always find ways to deceive their victims. Rei had watched many crime shows, he knows.

Slowly, he turns around, only to be faced with the unexpected. There is a boy, a few inches shorter than him, with blond hair and beautiful magenta eyes. He’s wearing a pink jacket that Rei thinks looks beautiful with his pink sneakers, and for a moment Rei is distracted from his terrifying thoughts by this cute boy who’s smiling like the sun.

“Fancy seeing you here,” the blond boy says, as if he hasn’t just walked into a room he could clearly see Rei in. As if he hasn’t just locked the door behind him as he stands in front of Rei’s only exit. Rei is going to be murdered by a cute blonde wearing pink, he’s sure of it.

Rei’s brain slowly processes the boy’s words, and he’s shocked to find them to be spoken in Japanese, his native language. Upon closer inspection, he can make out the boy’s Japanese features, making him all the more beautiful in Rei’s opinion.

Great, he’s going be murdered by a cute blonde wearing pink who also happens to have Japanese roots, just like him.

“W-what are you doing here? Who a-are you?” Rei stutters out, dramatically backing away until his back hits the far wall. The blond boy slowly prowls up to him, stopping a few feet away and flashing a friendly smile.

Rei can only see pure evil in that smile.

“My name’s Nagisa, and I just wanted to tell you that you were really great out there! Your vocals were completely on point!”

A fan, Rei thinks, he’s going to be murdered by a fan. Was showing his gratefulness to them not enough to spare his life?

“Oh, well, th-thank you,” he says, trying to smile over his fear. “But I have to go now, I need to catch up to the others. It was nice meeting you, Nagisa-kun!”

He moves to pass Nagisa by, but a strong grip on his wrist stops him in his tracks. He whips around, wondering if begging for his life will help him in this situation.

“Actually, Rei-chan,” Nagisa says innocently. “I actually had these… pictures. Of you.” He pulls out his phone and swipes across it, as if going through his photo gallery. “I really, really don’t think you want these getting out, if I’m honest. Not everyone will want to see certain… things.”

Rei’s eyes widen. The logical part of his brain refuses to work and he doesn’t waste a second thinking how these pictures were taken and how Nagisa obtained them. Instead, he puts his hands together and bites his lip, mesmerized by the beautiful blond.

“Oh, please no, Nagisa-kun. I assure you, we can work this out!”

Nagisa grins and slips his phone back into his pocket. “You bet we can! So, Rei-chan, my beautiful bassist, if you meet me at Carol’s Cafe this Saturday for a date, I’ll delete the pictures and the internet will never know of them!”

Rei stumbles over his words, not knowing what to say. In the end, he doesn’t get the chance to say anything as Nagisa shoves a slip of paper into his palm.

“There’s the address! I’ll meet you at 1, don’t be late! Bye, Rei-chaaan!” He gives a cheerful wave as he skips out of the room, and Rei is left dumbstruck. He’s alive, so that’s a win. But he’s pretty sure he’s just been blackmailed into going on a date with a boy who he has no interest in whatsoever… Oh, who is he kidding? He would love to kiss Nagisa’s cheek and see if it made him blush.

Left standing with the paper still clutched in his hand, a thought occurs to him that he overlooked before.

“Chan?”

...o0o...

Makoto is searching frantically for Nagisa.

The little demon of an 18-year-old dashed off earlier, saying something about using the bathroom. But after just five minutes, Makoto could feel that Nagisa was up to no good. So Makoto left Haru standing out front while he searches the emptying concert hall for his friend, hoping against hope that he’s not doing anything illegal.

He walks past people with flushed faces and large grins, looking around for a pink jacket and blond hair. He sees nothing, and his worry increases since Nagisa wasn’t in the bathroom when he checked. As he nears the back of the stage, Makoto bumps into something solid, a person if the “Oomph” if anything to go by.

“I’m so sorry!” He apologizes at once. “I wasn’t looking where I was going. I’m just trying to find my friend and -”

He stops dead when he notices just who it is that he’s run into. A shock of crimson hair, eyes like molten gold and biceps large and defined from weight lifting and banging on drums all day. This man, who is far more gorgeous up close than on some stage, is an inch taller than Makoto and giving him a friendly smile.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, I wasn’t looking either,” the man, Seijuurou, says kindly.

Of course he wasn’t looking, Makoto thinks, he was talking to two fans who look upset and a bit angry that their time with Seijuurou was interrupted.

“Still, I’m really sorry,” Makoto says again for good measure. He hesitates before speaking again, hoping he isn’t blushing. “You, er, you were really great up there.”

Seijuurou’s face lights up like a Christmas tree, his straight white teeth blinding.

“Yeah? Thanks so much! Was this your first concert?”

Makoto nods, feeling slightly more at ease now that he knows how nice Seijuurou is. He seems genuinely happy to be complimented on his performance.

“Yeah, my friend, the one I was talking about earlier, brought me along.”

“Always great to come with friends,” Seijuurou agrees, nodding his head. “So's this friend of yours lost? You said you were looking for him, right?”

“He just ran off and I have no idea where he went,” Makoto says, looking around again. If he doesn’t find Nagisa soon, there will be trouble, he knows it.

“I was actually about to head backstage to check up on one of my bandmates,” Seijuurou says, scanning Makoto’s face before his gaze flits from his lips to Makoto’s deep green eyes. “What's your name? Maybe we can head there together and hopefully bump into your guy on the way?”

Makoto smiles. Seijuurou looks like a puppy, eyes big as he voices his question and seeming so hopeful.

“I'm Makoto. It would be great if we could go together, that way I probably won't keep worrying as mu-”

Just then, a blur of yellow and pink whizzes past, and Makoto whirls around to see Nagisa skipping past him, looking like he won the lottery. He came from the direction of backstage, and Makoto puts two and two together and his eyes widen.

“Nagisa, what did you _do_?” He asks frantically.

Nagisa throws a peace sign over his shoulder, calling out as he skips away. “Nothing illegal, Mako-chan! Or at least, I don’t think it was illegal.”

Makoto facepalms, wondering why he’s friends with the blond devil. He does know that he has to catch up with Nagisa and make him confess, and probably save Haru from the girls he saw approaching him earlier. Just before he runs off, however, he remembers who he was talking to and spins around again.

“Sorry, but I really have to go,” Makoto says hurriedly, grabbing Seijuurou’s hand in a handshake. “But it was really nice to meet you, and please keep up the good work!”

And with that, he leaves a stunned Seijuurou Mikoshiba staring after him as he chases after Nagisa, worry and the desire to stay and watch those perfect smiling lips form sentences filling his heart.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I just have to figure out how I'm gonna update this. I hope you guys liked the chapter! If you have any questions, you can hit me up on Tumblr (sharkbait-rin)


	3. I Gotcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and the boys have an interview to attend, and Rin notices Rei acting a tad bit strange.  
> Nagisa finally gets the date of his dreams, and he and Rei seem to hit it off pretty quickly. It helps that there were no pictures in the first place, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little disclaimer: While I live in Cali, I've never been to San Jose (or Tampa, for that matter), so don't expect any of the cities' description to be accurate. I don't want to offend anyone who actually lives in those cities, so I'm just letting you know that all location descriptions are made up! With that said, I hope you guys like this chapter!

Rin wakes up the morning after the concert feeling refreshed and rested. It helps that the bed in his hotel room is plush and soft, the covers and comforter fresh and warm. When they all got in last night, the first thing Rin did was hop in the shower and wash off all the sweat from the performance, then promptly fell into bed and crashed.

His hotel room, which he shares with Sosuke, is filled with the morning light that streams in through the window. He takes a moment to take in a deep breath, enjoying the peace while it lasts, because he knows his morning is going to be hectic.

Sosuke is still fast asleep in the other bed, so Rin throws a pillow at him to wake him up. Sosuke doesn't move, so Rin throws another, feeling accomplished when his friend groans and pulls the covers over his head.

"Fuck off," Sosuke grumbles.

"Get your ass up," Rin says, patting around on his bed for his phone. He finds it near the pillow and snatches it up, unlocking it and going straight to Twitter. “We have an interview in an hour. Amakata-san's gonna have all our asses if you’re late.”

Sosuke groans again, but the frightening thought of Miho Amakata’s anger is enough to have him sitting up. With Sosuke slowly becoming more coherent, Rin composes a new Tweet for his fans.

‘Great turn out last night! Thanks for the support, San Jose!’

With that done, he takes a few minutes to scroll through his mentions, grinning whenever he sees someone complimenting him on his performance. He’ll never get tired of them, he knows, and he’s so grateful that people take the time to say such nice things.

Before he can get to the more nastier comments, Rin strolls over to the door. His and Sosuke’s outfits for the interview hang off of hooks behind the door, and he pulls down his own to examine it.

The interview is going for a more casual style, a kind of get-to-know-the-band type of thing that asks them about their experiences. Rin’s clothes consist of dark blue skinny jeans with a red decorative belt. He has a white graphic t-shirt that hugs his body, and he tops off the look with a silver chain that he hangs around his neck. He’s allowed to wear his converse, so he slips them on just as Sosuke drags his lazy self out of bed.

Rin’s phone chimes with a text message, and he glances at it to see that it’s from Sei.

“Sei says we’re all meeting down at the hotel restaurant for breakfast,” Rin relays to Sosuke, who’s just gotten out of bed and is stretching. “You’ve got fifteen minutes to get dressed and get your ass in gear.”

“How are you so awake?” Sosuke mumbles, droopily walking to the bathroom to splash water on his face. He's irritable and simply can't function until he has caffeine in him. “I feel like I only slept for two minutes.”

Rin shrugs, following him into the bathroom to examine himself in the mirror.

“I just slept well, I guess,” he says, brushing his hair. He doesn’t have to do too much with it, since it looks good in it’s usual state anyway. Rin, now ready and set to go, gives himself another once over while Sosuke is pulling on his clothes.

He looks good, Rin thinks as Sosuke pulls a black cardigan over his teal shirt. It’s simple, but the shirt brings out his eyes and makes them sparkle, and Rin can see why so many girls are attracted to his friend.

When Sosuke is finally ready, the two take an elevator down to the first floor. Their bandmates are already at a table, Rei looking through the menu while Sei scrolls through his phone. As soon as Kisumi spots them, he shoots up from his seat and bounds over, slinging an arm around Sosuke’s shoulders. Rin pays them no attention - Kisumi does this all the time, and Sosuke’s too much of an idiot to say anything - and pulls out a chair next to Seijuurou.

“I hear the pancakes are incredible,” Rei says when Rin plops down in his chair. “A group of women were raving about them on the way down, so I think I’ve made my choice.”

“I think I’m going with bacon and eggs,” Sei decides, putting away his phone. “Sasabe-san said he’d have them everyday if he could.”

“Where is he, anyway?” Rin asks, looking around for their head bodyguard. He spots the man at a table not too far away, laughing with the waiter while keeping an eye on the band at the same time.

Goro Sasabe, who always feels important whenever an honorific is tagged to the end of his name, has short golden hair, with the right side of his bangs longer than the rest. His brown ‘anchor’ beard is something he likes to play with when he’s thinking, and the two hoops in his left ear glint in the light whenever he turns his head. Sasabe-san is affectionately called ‘the Macklemore of bodyguards’ by the fans, a nickname that the boys make fun of every chance they get.

When the waiter comes to take their orders, Rin gets the pancakes on Rei’s insistence, but throws some bacon in there for good measure. The five of them fall into easy conversation, and Rin notices the way Kisumi sits closer to Sosuke than necessary. Rei is fidgeting, but Rin doesn’t think much of it because Rei always gets nervous before a concert or interview.

Their food arrives soon enough, and Rin is hit with the wonderful aroma of crispy bacon and fluffy pancakes. His stomach rumbles when the dish is set in front of him, and it takes everything he has not to stuff his face like a barbarian. He thanks the waiter with a smile, waiting for him to turn around, and then promptly douses his pancakes in syrup before shoving a forkful into his mouth.

He moans at the taste, eyes slipping shut as his tastebuds die one by one and go to heaven, where they are greeted by thin strips of crispy bacon. He tries to eat slow but ultimately fails, scarfing down the food without care.

“Whoa there, slow down, Rin,” Sei tries to warn.

Rin grudgingly heeds the advice, knowing it would be better for his stomach if he didn’t just swallow down his meal without chewing. They eat in silence for a while, but that’s soon ruined when Kisumi offers to feed Sosuke a bite of his eggs. Sosuke, with  cheeks turning the faintest shade of pink, turns away and calls Kirumi an idiot, and Rin and Sei collectively roll their eyes.

Breakfast is over far too soon, and when the waiter comes by once again to take their dishes and collect the bill, Rin takes it upon himself to leave a hefty tip for the man who delivered those little pieces of heaven. Sasabe-san shows up at their table, then, ushering them up while glancing at his watch.

“The car’s waiting outside for you guys,” he announces. “The faster we get there, the faster I can take care of some of my own business.”

Kisumi raises a brow at that, a knowing grin gracing his handsome features.

“Oooh, and what’s this ‘business’ you need to take of?” He asks, a glint in his eyes. “Did our dear Sasabe-chan get a number from a pretty lady?”

Sasabe-san glares, but he can’t quite manage it, so he looks away.

“Kids these days, so nosey,” he grumblers, making a shooing motion. “I’ll tell you if you can manage to behave in the interview, alright?”

Kisumi agrees immediately, and then Sasabe-san is leading them out of the restaurant and through the hotel lobby. As soon as they step outside and into the harsh June sunlight, Rin’s ears are assaulted by the clicking of camera shutters and dozens of screaming girls. Or just two girls. Who knows? He can never really tell by sound alone; he’s learned that girls have the ability to scream people's’ ears off when they’re excited, whether there be only two of them or hundreds. Whatever the number, though, those screams touch Rin's heart in a way that makes him emotional sometimes, knowing that those screams are for him, for _them_ , and if he was the type, he'd scream back with just as much enthusiasm. There are about a dozen girl now, and the five of them wave and smile at both the girls and the paparazzi as they are escorted to their car.

When Rin slides into the backseat, he notices Rei fidgeting more than usual. Rei is looking out the window, an anxious expression on his face. He looks nervous one moment, then calm and happy the next, a weird sort of dance between the two emotions that makes Rin wonder just what’s going on his band mate's head.

“Rei, you okay?” He asks, because though it may be by just a year, Rin is still older than Rei, and he wants to make sure his friend’s okay.

Rei nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of Rin’s voice, and Rin’s suspicions start to rise. Rei puts on an obviously fake smile, laughing off the question.

“Oh, yes!” He says, giving Rin a thumbs up. “All fine here! Yep, nothing strange going on, nothing to hide!”

And well, that just makes Rin more suspicious. Since when has Rei said _‘yep’_ before? But before Rin can push any further, Kisumi launches into a story about the ridiculous dream he had last night, demanding everyone’s attention. He’ll save the questions for later, Rin thinks, if only he can remember.

They arrive at the studio where the interview will be held, and the five of them go inside to be briefed. Their interviewer, a petite brunette woman named Brenda, greets them excitedly and tells them all about what’s going to happen. Apparently, it will be a recorded interview, so they can take as much time answering questions as they want, since the camera crew can cut it down and edit out any parts they don’t need.

Afterwards, they’re taken into dressing rooms, where Gou, Len, and Erin are waiting for them, make up supplies at the ready. Gou likes to personally do Rin’s make up, having practiced on him since she was a child. She makes him look great for the cameras, covering up the single pimple that’s sprouted itself on his forehead. Their skin looks even better than usual by the time they’re done, and then they wait for directions.

Sei, their wise, all-knowing leader turns to them to offer some sage advice:

“Don’t fuck it up, guys.”

Kisumi solutes and says, “Aye aye, Captain!”, while Rei almost stumbles over his own feet and Sosuke gives a nod. Rin rolls his shoulders, getting himself hyped up.

“Alright boys,” Brenda says, clapping her hands together with a huge smile. “Let’s get you seated.”

The room where they will be interviewed has a couch that can seat three, two tall stools behind it so all five of them can be seen clearly. Rin takes a stool and Sei claims the other one, Kisumi, Rei, and Sosuke sitting on the couch with Kisumi in the middle. Brenda takes the seat to their left, so they can see her and she can make eye contact with each of them.

They all face the cameras, and Brenda does a little countdown before they start recording.

“Hi America,” Brenda says with a smile as soon as the cameras are rolling. “It’s Brenda here with Hollywood Hope, and today we’ve got a special surprise for all the young music fans out there. Teenage girls around the world have their faces up on their walls, and these five handsome guys have been taking over hearts with their music and good looks. Here we are with Scarlet Butterfly!"

The camera pans out to show all of them, and they grin and wave while Brenda introduces them by name.

"Kisumi, Rei, Sosuke, Rin, and Seijuurou. It's great to have you here, thanks for coming!"

Kisumi, always the charmer, gives a dazzling smile, and Rin swears he sees Brenda die a little inside.

"Thank _you_ for having us," Kisumi says. "It's great to be here."

They all agree, and Brenda launches into the questions right away.

"So, guys," she says, studying them all. Rin feels a little fidgety under the attention, and he wishes he were up on stage so he could move around and rock out, be in his element instead of having to stay still on a stool. "You had a sold out concert here last night. Congratulations! I hear you were absolutely phenomenal."

"We still can't believe so many people came just to see us," Sei says modestly. "It was amazing, though. The fans were hyped, and we couldn't have asked for a better audience."

Brenda nods enthusiastically, as if she completely understands. She switches from one topic to another so fast, Rin's mind has to frantically keep up. They answer questions about how they find the city, how it differs from their home in Tampa. Rei pipes up for that one, going into detail about how beautiful San Jose is and what he looks forward to seeing most. They talk about Sei's appeal as a drummer, and how Sosuke can play almost anything on his keyboard. Rin speaks up when Brenda asks about their musical inspirations, launching into a short story about how his father got him into music in the first place, and all the bands he admires.

"Does it ever get to be too much?" Brenda asks.

Sosuke takes the reins on this question, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, sometimes. I mean, we were just five teenagers making Youtube videos a little over a year ago. Now we've been all over the country, and if everything works out, we might be able to tour around the world. Sometimes it'll really hit one of us how much pressure's on us to be good, and the rest of us will need to calm him down. I know Rin always feels this kind of weight on his shoulders, being the lead vocalist and all. It's tough sometimes, but we love it."

"And what about with how open you are?" Brenda asks, looking more excited. Rin knows what's coming next, and he internally sighs. Really, it shouldn't be _that_ big of a deal. "You're the first openly gay band in history. Does that affect your sales, and how do you deal with the people who don't agree with you?"

Rin barely resists rolling his eyes. She says it like they're all gay, which just isn't true. Sei is bisexual, but apparently saying "the gay band with that one bi dude" isn't as appealing as just saying that all of their sexualities are the same.

"There'll always be those people who don't support us just 'cause of our sexualities," Kisumi says with a smile. "But then, there's a lot more people who don't care about that, and like us for our music and for just being us. We've gotten to the point where can laugh off any hate. Because really, _they're_ the ones missing out."

He finishes it off with a wink, and Brenda flushes. There are so many more implications in Kisumi's words, it makes Rin want to hide his face in embarrassment too.

"But despite the people who don't agree with you, you're still role models for every LGBT+ teen who's struggling. How does it feel to be looked up to like that?"

"I think it's amazing," Sei says. "Your sexuality is a part of you, it doesn't define you. Just because you like guys, or girls, or both doesn't mean you can't accomplish anything in life. If we can show people that and give them the courage to chase their goals, even if they feel different, then I'm all for it. I would've loved having someone like me to look up to when I was a kid."

"Our music reflects it as well," Rei adds. "You'll notice in many of our songs, we use the pronouns 'she' and 'her', but it's not so we can fit in with everyone else. It's so that our fanbase, which is mostly female, can feel special with our songs. And there are some where we clearly say 'he', so that we're not denying this part of ourselves while doing something we love. The true beauty is showing that love, no matter what pronoun is used, is special and should be treated as such."

Kisumi throws his arms around Rei, and Rin gets the sudden urge to do so as well. Rei always says the important things in a way that leaves an impact. They all reach over to clap his shoulder or ruffle his hair, and Rin is glad to see him smiling as he fixes his glasses.

"That's wonderful," Brenda says sincerely. "You guys are helping to change the world."

Rin can't help but smile. He smiles every time he reads a Tweet or meets a fan telling him how much he's help them accept themselves for who they are. He's an inspiration to young people everywhere, and the thought boggles his mind.

"While we're on the topic," Brenda says with a glint in her eye. Rin can already sense that this is going to be one of the more frequently asked questions, more specifically one he never wants to answer. "What do you look for in a partner?"

Rin thinks Brenda seems more excited for the answer than strictly necessary. It hits him that maybe she's one of _those_ girls, the ones who fantasize about gay couples in their free times. Rin's never really understood it, and he even more so doesn't understand why this question needs to be asked. He's just not _good_ at talking about his feelings, let alone talking about things he wants in a guy.

"A nice smile," Sei says first. "And they have to be nice. Fun is always a plus, but I think if they're kind and caring and smile like the sun, then they're a keeper."

Rin can't help but feel that Sei is talking about someone specific. He has absolutely no idea when Sei could have met someone, but there's this suspicion at the back of his mind that keeps telling him it might have happened, and Sei's giant grin isn't helping matters.

"Strong," Kisumi says, and Rin just barely catches the subtle glance Kisumi gives Sosuke. "And tall. Someone I can mess around with and have fun, who doesn't take any crap from me and doesn't mind going on a hike at 3AM, even if he might grumble about it."

Rin and Sei share a look, because really, how much more obvious could Kisumi be? Rin's tired of this little dance that goes on every single day, and he feels like strangling Sosuke when he turns his head away and mumbles his own answer that no one catches.

"U-um, someone I can talk with," Rei says, taking it upon himself to dispel the awkward atmosphere. "Someone who'll listen to me talk, and maybe ramble on about their own interests. I-I guess just someone unique and interesting."

And there's that nagging feeling at the back of Rin's mind again. Rei is fidgeting again, he seems nervous just like he did in the car. Rin stares at his friends for a moment. There's something strange about them, and he feels like he's missing something. Expect for Kisumi and Sosuke. Those two are idiots and Rin is completely done with them. Sei and Rei, though, those two need to be asked some questions.

"And what about you, Rin?" Brenda asks, and Rin is instantly aware that all of the attention is on him.

"Err..." He starts ungracefully, trying to gather his thoughts. Just what is he supposed to say? He hasn't met anyone he likes yet, so how is he supposed to know what he looks for in a boyfriend? "I'm not really sure. I guess I'll know when I find someone interesting?"

Thankfully, Brenda doesn't push any further, and the interview continues smoothly. There's a few more questions asked about their album, _Monarch_ , and then Brenda is ending the interview and the boys grin and wave at the cameras.

"Well, that went well," Sei says when they finally leave the building. They have the rest of the day to do whatever they want, and while Rei is excited about the city, Kisumi somehow convinces them to go back to the hotel and spend the day playing video games.

It's a pretty good way to relax after being grilled with so many questions, Rin decides, and he spends the next couple of hours being frustrated and swearing when he loses a match.

He never does remember to ask Sei and Rei about their answers at the interview.

...o0o...

It's 12:55, and Nagisa sits at a corner booth in Carol's Cafe, a tall cup of coffee sitting in front of him. He's glad he doesn't have classes at his college today, and even more glad that it's his day off from the auto shop he works part time at. This is far more important than some customer looking to get his car fixed; it's not everyday he scores a date with the hottest bassist in the world.

Even if he did kind of blackmail said bassist into the date.

He brushes the thought aside; Rei will thank him when this is over, he's sure of it. Who wouldn't love such a bubbly ball of sunshine?

Nagisa bounces in his seat as he checks the time once again. He doesn't think for a second that Rei will bail on this date. He knows Rei isn't that type of person, and he has faith.

So when the clock hits 1:00 and he sees Rei walk into the cafe looking nervous, Nagisa jumps up from his seat and waves like a madman.

"Rei-chan!" He yells happily, drawing the attention of the whole cafe, but more importantly Rei's.

Rei blushes and walks over, looking stunning as ever in his fitted blue jeans and a white button up, along with a black vest that Nagisa thinks is just adorable. And hot. Definitely hot.

"Great to see you, Rei-chan!" Nagisa chirps as Rei plops himself down opposite him.

"G-good to see you as well, Nagisa-kun."

Rei looks nervous and wary, and the not so innocent part of Nagisa's brain is telling him to scare the guy a little. But he reins it in, giving his best smile and trying to put his date at ease. He's no serial killer, after all. He'd never hurt such a pure little cinnamon bun, as he affectionately calls Rei in his head.

"I think you'll be more comfortable if you get something to drink," Nagisa suggests, watching as Rei blushes and stutters, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"O-of course!" Rei goes to order himself a drink, and Nagisa watches with fondness.

Usually, he'd pay for his date's drink. Despite what his friends might think, Nagisa is a _gentleman_. But Rei's rich, so he knows he can make it up in some different way.

When Rei comes back with a steaming cup, Nagisa confirms that Rei does indeed prefer tea over coffee. He knows that, of course, but he doesn't want to seem too creepy.

He'll save that for when he gets that fine piece of ass in his bed, where he can learn some things no one else knows.

"How was your week, Rei-chan?" Nagisa asks. He figures it might help Rei relax, and he's glad to see some of the tension easing out of his shoulders when he takes the first sip of his tea.

"It was good," Rei answers, giving a shy smile. _Adorable_. "San Jose is gorgeous. I find it more beautiful with every sight I see."

"Great! You'll love the beaches. It's summer, too, so they'll be open and you can splash around!"

Rei's smile is a bit more confident now, and he nods. "I'd like that very much. So, um, what do you do, Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa flashes him a grin, leaning his chin in his palm.

"I go to college," he says, amused at the look of surprise on Rei's face. "I may not look it, but I'm actually 18. Don't worry, Rei-chan, I'm not going to make you commit a crime or anything."

Rei blushes and Nagisa giggles; it's _way_ too fun to tease him, especially if he looks like that.

"What do you study?" Rei asks after he's gotten a hold of himself.

Nagisa can't help bouncing in his seat again. He gets like this whenever he talks about his future career; he'll talk anyone's ear off for hours about it.

"I'm majoring in Automotive-Body Technology," he says excitedly. "And doing business too. I love cars, and I work part time at an auto shop a friend of my Dad's owns. I really wanna open up my own shop one day, and fix cars all day long! I can take apart almost any car and put it back together again. It's just so _fun_!" He stops then, biting his lip to keep from rambling. He winks instead, switching to flirty in an instant. "You could say I'm good with my hands."

Rei flushes again, but he manages to push through it. The smile he offers is genuine, though, and Nagisa feels his heart beat a little faster.

"That's incredible," Rei says, leaning forward a little. "I'm not exactly knowledgeable when it comes to vehicles, but I'd love to hear more about your work with cars."

He sounds so sincere that Nagisa grins and launches into a story about the first time he fixed a car's transmission when he was twelve. Throughout the whole story, Rei seems honestly interested. He listens closely and asks questions whenever Nagisa mentions something he doesn't understand.

"What about you, Rei-chan?" Nagisa says after he's finished explaining almost everything there was to know about an engine.

"I would think you'd already know most everything about me," Rei says, a little flustered.

Nagisa frantically shakes his head, blond hair flopping around his face.

"Not everything! Besides, it different hearing it in person than from some interview."

"O-oh, well... I love butterflies," Rei finally concedes.

Nagisa knows this, of course. It's because of Rei's obsession with the winged creatures that the band got its name in the first place.

"I love their different colors and the beauty of their wings. One day, I think I'd like to have a greenhouse filled with flowers and butterflies, where I could sit and read a book while they flutter around me."

It's a beautiful image, Nagisa thinks, and he can imagine this beautiful person surrounded by all that beauty. "That sounds _really_ pretty."

Rei smiles, and then he goes on to talk about his family, and the four guys who feel like family to him. Nagisa can empathize with that; he knows what it's like to have such close friends who mean everything to you.

"They're like my brothers," Rei says, his eyes on the purple butterfly tattoo on his wrist. "I've known them since middle school, and they've always been there for me. When I was bullied for my glasses, Rin would beat up the bullies until I pulled him away myself. Kisumi and Sosuke are always fun to be around, because Sosuke acts like he doesn't care, but he cares a lot. And Kisumi forces me to have fun, so it's always an experience with him. Sei looks after us all. Not that he has to, but he feels protective over us."

Nagisa chuckles; he can imagine Sei going around to all of them, making sure they've eaten and are sleeping well.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he agrees. "Haru-chan acts like he doesn't care, but if one of us was in trouble, he'd come running. Ai-chan's kinda shy, but he's my best friend and goes along with whatever I wanna do. And Mako-chan's like the mother hen. He fusses over us all like we're kids."

They share smiles, and Nagisa wonders if Rei feels that fluttery feeling in his chest too. Nagisa's never felt it before, but he's never really had someone who was willing to talk like this with him, aside from his friends, of course. Most people would get uncomfortable and leave him hanging, or brush him off by saying he was annoying.

They would rethink that statement when they found a swarm of beetles in their cars, of course.

But Nagisa's elated, and he loves this cliche feeling he's getting. He's glad, because now he knows that he doesn't just like Rei for his status as a bassist. He likes him for his little quirks and his polite way of speaking, for the way he's overdramatic at times. He especially likes him for his smile, and Nagisa could write poetry about it for days.

They spend the next hour or so conversing about anything and everything. Rei learns that Nagisa is known for being a troublemaker, and spends a good fifteen minutes explaining the hazards of silly prank wars. Nagisa tells Rei that his ass looks fabulous in those jeans, to which Rei blushes and hides his face in his hands.

Overall, it's a successful date, even if Nagisa knows he can't take Rei back to his place to do the dirty. He's happy though, buzzing with joy as they exit the cafe some time later.

"Did you like our little date?" Nagisa asks, as they prepare to say their farewells.

"I was a little anxious at first, but it was very enjoyable," Rei says, and he looks like he means it.

"Enjoyable enough to give me your number?" Nagisa suggests slyly. Rei bites his lip but pulls his phone out, and Nagisa has to keep himself from jumping with joy.

"I suppose so."

They exchange numbers, and Nagisa declares that they'll be going on another date very soon. Rei agrees, and just as he's about to turn and leave, he remembers something.

"Oh, Nagisa-kin," he says, and the nervous tone is back. "Could you, um, could you delete those photos now?"

Nagisa is confused for a moment, wondering what Rei is talking about. He remembers, then, just what tactic he'd used to get Rei to come on this date in the first place.

A cheerful grin lights up Nagisa's face, and he looks at Rei like he's won the world.

"I forgot to tell you," he says. "There were no pictures in the first place!"

And as Rei tries to process that, Nagisa stands up on his tip-toes and pecks the bassist on the cheek, shouting out a "Bye, Rei-chan! I'll text you!" as he skips away.

Only then does Rei realize that he had been tricked into a date he'd rather enjoyed, and Nagisa's cheerful laughter fills the air all the way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No worries, people, Rin and Haru meet soon enough. :D


	4. Hopeful Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin decides to scope out the neighborhood, and he happens to bump into a weird guy with bright blue eyes. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the RinHaru begin.

Rin wants to strangle Sosuke in the mornings.

They’re best friends, sure, they’ve known each other since they were toddlers. But that doesn’t excuse the fact that Sosuke is irritating and snappy when he first wakes up, and Rin wants to give him a good punch to settle him down.

Now, Sosuke is grumbling about how he hates the sun, how it shouldn’t even exist, all the while hanging off of Rin like a lifeless doll, and frankly, it’s getting on Rin’s nerves. He’s strong, sure, but Sosuke is bigger than him and he just can’t support the full weight of a muscular teenager and be expected to stay upright. He has half a mind to just step away and let Sosuke crash to the ground, but he’s not _that_ cruel. So instead, he grunts and does his best to keep them both upright while at the same time looking around for any of the others.

“Oi, someone get this dead weight a cup of coffee,” he calls out from the bottom of the stairs. He’s still not sure how Sosuke made it all the way down without falling, but he doesn’t appreciate being leaned on as soon as he was in sight.

“I got it!” Comes Kisumi’s voice from the kitchen.

Rin doesn’t dare move; he feels like if he shifts even a little, they’ll both go  tumbling to the ground. Instead, he waits and tries to wake Sosuke up a bit more while Kisumi brings the coffee.

“Do I look like Sei to you?” He asks Sosuke, whose eyes are shut and is muttering something about the evil that is morning. “I can’t carry all of you, you idiot. You’re bigger than me!”

“No worries, I’ve got just the cure,” Kisumi says, coming into sight with a giant mug of steaming hot coffee. He picks up Sosuke’s lifeless hand and makes him grip the mug, bringing it to his lips.

As soon as Sosuke catches a whiff of the coffee, his grumbling immediately stops. His grip tightens on the mug, and he slowly takes a sip. Rin wonders how he doesn’t burn his tongue off, but he doesn’t really care at the moment, because he feels Sosuke lean some of his weight off him when that first gulp goes down. Sosuke moans as the coffee fills his mouth, and Rin sees Kisumi swallow and rake his eyes up and down Sosuke’s body. He doesn’t really blame the guy; this is the only way he can openly check out Sosuke without Sosuke turning away and trying to act cool. He knows this is why Kisumi always offers to get Sosuke his coffee, only getting this chance when Sosuke is less coherent and distracted. Honestly, Rin just wishes they both stopped being so stupid. He’s said it before and he’ll say it again, he’s so done with his friends.

Rin’s relieved when Sosuke finally stands on his own two feet, blinking and looking far more alert than he was two minutes ago. He looks from Kisumi to Rin, then to the stairs behind him.

“Sorry about that, Rin,” he apologizes, thought he doesn’t look very sorry at all. Rin rolls his eyes, straightening his shirt and walking to the kitchen.

"What do we have for breakfast?" He asks.

"Toast, omelettes, bacon, and sausage!" Gou says, perched on top of the island counter.

"When did you get here?" He asks, warily eyeing the food.

"Twenty minutes ago," Sei answers in her place. He's flipping the bacon in the pan, his shirtless torso making Rin scowl.

"Oi, put on a shirt," Rin demands. He will _not_ tolerate this in front of his little sister. "And you didn't touch the food, did you, Gou?"

Gou huffs and crosses her arms over her chest, looking offended.

"Onii-chan! So mean! But no, I didn't. Sei and Kisumi were the ones who cooked."

Rin can breathe easy knowing Gou didn't put any of her protein pills in the food, and he pulls out a chair at the dining table and sits down. He's comfortable, this place far better than the hotel they were staying at until recently.

The boys had decided as soon as they landed in San Jose that they were going to take a little vacation. They were given a three month break after their last concert of the tour, and were scheduled to fly back to Tampa two days after. But they didn't want to, not just yet. They wanted to actually enjoy another city, never having the chance to fully appreciate it while passing through. When they brought up the idea of staying a couple months with Amakata-san, she had enthusiastically told them to enjoy themselves; they deserved it, after all, what with how well their tour in the States had gone.

With that settled, Rin had realized that staying in a hotel, while luxurious, for two months would just make them feel even more like tourists.

"Let's rent a house," he'd suggested one day, while they were all lounging in his and Sosuke's room. "I mean, we have the money for it. It'll be safer and a lot more comfortable."

His bandmates had quickly agreed, and soon they had found a nice, two story home near the beach to rent out for their stay. It was perfect, Rin thought. With five bedrooms for each of the boys, the house is spacious and has a large kitchen with an island counter. The living room is plush with an armchair and a sofa in the shape of an "L" and holds a giant TV, and they find it a great place to relax and write lyrics as well. It's their temporary home away from home, and this way Sasabe-san can do his job better.

Erin and Len had flown home after the interview, but Gou had decided to stay and enjoy the city as well. Now, she's gotten a part time job at a beauty salon to have something to do, and while Rin had suggested living with them, Gou had refused and had found an apartment nearby to rent for her stay.

It's a good arrangement, Rin thinks. Gou won't get bored, and she won't be holed up with five teenage boys. The boys themselves will be able to relax and enjoy their vacation.

Sei sets down plates filled with bacon, omelettes, toast, and sausage before taking a seat himself. Gou slides into the chair on Rin's right, and Kisumi leans forward in his seat to admire the food. Sosuke, still sipping on his coffee, grabs a plate for himself and piles food onto it.

"Where's Rei?" Sei asks, and the others only then notice that they are short a member.

Said member stumbles into the kitchen at that exact moment, hair sticking up in every direction and glasses askew.

"Here, here, I'm here!" Rei exclaims, stuffing his phone into his pocket and hastily trying to fix his hair.

Rin finds it odd, because Rei is usually the first one up out of all of them. It's unlike him to be late.

Rei takes his seat and everyone grabs food for themselves. For a while, only the sounds of chewing and groans of satisfaction fill the air. Sei is a wonderful cook, and Rin appreciates him a little bit more everytime he cooks for them. That's not to say that Rin isn't a good cook himself, it's just that Sei somehow makes everything a little bit better.

"We've got a whole two months to enjoy ourselves before we get back to recording," Sei says between bites of his toast. "But that doesn't mean we can slack off. Since we're not going back to Tampa, we have interviews, meet and greets, autograph signings, and little gigs scheduled here and there."

They all hum in acknowledgement, taking note of Sei's serious tone. He's always like this when he brings up something important, and the others follow his orders without question. He's still the president of their club to them, and old habits die hard. Besides, Sei keeps them from goofing off too much and making sure they actually do their work.

After breakfast, they ponder what to do for their first day off. The week's been crazy with running around to do interviews and photoshoots, so none of them really want to move around too much. They settle for a movie marathon, which quickly dissolves into a Spongebob marathon instead, and the five of them plus Gou find themselves sprawled out in the living room munching on unhealthy snacks and watching TV. Rin lays on his side in front of the couch, Gou sitting next to him with her knees pulls to her chest, and Rei taking the armchair. Sei takes one side of the couch, while Kisumi and Sosuke pile up on the other side. Kisumi laughs the loudest whenever something funny happens on TV, earning himself a smack from Sosuke for being annoying. Rei alternates his attention from the TV to his phone, typing away every now and then with a small smile.

But Rin feels restless. He's not used to sitting around when his life is so busy. It's like he has something to do, a task that needs to be completed before he can relax for real, but his schedule is empty for the moment and it just feels strange. He needs something to do with this energy, he needs to shake it off and get his blood pumping.

Rin stands, but no one pays him any attention. He checks his pockets for his wallet and phone, then eyes the others.

"I'm going for a walk," he announces, but no one looks up. They're all absorbed in the show, or in Rei's case, their phones. "So I'll.. See you later, I guess."

"Don't get mugged," Sosuke says without looking over.

"Or kidnapped," Kisumi adds.

"Be back by midnight," Sei orders, cheeks puffed up with potato chips.

Rin runs a hand down his face, grumbling, "Yeah, yeah."

"If you get kidnapped, don't do what they want. They'll figure out you're an asshole and let you go," Sosuke says, drawing a laugh from Kisumi.

"I am not!" Rin protests, shoving Sosuke as he passes by.

"Not to the fans, but we know the real you."

The real him? He's always real! He's as real as anyone can get. He doesn't try to put on a fake image when he's on stage on in an interview, because he himself hates it when people try to act differently to impress others. Sosuke's just a jerk.

He slips on his shoes and steps outside, the sun beating down on him. It's not too hot, thankfully, with the beach being not too far away. As he locks the door and heads down the driveway, he finally takes a good look around.

Their temporary residence is in a quiet neighborhood filled with the reasonably wealthy. He doesn't see a single kid outside, though to be fair it is school hours. He wonders if the kids play in their spacious front yards, or if the neighborhood is this quiet all the time. Rin knows that with the five of them living here, it will get much noisier very quickly.

He walks down the street and decides to explore, making his way through crowded streets and peering into any stores that catch his attention. Rin thinks that this is much better than just staying in all day, and so he spends some time finding the best route to the beach.

He's stopped a handful of times by squealing fans, smiling wide when they ask for autographs and pictures. He stops to fulfill their wishes every time, posing however they want him to and scrawling his loopy signature onto whatever they have at the moment.

When he finally makes it to the beach, he breathes in the scent of the ocean. The shoreline is long and sandy, seashells dotting the grainy surface here and there. The sun makes the water shimmer beautifully, small waves rippling in the light breeze and sending sea spray up every now and then. There are a few people milling around, and Rin knows the number will only increase as the afternoon draws nearer and the sun beats down on the city.

He takes a walk right at the edge of the shore, staring out into the endless expanse of blue. He feels content, finding the scenery peaceful and knowing that he has great friends waiting for him when he goes back. He misses his mom, definitely, but he thinks that this isn't something most people get to experience in their lives, and he's grateful to be able to do this. He's hit with the sudden urge for his mother to be there, to be able to see this sight on the other side of the country with him.

One day, he promises himself. He has the means, and if he can, he definitely will fly her over so they can sit on the soft sand together with Gou and appreciate life's small blessings.

* * *

 

Rin is free the next day as well, but instead of sleeping in like the others, he decides to start making a sort of routine for himself. He always works better when there's something solid to start out the day, so at 6am on Tuesday morning, he drags himself out of bed and gets dressed.

The house is quiet, the others no doubt still asleep. Dressed in a black tank top and gray sweats, Rin heads downstairs and into the kitchen. On the fridge is a magnetic whiteboard, gotten on Rei's instance because 'We might need it! We aren't going to be here all the time, and it's best to know where one of us went, or if there are any reminders for the group.' Rin thinks it's a cool idea, and he picks up a red dry erase marker and scribbles 'Went for a jog - Rin', before capping the pen and going to the front door. He slips on his shoes, ties his hair up in a short ponytail, and puts his earbuds in. He chooses an upbeat song on his phone, jumping in place a few times outside, and then jogs down the driveway.

He has a path memorized, thankful that he has scoped out the area the day before. It’s peaceful as he jogs, the music blasting in his ears. There are barely any people around so early, and while Rin loves his fans, he’s glad that no one approaches him. He doesn’t like having to stop constantly while he runs.

His mind is half on the lyrics being sung in his ears, pushing him forward as he keeps his breathing steady and his pace even. When the song ends, it’s replaced by a slower song that completely messes with  his pace. He frowns, wondering why he hasn’t made a specific playlist for his morning jogs yet. But it’s fine; he keeps running as he brings up his phone with one hand and goes about switching the song. He doesn’t look where he’s going, focused on finding a good song that keeps his blood pumping.

He's so distracted, putting one foot in front of the other, that he doesn't notice anything around him until he collides with a body in his path.

Rin goes tumbling down, landing flat on his ass as his phone slips out of his hold and skids away. He groans, feeling the ache in his backside. His earbuds had been ripped out of his ears when he fell, and he hears another groan from somewhere in front of him. Looking up, he finds the thing - or person - he had collided with.

It's a boy, a teenager who seems to be about his age from the looks of it. The guy is dressed in a white and blue short sleeved shirt and running shorts, his black hair falling over his eyes as he rubs his side. When he looks up from his spot on the ground, Rin catches a glimpse of deep blue eyes, like the crystal clear water of the ocean.

He's distracted by the color for a moment, before he remembers why he's sitting on his ass in the first place. Rin scrambles to his feet, dusting himself off and looking at the stranger with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention," he says. He extends a hand to the guy. "I didn't mean to bump into you like that."

The stranger stares at him for a moment, and Rin is unnerved with the way those eyes seem to stare into his soul. The guy's expression is unreadable, and Rin feels a little awkward standing there with his hand extended in an offer to pull the guy up. It's like the guy is studying him, but Rin has no idea what's going on in that head.

Finally, the stranger reaches up and takes Rin's hand, and Rin pulls him to his feet. At full height, the guy is only an inch shorter than Rin.

"Your phone," the guy says, glancing at Rin's phone lying a few feet away.

"Shit," Rin curses, bending down to pick it up. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that there's only a scratch on the case, and that the phone itself is fine. Yeah, he can buy a new one easily, but his mother has drilled it into his head to never waste money.

He pockets it and looks over at the stranger again. The guy is staring at him again, observing him with a hint of curiosity that makes Rin want to fidget.

"So, uh, yeah," Rin says awkwardly. "Sorry for crashing into you like that. You're not hurt, are you?"

"No," the stranger says bluntly, and Rin doesn't know how to respond. Should he introduce himself?

"I'm Rin," he offers, figuring it would be rude to just walk away. Rei taught him better than that.

"Haru," the guy responds. He still won't stop _staring_ , and while Rin is used to being stared at, it's never with so much silent intensity.

It crosses his mind that Haru might recognize him, but he gives nothing away with that blank expression so Rin can't be sure. They stand in awkward silence for a moment just staring at each other, before Haru nods and starts jogging off.

"That was... Weird," Rin says out loud, watching Haru's retreating back.

He's experienced a lot stranger, but he's never met someone so unreadable. Shrugging, he picks up his pace again, falling into step beside Haru. Haru glances over  but says nothing, and the two jog on without a word.

Rin notices that they are both heading towards the beach, and he wonders if Haru lives around here to be so familiar with the area. He must, otherwise he wouldn't be going for a run here so early in the morning.

Rin jogs along the shore with Haru on his left and the ocean on his right. He can't help but glance over at Haru every now and then, but the guy is focused on the path ahead as he keeps his breath even.

Rin never does play his music again, and soon they've circled around and end up back where they first met. It's then that Haru stops, breathing heavily with sweat dotting his forehead. Rin wipes the sweat off his own brow and watches as Haru glances to the street on his left.

"See you, Rin," Haru says, as if they've had a long conversation as opposed to thirty minutes of silence.

"Er, yeah. See you, Haru," Rin says, and Haru jogs off in what must be the direction of his home.

Rin stays where he is for a while. That hadn't exactly been how he expected the morning to go, but he's not complaining. Haru's weird, but he's interesting in his own way. Rin shrugs as he turns and heads back to the house.

He probably won't see Haru again anyway.

He's in for a surprise the next morning when he sees Haru running up ahead, following the same route they took yesterday. Rin hesitates; Haru seems like a quiet guy, one that doesn't really care for company. Rin wonders if he should just leave him alone, wait for Haru to get farther ahead before continuing. But a part of Rin is itching to solve the mystery that is Haru, so he shuts off his music and catches up to Haru, who glances sideways at him. They acknowledge each other by locking eyes, then turning their attention to the path ahead.

They don't speak, and today Rin finds the silence peaceful. He listens to Haru's breaths and matches them with his own, the sand crunching beneath their feet as they run along the beach again. Rin is curious, but he doesn't ask questions and just runs until they once again reach the point where Haru has to go his own separate way.

It becomes a sort of routine from then on. Every morning, Rin goes on a jog, only to see Haru ahead of him and speeding up until he matches his stride. They don't talk, just run in companionable silence. And while Rin knows nothing about the boy he shares a good hour with every morning, he doesn't mind. Keeping pace with Haru, who seems fit and healthy, is a challenge and Rin welcomes it.

He doesn't even listen to his music as he jogs anymore.

One day, a few days later, Rin finally decides to ask Haru about himself. He's gotten comfortable spending this time with Haru, but he can't exactly call them friends when he knows nothing about the guy. Haru doesn't offer any information about himself either. In fact, he barely says anything more than "See you, Rin" everyday. But Rin can't help but feel excited about making a new friend; he's so used to people knowing all about him and wanting to be his friend because they admire him and like his music, that he barely ever gets to feel normal around people. But with Haru, it's like he can start fresh. Haru doesn't seem like he knows that Rin is a famous singer, and Rin wants to jump on this chance to make a new friend.

Even if Haru is silent and sometimes stares at him like he's some puzzle that needs to be solved.

"So," Rin says one day, as they jog along the water's edge. "Do you live around here?"

Haru nods, and for a second Rin thinks that's all he's going to get as an answer, but then Haru elaborates.

"I share an apartment with my friend a few blocks away." Haru huffs.

His friend, huh? Rin hums, wondering what this friend must be like. They must be close, if he and Haru live together.

"I live with a few of my friends too," Rin says, and he thinks of the other four that must still be curled up in their beds.

Haru doesn't say anything else on the subject, so Rin leaves it alone and just enjoys the silence of the morning.

He asks Haru one question every day from then on, learning that he was born and raised here, but visits Japan whenever he can. He learns that Haru's favorite animal is the dolphin, and that he has an unhealthy obsession with mackerel. He offers up information about himself, too, telling Haru about his sister and what Tampa is like.

Rin's friends question him about the smile he wears everyday when he comes back from his jog. While he steals a piece of toast from Sosuke's plate, he tells them about the quiet boy known as Haru, who's become his jogging partner.

"I'm proud of you, Rin!" Sei exclaims, slapping him on the back.

"Making friends that aren't us," Sosuke adds with a smirk. "We should celebrate."

Rin grumbles at them, rubbing his back and taking his seat at the table.

While he may have only known Haru for a week, Rin thinks he's interesting. They're friends, somewhat, even if they barely talk during their jogs. They egg each other on, push each other to move faster and sometimes end up racing each other back as they push their bodies to the limit.

Rin enjoys it, and he can't say he's not looking forward to mornings now.

...o0o...

Haru wakes up at the same time as usual, no alarm clock needed. His body is adjusted to waking up early, then lying in bed for half an hour before he finally finds the strength to sit up and move.

He goes about getting dressed, not bothering to make his bed. His room isn't very dirty anyway, he can put off making the bed for a few more days.

His bed, with it's sapphire comforter, lies beneath the window, which is streaming in morning light through the curtains. His desk sits beside his bed, piled high with various cook books and notepads. As he stumbles over to his closet, he glances at himself in the full length mirror hanging next to his closet door.

He gets dressed in a plain t-shirt and shorts, his usual attire for when he runs in the mornings. With that done, he takes a moment to stretch and get himself warmed up. He heads out into the hall of his apartment, looking over at Makoto's closed door before he goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. It's still early, and he knows he has a good hour to run before he needs to be back to get ready for his shift at the restaurant.

Haru takes the elevator down to the lobby of the apartment building, waving to Erika, who sits behind her desk as usual. Haru's used to this, the familiarity of getting his legs moving when the streets are fairly deserted. It's routine, something he's been doing everyday for the past two years, a routine that has yet to be broken.

Haru notices a presence just behind him, and a second later a lean body with a head of wine red hair makes itself known beside him. Rin grins at him, his pointy showing, and Haru nods in response.

His routine has changed somewhat in the last week. Now it includes running with Rin, who appeared in his life suddenly and forcefully. Haru smiles as he thinks about how they literally bumped into each other, how Rin had apologized and offered him a helping hand. Somehow, they ended up sharing their morning jogs.

He notices that Rin's made it his mission to ask him one question a day. He could ask more if wanted, but he seems to think one is enough, and Haru's not about to just give him more information by himself. Rin tells Haru about himself, too, and Haru finds himself listening intently to everything he has to say. Rin sounds completely and utterly normal for his status as a famous band member, though Haru thinks he shouldn't be so surprised. Rin's still a normal teenager like him, he just has a not so normal job.

Haru finds himself observing Rin every now and then, comparing this casual version to the one he saw rocking out on stage a couple of weeks ago. It's fascinating that this is the same person who sang with all his heart, but at the same time, Haru can definitely see the soul shattering passion and energy within him.

"Do you go to school?" Rin asks him today, right off the bat. Haru takes a little while to answer, his steps slowing as they reach the sandy beach.

Rin jogs on ahead of him, but stops once he notices that Haru isn't following anymore. He watches on curiously as Haru looks out over the ocean, before taking a seat on the warm sand.

"Culinary school," Haru tells him, dragging his fingers through the sand. He hears Rin sit next to him, catching his breath as they take a break.

"That actually sounds amazing," Rin says. "Are you a good cook?"

Haru thinks back to all the meals he's cooked for his friends and family. "I work part time at a restaurant, so I'd say so. The head chef says I'm a prodigy."

Rin whistles beside him, flashing him a grin. "I learned a few things from my Mom, so I can cook some decent stuff for myself. But that's impressive, Haru. A _prodigy_."

Haru thinks he hears a teasing tone in Rin's voice, so he huffs and looks away as Rin laughs.

"I'm serious, Haru. You make me want to try some of your cooking now."

"Maybe one day," Haru says.

It would be easy to invite Rin over, of course. Makoto would be happy to have a guest, but what Haru fears is Nagisa coming over when Rin is there. There would be no stopping Nagisa from jumping on Rin and demanding an autograph and much more from him. No, it's better to play this out carefully, so Haru doesn't have to deal with devious blonds planning the kidnappings of famous band members.

"Just don't make me eat only mackerel," Rin says, drawing Haru out of his thoughts. "I prefer meat, and I think a three course meal of mackerel might get old."

"Noted."

Haru stands, followed by Rin, and sets off on their jog once again. Most people might question Haru's abrupt change in actions, but Rin seems to have gotten used to his silent and unpredictable behavior, and he follows without a word.

This is why Haru likes running with Rin; Rin doesn't mind the silence, he seems willing to appreciate it rather than fill it all the time like Nagisa might.

"I'll race you back!" Rin yells, dashing forward.

Haru's caught off guard at first, but then the prospect of a _challenge_ registers, and his eyes flash. He gains speed, chasing after Rin with all his might. He's _not_ going to lose this race.

In the end, it turns out to be a tie, and the two bend over with their hands in their knees, trying desperately to suck in air. Rin is smiling as he pants, red eyes filled with determination.

"Another tie. Looks like we'll have to settle this tomorrow."

Haru smiles in return, wondering how often they're going to hold these little races, and how long it will take to find a winner.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rin," Haru says, raising his hand in farewell.

He will definitely see Rin tomorrow, because Rin makes Haru's blood thrum in his veins and makes his workout that much more challenging.

Makoto is up and about when Haru gets back to the apartment, and a fresh towel is waiting for him by the door.

"Welcome back, Haru-chan," Makoto says, giving an angelic smile.

Haru sighs, rubbing the towel over his head. "I told you, drop the 'chan'."

Makoto chuckles grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and tossing it to him.

"Sorry, force of habit," he says as Haru gulps down the water.

When the bottle is empty, Haru enters the kitchen and gets out the ingredients for their breakfast. As soon as there is a pan in his hand, Haru instantly feels at home, his mind clearing and focusing on what he's going to cook.

If there's one thing Haru loves, it's creating masterpieces in the form of delicious dishes. He stirs the batter for the pancakes with practiced ease, setting up the grill pan as he does so. Makoto leans on the edge of the counter, but stays far away from the stove. While he may not be incompetent when it comes to cooking, it had long been decided that the kitchen is Haru's sanctuary.

"Did you see Rin today?" Makoto asks as Haru starts grilling his mackerel.

"He asked me about school," Haru says, thinking that he probably should have said more than just the straightforward statement of 'culinary school'.

"I still can't believe you ran into Rin Matsuoka, of all people. We just saw him on stage a couple of weeks ago."

Makoto sounds like he's in awe, but Haru doesn't really understand that reaction. Rin might be famous, but he seems as normal as any of them.

"I don't think he knows that I know who he is," Haru says, flipping the pancakes. "He hasn't said anything about his job yet."

Makoto hums in thought, tapping the countertop. "Don't take it personally. I'm sure people treat him differently once they know he's famous. You saw all the screaming girls at the concert Nagisa dragged us to."

Of course Haru had. He isn't overly fond of large crowds, and he would have left the concert hall in two seconds flat if Nagisa hadn't threatened them beforehand. But he has to admit, it was an interesting experience, and he was mesmerized by the way the band moved and sang.

When the food is ready, Haru stacks a plate high with Makoto's favorite blueberry pancakes. He plates the mackerel for himself, carrying the plates to the living room while Makoto grabs drinks for them.

They often have their meals at the coffee table while watching TV, but today neither of them bother reaching for the remote. Makoto joins him and beams down at the pancakes, as Haru starts picking at his own food.

"Thanks for the food, Haru," Makoto says, as usual. Haru only nods, and they eat in companionable silence. That is, until Makoto starts talking about something or other, and Haru nods along.

He likes this, this comfortable feeling he gets whenever it's just him and Makoto. Haru doesn't have to put much effort into socializing with Makoto, since his friend knows all of Haru's habits and quirks. That's the advantage to having a childhood friend who knows you better than you know yourself, Haru supposes, especially since said friend knows exactly what you mean with just a tilt of the head.

"James is still getting used to spending so much time without his mom," Makoto is saying, his voice soft and tender. "So I try to get the other kids to play with him more and distract him. He's stopped crying now, and he loves it when I give him and the others piggy back rides."

Makoto looks so happy and fond, and Haru imagines his friend holding a child of his own one day. He'd make a good dad, what with his mother hen nature, and he hopes that Makoto finds someone who will appreciate his gentle and kind personality.

"Granny's a little disappointed that my hours will be cut down once school starts again, but I told her I have all summer. Though, I'm not looking forward to fall either. I love playing with those kids."

"The kids love playing with you too, Makoto," Haru says, and he knows it's the absolute truth.

Haru's Grandmother owns a daycare for children whose parents are too busy with work to look after them in the mornings and afternoons. It's divided into two groups, children two and under, and children three to six. Granny and Makoto work in the three to six group.

Haru goes to visit sometimes, if only because Makoto insists that the kids have been asking about him. Every time he's there, he feels a little awkward with how much attention the kids give him, but he plays with them happily nonetheless. Granny likes it when he goes to visit, and Haru can witness her treating Makoto as if he were her own grandson. He might as well be, with how much time Makoto spent at the Nanase house when they were kids.

"You should get ready," Makot reminds him, popping the last of his pancakes in his mouth. "You don't have much time before you need to head out. I'll clean up here."

"Okay."

With his mackerel reduced to only bones, Haru stands to get ready for a hot shower. Before he leaves, however, he waits as Makoto comes over and envelopes him in a warm hug. It's their greeting every night, their farewell every morning, and Haru hugs him back.

"Have a good day, Haru," Makoto says warmly, releasing him.

Haru looks away, as if embarrassed, but Makoto knows what he really means. It's his nonverbal way of saying 'Have a good day, stay safe.'

Haru goes to shower, knowing that when he comes out, his best friend will already be on his way to work.

He takes his time in the shower, letting the water run down his body and wash away the sweat. When he's done, he shakes out his hair and wraps a towel around his waist, going to his room to get dressed. His uniform doesn't require more than an apron with the restaurants name and his nametag, so Haru pulls on a blue shirt and some jeans, making sure he has everything before he heads out.

The walk to the restaurant, known as Angel Walk, is about fifteen minutes, but Haru refuses to take the bus when he can enjoy the fresh air like this. It's a small place, serving classic but refined dishes, and Haru's excited to be a part of it. He's glad the head chef recognized his cooking skills right away, and had him stationed in the kitchen instead of being a server.

Haru goes in, the tables sparking clean and the light shining on the cherry colored interior. The rest of the staff is already there, a few patting him on the back as he grabs his apron and ties it on.

When the first order comes in, Haru feels a fire burning in his chest. This is where the magic happens, and the fire burns throughout his whole body as he gets ready to cook.

With the ingredients at his fingertips, Haru feels invincible.

 

 


	5. On My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto can't get a certain drummer off his mind. Haru waits for Rin to jog together, but Rin's a little occupied with his job. A job which he hasn't exactly revealed yet.

Makoto loves his job at the daycare.

Five days a week, he gets to play with the kids and teach them the alphabet, or read interesting stories and let them act out the scenes. He loves it when they ask him questions, because no matter how simple and obvious the answer may be, he explains it happily and watches as the kids faces light up at the new knowledge.

At the moment, he's conversing with Charlotte, a blond haired, middle aged woman who works in the two and under group. She always pinches Makoto's cheeks, and while he absolutely hates the feeling, he can't bring himself to tell her not to do it anymore.

"You're so good with the kids," Charlotte says, clapping her hands together. "How on earth do you get them to behave so well?"

Makoto offers her a smile, laughing softly. "I helped my mom out a lot when my siblings were younger. They're twins, so they were double the trouble."

"Looking after your siblings, and you're so young, too! The world needs more men like you, Makoto. You're going to make a fine husband one day. Any woman will be blessed to have you."

Makoto blushes, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. What exactly is he supposed to say to that? He can't just tell her that instead of soft skin and supple curves, he dreams of being held down by muscular arms... Broad shoulders... Deep crimson hair, and bright, golden eyes...

He shakes himself out of his reverie, trying to think of an excuse to leave before he embarrasses himself.

"It was nice talking to you, Charlotte, but I have to go now. The kids should be coming in by now!" He gives her a wave and steels himself as she pinches his cheeks again, and then dashes off before someone else decides to talk to him.

Makoto's a gentle and kind soul, but there's only so many embarrassing questions he can answer in one morning.

He makes his way to the daycare room that he and Granny are in charge of, feeling more excited with every step. Maybe he'll be able to encourage 5-year-old Elicia to finish the beautiful of drawing of her dog today.

He spots a few kids already going in, and greets all of the parents with a smile and warm words. The kids tackle him with hugs as soon as they spot him.

"Mako!" 3-year-old Jess squeals, her brown pigtails bouncing every time she moves her head.

"Hi, Jess!" Makoto says with just as much enthusiasm. He bends down to pick her up, holding her high up in the air while she pretends to fly, before setting her on her feet again. "How was your birthday party yesterday?"

Jess's chocolate brown eyes light up as she recalls her celebration, and starts to ramble about how great it was.

"We has lots of cake, Mako! And balloons, and Mommy gots me a really big jumpy house that I played in!"

"I'm glad you had fun," Makoto says warmly, ruffling her hair while she giggles.

The kids trickle in one by one, excited to see 'Big Brother Makoto', as they so fondly think of him. He greets them one by one, the smile never leaving his face.

That is, until 4-year-old Jack comes into the room crying, tears slipping down his chubby cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Makoto asks worriedly, kneeling down to Jack's level.

Jack looks at him with teary gray eyes, hiccuping as he tries to get the words out.

"Th-there's a kitty I kn-knows," Jack says, sobbing. "Sh-she's super pretty with b-black spots and she's my b-bestest friend! But I founds her s-sleeping and sh-she wouldn't wakes up, and D-Daddy says she dieds!"

Makoto feels his heart breaking for the little boy, who seems to have lost a long time friend. Without a second thought, he pulls Jack into a hug, letting him cry on his shoulder as he pats his back.

"I'm really sorry to hear that," he says softly. "I once had a cat friend too. I knew her since she was a small little kitten, and I'd play with her everyday before going to school. I watched her grow up, and one day, she died too."

"R-really?" Jack sniffles, pulling back and looking at Makoto with big gray eyes.

"Yeah, really. I was sad too that she had to go, but things like this happen, Jack. I'm sure she's gone to a better place now."

The boy rubs at his eyes, shoulders still shaking as he tries not to cry. Makoto lays a gentle hand on his head, giving him a reassuring smile.

"How about we take some flowers to where she's buried tomorrow?" He says, watching as Jack looks up at him in wonder.

"You'll comes with me?"

"Of course. She was a nice kitty, right? She deserves that."

Jack tackles him in a hug, and Makoto waits until he's settled down before going around to talk to the other kids.

Granny announces that they'll be working on arts and crafts, and the kids excitedly scramble for paper and crayons.

Haru's Grandmother is a short, no-nonsense kind of woman. Though straightforward with her speech, she's kind and supportive, especially when it comes to her grandson.

Haru had wanted them to live together even when he graduated high school, but she had told him to go and experience life like it's meant to be. 'I can take care of myself,' she had said, waving off both Haru and Makoto's concerns. Now, Makoto can make sure she's alright when he sees her at the daycare five days a week.

Her hair, gray with just a few streaks of black in it, is tied up in a short ponytail. Despite the wrinkles around her mouth and forehead, her blue eyes are clear and sharp, and she watches over the children carefully.

Makoto thinks of her as his own grandmother, really.

"How's Haruka?" Granny asks him while the kids are busy.

"Oh, he's the same as usual," Makoto answers, smiling at the thought of his best friend. "He spends a lot of time working at Angel Walk, but he's happy. I'll need to get him to come over sometime."

Granny nods, patting his shoulder before going over to tend to one of the kids whose crayon broke. Makoto breathes in deeply, heart light at the atmosphere in the room.

The walls are filled with artwork done by the kids, little round tables scattered around with plastic chairs. A shelf holds children's' books, and a toy chest rests against the far wall. With so many kids and the sunlight pouring through the window, Makoto feels relaxed and happy.

As the day goes on, he makes sure the kids are happy and they don't fight. He explains to little Aaron that yes, fish _d_ o have friends, and they travel in groups called schools. He gives piggy back rides to any kids who are brave enough to look at the world from his height, and when he finally has a free moment, he collapses into a chair by the window.

He loves kids, but that doesn't mean they're not hard work.

The sun is high in the sky, and Makoto stares out the window while he lets his mind wander. He thinks of Nagisa, who's been smirking more lately and refusing to tell what happened at the concert hall. He thinks of Haru, who comes back from his morning jogs with a bit more fire in his eyes, Rin's name on his lips as soon as he speaks.

_He thinks of deep crimson hair, a grin that could light up any room. He thinks of a body taller than him, muscles and biceps that flex and bulge as long fingers hold drumsticks and beat down on the drums. He thinks of sweat and smirks, but also cute smiles and hopeful expressions, a deep voice that's smooth and made for making music._

"Makoto, Makoto!"

Makoto jolts at the sound of Granny's voice, standing at attention and saluting.

"Y-Yes!" He says, drawing the curious stares of the children.

Granny sighs, reaching up to lower Makoto's hand.

"You seem to be spacing out quite a bit these days," Granny says, but there's no judgement in her voice.

Makoto stutters out an apology, looking at his shoes. "Sorry, Granny. I was lost in thought."

 _Thoughts of sexy, red haired men_ , he thinks. He feels the heat rising in his cheeks. He's been like this for over a week. Ever since he ran into Seijuurou Mikoshiba at the concert Nagisa dragged them to, he can't get the drummer out of his mind. Not only is he gorgeous, but he seemed so kind, too.

It didn't help that as soon as Makoto had gotten home that day, he had looked up the band and its drummer, learning a bit more about Seijuurou and scrolling through his pictures. Sure, he felt like a bit of a stalker, but how else was he supposed to know that Seijuurou is bi and single, likes rollercoasters and theme parks? _Not that you have a chance_ , his mind supplies helpfully.

Though, he could, what with Haru's new friendship with Rin. But no, he's getting ahead of himself. He wants to be Seijuurou's friend, first of all, if he ever gets to talk to him again. His little crush can stay at the back of his mind.

"Has someone caught your attention?" Granny asks, perceptive as ever. She’s giving him a knowing look, and he straightens, looking anywhere but at her as he scratches his chin.

“Eh, well… It’s nothing serious,” he says bashfully. “We’ve only talked once so far.”

Granny stares at Makoto intently, before sighing and patting his arm.

“As long as he treats you well, Makoto.”

That’s apparently all she has to say about the subject, and she turns to go attend to the kids. Makoto sighs in relief; he loves Granny, he loves how she doesn’t mind his choice when it comes to partners, but she’s not exactly the right person to talk to about this.

In truth, he’s dying to gush about Seijuurou, but so far he’s kept everything to himself. First and foremost, he needs to make sure his friends are doing well. Nagisa seems happier lately, and Makoto always lends an ear when the blond chatters on about Rei. He listens when Haru talks about the new friend he’s made in Rin. Now, though, he thinks he might confide in Haru about his little crush.

Makoto pushes through the rest of the day, a little sad when the kids have to go home. He’s had another wonderful day with them, even if he was a little distracted. When the room is empty save for him and Granny, he starts helping clean up.

He puts away the toys while Granny straightens all the chairs, making small talk all the while. She doesn’t ask about Seijuurou any further, and Makoto is glad for that. Instead, he tells her about Rin.

“I haven’t met him, but he seems like a good friend for Haru,” he says thoughtfully, closing the lid of the toy chest and seeking out any stray crayons. “Haru doesn’t really interact with the other employees at Angel Walk, so I’m just glad he’s expanding his group beyond just me, Nagisa, and Ai.”

“That boy’s always been indifferent to people,” Granny says. “As long as he has a few close friends he can trust, he doesn’t need anyone else. Or so he says.”

Makoto chuckles. That’s Haru, all right.

“Well, it’s a good change,”  Makoto concludes, looking around the room. Everything seems to be in order. Checking the clock on the wall, he sees that it’s just after five. Haru should already be home, having opted not to take extra hours for the summer. That had been Makoto’s request, actually; he wanted his friend to go out and enjoy himself with other things, even if he liked being holed up in a kitchen all day.

Makoto grabs his bag, ready to leave. Granny usually stays a while longer, going to each of the rooms to make sure everything is in order. As he makes sure he has everything and is ready to leave, he wraps Granny in one of his signature hugs. She smiles and pats his back, shooing him off once they separate.

“Go enjoy the rest of your evening,” she says, and it sounds like an order.

Laughing, Makoto waves as he heads out the door.

“See you tomorrow, Granny!”

He rushes off, making his way home with excitement bubbling in his chest. He wants to confide in him about his crush for the first time since middle school, and he feels slightly giddy.

When he walks into the apartment, he sees Haru's shoes by the door, so he knows he's home.

"Haru, I'm back!" He calls as he heads to the living room.

Haru is nowhere in sight, probably holed up in his room studying a cook book. Makoto drops his bag on the couch, resolving to put it away later, and stretches. He wonders if Haru wants to take a walk today, enjoy the sun together.

Just as he's about to turn around and go to Haru's room, he feels a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind. A warm chest presses itself to his back, and he hears Haru sigh behind him.

"Makoto," Haru says, "I'm tired. Carry me."

"Where exactly do you want me to carry you to?" Makoto asks with a laugh, bringing his hands up to rest on Haru's arms. "You just came out of your room, and the kitchen is just a few steps away."

There's a pause, in which Makoto thinks Haru must be thinking of some kind of retort. The arms around him hold on tighter.

"It doesn't matter," Haru says matter-of-factly. "I carried you on my back when we were kids."

"That's because you were taller than me and I had sprained my ankle! Besides, I carry you around all the time." Makoto adds in a whine, pouting even though Haru can't see his face.

"... We need to get the mail from the lobby."

Makoto sighs, shaking his head. He finds Haru to be ridiculous sometimes, but he can't say he's upset. This is normal for them, and Makoto quite likes their level of friendship. To an outsider, they'd probably seem like lovers, and have been mistaken as such many times.

Bringing his hands down, he grabs onto Haru's thighs and hoists him on his back, easily holding him there. With his hands supporting Haru from beneath his thighs, Makoto goes back to the front door and slips on his shoes.

Haru rests his cheek on Makoto's shoulder, letting him fully support him as they head to the elevator. Makoto hums as they descend, barely having any trouble lifting Haru's weight.

He steps out into the lobby, but no one spares them a second glance. This is normal, seeing Makoto carrying Haru on his back like it's no big deal.

"Hey, you two," Erika says from her spot behind the desk. Makoto gives her a friendly smile, while Haru just rests his cheek on his shoulder. "Here to pick up your mail?"

"Yes, please," Makoto says, adjusting his grip on Haru. He waits patiently as Erika grabs a few of their envelopes, passing them over with a smirk.

"Honestly, everyone thinks you guys are a couple. You're so comfortable, I'm surprised you're not dating yet."

"Makoto's not my type," Haru finally says, surprising even Makoto.

He raises a brow, looking over his shoulder at his friend.

"And what exactly is your type?" Makoto asks, never having heard of this before.

Haru furrows his brows for a moment, as if he's seriously coming up with various traits he looks for in a partner.

"Mackerel," he finally says, and Makoto can't help but give him a blank stare.

"Of course," Makoto says, wondering why he even bothered. Haru would probably end up marrying mackerel one day.

"That... Makes no sense," Erika says, and Haru just shrugs. Makoto rolls his eyes, handing the mail to Haru to hold.

"Thanks for the mail!" He says, turning back to the elevator. "See you later!"

The ride back up to their floor is spent in silence, Makoto biting his lip as he wonders what to say. When he finally drops Haru down onto the couch, he sits next to his friend and scratches his chin.

"I... I think I might like someone," he says timidly.

Haru's eyes narrow on him instantly, and Makoto gulps.

"I need every detail so I can judge if he's good for you or not. If I decide he is, then I'll clear out of the apartment so you can have sex."

Makoto groans and buries his face in his hands, blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. This is _not_ how he wanted this to go.

"Haruuuu," he whines. "You're so embarrassing! I've only talked to him once, I don't want to - to do _that_ yet!"

 _Except I really, really do_ , Makoto thinks to himself, only blushing harder.

"Makoto, you're horrible at lying," Haru deadpans. "It's like that time you tried to tell the teacher that it was you who drew the demon trap symbol on the playground in chalk. You were so terrible at making the lie believable, that the teacher basically shooed you away. This is why Nagisa doesn't trust you to cover for him anymore. You trying to lie was like a red flag that he did it."

Makoto groans again, wondering why he had to be born with such a sweet personality.

"Fine," he admits. "I keep thinking about him and... That. But I want to be his friend first!"

Haru nods. "Good. As much as you want to suck his dick, it's better for you to get to know him first."

And that's it, Makoto's just going to die from embarrassment, all the while Haru maintains a straight face. He only looks up when Haru nudges him to get on with it, and he takes a deep breath before launching into the story of how he ran into Seijuurou at the concert.

Well, at least he can talk about how sexy and adorable Seijuurou is without Haru judging him.

...o0o...

Rin wonders why on earth a photo shoot would be scheduled this early.

No one in their right minds wants to get slathered with make up and forced into outfit after outfit at 7 in the morning. He’s supposed to be jogging right now, feeling the wind against his cheeks, not a brush as Gou applies foundation.

“Why are you so moody?” Gou asks, catching Rin by surprise.

He averts his eyes. “I’m not moody.”

Gou pauses in her ministrations, putting a hand on her hip and looking at him with disbelief.

“You're _so_ moody. You've been sulking all morning."

"I'm just tired," he lies, because he's not about to tell her the truth.

And the truth is ridiculous, anyway. He can't outright say that he's disappointed that he can't run with Haru this morning. Their morning jogs became something he looked forward to, and not being there now feels weird and wrong.

He wonders, briefly, if Haru will wonder where he is.

"Whatever you say, Onii-chan," Gou says, getting back to work.

With his zit covered and dressed in stylish jeans, a v-neck shirt, and a hat, Rin meets the others in the camera room. They're all wearing the outfits they were provided with, chatting amongst themselves as the cameras are set up.

"I _told_ you," Rin hears Sei saying as he approaches. "Yellow Gatorade is ten times better than the red one!"

"Let us agree to disagree," Rei responds, pushing up his glasses. "The red one will always be number one on my list."

"Rin!" Sei exclaims once he spots his bandmate. "Settle this for us. Red Gatorade, or yellow?"

Rin looks between the two, frowning. Sei is giving him a pleading look, while Rei is intently staring at him. He ponders the question for a moment, dragging it out as long as can to build up the suspense.

"Hmm," he finally says, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Blue's the best."

Kisumi bursts out into laughter, and Rin is pulled into a headlock by Sei. It's playful, and Rin can't help but laugh as Rei sighs and shakes his head.

"Alright guys, let's get started!" One of the men in the camera crew says.

He directs them to stand close to one another, posing in a way that shows off their attractive bodies. Rei stands slightly sideways, one hand frozen at the bridge of his nose as if he's pushing up his glasses. Sosuke is told to stand with one hand behind his head, head ducked down slightly and eyes raised to the camera. Sei is on the far right, one hand in his pocket and standing there grinning, golden eyes squinted slightly. Kisumi is next to Sosuke, his elbow leaning on Sosuke's shoulder as he winks at the camera. In the center stands Rin, told to raise his head slightly and give the camera a smoldering look, hat perched perfectly on his red hair.

They get one serious shot in before the inevitable happens.

Just as they're about to take the next picture, Kisumi jumps on Sosuke's back, wrapping his arms and legs around him. Sosuke gives a surprised yelp, hands coming up behind him to rest on Kisumi's thighs and keep them both from toppling over.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sosuke demands, looking over his shoulder at Kisumi, who's grinning and laughing.

The camera captures then just like that, Sosuke's annoyed expression as he tells of a grinning Kisumi. Rei is caught mid step as he tries to back away in surprise, hands raised as if to protect himself. Rin his ducking away from the two, one eye shut and smiling as Sei is captured in the middle of his booming laugh.

The crew decides to keep that pic, if only because it's candid and fun.

It's chaos after that.

"Get off, Kisumi," Sosuke says, trying to dislodge the other from his back.

"Only if you carry me bridal style, So-chan."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Please, let's just pose like the crew wants us to," Rei says. "We're wasting their time."

"Rin, you get on my back too!" Sei says, a glint in his eye. "We should have a race!"

"Hell no," Rin says, backing away as Sei advances. "I don't trust you to not drop me. I'm not living through freshman year again, Sei."

"That was _one_ time!"

"I broke my leg!"

"But you got to play my drums!"

"Fuck off, Sei!"

Needless to say, the shoot goes on longer than expected. There are outfit changes, and the boys have the patience to stand still for a few more serious shots, but most of the shots are of them being complete idiots.

When they're done, they're allowed to spend the day however they want, so Rei takes the lead, chattering on about a good place to get breakfast. Sei is sulking, hands buried in his pockets as he completely ignores Rin.

"You don't trust me," Sei mutters, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Fucking right I don't," Rin says, bumping shoulders with him. "I couldn't kick my leg for weeks because of you."

"That was years ago! Are you still holding a grudge?"

Rin looks Sei dead in the eye. "You took away my signature kick. I've had five years to plot my revenge."

"You asshole, now I'm gonna be too terrified to sleep!

Rin laughs and runs to catch up with the others, Sei hot on his trail and demanding to know about this revenge. Rin just smiles innocently, throwing an arm around Rei as he ignores Sei and asks about this place they're going to.

There may or not be revenge planned, but it's fun to get Sei riled up anyway.

...o0o...

Haru sighs. He's been sitting on the sidewalk for a good fifteen minutes now, looking over in the direction Rin usually comes from. Rin is never late to join him on their jogs, and Haru wonders if he slept in today.

It's boring without Rin. Haru's gotten used to having another body beside him, listening to him breathe and challenging him to races. Now that Rin is nowhere to be seem, Haru feels a little lonely. He's never had a running partner before.

After another fifteen minutes, he gets up and starts jogging to the beach. Rin's not coming today, and as much as Haru wants to wait and see if he'll eventually show up, he's already wasted half his time.

As he jogs, he thinks of his unusual friendship with Rin. They don't know much about each other, and they've only ever talked while on their jogs. He wonders if he should ask Rin to hang out with him and Makoto someday, frowning when he realizes that he's never done something like that before.

He has three close friends, and he doesn't even know how they all became to be friends anyway. Makoto was there since the beginning, playing with Haru when they were toddlers. Nagisa just inserted himself in their two man group in high school, an explosion of energy that no one could deny. With him came Aiichirou, and all Haru can remember is that one second it was just him and Makoto, and the next they were a group of four.

Haru's a little lost when it comes to initiating friendly get togethers. He just knows that without Rin here jogging by his side, his pace is off and he can't focus.

Thankfully, Rin shows up the next day, right on time. Haru stares at him for a moment, and Rin raises an eyebrow.

"Yo, Haru," he says when Haru doesn't move.

"You weren't here yesterday," Haru says, getting straight to the point.

Rin shifts from foot the other, averting his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had some work to do. You know, for my job."

Well, at least now Haru knows that Rin is purposely avoiding telling him just what his job is.

'Don't take it personally. I'm sure people treat him differently once they know he's famous.' Makoto's words come back to him, and Haru can't bring himself to be mad. The whole famous thing doesn't really affect Haru, but Rin doesn't know that. If Rin just wants a normal friend who won't treat him differently because of his status, then so be it. Haru can do that.

"Okay. I waited for you for a while, but you didn't show up so I just went ahead by myself."

Rin gives him a sheepish look as they start running. "I didn't know about the work thing till the night before, so I never got a chance to tell you."

"Hmm..." Haru thinks it over, eyes locked ahead. "Give me your number, then. That way, I won't have to wait for you for half an hour next time."

"Sounds good," Rin says with a smile. "Now, let's see who can get to the beach first!"

Haru is prepared, though, so he's right beside Rin as he speeds up. He sees red hair billowing in the wind in his peripheral vision, and he relaxes.

This is fun, natural. Now all he hopes is that Makoto gets laid in the near future.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love Makoto okay


	6. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys have a little fun rocking out and being dorks at home, and Rin has a little talk with Sosuke. Rei's "not-boyfriend" is revealed, and Sei insists on inviting him and his friends over to catch a glimpse of Makoto again. And.. what's this?? Haru??  
> Hide and seek is definitely meant for adults too, Rin.

"Put on your war paint!"

Rin looks up from his spot on the rug, where he's lying on his stomach and scrolling through his phone. He raises both brows at Kisumi, the source of the outburst, and finds him standing in the entrance of the kitchen looking as if he's about to rock out. Kisumi grins, sucks in a breath, and starts to sing.

"You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down, strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground, we are the jack-o-lanterns in July, setting fire to the sky, he-here comes this rising tide! So come on!"

Rin's not really surprised; Kisumi gets in these moods where he just _has_ to sing. And drag the others into it too, of course.

Rin watches with amusement as Kisumi sings out the lyrics to The Phoenix, dancing along and drawing the others' attention. Sei watches from behind his laptop, grinning wide while Rei smiles fondly as he puts down his book.

Kisumi hops around, belting out the lyrics in his mesmerizing voice. Rin can't help but hum along, though he hopes Kisumi doesn't pull him up and make him dance along. It's a bit ridiculous, to say the least.

"Put on your war paint!"

"Kisumi, what the fuck are you doing?" Sosuke says, coming down the stairs. He looks exasperated, as if he was interrupted in doing something important. "You're too loud."

Honestly, Rin thinks, does Sosuke really think saying that will help his case? He holds back a laugh as Kisumi tackles Sosuke, still singing as Sosuke protests in his hold.

"Don't be like that, Sosuke!" Kisumi says, ruffling up Sosuke's hair and grinning. "Loosen up, sing along!"

And then he proceeds to sing again, and this time Sei gets up as well. He puts his ipod in the speaker dock and somehow manages to start the song from the exact point that Kisumi is singing.

He nods his head in time with the music, while Kisumi hops around with Sosuke in tow. Rin can see that Sosuke is trying to act annoyed, but he's failing miserably, a smile breaking through. Kisumi finally releases him, and then goes to pull Rei up from the armchair.

Rei stumbles at first, but Kisumi holds him upright as he moves with the music. Rin has to laugh then, because Rei's expression is priceless as Kisumi twirls him around in his arms.

"Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies," Sei sings, his low voice perfect with the beat. "Silver clouds with grey linings."

"So we can take the world back from a heart attack," Kisumi sings, softer than before. As he does so, he twirls Rei around as if they were dancing classically. Then he holds Rei with arm behind his back and dips him down, noses close together. "One maniac at a time, we will take it back."

As the beat picks up again, Kisumi pulls Rei back up and grabs him by the waist, holding him close and moving their hips. "You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start so dance alone to the beat of your heart!"

Rin is full on hysterical at this point. Rei looks torn between having fun and looking extremely embarrassed with what Kisumi's doing. Sosuke is standing stock still, eyes glued on his pink haired bandmate, and mouth hanging slightly open. Kisumi and Rei's hips are dangerously close to each other.

When the chorus hits, Sei pulls Sosuke in to sing and dance too. Sosuke tries to protest, but even he can't deny how much the song makes him want to move. Eventually, he gives up, adding his voice to mix. Rin is having so much fun just watching them, but the smile slips off his face when Sosuke comes over and drags him up.

"If I have to suffer, so do you," he whispers devilishly, an evil smile on his face.

Rin groans, but complies all the same. He knows they look fucking ridiculous, and he's just thankful no one can see them hopping around and yell-singing lyrics at the top of their lungs.

To be fair, he thinks they still sound great, despite not singing seriously.

"Hey young blood, doesn't it feel, like our time is running out? I'm gonna change you, like a remix, then I'll raise you, like a phoenix!"

They're all jumping around, Sei banging his imaginary drumsticks and Kisumi taking turns dancing with Sosuke and Rei. Rin does his signature high kick, feeling the adrenaline pumping, and he just _wishes_ he were on stage. But then again, rocking out in a room with just his friends is amazing too.

"Wearing our vintage misery! No, I think it looked a little better on me! I'm gonna change you, like a remix, then I'll raise you, like a phoenix!"

It's like the music is flowing through Rin's veins. He feels like he's heating up from the inside and he can't get the grin off his face.

When the song comes to an end, they're all drenched in sweat and panting. The next song plays, but Rin lets himself fall onto the couch, grunting when Sei falls on top of him.

"You're an idiot," Sosuke says with a laugh. "Where the fuck did that come from?"

"The urge hit and I had to _move_ ," Kisumi says animatedly. "Hey, at least I learned that Rei's a pretty good dancer."

Rei blushes, adjusting his glasses.

"Why do people even like this band?" Rin wonders out loud. "We fucking act like ten year olds."

"We're fun!" Kisumi defends. "Fun and hot and love to rock. Great at rhyming, too."

Rin rolls his eyes. He wonders just how he ended up with these four dorks. Not that he'd ever dream of anything different; he'll never say it to their faces, but he loves these guys more than he loves himself.

Kisumi slumps against Sosuke on the ground, his back to Sosuke chest. His head is leaned back against Sosuke's shoulder, and he looks content and happy. Sosuke, on the other hand, looks like he's having a mental crisis, what with his hands twitching as if he wants to wrap his arms around Kisumi.

Rin just barely keeps himself from face-palming.

Kisumi gets a strange look on his face; his eyes widen and he grins broadly, nodding his head to an imaginary beat.

"Ki-Kisumi, I'm the tsunami from the east," he begins. He brings his hand up to his hand, moving his other hand dramatically as he attempts to rap. "They call me a beast, yeah, 'cause baby I'll sweep you off your feet."

Everyone stares at him, bewildered.

"I'm the prince, yeah, bubblegum pink. Shake ya world so fast you can't even blink! I'm an iceberg baby and you're the titanic, I go so hard all you do is sink!"

He looks so proud of himself, but he's met with complete silence. Rin's sure he hears crickets chirping in the background.

Sosuke groans as if he's being murdered, and he unceremoniously shoves Kisumi off of him.

"Kisumi, you can't rap for shit," he says, getting to his feet while Kisumi gapes.

"Hey, I rap great!" Kisumi looks so offended, it's comical. "You just have no appreciation for my skills!"

Sosuke rolls his eyes, heading to the stairs. "I think you should just stick to looking pretty."

Kisumi opens his mouth to retort, but no sound comes out. He's looking at Sosuke like he can barely believe his ears. Sosuke, Rin observers, realizes what he just said and stops in his tracks, eyes wide. His cheeks flush pink, and he looks anywhere but at them.

"Y-you know, for the fans," he mutters, just barely audible.

Sei is covering his mouth with his hand while his shoulders shake in silent laughter. Rei is shaking his head, so used to this little dance that he completely ignores it and goes back to his book. And Rin... Well, Rin has a completely blank expression because _come_ on.

Before Kisumi can get his thoughts in order to say something, Sosuke climbs the stairs at a much faster pace than completely necessary.

This time, Rin really does face-palm.

He gets to his feet and walks past an awestruck Kisumi, heading for the stairs himself. As he makes his way to Sosuke's room, he wonders why his friends can't just get their shit together. They're not fooling anyone, honestly.

Rin doesn't even knock, throwing Sosuke's door open and barging in uninvited. Sosuke barely spares him a glance; he's lying on his back in the middle of the bed, arms folded behind his head as he stares at the ceiling.

Rin sits down next to him and just _stares_.

"Don't say it," Sosuke mumbles to the ceiling.

Rin raises a brow, resting his chin on his fist.

"Say what?" He questions. "That you're an idiot? That you're _both_ idiots? That I feel like puking whenever I look at you guys because goddamn, get your fucking shit together already."

Sosuke turns his head and scowls. "What did I just say?"

Rin shrugs. "It's true."

Sosuke doesn't have a retort to that. He looks like he wants to say something, but it comes off looking as if he's constipated instead.

Rin inwardly sighs, motioning for Sosuke to scoot over a little as he lays down beside him, taking on a similar position.

"Oi, you know you can talk to me, right?" He asks. He may not be the best at giving advice, and he may be awkward and standoffish at times, but Sosuke's his best friend and he's there to lend an ear.

Sosuke lets out a long breath. "This is all stupid," he finally says. It sounds more tired than irritated, and Rin has to wonder why Sosuke forces himself to go through this. "'Just stick to looking pretty.' Who the hell says that?"

"Someone who obviously thinks Kisumi is the prettiest princess to ever cross the land," Rim can't help but tease.

It earns him a jab in the ribs, but it's worth it.

"Shut up. Did you come up here to just talk shit?"

"Well nothing else gets through your thick skull," Rin retorts. "I've told you a million times to just get on with it and _tell_ him, but you never listen."

"I've told _you_ , I can't do that."

Rin turns on his side to look at him.

"Remind me again why you can't," he says, feeling impatient.

Sosuke doesn't look at him. "We're in the same fucking band. And if that's not enough, we've been friends for too long."

"And the problem is?"

Sosuke frowns. "I can't tell him, Rin."

Rin sighs, sitting up. "Sosuke," he says gently, because he knows this is actually a big deal to his friend. "You know he likes you too, right?"

The color rises to Sosuke's cheeks, but he doesn't respond.

"It's obvious to everyone," Rin continues. "Honestly, it's fucking painful seeing you two dance around each other when you clearly know you like each other."

"I can't mess up the band," Sosuke says softly. “What if we get together and then break up for some reason? Things would be awkward and painful in the band, and it’s not worth it to risk our friendship over. It’s not just us we have to think about. We’ve got you three’s careers to think about, too.”

"Who says you're going to? If you think Rei, Sei, and I will let you guys break up after having to suffer years of torturous flirting, then you obviously don't know how annoying you two are. So stop being a tsundere and just tell him. We’ll keep you two in line."

"Oi, don't call me a tsundere," Sosuke says, fixing Rin with a glare.

Rin responds with a grin. "But you _are_ a tsundere. Being mean but soft to your pretty little princess."

It's amusing seeing Sosuke blush so much. Rin thrives off it, and he can't help but tease even when he's trying to help.

"I'm pretty sure Sei's been planning to lock you two in a closet until you figure your shit out if you don't talk soon."

Sosuke groans, pulling a pillow over his head.

"I hate all of you."

"But not your pretty pink prince-"

A pillow hitting him square in the face cuts Rin off, and then he finds himself falling off the bed and onto the ground as Sosuke kicks him off. He pulls the pillow away from his face, giving Sosuke the middle finger. He's met with an unamused expression.

"Fine, whatever," Rin concedes. "Never tell him how you feel, see what I care. You're the one who's going to regret it later."

Rin sees a flash of something in Sosuke's eyes, and he instantly feels bad. Fuck, he didn’t mean it to come out like that.

“As if I don’t know that,” Sosuke says bitterly. “As if I don’t know that he can have pretty much anyone he wants.”

"Sosuke-" Rin starts, but Sosuke shakes his head. He presses the palm of his hand against his forehead and furrows his dark brows. "Sosuke, come on. I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying that it would be better to confess now, when we're not running around all day being busy as fuck. It'll be harder to find the right time later."

Sosuke lets out a heavy sigh. "Too many risks."

Rin huffs, leaning forward and flicking Sosuke on the nose. Sosuke jolts back, bringing a hand up to cover his nose.

"What's that saying?" Rin asks, pondering it for a moment. "You miss 100% of the shots you don't take? The point is, you won't know how your relationship will end if you don't start it in the first place. And yeah, I'll be blunt: if you don't say anything, he might not either, and then he'll find someone else and you'll both be miserable. Just fucking get on with it already."

Sosuke looks frustrated, teeth clenched. "It's not that _easy_ , dammit. Watch, when you fall in love, you're going to keep it in, too. Then you'll finally know how hard it is to actually tell them."

Rin scoffs, waving Sosuke's thought away. "That's not happening. There's no pink princess waiting for me."

He gets another kick for that, and he can't help but laugh. Sosuke looks a lot more irritated now than when Rin came into the room, but that's probably because of the teasing. Rin just loves teasing him.

"One day, Rin. One day I'm going to -"

But Sosuke never gets to say what exactly he's going to do, because a loud yell from downstairs has them both turning their heads to the door.

"Kisumi, no!" They hear Rei's distressed voice yell out.

Curious, they exchange a look before hopping to their feet and rushing to the door. They take the stairs two at a time until they're turning into the living room.

The scene before them is chaotic, to say the least. Couch cushions and pillows are strewn everywhere, littering the ground. Rei's book sits open and long forgotten on the coffee table. Sei, all grins and bright eyes, has his arms wrapped tightly around Rei's middle from behind, holding him in place while he futilely tries to escape. Rei looks frantic, arms outstretched as he tries to grab at Kisumi, who is shielding himself with a pillow. Rin's baffled for a moment, but then he sees the cause of this mess: in his other hand, a smirking Kisumi holds Rei's phone captive, far away from its owner.

"Oi, why are you bullying Rei?" Rin demands, feeling the protectiveness for his bandmate surface. He's always been quick to defend Rei out of everyone.

Kisumi's head snaps to where Rin and Sosuke are observing them, and his face breaks into a giant grin. Rei looks both distressed and relieved to see Rin there.

"Guys, you won't believe this!" Kisumi says excitedly. He waves Rei's phone in the air to draw attention to it. "Our little Rei-chan got himself a boyfriend!"

Rei groans, face bright red. He seems to have given up trying to escape Sei's hold, instead bringing his hands up to cover his face.

"As of yet, we do not have a label. Calling him my boyfriend is exaggerating," Rei says weakly.

Kisumi bounces on the balls of his feet. "So you _do_ have a special someone! Rei, I'm offended! How could you not tell us?!"

Seeing Rei's embarrassment, Rin steps in. He walks over to Kisumi, snatching the phone away from him and shoving his face away. Rin tosses the phone to Rei, who catches it with fumbling hands.

"Stop being a jackass," Rin says, before turning to fully focus on Rei. It's all beginning to click: why Rei's been more nervous and fidgety than usual, the unexpected smiles and late mornings that have begun lately.

Rei, with everyone's attention on him alone, stares at his feet with a crimson blush.

"I was planning on telling you all, I just hadn't found the right time."

Kisumi pushes past Rin and stands before Rei, placing his hands on his shoulders and giving him a shake.

"Well you've got the perfect chance now! Come on, tell us about him!"

"You're cleaning this place up, first," Rin orders, giving both Kisumi and Sei a pointed look.

Kisumi pouts and Sei gives him puppy dog eyes, but Rin doesn't back down. He makes them pick up every cushion and pillow and put them back in their original places before they can even think about interrogating Rei. When the room is in order once more, everyone takes a seat and waits for Rei to speak.

"Er, well," Rei begins, fingering the hem of his shirt. He doesn't seem to know where to begin, so Sosuke tries to help out.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Our first date was about a week and a half ago," Rei answers. "He asked for my number, and we have another date scheduled for next week."

"What's he like?" Kisumi asks curiously, leaning all the way forward in his seat.

Rei smiles, biting his lip before answering. "He's passionate. He's bubbly and energetic, and his mischievous side is always on display. He reminds me of Momo-kun in some ways. I feel as if they'd be close friends."

Sei perks up at the mention of his little brother, while Rin just furrows his brow in confusion.

"When exactly did you meet him?" Rin asks, thinking back. The five of them hadn't been apart long since they settled into the house. "You couldn't have had a lot of time to go out and meet new people since we got here."

Rei flushes a little, nervously scratching his chin.

"Ah, well, we met at the concert. I... Bumped into him when I was going back to the dressing room for my phone."

Rin narrows his eyes; there's something off about that statement, but he decides not to push.

"Nagisa-kun seemed like an interesting person to be around, so I indulged him when he asked for a date. B-but we’re not in an actual relationship; we haven’t even kissed yet. I see us more as close friends."

Okay, something is definitely missing from this story, what with how Rei is looking anywhere but at the others, but Rin is more focused on Sei. Sei's is suddenly sitting straight up, tapping his chin.

"Nagisa?" He repeats. "That name... Why's it so familiar? Rei, do you have a picture of him?"

"Oh, yes, one second."

Rei fumbles with his phone as the others wait, quickly pulling up a picture. He turns the phone to show everyone, Kisumi eagerly scanning over the image while Sosuke hums in acknowledgement.

The boy on the screen has blond hair, one magenta eye closed in a wink and a boyish grin on his face. He's holding up a peace sign, but for all the cuteness Rin sees, he also sees something...devilish behind that one open eye. He has a feeling this kid is a little shit.

Glancing over to Sei, Rin sees his band mate's eyes widen comically, his jaw dropping open.

"Holy shit!" Sei exclaims, pointing to the picture as if it's some kind of rare gem. "That's him! That's the kid that ran by us when we were talking! The one he was looking for!"

Rin can tell by the others' expressions that they, too, have absolutely no clue what Sei is babbling about. But Sei looks like the clouds have opened up and the first rays of sunlight are shining through after years of pouring rain, so Rin watches with curiosity as Sei grabs Rei by the shoulders and shakes him a little.

“Rei, you have to invite him over,” Sei says. “And tell him to bring his friends, okay? This is important.”

“What? Why?” Kisumi asks, looking between the two.

Sei turns to him and looks him dead in the eye.

“Because I met an angel that day at the concert,” Sei says with dead seriousness, “and I’ll be damned if I let him get away again.”

No one knows what the hell he’s talking about, but Sei seems serious enough that they all just go along with it. Nodding slowly, Rei taps at the screen of his phone.

“Then, if it’s alright with everyone, I’ll request for Nagisa-kun and his friends to come over this Thursday.”

“We can invite Gou over, too. I think she’d like to meet some new people,” Sosuke adds.

With that settled, the group disperses, going about to do their own thing. Rin grabs his phone and shoots a text to Haru:

 **Me:** _sei's making us meet new ppl. Rei's got a not-boyfriend who apparently knows Sei's angel_

He doesn't bother waiting on a reply; he's learned that Haru is downright horrible when it comes to using his phone, returning messages much later that what is normal.

Rin finally gets a reply about an hour later, to which he tilts his head in confusion.

 **Haru** : _Angel, huh? He better treat him like one. Good luck, Rin. You might need it_

Rin wonders if he'll ever understand Haru.

-*-*-

Thursday afternoon, Rin sits shoulder to shoulder with Gou, tuning her out as she babbles on about something or other. Hair styles? Who knows, Rin isn't listening at all, his mind preoccupied with conjuring up made up images of what Sei's 'angel' looks like.

"Onii-chan," Gou pouts, poking him the stomach. "Are you even listening?"

Rin considers lying, just to make her feel better, and he tries to think of what she could have been saying. Thankfully, he's saved by the bell, literally, when the doorbell rings and Gou hops out of her seat excitedly.

"They're here!" Gou squeals, and rushes over to the door behind Rei.

Rin stays in his spot; he's not sure how he feels about meeting new people. The Nagisa kid was a fan of Rei before they went on that date, right? He trusts Rei, of course he does, but Rin has a hard time knowing when people want to be genuine friends, and not because of his fame. He just hopes he can get along with these people.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when he hears a delighted shout of, "Rei-chan!" He looks over to the door to see a flash of blond throw itself at Rei. Rei catches the boy, Nagisa, in his arms, a soft smile on his face and his cheeks pink.

"Hi everyone, I'm Nagisa!" Nagisa says once he extracts himself from Rei. He grins and gives a peace sign, and Rin already knows he's in trouble.

Nagisa's friends step in one by one, led by a tall, green eyed brunette. Rin can only assume that this is Sei's 'angel', what with the way Sei's face lights up and his sparkle when he lays eyes on the guy. Behind the brunette is a much shorter boy, with blue eyes and silver hair. He has a single mole beneath his right eye, and he's looking around at the band with wide eyes and an expression of unrestrained awe.

And then walks in someone Rin knows very well, and his mouth drops open to gape at the new arrival. Dressed in leg-hugging blue jeans and a dolphin shirt, Haru doesn't seem very excited at all. In fact, he looks practically bored, though he spares Rin a smirk when their eyes meet.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Rin exclaims, pointing a finger at Haru.

Everyone's attention turns to them, and Haru just stares back.

"I was invited," Haru replies, as if that was obvious.

"But, but," Rin sputters, "you knew who I was this whole time?"

Haru nods. "I was dragged to your concert, too. I don't care that you're famous, Rin. Your status won't stop me from beating you in our races."

Rin has no idea what to say to that. He spent all that time trying to hide his job from Haru, and it turns out he knew all along. And he doesn't care. Rin's not sure if he's relieved or offended.

Does he finally have a friend who likes him for _him_ and not his fame?

Introductions happen, and Rin learns that the brunette angel is named Makoto and the silver-haired boy is called Ai. Ai won't stop staring at him, though, and Rin scratches the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Uh," he says, wondering if he should say something.

"Rin-san!" Ai says, cheeks flushed. He fidgets nervously, before he screws up his face in determination and bows deeply. "It's nice to meet you!"

Rin's at a loss for words; Ai's so enthusiastic and is obviously a big fan, but Rin's just an awkward teenager that still doesn't know how to deal with these kinds of things.

Nagisa bounds up next to Ai, pulling him up by the back of his collar.

"You don't have to bow to him, Ai-chan!" Nagisa says cheerfully. "Rin-chan's just a dork who sings and plays a fancy instrument. Trust me, the _stories_ Rei-chan told me...." He trails off ominously.

"Chan?" Rin repeats, dumbfounded. "Wait, what stories? Rei, what've you been telling blondie here?"

He turns to get answers from his bandmate, only to find him standing by a clearly annoyed Sosuke, who's facing a frowning Haru.

"Say that again, Nanase," Sosuke growls, straightening to his full height. He stands a few inches above Haru, but Haru stands his ground.

"Are you hard of hearing, Yamazaki?" Haru retorts, arms crossed.

"Please, let's just try to get along," Rei suggests, pressing a gentle palm against Sosuke's chest.

"What happened?" Rin whispers to Sei, who's watching everything from the sidelines.

"I think Sosuke got jealous," Sei says in amusement. "Kisumi just really took to Haru, and Sosuke got a little overprotective. I wonder if he thinks he looks cool picking a fight like that."

"Haru's stubborn too," Makoto adds with a laugh. "He won't back down easily."

"Why don't you get out of my face, _Nanase_?" Sosuke says, just inches away from Haru.

"You're the one who took a step closer, _Yamazaki_." Haru points out, which just makes Sosuke more irritated.

"Okayyy, why don't you come with me, Haru?" Makoto says, gently tugging Haru away.

Rin watches in amazement as Haru goes without a word. He lets himself be pulled along by Makoto, the last of his annoyance melting away as Makoto smiles and says something to him.

"Angel," Sei whispers in awe. He looks so mesmerized, and Rin is baffled at how he could be smitten so easily and quickly.

He'll never understand love, he's sure. There's no way he'll ever understand all that flirting or longing looks, let alone do it himself. He's already shaking his head at all of his friends, and he sighs as someone shouts out a party game and he's forced into it too.

* * *

 

Sei's having a hard time keeping his eyes off of Makoto.

He looks even more gorgeous now than he did at the concert, all broad shoulders and bright green eyes. And that _smile_. God, that smile is brighter than the goddamn sun. Sei knows he's smiling like an idiot, but he just can't help himself. Makoto's just as sweet as he remembers.

"I really didn't think I'd see you again," Makoto admits. He's sitting next to Haru on the couch, scratching his chin as he smiles softly. "I hoped I would, after Haru said that he ran into Rin. But I guess I should've known Nagisa would pull something like this. He means well... He just doesn't go about it the right way."

Sei lets out a hearty laugh, grinning broadly. "Rei's a sucker for a cute face. I guess I owe Nagisa, though, if it means I get to see you again."

Makoto blushes beautifully. Sei’s always been a good flirt, but he finds that everything he’s saying is genuine. He’d love to see Makoto again soon, even if there isn’t a date attached to that meeting.

He notices Haru looking at him from beside Makoto. Blue eyes bore into him, and Sei flicks his eyes between the two rapidly. Haru is leaned up against Makoto casually, as if he belongs there, and Makoto is mindlessly petting his head as if he’s a cat. Sei’s not sure if he should be jealous or not; they seem so comfortable together, and yet Makoto is blushing and smiling at _him_.

“It’s funny how coincidences like these happen,” Makoto muses. “Haru and I never would have gone to the concert if Ai had been in town to go with Nagisa. And who would have thought that the three of us, out of the thousands of people there, would be the ones to be here now? It’s amazing.”

“I like to think of it as fate.” Sei says, nodding decisively. “That sounds better, doesn’t it? Maybe we were destined to meet and become friends. Maybe Sosuke was destined to pick a fight with Haru. Really, how often do we meet people that just want to be friends instead of posting all over the internet that they’ve met us? Your blond buddy seems to be keeping his involvement with Rei a secret, and you have no idea how much that means to all of us.”

“It’s hard, isn’t it? I can’t even imagine how tough it must be to have to worry about people befriending you only for your fame. Nagisa’s mischievous, sure, but you can be sure he’ll never do anything that would hurt Rei.”

Sei wonders if it would be wrong to kiss someone after only meeting them for the second time. Makoto’s just so honest and pure, a part of Sei wants to never damage that purity, and yet another part wants to do unspeakably filthy things. He shakes his head. No, it’s not ethical to shove your tongue down someone’s throat after talking to them for just fifteen minutes.

“Hide and seek!” Nagisa announces somewhere to their right.

Sei and Makoto’s attention turns to where he sits on the floor with his hand raised in the air.

“Are you five?” Rin asks, clearly not amused with the new choice of game.

“Hey, adults can play hide and seek too!” Nagisa says, hopping to his feet. “You’re just no fun, Rin-chan. I bet Gou-chan here’s a lot more fun than you!”

“I told you, my name’s Kou!” Gou says in exasperation.

“Gou?” Nagisa repeats innocently.

“Kou!” Gou huffs with her fists clenched.

“Gou.’

“Kou!”

“Gou.”

“Kou!”

“Kou!” Nagisa says enthusiastically.

“Gou!” Gou yells in response.

They both stop and Nagisa has a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Right, Gou-chan it is!” He says happily.

“Argh! I didn’t mean-” Gou starts, but it’s futile because Rin and Kisumi burst out into laughter.

“Okay, so about that hide and seek,” Nagisa continues, as if there was no interruption. “I vote Rei-chan to be ‘it’ first!”

“W-what?” Rei sputters. “Why me?”

“Because you’re the cutest!” Nagisa reasons. No one disagrees; Rei is an adorable dork and that will never be disputed, though Sei thinks Makoto is the cutest at the moment.

Rin grudgingly agrees to the ‘children's’ game, and Makoto gets Haru to play along, too. They decide that hiding spots can be anywhere in the house, but going outside is off limits. The front door is home base, and Rei is stationed there with his back to the room and his eyes closed as he begins to count.

“One...two...three…”

Everyone scatters. Sei has to shove Rin out of the way to get to the stairs  and he flies up them faster than he ever has. He makes a sharp left turn once he’s at the top and bolts into the first room he sees. It’s Kisumi’s room, Sei vaguely notices, all pink bedding and magazines. He doesn’t spare it a second glance as he heads straight for the closet, opening the door and rushing inside, quickly closing the door behind him.

A squeak and a brush of fingertips alerts him that he’s not exactly alone in the closet.

He blinks, trying to make out the person who is just an inch from his face, but all he sees is an outline. He’s tall, though, just barely shorter than Sei and with a broad physique. Sosuke?

“Sei? Is that you?” Makoto’s voice whispers in the darkness. Sei’s heart immediately starts to beat faster.

“Makoto,” Sei says. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were in here.”

Makoto huffs a laugh, his breath fanning across Sei’s face. He smells like mint and coconut, and Sei is suddenly all too aware of their bodies so close together.

“It’s alright, we’ll just have to be quiet so Rei doesn’t catch us.”

“Yeah,” Sei breathes back. It’s easier said than done, though. Sei’s pretty certain that Makoto can hear his heart pounding in his chest.

Makoto shuffles and their chests brush together, causing Makoto to suck in a breath and go still.

“Sorry,” he apologizes, and Sei shakes his head, wondering what Makoto’s expression looks like.

“Don’t sweat it. I never knew Kisumi’s closet was so small.” Sei tries to take a step back but his back meets the wall. Not that he’s complaining. “I guess two grown men shouldn’t really be in a closet together in the first place.”

Makoto slaps a hand over his own mouth to keep from giggling, and Sei’s heart soars. He’s going to die from cuteness, he knows it.

“I guess not,” Makoto agrees, voice soft and breathless.

If Sei’s didn’t know any better, he’d think Makoto shuffled a little bit closer. He can feel the warmth emanating from his body, can hear his soft breath. If he just leans in a little, he might be able to kiss Makoto somewhere on his face.

Not that he’s going to do that, though. _Friends_ , _Seijuurou_ , he reminds himself. You’re just friends for now.

“Whether you are ready or not, I am going to seek each and every one of you until I am victorious!” Rei’s voice shouts from downstairs.

Sei and Makoto wait in silence, listening carefully for any sounds.

“Should we just go?” Sei asks. “He’s probably looking downstairs, first. Maybe we can sneak past.”

“Either that or we wait for him to come up and search a different room," Makoto says, and Sei thinks he seems him nodding. “Rei seems smart. I’m sure he’ll check every nook and cranny until he finds us. It'll be bad if he checks this one first."

Reaching an agreement, Makoto cracks open the closet door and waits. They don’t hear anything from the top floor, so they cautiously move out of their hiding spot and creep into the room. If someone were to come into the room right then, they’d be screwed. Hiding behind the bed is difficult when you’re over six feet tall.

They stealthily move into the hallway, and they hear Rei moving about downstairs in his search. Sei crouches down and motions for Makoto to do the same. He peeks from behind the wall and looks down the stairs, seeing no movement. The coast looks clear; they can make it if they hurry.

“Let’s just run and gun it,” Sei decides, and Makoto nods. He looks so trusting, and Sei hopes he doesn’t fail his angel.

His first step is cautious, but then he hears a bang in the kitchen and that makes him speed up. He tries to keep his footsteps silent, but he lands on a stair just a little too heavily, and the soft _thump_ leaves him terrified.

“Go, go, go!” Sei whispers urgently, and he leads Makoto down the steps quickly.

He sees Rei the moment his feet touch the bottom step. Rei’s eyes narrow when he spots him, and he breaks into a run, making a beeline straight for Sei. Sei grabs Makoto by the wrist and dashes forward, pushing Makoto in front of him.

“Run for it!” Sei shouts, as they both dodge around furniture in their haste. Rei is right on his heels, hand outstretched as he lunges forward.

“Victim one, eliminated!” Rei yells as he grabs onto the back of Sei’s shirt.

Sei groans in defeat, slumping against the wall.

“Base!” Makoto shouts, hand safely on the wood of the front door. He smiles gratefully at Sei for sacrificing himself and letting him escape, and Sei decides that losing isn’t so bad after all.

He and Makoto watch the rest of the game from the safety of the couch. As soon as Rei’s back is turned towards the stairs, Sei spots the door to the pantry open through the kitchen. Rin’s red head pokes out, and Sei sees a fire in his eyes as he most likely decides to risk everything and make a run for it. What Sei doesn’t expect is for Haru to be right by Rin’s side. As Rei starts walking up the stairs to search the second floor, Rin and Haru bolt out of their hiding spot.

Rin vaults over the kitchen island like he’s on a mission, while Haru gracefully dodges around. To Sei’s amusement, they seem to be trying to beat each other to the base. The two rush past Sei and Makoto while Rei turns around in bewilderment. They already have their hands on the door before Rei so much as takes a step.

“Base!” They shout simultaneously.

Rin glares. “I touched it first!”

“You’re blind, Rin.”

“I vaulted over a damn kitchen counter and I still beat you!”

“You didn’t beat anybody. I’m the one who beat you.”

Rei leaves the two to bicker, continuing his journey upstairs. After a few minutes, there’s a commotion on the second floor, and  Sosuke rounds the corner at the top of the landing. Rei is right behind him as he takes the stairs two at a time. Halfway down, Sosuke misses a step and tips forward, and the others watch silently as he tumbles down the last of the steps, laying in a heap at the bottom.

“Fucking hell,” Sosuke groans. He opens his eyes to see Rei standing above him with a smirk.

“While I am concerned for your well being, Sosuke,” Rei says, “I must first say ‘tag’.”

He places and hand Sosuke’s arm, successfully getting him out, and then helps him up. Sosuke seems to be fine though, his only major injury being his pride. It doesn’t help that Sei and Rin are laughing and pointing at him.

Ai makes it to base without a problem, moving swiftly and silently while Rei is distracted. Gou is nearly caught, but she just manages to escape and touch base before Rei can lay a finger on her. Kisumi isn’t so lucky; he stomps down the stairs with a pout, having been caught quite easily.

The only one remaining is Nagisa, but Rei can’t seem to find him for the life of him. After searching for another ten minutes, he employs the help of the others, and everyone goes in search of that little blond devil. They turn the house upside down, even going as far as to search outside, but Nagisa’s nowhere to be seen.

They give up after a while. Nagisa doesn’t look like he wants to come out anytime soon, and they can’t find him anywhere. Rei stands in the middle of the living room, holding his chin thoughtfully. With a slight blush on his cheeks, he calls out, “I-If you reveal yourself, Nagisa-kun, I’ll give you a kiss on the cheek!”

It’s silent for a second, and then they see a flash of blond racing down the stairs with a huge grin.

“Yeah, I won!” Nagisa exclaims. He turns to Rei and steps up close to him, reaching for his hand. “So about that victory kiss…”

Rei’s face is crimson, but he sticks to his word. Bending down, he brings his lips to Nagisa cheek and gives him a quick peck.

There’s a chorus of ‘awwww’, and Sei wipes an imaginary tear from the corner of his eye. “Our little Rei-chan’s all grown up.”

Rei hides his face in embarrassment while the others tease him. Sei finds himself grinning like a maniac. Rin and Haru end up bickering about something or other, but Sei’s just lost in the lighthearted atmosphere of the group. He hasn’t had this much fun off stage in ages, and he certainly hasn’t made any real friends in a while. As the group orders pizza and digs in (“Is this up to your standards, oh great chef?” Rin teases Haru), Sei can’t help but be grateful that the stars aligned just so that he got to meet all these wonderful people. Especially the angel that sits to his right.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what to name this chapter, and then I realized it had the theme of friendship. "We're just friends for now," Rei says. "I don't wanna mess up our friendship," Sosuke states. "We should start off as friends," Sei thinks. "Can I finally have friends who don't like me just for my fame?" Rin questions.


	7. Moments to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some SouRei bonding, and Sosuke and Kisumi get lost together with no idea how to get back home.  
> Haru inspires Scarlet Butterfly's newest song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo much fun writing this chapter. The title is a lyric from 5sos's new song, Catch Fire (their new album is so fucking good) Hope you guys like the chapter!

A faint clattering noise is what pulls Sosuke out of his dreams. Usually, he's quite the heavy sleeper, but it's as if his body knows that this sound isn't normal for whatever time it is, and that he should be on alert. Sparing a glance at the clock that rests on his nightstand, he sees that it's 3:27 in the morning.

Sosuke doesn't hear anything else, but his mind is screaming at him to go see what that noise that woke him up was. He slips out of bed, rubbing his tired eyes as he looks about his room. Sosuke spots a selfie-stick (why does Kisumi keep leaving things in his room?) propped up against a corner, and he grabs it as a weapon in case there really is a robber in the house. Armed and on alert, he stealthily makes his way downstairs.

As he gets closer to the kitchen, he hears movement and sharp breaths, and he tenses, selfie-stick grasped tightly in both hands. He peeks around the corner and peers into the kitchen.

The light above the stove is on, and there's someone crouched down by the fridge. The figure's arm seems to be moving in circles on the tile. It looks as if it's wiping something. Sosuke ears perk when he hears a sniffle, and then the figure reaches out to pick up what looks like a glass it may have dropped. When the figure gets up again, Sosuke catches sight of deep blue hair and the edges of glasses.

"Rei?" He asks softly.

Rei immediately whirls around, eyes wide as they lock on Sosuke. He's dressed in his purple butterfly pajamas, and his hair's all messed up from sleeping. He quickly reaches up and wipes behind his glasses, giving Sosuke a watery smile.

"S-Sosuke!" Rei says, keeping his head lowered. "Sorry, did I wake you? I just came down for some water, and then I dropped my glass. It's a good thing it was plastic!"

Sosuke frowns. Rei hiccups, trying to hide it with a cough. He's clutching the empty glass tightly in his hand.

"Rei..." Sosuke starts, taking a step closer. Rei hunches his shoulders. "Have you been crying?"

Rei's head jerks up at that. His eyes are clearly bloodshot and teary, but he smiles and shakes his head all the same.

"What? Of course not! I'm afraid to say you're mistaken, I just woke up thirsty and -"

Sosuke cuts off his excuse by walking up to him and gently laying a hand on his shoulder. Rei stops talking at once, staring up into Sosuke's eyes.

"What happened?" Sosuke asks, perhaps a little too forcefully. He can't help it; it's obvious Rei's shaken up, and Sosuke can't stand the thought of him hurting.

A broken sob leaves Rei's lips. He lowers his head, staring at the glass in his hands.

"It... I had a nightmare," he mumbles. "It's pure idiocy, but it was... It was horrible."

Rei sounds a little embarrassed to be admitting that he had a nightmare, but Sosuke's frown only deepens. He takes the glass from Rei's hands and goes to fill it up with cool water again. When he returns, he nudges Rei forward and leads him out of the kitchen and to the couch, making him sit down. Sosuke hands the glass to him before leaning back into the cushions and facing Rei.

"Tell me about it?" he asks, because he wants to make it clear that he won't force Rei to talk if he doesn't want to.

Rei's silent for a moment, taking a gulp of his water before slowly opening his mouth.

"It was bright, as if I was in a pure white room," he starts hesitantly. "And the four of you were there, and we were laughing like we always do. I was having fun, everything seemed like a normal day for us." Rei swallows, and Sosuke waits patiently for him to continue. "And then... There was blood. So much blood, and then Sei was staring at me with lifeless eyes. The rest of you were still laughing, but - but it didn't seem natural. It was like a record put on repeat."

Sosuke feels a shiver run down his spine. He takes the glass from Rei's trembling fingers so it doesn't spill over.

"And then Rin's eyes started bleeding," Rei continues, but his voice is barely more than a whisper. "And he was still laughing, and I only felt panic. And then you were bleeding and Kisumi was choking on his breaths, and the white floor of the room was bathed in crimson. But long after the life was sucked out of you all, the laughter kept playing in the background. I - I couldn't breathe." Tears are streaming down Rei's cheeks now, his shoulders shaking as he looks at Sosuke with so much pain in his eyes. "I was suffocating, clawing at my throat, and all I could make sense of was the color red and the laughter that refused to stop. That's when I woke up, and I just... I couldn't stop crying. The four of you are like family to me. I wouldn't have gotten through highschool without you, I love you all so deeply."

Rei looks so broken, his hand gripping Sosuke's sleeve tightly. "What would I ever do without you four? It would be like losing a part of me, and in such a horrible way."

Sosuke can't take seeing Rei sob anymore, and so he pulls him into a bone-crushing hug. Rei's startled for a second, but then he hugs back just as tightly, burying his face in Sosuke's shoulder.

"We're all here," Sosuke says softly, rubbing Rei's shoulder. "We're not going anywhere, alright? It was just a dream, none of it was real. You're never going to lose us, Rei. I'll make sure you never have to go through pain like that."

He knows this isn't something he can predict or control, but Sosuke wants so desperately for Rei to stop crying and to smile again. He'd go to the ends of the earth to make sure all of his friends are happy, and so he says these words with conviction and force.

And Rei seems to accept them as they are, holding Sosuke tightly.

They stay like that for another minute. Rei eventually pulls back, wiping away the tears from his eyes. He gives Sosuke a smile, and it seems much more genuine than before.

"Thank you, Sosuke," Rei says with gratitude.

Sosuke only nods, tapping his thigh. He's a bit awkward when it comes to comforting people, but he can't let Rei go back to bed like this.

"You can bunk with me tonight, if it'd make you feel better," Sosuke offers, rubbing the back of his head.

Rei's eyes widen. "You wouldn't mind? I don't want to inconvenience you."

Sosuke shrugs, getting up and turning his back to Rei. "It's not a problem. The bed's big enough."

Sosuke can practically feel the relief radiating off of Rei. As Sosuke makes his way back upstairs, Rei follows close behind. They get into Sosuke's bed on opposite sides, and Sosuke belatedly remembers the selfie-stick he left downstairs. Oh well, Kisumi can get it in the morning. He burrows deep beneath the covers, Rei's warmth at his back.

"Goodnight, Sosuke," Rei whispers, shuffling around on his side before going still.

Sosuke closes his eyes. "G'night, Rei. We're all here, safe and sound, and so are you."

It's quiet after that, the sounds of Rei's breaths eventually lulling Sosuke to sleep. The last thought to cross his mind before he embraces sleep for good is that he'll fight any threats to his family, whether they be illusions in the form of nightmares or tangible objects he can lay his hands on. He'll protect everyone at all costs.

...o0o...

Being a superstar is pretty tough.

The thought crosses Sosuke's mind as he races down the street. Sure, thinking of new song ideas is difficult, and having to attend so many events is always a bit tedious, but it's moments like these that really cement the fact that they have a hard job.

Sosuke's just glad that he goes to the gym regularly, or else he would have been chewed to pieces ages ago.

His shoes slam against the cement as he runs as fast as his legs will carry him. The others are right by his side, and he thinks he hears Kisumi laughing joyfully above the screams and shouts that follow them. Sosuke spares a glance over his shoulder just to check the distance.

Between them and the dozen or so screaming fans chasing them is a good few feet, and Sosuke thanks the stars for his long legs.

"Fucking hell," Rin pants from his right. His hair is flying in the wind as he runs as fast as he possibly can. "I thought things like this didn't happen anymore!"

"It was Kisumi!" Sei accuses as he pulls Rei along when the latter stumbles. "He's the one who winked at them!"

"I was being nice!" Kisumi protests, his eyes closed tight as he grits his teeth and tries to keep up with the rest.

"Next time just wave or something!" Rin yells.

The five of them run for blocks with the girls chasing right after them. Sosuke focuses on the path before him. Survival is key, and so he turns as many corners as he can, trying to shake the group behind them. He hears footsteps by his side, but they're heavier and frantic, so he knows they're not made by the fans. He pays attention to nothing else as he rounds a corner and spots a large building with its door hanging open.

"There!" He says, trusting the others to follow as he bolts for the door. He dashes through it and is met by stairs apon stairs. His shoes clang against metal as he flies up the steps. The building seems to be abandoned, for which he's grateful. Soon enough, the stairs give way to another door, and Sosuke bursts through it to find a roof. He stumbles to the middle of the roof, doubling over and gasping for breath.

A body falls beside him and starts sucking in air.

"Did - did we lose 'em?" Kisumi asks from where he's sprawled out on the ground.

Sosuke holds his breath for a moment to listen. He doesn't hear anything, the silence assaulting his ears, and he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I think so," he answers.

Strangely, he doesn't hear anyone besides Kisumi catching their breath. Sosuke straightens up and looks around.

"Shit," he curses, drawing Kisumi's attention.

"What?"

Sosuke looks at him grimly. "I think we lost the others, too."

Kisumi's mouth opens, but nothing comes out at first. "Oh," he says simply once he regains his voice.

Sosuke, finally able to breathe normally, goes to the edge of the roof and looks over the railing. The street below is deserted, save for the occasional car and a few passerby. There's no sign of the group that was chasing them, or the other boys.

"Guess we're on our own," Kisumi says, as he comes up next to Sosuke.

Sosuke catches a whiff of strawberry shampoo, and his heart skips a beat.

"We should go home," he states, quickly moving away. Of all the people he could get stuck with, why did it have to be Kisumi?

"Shouldn't we call the others first?" Kisumi asks, pulling out his phone. "Make sure they're okay."

Sosuke nods, leaning against the wall. There's a pause in which Kisumi fiddles around with his phone, and then:

"My battery's dead," he announces.

Sosuke sighs and digs out his own phone while Kisumi gives him an apologetic smile. He doesn't find his phone in his right pocket, so he checks his left. When that comes up empty too, he starts patting himself down in search of his phone.

"I... Think I left mine at home," he finally says, mentally face-palming. Of all the times to forget his phone.

"Guess we're one our own, then," Kisumi says, sighing and looking up at the sky. "I don't even remember which way we came from."

Sosuke pushes himself off the wall and stretches his arms.

"Just follow my lead," he says, earning a skeptical look from Kisumi.

"I don't think I trust you to lead us back."

"Tch. I know the way," Sosuke claims, turning and walking back to the door of the roof.

"We'll see about that," he thinks he hears Kisumi murmur behind him.

They take the stairs back down and exit the building, and Sosuke takes a moment to survey surroundings. This street looks vaguely familiar; he's sure he's been here before and that they're not too far from home. Giving a decisive nod, Sosuke chooses a direction and begins walking, Kisumi close on his heels.

He's totally got this.

Twenty minutes later, Sosuke has to admit that he totally does _not_ have this.

Kisumi's squatted down beside him, face in his hands as he groans.

"You have the _worst_ sense of direction," Kisumi says, shaking his head. "Why did I trust you to get us back?"

Sosuke presses his lips together. He's not that bad, he just mixed up one of the street names, he's sure. They're not lost or anything.

"We're completely lost," Kisumi complains, standing up again.

Sosuke folds his arms across his chest. "Whining isn't going to help us. If we keep walking, we're bound to hit a familiar street."

"Why don't you just ask for directions?"

Sosuke feels his eyebrow twitch.

"We're not asking for directions," he says, making sure there's no room for argument. "I'll figure this out."

Kisumi sighs, draping his arms over Sosuke's shoulders and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Fine, but you owe me after this. You're the one who got us lost."

Kisumi's breath is warm on his ear, and Sosuke feels himself heating up. The presence of Kisumi pressed up against his back is all too wonderful, and he wishes he could just close his eyes and lean back into him.

"Yeah, yeah," he huffs, shaking Kisumi off him before he does something stupid. "I'll convince Rin to let you braid his hair, okay?"

Kisumi instantly brightens up. He looks like a ray of sunshine, and Sosuke has a hard time keeping his eyes off him.

"Really?! It's so hard making him sit still, and his hair's just so perfect for braiding. I'm not even that good at it, but it's just so much fun and -"

As Kisumi rambles on, Sosuke thinks he hears a suspicious sound from somewhere behind them. Without thinking, he grabs Kisumi by the arm and pulls him behind the corner of a shop. He presses him up against the wall and slaps a hand over Kisumi's mouth to keep him quiet. Sosuke stills, listening carefully.

"I think I saw them go this way!" A girl's excited voice reaches his ears.

There are multiple footsteps sounding from the spot they had just been. They're hidden from sight, but he can just barely see the heads of a couple of girls from above the shop's sign advertising plushies. The girls run off in the opposite direction, and Sosuke lets out the breath he was holding.

He looks back to Kisumi, and almost chokes on air.

They're nose to nose, and Sosuke's hand is still over Kisumi's mouth. Kisumi is staring at him with wide eyes, a blush staining his cheeks. Sosuke immediately pulls his hand away even though his feet refuse to move.

They stare at each other for a while, speechless and pressed close together. Kisumi's looking at him with so much want, it makes Sosuke's heart hammer in his chest. His eyes flicker down to Kisumi's lips; they're parted just the slightest bit, begging to be kissed. It would be so easy. All he has to do is lean in just a couple of inches and press them together.

But he can't.

He can't because he's terrified. Starting a relationship with his bandmate is the worst idea possible. All he can think about is them eventually breaking up, and the band suffering as a result. He imagines doing something stupid and making Kisumi cry, or their careers falling apart because he made a mistake and made his relationship with Kisumi strained and filled with bitterness.

He loves Kisumi more than the air he needs to breathe, but he can’t help but worry.

Sosuke gulps down the urge to kiss him and pulls back. Kisumi looks disappointed, but he still gives a wide grin to cover it up.

“Nice save!” Kisumi says, clapping Sosuke on the back. “So, I’ll spare your pride and ask for directions myself. I’m sure the others are worried.”

Kisumi turns to go ask the store owner, but Sosuke grabs his hand and stops him. Kisumi looks at him in surprise. Averting his gaze and feeling the heat creep up in his cheeks, Sosuke takes the lead and pulls Kisumi along.

“I’ll ask,” he grumbles.

He knows that Kisumi is looking at him in wonder, but he refuses to look at him as he walks into the store. He keeps a firm grip on Kisumi’s hand, swallowing his nerves and lacing their fingers together. Kisumi catches his breath and stares at their laced hands, but Sosuke prays that he doesn’t say anything.

He’s scared, for sure, but Rin’s words echo in the back of his mind. _You_ miss 100% of the shots you don’t take. He may not be able to say anything right now, but he just hopes Kisumi understands that he’s trying.

Kisumi clutches his hand back tightly. When Sosuke chances a glance back up, he sees Kisumi smiling softly and fondly at him. Sosuke wonders if it’s physically possible to melt from a smile.

He sucks up his pride and asks the store clerk for directions, and they leave the shop with with a printed out map with street by street directions. It still takes an hour for them to find their way back home to the others, but Sosuke barely notices the time, his every sense focused on the beautiful boy by his side and the warmth of the palm pressed against his own.

* * *

 

**Me:** _yeah but strawberries are better_

Rin puts his phone down and stares at the blank page on his laptop screen. He feels the vibration of his phone alerting him to a new text as he mulls over ideas in his head.

 **Haru:** _Don’t be stupid, rin. Everyone who’s tried cherries knows that they’re the best_

Rin scrunches up his nose as he types out a reply.

**Me:** _They’re not bad, but cmon u cant say they’re better than strawberries. Cherries have pits so u know they came str8 from the pit of hell_

**Haru:** _That’s no way to talk about yourself_

Rin gapes as he reads the message, scandalized. He’s beginning to think Haru’s a little shit, too. Maybe he gets it from Nagisa.

**Me:** _Do u want to fight bc i will fight you u damn dolphin_

“Any ideas?” Sei says in the silence.

The others all shake their heads, staring at their equally blank documents. They’re all sitting in the living room trying to come up with lyrics for a new song, but they’re having absolutely no luck. Rin, bored and with no idea what to write, decided to text Haru on the side.

“Come on, guys,” Sei sighs, running his fingers through his hair. “We have to think of something. This is the last song, and it’s either going to be in our second album or as a single leading up to it. We can do this.”

Rin hums in response, typing a reply to Haru before once again focusing on his laptop. He thinks of all the songs they’ve written already, the new ones and the old. He even has a file with all their songs opened as a reference. He’s stumped, though, wondering what on earth they could sing about. There are just so many options that it’s hard to narrow it down to a specific one.

 **Haru:** _Makoto’s looking off into the distance with that sappy smile again. he needs to get laid_

Rin smirks down at the new text. Haru’s attempts at making sure someone is good enough for Makoto while at the same time trying to get him laid is pretty amusing.

And then a lightbulb goes off in Rin’s head, and he frantically starts typing on their shared document.

“Rise up and show the world your strength,

Never give up, go to any lengths,

To get what you came for,

Don’t look back,

You’ve got love on your side so plan your attack,” Sosuke reads as each new word gets typed.

He looks at Rin’s grinning expression with confusion, before focusing on the document again as fresh lines appear on the screen.

“Let it out and scream your passions,

Cover the world with white hot compassion,

Don’t let the self-proclaimed righteous men tear you down,

Stand tall and proud, thrust toward the future,

Raise your head and tear through the darkness,

Make the world crumble beneath your gentle caress.”

Rin stops typing, leaning back with a smirk. Rei reads through the lyrics once again, nodding as if in agreement. Sei’s humming in thought, obviously thinking that this could go somewhere. Kisumi, on the other hand, looks at Rin in wonder.

“Please tell me this song is about a dick,” he says.

Rei’s jaw drops open, and Sei and Sosuke frantically start reading over the lyrics again.

“No one has to know what it’s really about,” Rin shrugs, already thinking of more lyrics for it.

“Thrust, raise your head, stand tall... Rin, this song is about nothing but sex,” Sei exclaims, eyes wide.

“It’s actually about a dick,” Rin corrects.

“We’re not using this,” Sosuke states firmly. Rin raises a brow, knowing he’s won with the way Sei’s smile forms into a giant grin and how Kisumi starts bouncing in  his seat.

“We’re _not,_ ” Sosuke says again, this time sounding more pleading. “Right, Rei?”

Rei pushes his glasses up. “Despite what the subject might be about, it’s quite a good idea, and we could make something out of this. It sounds inspirational, as well. The younger audience won’t know what it’s really about.”

Rin watches with glee as Sosuke groans and slumps back into his seat. Sei and Kisumi are already voicing ideas for more dick puns, and Rei seems enthusiastic as well. Rin, laughing, types out another text to Haru.

 **Me:** Thanks Haru

It takes Haru all of five minutes to respond, and Rin smirks as he looks down at the new message.

 **Haru** : _for what?_

**Me:** _for giving the inspiration for our new song._

_Rise Up_ is chosen by Miho Amakata herself to be the first of their singles leading up to Scarlet Butterfly’s second album.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rise Up would be a great song if I didn't write those lyrics in five minutes.  
> But anyway, important stuff. I'm going to be putting this fic on a hold for a while, because I want to focus on finishing my other RinHaru fic that's somehow getting harder to write. I'll see you guys back here in a few weeks with fresh updates!


	8. You Make Me Feel Like I’m Intoxicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin finally gets to try Haru's cooking, and then declares a water war.   
> With fame comes both good and bad, and Kisumi gets hit with some of the worst. Good thing Sosuke is always there when he needs him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo, back with more SB! I guess this is as good a time as any to say that a few chapters from now, this story is gonna get a lot more RinHaru centric. This is mainly a RinHaru story with the other pairings on the side. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy!

Rin leaves the house dressed in a baggy hoodie, sunglasses, and a baseball cap. His goal is to blend in with the crowd and not stand out. So far, he’s made it a few blocks from the house without being recognized. 

He grins to himself; he’s got this disguise thing in the bag. 

Stopping at a crosswalk, he pulls out his phone while he waits for the signal to change. Rin thumbs through his text messages, finding the one Haru had sent just last night. In it are directions to Haru and Makoto’s apartment. 

Rin had gotten a text from Haru out of nowhere yesterday. He had been pleasantly surprised to find that Haru was inviting him over for dinner, so he could finally try Haru’s much talked about cooking. In all honesty, Rin had forgotten about wanting to try it, but was instantly enthusiastic and had replied with confirmation that he would totally be there. Now, he plugs in Haru’s address into the map app on his phone, and crosses the street with a bounce in his step. 

Haru doesn’t live far, that much Rin had already assumed from their morning jogs. But he’s a little surprised to find himself in front of the apartment building twenty minutes later. The building is tall and looks pretty new, but Rin figures it would be affordable for both Haru and Makoto to be living together. Without waiting any longer, he steps through the sliding glass door and into the lobby. 

The inside is nice, all wooden floors with a few chairs along one wall and a single couch opposite them. There are even a couple of house plants happily growing in their pots. 

He’s just about to head for the elevator when a voice brings him to a halt. 

“Stop, shady person!”  A woman behind the reception desk demands. 

Rin looks around; he’s the only one in the lobby wearing sunglasses and dressed all in black, so he assumes that the comment must be directed at him. Trying to act casual, he spins around to face the front desk and comes face to face with a young woman who casts him a suspicious look. Her blond hair is cut short and her green eyes are glaring something fierce at Rin.

“Take off the hat and glasses, let me look at your face!” The woman commands. 

Inwardly sighing, Rin reaches up to take off his cap and glasses, hooking the sunglasses on the collar of his shirt. He’s surprised when the woman - Erika, her name tag says - only scrutinizes him further instead of going wide-eyed. It seems she has no idea who he is.

“Hmm, you’re too pretty to be a creep,” Erika mutters to herself as she narrows her eyes. Rin’s not sure what to make of that, and he takes a step back when Erika draws closer. “What’s your business here, pretty boy?”

“Pretty boy?” Rin asks, bewildered. Erika is still staring at him, awaiting a response, so Rin shakes his head to clear his thoughts. “I’m visiting a friend. Uh, Haru? Last name Nanase?”

“Pfft,” Erika laughs, looking skeptical. “Haru invited you? Haru only ever invites that cute blue-eyed kid and the blond one. And even that’s usually Makoto’s work.” Rin watches in silence as Erika’s eyes widen, and then there’s a finger jabbing him in the chest. “Unless.... He’s made another friend?! Stoic, antisocial Haru made a new friend! Oh, the apocalypse must be among us! Go, go Haru’s new friend, drag him out into the world and make him social!”

Erika pushes Rin towards the elevator, pressing the button for him. When the elevator dings and the door opens, she all but shoves him into it. The last thing he sees before the doors close is Erika grinning and waving.

Rin spends the elevator ride wondering if that really happened.

Besides, he thinks with a huff, Haru isn’t _that_ unsocial. From what Rin’s gathered, Haru’s just a little quiet and prefers to keep to himself most of the time. He seemed like he was having fun during the get-together the other day, and he’s invited Rin to dinner. And not to mention how competitive he gets. Erika just doesn’t know the real Haru very well, he decides. 

He gets off on the third floor, then checks his phone again for the apartment number. Apartment 3D is down the hall, and soon Rin is knocking on the door and listening to the shuffling behind it as the inhabitants rush to answer. The door opens to Makoto’s bright smile, and Rin can’t help but mirror it with his own.

“Rin! Come on in,” Makoto says cheerfully.

“Thanks,” Rin responds, stepping inside. He toes off his shoes, looking around.

The apartment is decently sized, certainly big enough for Haru and Makoto to live in comfortably. The kitchen (where Rin finds Haru already chopping up ingredients, a blue apron around his waist) is furnished with white cabinets and a large, steel refrigerator. The kitchen is attached to a sitting room, which contains a couch, a coffee table, and a TV, not to mention the various things hung up on the wall, including pictures. In the corner is a small bookshelf half filled with books and knick knacks. There’s a hall which Rin assumes leads to the bathroom and the bedrooms, but he turns his attention to Haru and Makoto instead. 

Makoto leans against a corner of the kitchen counter, skillfully staying out of Haru’s way. Haru, as it is, has barely said a word since Rin arrived, focused diligently on the task at hand.

“Haru’s pulling out all the stops,” Makoto says, motioning to the pots and pans on the stove. “I hope you haven’t eaten all day, Rin, because he’s going to fatten you up.”

Rin grins, flashing his pointy teeth. “The little chef’s finally going to show me his skills, eh?”

Laughing, he ducks as Haru swiftly throws a spoon over his shoulder, narrowly missing Rin’s head.

“I can always add twice the amount of spice into your portion, Rin,” Haru threatens. “Or three times as much.”

Rin raises his hands in surrender. “Save my stomach, please.”

“So what were the others up to?” Makoto asks.

He says it casually, but Rin spots the way he absently fidgets with his hands and glances at Rin.

Rin grins. “Well, Rei went off with Nagisa. I just hope they keep under the radar, or the paparazzi’s gonna be all over us. Sosuke, Kisumi, and Sei were dragged somewhere by Gou, who insisted on seeing the city with or without me.”

“I see,” Makoto says, nodding. 

“I’m sure Sei would have been happy to get out of it,” Rin says, shrugging. “Hell, maybe Gou could finally talk some sense into Sosuke and Kisumi if she was alone with them.”

Makoto is obviously blushing now, stuttering out a response, and Rin considers it a mission accomplished. All of his friends are such cowards when it comes to this stuff, new and old. He can only shake his head at them.

When he looks back over at Haru, Rin finds himself caught up in the fluid way in which Haru moves. Watching Haru cook is a bit like watching a dance performance; he moves in precise motions, picking up a skillet to move the vegetables around in, then tossing diced onions into a pot. It’s all done with finesse, and Haru looks at peace here, his expression serene.

Rin’s a little mesmerized.

“Rin?” Makoto calls, snapping Rin out of his daze.

“Huh?” He asks, tearing his eyes away from Haru’s movements.

“I was asking if you wanted to do something while we wait for dinner.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Sure.”

With one last glance back at Haru, Rin follows Makoto to the sitting room, taking a seat on the ground by the coffee table. Makoto rushes to his room to get a deck of cards, and Rin rests his chin on his hand and his elbow on the table as he waits. He can still see Haru from this position, can watch the way he washes his hands before touching another ingredient. He may tease Haru, but seeing him work is incredible, and Rin knows before even tasting the food that Haru is definitely skilled.

“How about speed?” Makoto asks as he comes back into the room, sitting across from Rin with the cards in hand.

Rin grins, cracking his knuckles. “Bring it on. I rock at this game. Sosuke can never beat me.”

“Yamazaki couldn’t beat a monkey,” Haru chirps without taking his eyes off the food.

“Damn, you and Sosuke just really don’t like each other,” Rin comments with amusement. He doesn’t really understand where the dislike stems from, but it’s interesting to observe all the same.

“How about best two out of three?” Makoto asks. He shuffles and sets up the cards in their places.

“Fine by me.”

Rin picks up his own cards, and then it’s war.

Best two out of three turns into best three out of five, and then seven out of nine, and eventually, they lose track of the wins and losses. Rin can barely keep track of the cards with how fast they are being put down. They only stop when Haru appears beside them, wooden spoon in hand.

“It’s done,” he announces, just as Makoto slams down his last card.

“SPEED!” Makoto yells, pumping his fists into the air triumphantly.

Rin groans and lets the cards fall from his hands. “What was the score again?”

Makoto chuckles as he picks up the cards. “Why don’t we just call it a draw?”

Rin, with his chin resting on the table, nods. “Good idea. That was a good game, Makoto.”

Having seen the competitive side of Makoto now, Rin wonders how often it comes out. He can’t say that he wouldn’t mind challenging Makoto to other things, though.

Rin is told to sit tight while Makoto and Haru bring over the food. With every dish that is placed in front of him, Rin’s stomach growls just a little bit louder. When everything is set and Haru and Makoto join him, Rin can barely stop himself from gaping.

“It looks… amazing,” he says in awe.

“Of course it does,” Haru says, as if it was obvious.

Rin ignores him in favor of looking over the various dishes. There’s rice with curry, oven baked chicken, and some kind of veggie dish that Rin can’t name. There’s even some pie that looks incredibly inviting. In the middle of it all is what Rin instantly recognizes as mackerel, grilled to perfection.

“Not going back on your promise to feed me mackerel, eh?” Rin says, smiling.

“No meal is complete without mackerel,” is Haru’s only response before he reaches for some to put on his plate.

“Thanks for the food!” Rin and Makoto both say, and then they dig in.

Rin only keeps from moaning so as not to make Haru smug, but it’s a difficult battle. The explosion of flavors on his tongue from just the curry alone is enough to make him close his eyes in reverence. The chicken is even better, seasoned just right and tender. Even the veggies are amazing, and Rin isn’t a very big fan of anything green. When he reaches for the mackerel, he notices Haru’s eyes trained on him. Keeping eye contact, he breaks off a piece with his chopsticks and brings it to his mouth.

Haru watches him carefully as he chews. Rin slowly swallows the bite, nodding.

“Not half bad,” he says, earning a raised brow from Haru.

Inside, Rin is screaming with how good the mackerel is. He suspects that Haru knows exactly what he’s thinking, but he can’t let Haru have a big head by saying just how flavorful and perfect the fish is. 

“How much longer are you guys going to stay in town?” Makoto asks between bites.

Rin, trying not to pay too much attention to how Makoto and Haru sit close with their thighs pressed together and their shoulders brushing, answers, “Well it’s July now, and we should be leaving sometime in early September. So about a couple more months.”

“That’s not very long…” Makoto says softly.

A part of Rin wants to reach forward and shake Makoto to kick him into gear, but he stays in his seat. If he can’t get his best friend to confess his feelings after so many years, he doubts he can do so with Makoto, who he met just recently. Honestly, Rin hadn’t even known about Makoto’s crush on Sei until Haru had told him. He wonders if he ever would caught on otherwise, but then he shakes the thought out of his head. Of course he would have.

“Yeah, it really isn’t,” he agrees.

Haru, perhaps sensing Makoto’s mood, makes an effort to change the subject.

“Are you really that famous, Rin?” He asks.

Rin gapes at him. “Weren’t you at our concert?”

Haru furrows his brows. “Yeah, but it’s hard to believe that you’re as famous as everyone says.”

Rin can hardly believe that Haru is so clueless. He’s not one to brag normally - he was taught to be humble and grateful, after all - but he feels that he has to enlighten Haru with just how successful his band really is.

“We’ve sold out stadiums all across the US,” he says proudly. “Our album made top charts in no time, and we have a world tour planned for next year. I’d say we’re pretty famous.” He points his chopsticks at Haru. “Google us sometime.”

Makoto blushes and ducks his head down at that, and Rin has to wonder if he already did some Googling of his own. Haru, though, is silent for a few moments while they eat.

“You always say ‘us’ or ‘we’,” he says after a while.

“Huh?” Rin asks, looking up from his plate. Haru is giving him a thoughtful look.

“You never say ‘I’ or ‘me.’ Even now you said to Google ‘us’, not you.”

Embarrassment washes over Rin and he looks away. He said it naturally, not sparing it a single thought. He knows it will sound cheesy to explain, but he does so anyway.

“Well, I wouldn’t be where I am today without the others,” he mumbles. “The band isn’t just about any one of us, it’s about us all. We worked hard, together, so it’s never going to be just ‘me’ when it comes to Scarlet Butterfly. We’re a package deal.”

“You all are so close,” Makoto states. “Like one big family.”

“That’s exactly what it’s like,” Rin laughs.

Makoto chuckles, going on to decide who the mother hen of the band is. Rin enthusiastically joins him, telling him all about his band members and their habits. Haru, on the other hand, just stares at Rin for a while, before going back to his meal and listening to the conversation silently.

Dinner comes to a close just as it’s decided that Rei is the Mama Bear of the band, and Sei is the Papa Bear (the terms make Makoto blush fiercely while Rin laughs hysterically). The pie that they have for dessert turns out to be cherry, which earns Haru a look of  _ Really? Cherry?   _ from Rin. He doesn’t hate cherries or anything, but his preference for pies has always swayed more to the apple end of the spectrum. Still, he doesn’t want to be wasteful, least of all disrespectful, so he takes a big bite from his piece.

This time, he really does moan.

Haru smirks at the sound but says nothing. Rin, overwhelmed by the tart sweetness, wants to say something smart to the look on Haru’s face, but only manages a, “Good God…”

“The perks of living with Haru,” Makoto muses, eating his own piece much more slowly than how Rin devours his.

When they’re all full to the brim and Rin bids his taste buds farewell as they make their way to heaven, Makoto gets up, collecting the dishes. Rin hops to his feet, too.

“I’ll help clean up,” he offers.

Makoto nods in appreciation, glancing at Haru. “Rin and I can do this, Haru. You cooked, after all.”

Shaking his head, Haru stands. “I can do it. I know Granny wants you to make that new schedule. It’s fine.”

There’s an odd moment where Haru and Makoto just stare silently at each other. Rin looks between the two, feeling awkward just standing there holding plates while those two do… whatever it is they do when they stare at each other. Finally, Makoto smiles.

“Alright, if you’re sure, Haru,” he says. He turns to Rin next. “I’ll see you later then, Rin. Come find me when you’re about to leave, I’ll go down with you.”

“Er, alright,” Rin says, watching him head down the hall.

He shrugs off the weird telepathy and follows Haru into the kitchen. Once all the dishes are piled into one side of sink, Haru turns on the water and starts to scrub.

“You know, I can cook pretty good, but even I have to admit I wouldn’t win that challenge against you,” Rin concedes. He rinses off the plate Haru hands him and puts it in the dish rack.

Haru’s lips twitch into a rare smile. “That’s one battle you’ll always lose.”

“Out of the fifty others I’m going to win.”

Haru flicks some soap at Rin, successfully catching his cheek.

“Hey, come on,” Rin says. “Don’t be a sore loser.”

“I haven’t lost anything yet. In fact, you were just saying how great my food was.”

Rin has no retort for that. It’s true; he’s still wondering how Haru could make food taste that good, and Rin’s eaten in some great restaurants before. 

“Okay, fine,” he grumbles. “I can’t beat your fucking fantastic cooking, but I’ll smoke you in our race tomorrow.”

Haru hums, obviously skeptical. Rin, now suffering blows to his ego, splashes water on him. 

A shiver runs down Haru’s spine, but he doesn’t waste a second before chucking more suds at Rin. They’re nearly done with the dishes, but now the chore devolves into a full on battle.

Rin, with the faucet turned towards him, gets a handful of water and, catching Haru off guard, spills it down his shirt. It was warm, but Haru still gasps. He narrows his eyes, armed with soap and water, and attacks.

Ten minutes later, they’re both out of breath and drenched. Rin’s pretty sure he has soap in his hair, and his clothes stick to him everywhere. Haru’s hair is matted down against his forehead, his shirt dripping droplets onto the floor. The floor itself is covered in water.

“I think we made a bigger mess,” Rin mumbles. “But at least I won, right?”

The looks he gets from Haru makes him burst out laughing.

Shivering, they mop up the kitchen and finish what is left of the dishes. Once everything is spotless and dry (save for Rin and Haru), Haru leads Rin to the bathroom and tells him to wait there. Rin does, but takes off his drenched shirt so as not to feel so restricted anymore. Haru comes back a minute later, carrying a shirt and jeans.

“You can wear these,” he says, handing Rin the clothes. His eyes flick from Rin’s exposed chest to the cabinet under the sink. “Towels are in there.”

That’s all he says before he turns on his heel and leaves, leaving behind a very wet and half-naked Rin.

“Um, thanks,” Rin calls out.

He shuts the door behind him and starts the arduous process of peeling his wet jeans off. If they were skin tight before, they’re ten times worse now. Come to think of it, Haru’s clothes had been pretty soaked too. Rin remembers the way Haru’s shirt clung to his chest, how the little nubs of his nipples were poking at the fabric.

His train of thought derails when he successfully gets his pants off and heaves a relived sigh. Grabbing a towel, he dries off and reaches for the clothes that Haru let him borrow. The jeans fit just right, what with him and Haru being about the same height. The shirt, Rin notices, is the one Haru wore at the get-together. The animated dolphin is actually pretty cute, in Rin’s opinion.

Changed and dry, Rin bundles up his wet clothes and heads back into the hall. Haru  is just coming out of his room, freshly changed into blue jeans and a white shirt.

“I’ll wash them for you. You can get them next time,” Haru says, taking the clothes.

Rin grins brightly. Next time. Which means he’ll have another chance to eat Haru’s cooking again.

Oddly enough, he’s looking forward to hanging out more than the food.

...o0o...

Kisumi has always known that with all the good things that come with being famous, there are also the bad things. He knows this, and yet he can’t stop the little ache he feels in his chest as he reads some of the comments on Twitter.

‘@Kisumi_SB is such a fucking slut. Do you guys see how he tries to seduce like everyone he meets’, one says.

‘the band is already fucking gay but @Kisumi_SB is something else. what a dirty whore,’ says another.

Each comment stabs at him a little harder. They’re variations of  the same thing, though some call the band as a whole stupid and worthless. But it’s the ‘whore’ and ‘slut’ comments that really make Kisumi want to melt back into the couch and disappear from existence.

He’s glad he’s all alone in the house, because this way no one can see the tears that roll down his cheeks. He knows he shouldn’t even be reading these; they’ve made it a point among the band to stay away from the negative comments and be thankful for the positive ones. And yet, all Kisumi can wonder is why they had to specifically tag his Twitter, as if they all want him to see the hateful things they say.

He doesn’t register the sound of the front door, too caught up in reading more comments. It’s only when he hears a voice call his name that he snaps his head up. 

“Kisumi?”

It’s Sosuke, back from his afternoon jog. Kisumi can’t even appreciate Sosuke’s panting, sweaty form, too busy hurriedly wiping his tears away and attempting a smile.

“Hey, welc-come back,” he says, hating the way his voice cracks.

Sosuke glares, but Kisumi can tell that he isn’t angry with him. Instead, he hears Sosuke mutter, “Why the hell do they keep suffering?” before heading over to where Kisumi sits.

Kisumi fumbles with his phone in his hurry to put it away, but manages to shove it in his pocket before Sosuke can see.

Sosuke raises an eyebrow, looking from Kisumi to the pocket where the phone disappeared to.

“It’s nothing, I swear,” Kisumi says, waving off Sosuke’s stare.

“You’re shit at lying,” Sosuke deadpans. He holds his hand out silently, waiting.

Kisumi knows he can’t win this. Sosuke will do whatever it takes to find out the reason for his tears, so there’s really no point in fighting it. Reluctantly, Kisumi pulls out his phone and hands it to him.

Sosuke, somehow able to guess Kisumi’s passcode, unlocks the phone and takes a look at the open Twitter page. His expression turns angrier and angrier with each passing second. Kisumi, letting go of all pretenses, pulls his legs up onto the couch and hugs his knees.

“It’s funny, you know,” he says, laughing humorlessly. “They call me a slut and a whore, but I’ve only ever had one boyfriend, and even he just used me and then left.”

“Bullshit,” Sosuke seethes.

“What?” Kisumi asks, looking up, confused. He’s shocked to see how livid Sosuke looks.

“This is all bullshit,” Sosuke says, motioning to the phone. “These people don’t know you. All they see is you being happy and playful on stage and on camera. They don’t know that you value love the most. These people don’t know you, Kisumi. I do, and I can tell you that you’re not any of this shit.”

There are tears in his eyes again. He knows all this, he does, but hearing it coming from Sosuke makes him want to hug him tight and never let go. He wipes at his eyes, nodding.

“Yeah, I know,” he says softly. He manages a real smile this time. “Thanks, Sosuke.”

Sosuke, however, is still frowning. He looks down at Kisumi’s phone and taps away. When he tosses it back to Kisumi, he stands and nods to himself.

“I deleted Twitter from your phone,” he says. “You can have it back tomorrow, but right now, I’m going to take a shower and you’re going to get changed. We’re going out.”

He leaves Kisumi gaping after him. Kisumi watches him go up the stairs and out of sight, and then he buries his face in his hands with a small whine.

“Goddamn…” he whispers.

Heart racing, Kisumi spares his phone one last look before hopping to his feet and rushing up the stairs.

He spends a good five minutes staring hopelessly at his wardrobe. It’s just an outing with his friend, he knows this. That doesn’t stop him from wishing it was something more, and it certainly doesn’t stop him from trying to dress his best. In the end, he goes for simplicity. He chooses a pair of deep blue jeans that fit him just right and a lavender button up shirt. He knows he can get away with rolling up the sleeves and showing off his arms, what with it being summer and all.

The words ‘slut’ and ‘whore’ echo in his mind, and he lets the sleeves cover his arms completely.

He grabs a pair of sunglasses before heading back down the stairs. Sosuke is already there, hair still a little wet from his shower, and dressed in jeans and a teal v-neck. He eyes Kisumi’s clothes, motioning to his arms.

“Don’t you want to roll those up?” He asks. “It’s hot out.”

Kisumi feels the flush rising to his cheeks. “Oh, um… I think I’ll keep them down.”

Kisumi has never known the silence between him and Sosuke to be awkward, but it is now as Sosuke studies his expression. Kisumi averts his eyes, looking down at his feet.

“Kisumi.” Sosuke sighs. “If you don’t want to, then that’s fine. But if you won’t because of those comments, then you’re being stupid.”

Thoroughly embarrassed, Kisumi fidgets with the cuff of his sleeve.

“And for what it’s worth… I think you look good with them up,” Sosuke mumbles.

Kisumi snaps his gaze up to Sosuke’s face, only to find his friend blushing and avoiding eye-contact. 

Kisumi swallows. This is the part where he’s supposed to tease Sosuke, but he can’t find his voice. Sosuke thinks he looks  _ good. _ The statement makes him light up, and he fumbles to roll his sleeves up halfway.

“You know what? You’re right. There’s a first for everything!” He jokes, feeling a little bit more like himself.

Sosuke flips him off, but it only makes him laugh.

“Come on, smartass. Let’s go.”

They leave the house wearing sunglasses. It won’t do them much good when it comes to people recognizing them, but it doesn’t seem like Sosuke cares much. Kisumi feels off, but he pushes through it and follows after Sosuke.

Surprisingly, they don’t get lost. Sosuke successfully leads him to a nearby clothing store, and Kisumi has to smile. He loves shopping for clothes, especially when he can force his friends into ridiculous outfits.

“If you stuff me into another reindeer suit, we’re leaving,” Sosuke says before they even enter.

“I’d never!” Kisumi protests indignantly. “Winter is months away, the season’s just not right.”

With a grin, he passes by Sosuke and enters the store.

They browse for a while, looking through shirts and sweatshirts. The shop isn’t very expensive, but it has some interesting and nice choices. Kisumi picks out a shirt with an image of wings on the back for himself. For Sosuke, he gets a shirt with a grumpy cat face and words reading ‘I hate everyone’ beneath it. 

“Try this,” Sosuke says, thrusting fabric in his face.

Curious, Kisumi takes hold of the item and examines it. It’s a scarf, a light shade of pink and extremely soft to the touch. He carefully wraps it around his neck.

“Wow, it’s really soft,” he says, loving the way it feels against his skin.

“You always say you’re cold in the winter,” Sosuke says. “And it matches your hair.”

Kisumi hides his blush behind the scarf. His heart beats just a little faster, and it’s like someone filled him to the brim with warmth.

“Yeah? I’ll get it, then,” he decides.

Sosuke is quick to snatch it back from him. “I’m getting it for you,” he says a little forcefully.

Kisumi is left speechless, but then he bursts out laughing.

“Damn, you’re incredible,” he laughs, 

Sosuke blushes deeply and whirls around, stalking up to the register.

“Shut up,” Kisumi hears him grumble.

The warmth stays with him as they leave the store and wander over to another. It’s a pet shop, and while they don’t buy anything, they take their time looking at all the animals. 

There’s a snake with its tongue hissing in and out, and Kisumi looks at it with fascination. Sosuke seems to be creeped out by it, along with all the other reptiles in their cages. When they reach the kittens, however, Kisumi can see him fighting a grin. 

“How cute!” Kisumi says, eyes trained on a calico kitten. “If I stayed in one place for long enough, I’d keep a cat for sure. Wouldn’t you, Sosuke?”

Sosuke’s eyebrow twitches with the effort it takes to hold back his smile. Kisumi snickers behind his hand, amused. 

“Eh, Sosuke?” He pushes. “Aren’t they just the cutest?”

Sosuke looks from the litter of kittens to Kisumi. 

“You know, that one looks a bit like you,” Sosuke says, pointing to one of the kittens. 

Kisumi looks over to find him pointing at a pure white kitten with soft, purple eyes. It’s by far the cutest of the bunch. 

“Are you trying to say I’m cute?” Kisumi teases. Inside, he’s trying to stomp down the butterflies that erupt in his stomach. 

Sosuke rolls his eyes, shoving Kisumi’s face away. 

“You know you are,” he says. “Everyone thinks so.”

Kisumi bites his lip, the simple comment making him happier than he’s been all day. 

“For the record, you’re pretty cute too,” he says. 

“No I’m not,” Sosuke protests, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah, right,” Kisumi scoffs. “The things those girls say about you.”

_ The things I think about you, _ he thinks. 

“I’m over six feet tall. I can’t be cute.”

“If you want to argue with me over your cuteness, then I’m sorry to tell you that I’m definitely gonna win.”

Sosuke gives up after a while and accepts that he is indeed cute. Kisumi feels a little proud of himself for making him see that. 

From the pet shop, they go to a jewelry store, and then to a place that sells smoothies. Kisumi gets a strawberry smoothie while Sosuke opts for a berry blend. They take their drinks and sit at a table just outside, under an umbrella that sprouts from the middle of the table. 

With the smoothie and Sosuke’s presence, Kisumi feels worlds better than before. While before the comments had been nagging at him, now his mind is clear of everything other than Sosuke and how gorgeous he looks with the sunlight illuminating him. He knows he’s staring, but he doesn’t care, because Sosuke deserves to be stared at if he’s going to look that good. 

“Um, excuse me,” a voice says, and Kisumi and Sosuke both look up to see a girl nervously standing a few steps away. “Sorry to interrupt you guys, but, um.. I was wondering, are you guys from the band Scarlet Butterfly?”

Kisumi’s blood goes cold. Nothing pleasant comes to mind as he looks at the girl. Instead, he’s visited once more by those hateful comments that can't seem to go away. 

“Yeah, we are,” Sosuke answers smoothly. 

The girl beams, obviously excited. 

“Oh my gosh, this is amazing,” she squeals. “I was at your concert last month, and, wow, you guys were so amazing! I love you all so much!”

Sosuke gives her a charming smile. “Really? We’re glad you liked it, and thanks for your support.”

“Can I - Can I have a picture with you guys?”

“Sure thing. Right, Kisumi?”

Sosuke looks at Kisumi expectantly, and Kisumi feels like he’s finally able to breathe. There were no hurtful comments like he had been expecting. Instead, the girl looks at him eagerly as she bounces on her toes. 

The smile that makes its way to his lips is wide and happy. 

“Yeah, of course!” He exclaims, standing. 

He and Sosuke stand on either side of her. Sosuke, being taller, takes her phone and raises it up for a selfie from a good angle. Right before the photo is taken, Kisumi winks, making sure to look as cute as possible. 

“Oh my gosh, thank you guys so much! I love you so much, and Kisumi you’re just really cute!”

The girl gives them one more tight hug before dashing off in excitement. 

Kisumi is frozen in his spot for a moment, trying to process everything. 

“You see?” Sosuke says. His gaze is soft and tender as he smiles at Kisumi. “People love you. The people who say shit don’t know how great you are.”

And then it dawns on Kisumi: the reason why Sosuke forewent the disguises. He wanted them to get recognized. He knew a fan would find them and say something that was the complete opposite of the comments Kisumi saw. It’s all Kisumi needed to feel better. 

Now, looking at Sosuke who smirks in triumph, Kisumi can barely hold himself back from pulling him into a tight hug. 

_ This is why I love you _ , he thinks.  _ You always know just what to do. _

They spend the rest of the day store hopping and wandering around. Kisumi’s not sure if it’s intentional, but Sosuke grabs his hand to show him something at one point, and then doesn’t let go. Kisumi hopes he never will. 

When they go back home, their arms are full of bags. Kisumi has had one of the best days of his life, aside from the beginning, and he fully intends to thank Sosuke for making it happen. 

A chorus of “Welcome home”s greet them when they step inside, and they find the others watching TV. Rin glances over at them curiously. 

“What do you have there?” He asks. 

“Stuff,” is Sosuke’s only answer before he trudges upstairs. 

“Stuff,” Kisumi repeats as he follows. 

“Probably sex toys,” he hears Sei say to Rin. “Use protection, kids!”

Kisumi is reasonably flustered when they reach Sosuke’s room, doing his best not to think of all the things that could happen there. Sosuke dumps all the bags on his bed and stretches. Kisumi does the same, letting out a sigh. 

“That was amazing,” he says, drawing Sosuke’s attention. 

“Did you have fun?”

Kisumi grins brightly. “Hell yeah! Seriously, Sosuke. That was one of the best days ever. I couldn’t have asked for anything better.”

Sosuke smiles proudly. “At least I don’t have to see you crying now. You’re not allowed to read those kinds of comments anymore, okay?”

“Okay. I swear.” Biting his lip, Kisumi takes a step closer. He brings his hand up slowly and rests it on the side of Sosuke’s face. “But seriously, Sosuke. Thank you… For everything.”

He’s lost in a sea of teal as they stare silently at each other. He wants so much; he wants to run his thumb over Sosuke’s parted lips, he wants to get lost in their warmth. He wants to feel Sosuke all around him, holding him close. 

But he knows he can’t have that. 

He lightly pats Sosuke’s cheek, stepping away. 

“Well,” he says, looking around for his own bags. “I should go. Put this stuff away.”

It kills him to leave, but he knows he has to. He knows many things, but many of them pain him in unspeakable ways. He reaches for his bags, but his wrist is caught by a strong grip, and he’s wheeled around to face Sosuke again. 

And Sosuke’s expression is fierce and determined. 

“You can’t just do that,” Sosuke forcefully, and Kisumi’s heart rate skyrockets.

Grip still firm on Kisumi's wrist, Sosuke steps forward while Kisumi steps back. Kisumi’s back hits the bedroom door  and it snaps shut, effectively pinning him against the wall.

“You can’t just do that and walk away,” Sosuke says, his gaze intense and his brows furrowed. “I’m not… I can't keep this up anymore. Do you know what it's like to worry about you? I worry about everyone, but with you…”

He trails off, stepping even closer. With the door against his back, Kisumi has nowhere to run. 

And he honestly doesn’t want to. 

He sucks in a breath when Sosuke comes nose to nose with him. 

“I never want to see you cry,” Sosuke breathes. “And friendship be damned, I can't keep this up anymore. Especially when you look at me like that and expect to walk away like it’s nothing. I’m done with the stupid games.”

Kisumi’s knees tremble, and he wonders if he’ll be able to keep himself standing. He doesn’t really care, unable to tear his eyes away from Sosuke, who leans in even closer, his breath ghosting over Kisumi’s cheek. 

“Kiss me, Kisumi…” He whispers, eyes half lidded and head tilted just the slightest. 

Kisumi laughs breathlessly. “You too? I thought only fans used that line.”

“Idiot,” Sosuke mutters, and then Kisumi’s whole world turns upside down as Sosuke presses their lips together. 

He’s always imagined their first kiss to be rushed and heated, filled with years of unresolved sexual tension and love. This, though, this kiss leaves him breathless. It’s soft and tender, just a light press of lips that holds years worth of unsaid words. 

Kisumi lets his eyes fall shut, the disbelief that this is actually happening warring with the beautiful feeling of finally kissing Sosuke. His knees, already weak, buckle, but Sosuke’s there to catch him. 

He lifts Kisumi up by the thighs, pressing him harder against the door and holding him there. 

They break apart for a moment, and Kisumi rests his palms on the side of Sosuke’s face. 

“No more running,” he whispers, nose brushing against Sosuke’s. 

“No more,” Sosuke agrees softly. 

The relief, the happiness, the overwhelming love he has for this boy threatens make him tear up, but Kisumi holds strong. He wraps his legs around Sasuke's waist and closes his eyes, resting their foreheads together. 

“Finally,” he says, voice filled with emotion. “Finally. I love you, you know? I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything.”

When he opens his eyes, he sees Sosuke looking at him fondly. 

“I know,” Sosuke says. “And I’m sorry it took me this long to finally get myself together.” He presses another soft kiss to Kisumi’s lips. “I love you too, Kisumi.”

Kisumi wants to laugh in relief, but he finds another kiss taking his breath away. It’s more fierce than the last, lips moving together. Sosuke bites at his bottom lip and Kisumi gasps. Sosuke uses that opportunity to slip his tongue inside, sliding over his teeth and tongue and exploring every last inch of Kisumi’s mouth. 

Kisumi whines, fingers tangling in Sosuke’s hair and trying to pull him even closer. He kisses back just as hotly, sucking on Sosuke tongue and biting at his lips. 

And Sosuke keeps a strong hold on him as he holds him up almost effortlessly. 

Yes, Kisumi thinks, this is what he’s always wanted. These strong arms to hold him tight and pin him against the wall, these kisses that leave him wanting even more. And this boy, this man whom he had given his heart to years ago. 

The ache in Kisumi’s chest becomes a whole new one. It aches with undetainable love. 

And as Sosuke pulls him off the wall and carries him to the bed, lips still locked together, Kisumi finds that words mean nothing if they don’t come from someone you love. 


	9. Beautiful Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Rin though he was done with his friends dancing around each other and their feelings, Sei has to go and do the same. Thankfully, Sei is braver than both Kisumi and Sosuke.

A  _ thud  _ from upstairs makes Rin look up from the TV. He looks over to Sei and Rei, who sit with him, mindlessly staring at  the screen.

“Did you guys hear that?” Rin asks

“Hear what?” Sei questions, looking away from the TV.

“I thought I heard something from upstairs,” Rin says, pointing up at the ceiling.

Sei shrugs, stretching out and putting his feet in Rei’s lap. “Probably just Sosuke and Kisumi getting it on.”

Rin rolls his eyes. “Good one.”

Because Sosuke and Kisumi finally getting together would be a miracle. The two had just gotten back from shopping, it seemed, but the others are used to them going out by themselves. They’ve stopped being hopeful that they’d finally confess to each other, so Rin puts them and the sound out of his mind and goes back to watching TV.

Later, when he’s lying in bed and texting Haru, there’s a soft knock on his door.

“Come in,” he says, not looking up from his phone.

Whoever it is opens the door and steps inside, gently shutting the door behind them. When Rin finally looks up, he sees that it’s Sosuke. He’s not surprised to see his best friend, but he has to raise a brow at Sosuke hair, which is unusually messy and sticks up at every angle.

“Had a fight with your hair brush?” Rin asks, sitting up.

Sosuke stays silent, not moving from his spot by the door. A few moments pass with Rin just staring curiously at him.

“I kissed Kisumi,” Sosuke finally says, his tone suggesting that he can barely believe it himself. 

Rin feels his jaw drop. Looking closer, he sees that Sosuke’s cheeks are flushed, and on his neck, just below his jaw, is -

“Is that a hickey?!” Rin almost shouts.

The flush on Sosuke’s cheeks gets deeper, and he rushes forward, shushing Rin.

“Shut up, idiot! Kisumi’s sleeping.”

Rin couldn’t speak even if he wanted to. He’s a bit too busy staring at Sosuke with disbelief. 

“I can’t believe this,” Rin says in awe. “How? Just yesterday you were pining over him, and now you’re together?”

“It’s a long story,” Sosuke mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck.

Rin pats the bed beside him. “I’ve got all night.”

Sosuke sighs, but he takes the seat without complaint. Rin knows that Sosuke wouldn’t be here if he didn’t want to talk, so he just hugs his knees and leans back against the headboard as he waits for Sosuke to speak up.

“I came home to find him crying alone,” Sosuke begins. “When I asked him what was wrong, he gave me that fake smile and said it was nothing, even though his eyes were puffy and his cheeks were still wet from the tears. When he finally gave in, he showed me his phone. It was open to Twitter, and all the nasty things people were saying about him.”

Rin frowns. “We agreed not to look at that kind of stuff.”

“I know,” Sosuke agrees, nodding. “But he did, and the things they were saying… they were calling him a slut and a whore, Rin. Just because he’s pretty and a little flirty.”

Rin feels a rush of anger, making him clench his teeth. “That’s bullshit,” he seethes.

“That’s what I told him. But he still looked down, so I told him to get ready to go out. And it was fun, fuck, it was so much fun. And then a fan came up to us, telling us how much she loved the band and if she could get a picture. I could see the relief on Kisumi’s face, especially when the girl called him cute. He finally gave me a real smile. When we came home, he thanked me. Then he put his hand on my cheek and…”

Sosuke pauses, turning his head away. Rin can still see his smile, though, and he mirrors it with his own.

“And?” Rin pushes.

“And he looked at me like I was everything, Rin,” Sosuke breathes. “He looked at me like he wanted to say so much, but he just patted my cheek and made to leave. I was sick of it all. Sick of dancing around each other and not being able to say anything. So I told him, and I kissed him.”

Rin, now full on grinning, grabs Sosuke’s arm. “You actually told him?!”

Sosuke nods, unable to contain his own grin. “Well, he said it first, how he loved me for so long. And I told him I loved him too.”

“And then you fucked,” Rin supplies, making Sosuke sputter.

“No!” He protests. Rin looks at him in disbelief. “Well… there were hands… but not really.”

“I don’t need to know about that anyway,” Rin states. He tugs on Sosuke’s sleeve, making him turn his way again. “That’s great, Sosuke. I’m happy for you.”

Sosuke smiles gratefully, looking happier than Rin has ever seen him. “Thanks, Rin. It’s been a long time coming. I hope we can keep this from the media for a while; I want him to myself for a little bit.”

“Just don’t make out in public, and you’ll be fine. Everyone thinks it’s normal for you guys to be all over each other.”

Sosuke laughs in agreement. He stands, looking down at Rin.

“Thanks for everything up till now, Rin.”

Rin waves him off. “Yeah, yeah. Go get back to your pretty pink princess.”

He laughs when a pillow is thrown at him, and the smile stays with him even when Sosuke leaves the room. Rin slips under the covers again, picking up his phone.

**Me:** _ Sosuke and Kisumi finally got their shit together _

He sends the message to Haru, who he knows is still up. Rin has come to find that Haru replies much faster at night, and the reply comes through barely a minute later.

**Haru:** _ That’s good. Now if only Makoto would ask Seijuurou out _

Rin shakes his head. His friends are really something.

**Me:** _ I hope Sei can get his shit together soon, too _

**Haru:** _ Are you interested in anyone, Rin? _

Rin is taken aback by the sudden question. He and Haru had never really talked about themselves like this before. It was always about the others and their partners. He types back his answer, his own question forming in his mind.

**Me:** _ Nope, no one yet. You? _

**Haru:** _ Me either _

For some reason, that doesn’t really surprise Rin. Haru doesn’t strike him as the type to date much.

They move on to other topics, texting back and forth for a couple more hours. When his eyes begin to close of their accord, Rin bids Haru farewell and snuggles down with his comforter. He falls asleep with a smile on his face and his dreams filled with images of the ocean.

...o0o...

A few nights later, Rin jerks awake at the sound of loud banging. He scrambles out of bed, his legs getting tangled in his comforter, and he goes crashing down. Groaning in slight pain, he opens his eyes to find that his room is still dark. The banging, which he now recognizes as drums, still reverberates through the room. The clock on his nightstand reads 4:03, and Rin pulls himself up off the floor with irritation.

He stomps out of his room, past Sosuke’s and Rei’s rooms, and makes his way down the stairs. How the others can sleep through this, he has no idea. When he reaches the garage door, Rin yanks it open. He winces as his ears are assaulted with the loud banging of drums.

“Sei!” He yells, stepping into the garage.

Sei, who sits in the middle of the garage with his drum set, bangs away, his head bobbing to the beat. The band’s other instruments lay in a corner, and Rin would be itching to play if he weren’t developing a headache.

He steps closer to Sei, who seems all too absorbed in his playing to notice Rin. Annoyed, Rin gets as close as he can without being hit by Sei’s strong arms, and waves his arms.

“Sei!” He shouts over the drums. “Sei, shut up!”

Apparently now aware of Rin’s presence, Sei comes to an abrupt stop. He looks at Rin, panting with sweat beading at his forehead.

“Oh, hey Rin,” Sei says, as if he wasn’t just playing his drums at the asscrack of dawn.

“Sei, what the hell?” Rin demands, moody. He pushes his hair out of his face, crossing his arms over his chest. He doesn’t care that he’s only clad in a pair of boxers; at least the garage is warm.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Sei says apologetically.

Rin glares at him. “Dammit, Sei, what the hell are you doing? The sun’s not even up yet.”

Sei lets out a long sigh, looking down at his drumsticks.

“I know, but I had to out some steam. I couldn’t sleep.”

“Why not?”

“ _ Because, _ ” Sei says, looking distraught. “I keep thinking about how cute Makoto is!”

Rin’s expression goes blank. Sei gives him a curious look, but Rin is just so done that even the irritation has left him.

“I swear,” Rin says, his tone filled with warning. “If you become another Sosuke and Kisumi, I am leaving this band. Just ask him out and get it done.”

“But -”

“Just ask him out and get it done!” Rin repeats.

With that, he turns to leave. Pausing, he turns back around, snatches the drumsticks from Sei, and stalks away moodily.

“Hey, that was the only pair I had with me!” Sei calls.

“Good!” Rin shouts back.

And then he goes back upstairs, cursing crushes and what they do to his friends.

* * *

 

Sei hums to himself as he wheels the cart into the fresh produce section of the supermarket. Stopping, he picks up an apple, turning it between his fingers to examine it. It’s a deep shade of red, and looks ripe and juicy. Sei reaches for a bag, tossing some apples in and putting them with the various other things in his cart. Still humming, Sei moves forward while looking over the other fruits, wondering if he should get oranges or strawberries. Shrugging, he decides to go for both; you can never have too much fruit.

Just as he’s about to go for another plastic bag, he bumps into a solid body, staggering back a step.

“Oh, sorry!” The other person says. “I wasn’t looking where I was - Sei?”

Sei feels his eyes widen, but then he lights up with a grin.

“Makoto!” He exclaims, drawing the attention from a couple of the other shoppers. Sei only has eyes for Makoto, who’s smiling beautifully from beside his own cart. 

“I didn’t think I’d bump into you here,” Makoto muses.

Sei barks a laugh, instantly feeling like he’s floating. “Funny how we keep bumping into each other. Fate?”

Makoto chuckles, nodding. “I’m starting to believe it more and more.”

Sei is entranced by how cute Makoto is, all smiles and pretty green eyes. Makoto is dressed in gray jeans a plain emerald shirt, but Sei thinks he looks like a million bucks. His cart, Sei notices, is half-filled with food.

“You out grocery shopping too?” Sei asks, motioning to the cart.

“Yeah, Haru’s really specific about what he wants. He couldn’t come himself because he and Rin are doing something, so it’s a good thing I know which brands he likes.”

“He seems like the picky type,” Sei laughs. “My guys all have something they can’t live without. For Rin, it’s his sports drinks, and Sosuke would die without his coffee. I make sure to stuff them with fruits and veggies though.”

“I can see why they label you as the mother hen,” Makoto says.

Sei blushes, scratching his chin in embarrassment. “Well, we’re celebrities, you know? We gotta stay in good shape if we want to be liked.”

“Some people are really superficial,” Makoto frowns. “Your music and your personalities are enough to love you.”

Sei’s stomach flips at the words. God, Makoto really is adorable and perfect.

“Oh really? Have you been looking us up?” Sei teases, a mischievous glint in his eye.

He’s not expecting Makoto’s eyes to widen as he franting sputters out an explanation.

“N-No! I mean, not really…”

Laughter bubbles up in Sei’s chest, slipping past his lips at the sight of Makoto’s expression.

“It’s okay if you did!” Sei assures. “It’s kind of flattering.”

“As long as you don’t find it creepy,” Makoto says, relaxing a little.

Creepy? Why on earth would Sei find it creepy? The object of his affection actually took the time to look them up and listen to their music. To Sei, that’s the highest compliment.

Now, looking at Makoto, Sei is hit with the sudden urge to abandon the groceries and spend the day with Makoto. How often does he get to be alone with him? So far, they’ve only seen each other when the others were around, and Sei aches for some one on one time to get to know Makoto a little better.

“Hey, do you want to go to dinner with me?” Sei asks, catching Makoto off guard.

“Today?” Makoto asks in surprise.

Sei nods, checking the time on his phone. “We could drop the stuff off at our places, and then maybe I could pick you up in about in an hour? If you want to!” 

“I want to!” Makoto says quickly. He beams, appearing excited. “It’ll be fun!”

The excitement starts to build up in Sei as well. Dinner with Makoto sounds better than anything he could have planned for the rest of the day, so he hurries to finish his shopping. Makoto joins him, pointing out brands that are better and helping him pick out desserts. When they’re all done and paid for, they exit the store with arms filled with bags. Neither of them have a problem carrying them, and Sei is entranced by the muscles bulging in Makoto’s biceps.

“So I’ll see you in an hour?” Makoto asks, drawing Sei’s attention back to his face and away from his enticing figure.

“Yeah, definitely!”

With a wave, Makoto leaves Sei and heads in the opposite direction from which Sei came. If Sei were a cartoon, his heart would have Cupid’s arrow through it and his eyes would be in the shape of hearts. He stands around not believing his luck for a little while longer, before running back home as fast as he can. He feels the urge to skip, what with how happy he is. 

Finally, some time with Makoto that doesn’t involve other people.

When he gets home, he drops the bags right in the entryway and ignores Sosuke and Kisumi, dashes up the stairs instead. He makes it to the bathroom and starts to strip, turning on the water and stepping under it.

As the water cascades down his back, Sei finally lets himself think.

Is it a date? Sei hadn’t specially said it was, but it was  _ dinner _ . Dinner usually meant a date, but it's not like he’s planning to take Makoto to some fancy, high end restaurant. He feels like Makoto would be much more comfortable going for ramen or something.

But if this isn’t a date, should Sei ask Makoto out on a real one afterward? The question nags at him as he scrubs himself. In the end, he decides to gauge Makoto’s reactions towards him, and go from there. Sei smirks; it wouldn’t hurt to subtly flirt, either.

If he doesn’t trip over his own feet while staring, that is.

He goes back to his room with only a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. He doesn’t really care; he’s seen his bandmates naked enough times to be used to it by now, and now it’s only Rin and Rei who blush at the nudity. 

Back in his room, Sei changes into a form fitting red shirt with lyrics on the front and black jeans. He debates on whether to go with his hat and sunglasses. He doesn’t want to be interrupted while he’s out with Makoto, but at the same time he wants for Makoto to be able to see his face properly.

He ends up leaving the items behind, and then texts Rin for Makoto’s address, having forgotten to get it earlier. When he gets a reply, he heads back downstairs, barely stopping to call out, “Going out, be back later!” before stepping back into the late afternoon sunlight.

His mind buzzes with thoughts of Makoto as he heads to the apartment building. When he’s a block away, he stops to check his hair in the camera of his phone. He runs his fingers through it, making sure it looks okay, before taking a deep breath and rounding the corner.

He finds Makoto leaning against the wall in front of the building, looking down at his phone with a worried expression.

“Hey, Makoto!” Sei greets as he walks up to him.

Makoto looks up, his expression morphing into relief as he puts his phone away.

“Oh, good,” he says. “I just remembered that I never told you where I lived. I was about to give you a call.”

Sei instantly remembers that he has Makoto’s number and resists the urge to face-palm. He’s such an idiot, he thinks.

“Rin told me,” Sei explains. “Should we go?”

Makoto nods, pushing himself off the wall and falling into step beside Sei. 

“Do you have any place in mind?” Makoto asks as they walk down the street.

“I was hoping you could help me with that,” Sei admits. “I haven’t been here for that long. What’s your favorite place to go to?”

“Hmm,” Makoto hums in thought, looking up at the sky. “There’s a little place that makes great burgers nearby. They even make cakes, if you’re interested.”

Sei grins at the mention of burgers and cake. “That sounds amazing. Lead the way, Makoto!”

They idly chat as Makoto leads them to the burger joint, and Sei thanks his lucky stars that no one has stopped them yet. He loves his fans, he really does, but right now he wouldn’t be able to look away from Makoto even if he wanted to.

When they make it to the shop, Sei orders a double cheese burger for himself, and Makoto gets his usual meal. They pick out two slices of strawberry shortcake, sitting at a table outside until their food is ready.

“Oh, by the way,” Makoto starts, peeking over at Sei. “Do you want to go eat somewhere else? There’s a grassy park area not too far from here, and it’ll probably have less people. You know, if you don’t want to be noticed.”

Sei’s not sure if Makoto’s really worried about him or if he just wants more privacy with Sei, but he eagerly hops to his feet anyway. 

“I like the way you think, Makoto!” He exclaims with a cheeky smile.

Makoto chuckles in amusement, standing too when their names are called. As their collect their food in to-go bags, Sei reaches for his wallet at the same time Makoto pulls out his. 

“Hey, I’m paying,” Sei says firmly. 

Makoto frowns, shaking his head. “I can cover this one.”

“I don’t doubt you can, but I was the one who invited you out, remember? I want to treat you.”

Makoto looks torn for a moment, but when the lady behind the register clears her throat, he sighs in defeat. 

“Fine, but next time it’s going to be my turn,” he says, pocketing his wallet.

Next time. The thought makes Sei ecstatic. “You got it!”

He pays for their food and they take their bags and cake containers and leave the shop. The park is a few blocks away, but the time it takes to get their flies for Sei, who’s very much absorbed in what Makoto is saying. 

The park, it turns out, contains a playground in the middle of a wide, grassy area. There are pathways for joggers, and trees are dispersed farther off. Makoto leads Sei over to a small hill beneath a big tree overlooking the playground. 

“Nice, isn’t it?” Makoto asks, taking a seat beneath the shade. 

“Definitely,” Sei agrees. 

They sit side by side as they pull out their burgers, and Sei finally feels like a normal person after a very long time. Sitting with his new friend and eating unhealthy food together makes him happier than anyone could possibly understand. 

“You said you worked in a daycare, right?” Sei asks as he swallows a bite of his burger. Makoto wasn’t kidding, this is delicious. 

“Yeah,” Makoto nods, leaning back against the tree. “Haru’s grandmother owns it, and I work part time when I have school. I’ve taken on more hours lately, but it’s fun. The kids really like me.”

“It’s kind of hard not to like you,” Sei says truthfully. 

Makoto blushes beautifully, ducking his head. “You think so?”

“I know so. You’re like an angel, it’d kind of hard to believe you’re real.”

“Thanks, Sei,” Makoto says, cheeks still flushed. “You’re really likable too.”

Sei winks, though the flirty action is offset by the ketchup on his chin. “I know, right?”

Makoto shakes his head in amusement, taking another bite of his burger. “Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

“A little brother,” Sei says, excited that Makoto is asking. “He’s going to start college this year. What about you?”

“I have a little brother and sister, twins. They’re great, though I don’t get to see them much because of work and school. They’re in middle school now.”

The way that Makoto talks about his siblings tells Sei that he adores them. If Makoto wasn’t cute before, he sure is now. Anyone who loves his family so much is worth Sei’s time. 

“Do you play any other instruments?” Makoto asks curiously. “Or do you stick with drums?”

“I can play a little guitar, but the drums are my home,” Sei explains. “When I was a kid, I’d always be banging pots and pans together, even though it irritated the hell out of my parents. They finally decided to get me a cheap drum set when I was seven, and I’ve been playing ever since.”

Makoto looks amazed, his burger forgotten as he turns all his attention to Sei. 

“That’s amazing,” he says in awe. “No wonder you’re so good! It really must take a lot of skill to make the kind of rhythms you do.”

“I learned, and I found out I wasn't half bad at singing, either.”

“I don’t think I’ve really heard you sing, though,” Makoto points out. 

“Drumming takes a lot of energy,” Sei says, and he plays with the now empty wrapper in his hands in place of the drumsticks that Rin had confiscated. “I’m usually out of breath and all my focus is on the beat, so I don’t actually sing much. It’s fun when I do, though.”

“Hmm,” Makoto hums, lips curling into a soft smile. “I’d really like to hear you sing sometime, Sei.”

There are the butterflies again, kicking up a storm in Sei’s stomach. 

“Yeah? I’ll sing for you next time, then,” he promises. “You’re too cute to deny.”

Sei was waiting for that blush, and he feels triumphant to see it dusting Makoto’s cheeks as he sputters in indignation. 

“I’m over six feet tall! I can’t be cute,” Makoto protests. 

Sei gives a fake pout. “So you’re saying that I’m not cute at all.”

“Y-You’re really cute!” Makoto squeaks, and Sei has to bite back a laugh. Makoto buries his face in his hands, whining. “This is so embarrassing.”

Sei scoots closer, poking at Makoto’s hands. 

“You’re downright adorable,” he admits. “Cutest guy I’ve ever met.”

Makoto peeks through his fingers, biting his lip to hold back a smile. 

“Really?” He asks hopefully. He beams when Sei nods. “For the record… You’re… Really, incredibly handsome.”

Sei has been told that he’s good looking by millions of people before, but hearing it from Makoto does something to him. For some reason, Rin pops into his mind. 

‘ _ Just ask him out and get it done.’ _

“Makoto, are you having fun right now?” He asks. 

“Hm?” Makoto questions, not expecting the abrupt change of subject. “Yeah, I’m having a lot of fun, actually. I like spending time with you.”

He says it without reserve, the honesty showing clearly on his face. If Sei wasn’t sure before, he definitely is now: he’s going to ask Makoto to go out with him. 

It could go horribly wrong and result in them not being friends anymore, but Sei does his best not to think of that. 

“Well, I was thinking,” he begins, sitting cross legged on the grass and facing Makoto. “I’m really having fun too, and I think you’re really cute and nice, and I want to get to know you more. I like you, Makoto. Would you want to go out with me?”

Makoto’s eyes widen, and Sei’s mind screams at him that is a bad idea, even though he has picked up that Makoto likes him. He holds his breath as he waits for Makoto to respond. 

When he does, Sei isn’t prepared for the dazzling smile he receives. 

“I’d love to!” Makoto exclaims. “I like you too, Sei. A lot.”

Sei grins, elated that it didn’t turn out like he feared. Sometimes you just have to dive in head first, he figures. He makes a mental note to thank Rin later. 

But then the grin leaves his face as fast as it had arrived. 

“It won’t be easy, you know,” Sei warns softly. “I’m always in the public eye, and I’ll be going back to Tampa in September. I travel a lot, too. Dating me is going to be tough, Makoto.”

Makoto nods solemnly. Sei waits as he thinks it over, and is surprised when Makoto reaches for his hand. He hesitantly takes it in his own, lacing their fingers together. 

“I know,” Makoto says, and his eyes are filled with determination. “I know all that, but I really want to get to you know you some more, Sei. If this works out, then I don’t mind the distance or your fame. I’ll get used to it.” He smiles softly, leaning forward a little. “I like you, Sei, and I want to give this a chance.”

The worry is still there, but Sei feels so much better knowing that Makoto is willing to try this out. He brings Makoto’s hand to his lips, kissing it gently. 

“Then it’s official!” He exclaims, pumping his fist in the air. “We’re boyfriends from now on, so I can call you adorable whenever I want!”

Makoto chuckles, raising his hand to wipe the ketchup from Sei’s chin. 

“I like that idea,” he says. “Do I get to call you cute, too?”

“Whenever you want, babe,” Sei says with a wink. 

He dissolves into a laughing fit at the look on Makoto’s face. He feels light, like he’s floating on air, and nothing could take away the elation from this moment. Just knowing that Makoto likes him to make him want to sing his heart and run laps around the park. 

Now sitting much closer with their sides pressed against each other, they dig into their neglected cake. They talk about themselves as they eat, and Sei learns about Makoto’s love for cats and anything sweet. He finds about the deep bond Makoto and Haru have, and although he was never jealous of close the two are, he’s appreciates it when Makoto tells him they are nothing but close friends. Sei thinks Haru is a bit odd, but he likes the guy, and it’s obvious that Makoto cares for him deeply. 

They decide to head home when the starts to set. Throwing their trash away in a nearby garbage can, they head in the direction of Makoto’s apartment. Sei loves the fact that they’re somehow back to holding hands, their hands swinging between them as they walk. 

At last, they reach te apartment building and Sei is filled with the desire to never let Makoto go, but he doesn’t want to be a creepy boyfriend, so he reluctantly lets go of Makoto’s hand. They stand there facing each other, neither of them wanting to say goodbye. 

“I should go, then,” Sei finally says, hands buried deep in his pockets. He misses the warmth of Makoto's palm against his own. 

“It’d be best,” Makoto agrees. “Before it gets late.” He bites his lip, and Sei can’t help but be drawn to the sight. 

He may be asking for too much too soon, but he decides to give it a shot anyway. “Can I… Can I kiss you?” He asks. “Or is it too soon?”

Makoto lets go of his lip, and his tongue darts out to lick them swiftly. “I wouldn’t mind,” he says breathily. 

God, that tone does things to Sei that is very inappropriate for the outdoors. Encouraged, he steps forward and checks Makoto’s eyes for confirmation. He sees nothing but anticipation there, so he leans in without another thought. 

His eyes close and their lips bump together softly. Makoto’s lips are warm and slightly wet, and Sei feels him shudder against him. The kiss is chaste, no tongue involved and no hands trying to pull each other closer. And yet, Sei feels like melting just from this, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. 

They break apart a moment later, and Makoto looks dazed. Sei wonders what he would look like if the kiss had been deeper, more erotic. He saves that thought for later, when they’re behind closed doors. 

“Goodnight, Makoto,” Sei whispers, nose to nose with him. 

“Goodnight, Sei,” Makoto whispers, looking into his eyes. “Stay safe.”

When he leaves, Makoto stays outside watching him until he’s finally out of sight. As he waits for the signal to change, Sei slowly brings his fingers to his lips. 

“Wow…” He says in disbelief. 

He wonders if he can persuade Rin to give him back his drumsticks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sei's a little better than SouKisu, thankfully. See you guys next week!


	10. Don't Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa takes Rei for a ride in his car. The whole gang gets together to discuss rumors about Rei having a boyfriend, and the band decides to address it before they get out of hand. A certain someone shows up rather unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Joey Graceffa's song "Don't Wait".

“What do you think, Rei-chan?”

Nagisa’s chipper tone perfectly matches his enthusiasm as he proudly shows off his car. Rei, on the other hand, isn’t sure how to respond. The car is nice, sure, a convertible with the roof open, painted in the brightest shade of blue imaginable. The only problem is that Rei knows absolutely nothing about cars.

“It’s… a very nice vehicle, Nagisa-kun,” he settles for. 

Nagisa’s disbelieving gasp makes Rei wonder if he wasn’t supposed to respond like that.

“Nice? Rei-chan, this is one hell of a car!” Nagisa says seriously. “I worked on this beauty myself, and Dad let me keep it. I worked on it for so long, starting with…”

The two stand outside the house for a good thirty minutes while Nagisa goes on and on about the specifics of the car, the model, and every little thing he fixed. Rei, eyes wide, is at a total loss. He doesn’t share Nagisa’s interest in cars and has no idea what he’s saying, so he settles for nodding along as if he understands and just stares at Nagisa, who looks beautiful talking animatedly.

They’ve been dating for about a month now, and Rei has to admit that he never expected something so beautiful. It’s his first relationship - no one wanted to date the nerd back in school - and everyday he falls for Nagisa even more. Nagisa may be a bit devious sometimes, but Rei has come to understand that it’s never for anything bad. Of course, he was kind of blackmailed into this relationship, but he pushes that thought aside. Nagisa just likes having fun. Rei never thought he’d end up with someone so bubbly and energetic, but he can’t complain.

He feels like he could fall in love Nagisa.

“So what do you say, Rei-chan?” Nagisa asks, bringing Rei back to the present. He eagerly gestures to the car. “You wanna go for a ride?”

The wink he adds makes Rei blush all the way to his ears.

“I-I wouldn’t mind,” Rei stutters out.

“Great! Hop in!”

Rei goes up to the passenger side of the car while Nagisa hops into the driver’s seat. He’s relieved to see Nagisa buckling his belt, and he does the same. A romantic drive sounds nice, he thinks, and so he sits back while Nagisa starts the car and wonders what their destination might be.

Then the car lurches forward and speeds down the street.

Two seconds into the ride, Rei begins to fear for his life. 

Beside him, Nagisa grins happily with the wind whipping around his face. “Isn’t this fun?” He yells over the wind.

Rei, his face now drained of all blood, doesn’t reply. He’s too busy praying for his life.

They swerve around cars and turn sharp corners, and Rei grips his seat tightly, fully expecting them to crash any moment. They don’t, though, instead taking the ramp to the highway, where Nagisa increases the speed even more. As much as Rei wants to shut his eyes and pretend that he’s safe in his bed at home, he can’t for some reason. Instead, he stares wide eyed straight ahead and listens to Nagisa’s laughter.

He’s not exactly sure how they’re still alive. Rei stumbles out of the car on wobbly legs, holding back the urge to puke. He uses the hood of the car to steady himself, breathing deeply and closing his eyes in relief.

How Nagisa ever passed his driver’s test, he doesn’t know. If Nagisa even has a license to begin with. He really hopes he does.

“Wasn’t that great?!” Nagisa asks enthusiastically. He hops up to Rei and beams at him, obviously thinking that there was no problem with his driving.

“We’re alive, so it wasn’t extremely horrible,” Rei manages.

“Yeah, that’s the spirit!”

Nagisa grabs Rei by the arm, tugging him forward. Now able to stand without support, Rei follows without hesitation. He trusts his legs much more than that metal death trap.

They’ve ended up in an area that Rei has never been before. He wasn’t paying much attention to how long they had been on the road, but they seem to be much farther away from home. Around him is a meadowy area, filled with flowers as far as the eye can see. A single road winds through the meadow, but there isn’t a building or person in sight. They’re the only ones here at the moment, and Rei gets to witness the way the breeze sends ripples across the grass like waves in the ocean. The sky is free of clouds and the sun shines brightly. On the horizon, Rei can just make out the beginnings of the ocean.

“Beautiful,” he whispers in awe. 

Rei turns in a full circle to look around. It’s the middle nowhere, and all they have for company are the brilliantly colorful flowers and the butterflies that flutter about across the meadow.

“You like it?” Nagisa asks, much more quieter than before. Rei looks over to see him smiling softly up at him. “I thought you might like this place.”

And if Rei wasn’t falling for Nagisa before, he definitely is now.

“I appreciate this, Nagisa-kun,” Rei says softly. He looks right into Nagisa’s dazzling eyes, making sure his sincerity is clear. “Thank you.”

That makes Nagisa grin happily, and he throws his arms around Rei’s neck. Rei wraps his own around Nagisa’s waist and hugs him tight.

“How about a walk, then?” Nagisa asks, taking Rei’s hand.

Rei nods, Nagisa’s excitement contagious. “I’d like that.”

They start off across the grass, ignoring the road in favor of the flowers. The variety astounds Rei; there are Chrysanthemums, Hydrangeas, Daffodils, and even Sunflowers scattered around. Rei never knew so many could grow in one place. Stopping, he kneels down and picks a Daffodil. He brings it up and tucks the stem behind Nagisa’s ear. It looks perfect in Rei’s eyes; the yellow suits Nagisa nicely, matching his blond hair.

Nagisa, overwhelmed by the gesture, tugs Rei down into a kiss. They stay like that for a while, surrounded by nature with their lips slowly moving against each other. Rei feels at peace in this moment.

“You know,” Nagisa says once they break apart. “I was such a big fan of Scarlet Butterfly. I bought your album and every single, I watched your interviews. But I’m glad we got to meet, Rei-chan. I finally know that I like you for you, and you’re so great.”

Blushing, Rei averts his eyes from Nagisa, who stares at him with intense affection.

“I’m glad that’s the case,” he says. “I think you’re wonderful as well.”

Nagisa giggles, giving Rei  a goofy smile. “Let’s go chase the butterflies together! Off into the sunset, Rei-chan!”

Sunset is hours away, but Rei indulges Nagisa anyway. They run together, chasing a Monarch butterfly and tackling each other to the ground. It’s fun in a completely different way than it would be with the band. Nagisa hold the energy of ten people, and it’s always different with him. Rei doesn’t feel his heart skip a beat with anyone else.

They spend the day under the summer sun together, laughing and kissing and running around without a care in the world. When Rei looks at Nagisa, he’s hit with the urge to pick up his guitar and start singing, to grab a pen and start writing the sweetest lyrics.

Yes, Rei thinks. He could definitely fall in love with this boy.

* * *

 

Rin sits with all of his friends, including Haru’s group and Gou, in the living room of their rented home. It’s become the go-to place for their get-togethers, seeing as they don’t spend much time outside together in the fear of being swarmed. Rin finds that he prefers this, being able to sit around and play games without worrying about their pictures being taken.

Right now, though, Rin isn’t exactly sure what to do.

“Isn’t that cool, Rin-san?” Ai asks from his spot beside Rin on the carpet. His eyes shine with admiration as he looks at Rin like there’s nothing else in the world.

Rin just feels awkward.

“Yeah, that’s pretty cool,” Rin says. He glances up at Haru, who sits pressed up against Makoto on the couch. Haru raises his eyebrows at Rin’s helpless expression and shrugs. No help from him, then.

Ai starts to talk about something else, gaze unwavering from Rin’s face. He’s a nice kid, he really is, but Rin just hopes the look in his eyes doesn’t hold anything more than admiration. He doesn’t want to break the poor kid’s heart.

The doorbell goes off and Rin is instantly on his feet to answer. He’s curious as to who it could be, seeing as everyone in his friends circle is here already. Looking through the peephole, Rin sees the familiar blond head of Sasabe-san. He swings the door open without hesitation.

“Yo, Sasabe-san,” he greets. Sasabe-san himself looks tired and frowns.

“I’ve got news,” he says. “And this.”

He thrusts forward a person that he grips by the back of the collar, and Rin’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Momo?” Rin says in disbelief.

Momotarou Mikoshiba grins at him, uncaring that Sasabe-san still grips him tightly by the back of his yellow shirt. His red-orange hair is messy but his golden eye are bright with mischief.

“Hi, Rin-san!” He exclaims.

“Momo?” Sei questions, coming up behind Rin. He stares his little brother down, obviously confused. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“This idiot called me from the airport, asking me to pick him because he didn’t know where you guys were staying,” Sasabe-san answers for him. He pushes Momo into the house, closing the door behind them. “So he didn’t tell you about this either?”

“Nope.” Sei grabs Momo in a headlock and ruffles his hair roughly, grinning. “But I can’t say I’m surprised.”

Rin shakes his head. He isn’t very surprised either; he feels like Sei would have done the same, and the two brothers are alike in more ways than one. 

“Nii-san, lemme go!” Momo complains, though he’s laughing. When he’s finally free, he spots Gou, who had ventured over to see what was going on. “Gou-san!”

Rin feels the vein in his temple throb when Momo rushes over and takes Gou’s hands in his own. Gou seems more surprised by Momo’s appearance than by his actions. She doesn’t look like she cares much about his obvious infatuation.

“What made you think it was a good idea to just show up like this?” Sosuke asks, sitting on the arm of the couch. Kisumi stands close by, his arm around Sosuke’s shoulders. “Your parents do know you’re here, right?”

“Of course they do!” Momo says, turning his attention away from Gou for a moment. “Come on, you guys were all having fun without me! Besides, it’s my last summer before I become a college student!”

“He’s got a point,” Kisumi points out. “The more the merrier, right?”

“Right!”

Everyone exchanges looks, then shrug in unison. There’s really no harm in Momo being here, so they all let it slide. 

“Is this the brother you were talking about, Sei?” Makoto’s question makes everyone aware of the people who don’t know Momo and are just watching curiously.

Sei grins proudly, pulling Makoto by his side. “Guys, this is my brother, Momo. Momo, meet my boyfriend, Makoto!” Makoto shakes Momo’s hand, who eagerly shakes back. “The quiet one’s Haru, the blondie’s Nagisa, and that kid’s Ai.”

It’s Nagisa who bounds over to Momo, and Rin instantly knows that this meeting will lead to nothing but trouble.

“I hate to interrupt,” Sasabe-san says. He goes over and plops down on the couch tiredly. “But I’ve got news, remember? Sit down for this.”

Rin is oddly nervous as he takes a seat by Haru’s feet, and everyone scrambles around looking for a spot to sit. Once everyone is settled and quiet, Sasabe-san begins with his announcement.

“So the news about Rei and Nagisa leaked out,” he says, and the band draws a collective breath.

“How? They were pretty careful when they went out,” Kisumi says. Rei nods frantically in agreement.

“Fans have their ways,” Sasabe-san counters, shaking his head fondly. “If they want to know something, they won’t rest until they do. You probably haven’t checked online yet, but there are rumors about Rei and a blond boy, and they’re spreading fast.”

“So what are we going to do?” Rin asks the question everyone is thinking.

“Amakata-san thinks it’s best to address all this before the public comes up with their own stories. She wants to kill three birds with one stone, so this is also going to be when Sei, Sosuke, and Kisumi come out with their relationships, too.”

“Why do we need to?” Sosuke protests. Rin knows what he must be thinking; Sosuke wanted to have some more time with Kisumi without everyone blowing up about their relationship.

“It’ll be easier for everyone,” Sasabe-san explains, tugging on his goatee. “They’re going to find out sooner or later anyway. It’s best if they find out everything all at once, and this way Rei and Sei can ask everyone to not hunt down their boyfriends.”

“Is there going to be a press conference or an interview?” Rei asks. 

“Nothing like that. You guys are technically on break. Amakata-san had the idea of sending out Tweets instead. Sosuke and Kisumi can take a picture together and say they’re finally dating. Rei can confirm the rumors, and Sei could chime in with how he’s dating too. Interviews can come later.”

Rin is so relieved that he has no part in this. It sounds like so much trouble, having to deal with a relationship and the public's opinion of it. He leans back against Haru’s legs in relief. 

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Sei decides. He looks to Makoto. “Sorry, this is all happening a lot sooner than I expected. I’ll try to make sure people don’t bug you.”

Makoto shakes his head, giving Sei a soft smile. “It’s okay, Sei. I knew what I was signing up for, and I don’t regret it.”

Rin wrinkles his nose. He’s surrounded by lovebirds, but those two are the worst. 

“I don’t care if people know who I am,” Nagisa says. “I can deal with them. Just give ‘em a smile and throw them off, then make my escape!”

“Not everyone has your energy, Nagisa,” Ai says. 

“Alright boys,” Sei says, his tone that of our Captain’s. “Let’s write some Tweets!”

Sosuke, Rei, Kisumi, and Sei all pull out their phones. Rin sits closest to Sosuke, so he looks over his shoulder. 

“Kisumi should kiss your cheek or something,” Momo suggests. “That way people know it’s real.”

“People already think it’s real,” Sosuke grumbles, but opens his camera anyway. 

Rin takes the job of taking the picture. He takes Sosuke’s phone and waits for them to get into position. Kisumi sits with his arm around Sosuke’s shoulder and his hand in his hair, and Sosuke wraps an arm around his waist in turn. A second before Rin takes the picture, Kisumi kisses Sosuke’s cheek sweetly. Then the sound of the camera is heard and the moment is captured forever. Rin looks at the picture before giving it back, snickering at what he sees. 

Sosuke looks like a lovestruck idiot. 

“This should work,” he says, handing the phone back. “Nice face, Sosuke.”

Sosuke punches his arm. “I really can’t wait till you get a boyfriend, Rin. I’m never going to leave you alone.”

Rin scoffs. “You’ll be waiting a long time, then.”

Sosuke shows Sasabe-san his Tweet for approval, hitting the post button once he receives it. Rin’s checks his feed to see Sosuke’s post; the Tweet reads ‘Good things happen to those who wait,’ and beneath it is the picture. Kisumi retweets it a second later. 

“I can’t wait to see what everyone has to say,” Nagisa says excitedly. “Do you think there’ll be a mob?”

“Nagisa-kun, don’t say that!” Rei looks terrified at just the idea. 

Rin sees that Rei posted his own Tweet just moments before Sosuke’s. “There’s no need for rumors, I can confirm that I indeed have a partner. I would appreciate it if everyone could give him his privacy.”  Right after it is another Tweet reading, “Thank you everyone for your continued support!’

A very Rei-like post, Rin thinks. Then there’s Sei’s Tweet, posted just seconds after Sosuke’s. 

“Seijuurou Mikoshiba = Not so single pringle! :D” The words are followed by an emoji of two men holding hands and a green heart. 

“Rin, you should say something too,” Sei says. “Just tag us and say you’re happy for us or something.”

Rin figures that makes sense. Besides, it will kill any rumors that he’s hiding a partner as well. He opens his own Twitter and types out, ‘Congrats to my boys @Kisumi_SB @Sosuke_Sb @Rei_Sb @Seijuurou_SB! Idiots finally got their shit together and the others joined the party.’ With it, he adds an emoji that is rolling its eyes. 

And then everyone sits in silence. 

“Do you think a riot’s starting?” Sosuke asks. 

“Maybe. But it’s probably the good kind,” Gou reasons. 

More silence, and then Kisumi says, “Should we check?”

They all exchange looks, and open up their phones. Haru leans forward, looking over Rin’s shoulder to see. Rin is immediately bombarded with replies and tags, and he scrolls through them all to see the response. There’s a nasty comment here and there, but for the most part everyone is dying over the fact that four out of five members of Scarlet Butterfly are suddenly in relationships. A few people wonder about Rin’s status, but he’s thankful that the attention is off him mostly. 

“This girl is screaming in all caps, demanding to know the exact time and day Sosuke and Kisumi got together,” Rin relays. 

“This one wants to know when I got a boyfriend and then why I chose a guy when I could have had a girl, too,” Sei says. 

“This one says they’re going to murder whoever stole Rei from them,” Sosuke says in amusement. 

Rei looks up, white as a sheet. Everyone laughs. 

“I don’t think this is gonna be enough for them,” Momo says, scrolling through his own phone. “It’s been like two minutes, and the ‘SBBoyfriends’ tag is already trending.”

Sasabe-san hums in acknowledgment. He gets up, his own phone in hand. 

“Let me call Amakata-san and ask what to do,” he says, and heads to the kitchen to talk. 

The others all sit around, some still scrolling through their feeds, and others silently wondering about the chaos that is erupting on the internet. 

“Is it always like this?” Ai asks. His arms are around his knees and he looks between the others curiously. 

“Most of the time,” Gou says. “I’m not even a part of the band, but people want to know everything about me because I’m Onii-chan’s sister and their stylist.”

“Sounds like too much work,” Haru pipes up. Everyone looks at him, finally having spoken after so long. He only shrugs and goes silent again, having said his piece. 

“It’s what happens when so many people know you,” Sei says. “Back in high school, we could barely get the people at our school to listen to us play. It gets hard sometimes, but it's worth it.”

Rin and the other nod in agreement. Rin notices Nagisa sitting quietly next to Rei, a determined look on his face. 

“I don’t like that expression, Nagisa,” Rin says. 

Nagisa looks absolutely offended. “Hey, I was just thinking if how to protect my precious Rei-chan from the mobs!” 

“Please stop talking about mobs,” Rei begs. 

Rin rolls his eyes, tipping his head back to look up at Haru. Haru catches his eye, and tilts his head slightly to the side in the way Rin has come to recognize as curiosity. 

“They’re gonna have hell for the next few weeks until things cool down,” Rin explains. 

“But you won’t,” Haru says, and it’s not a question. 

Rin grins, shaking his head. “They’re the ones who’re gonna be swarmed with questions, especially Rei and Sei, since people don’t know who they’re with.”

“I think I’ll join Yamazaki when it's your turn, Rin.”

Haru earns himself a glare for that. “You’re all assholes,” Rin grumbles. He sticks his tongue out at Haru, and Haru smacks him in the face with a pillow.

Rin pulls the pillow away from him and sees a playful glint in Haru’s eyes. He’s just about to say some smart comment, but Sasabe-san comes back into the room. Rin settles for leaning all his weight against Haru’s legs in the hopes of making them fall asleep.

“How long has it been since you guys did a live show?” Sasabe-san asks.

The band instantly perks up at the mention. “Too long,” Sei says, and everyone agrees. “Is that what we’re gonna do?”

“Amakata-san thinks that’s the best way. Everyone always loves seeing you guys relaxing and talking to them without being dressed up and on your best behavior for interviews.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Sosuke says. “When are we doing it?”

“As soon as possible. You all,” Sasabe-san motions to everyone except the band, Gou, and Momo, “are going to have to leave. We’re trying to protect Nagisa and Makoto’s privacy for as long as possible.”

“Awww,” Nagisa complains, and Ai mirrors his disappointed expression. “I don’t care if they know who I am! They’ve never met the great Nagisa before! They’ll never be able to corner me!”

Sasabe-san gives him a stern look. “I don’t want the fans to ever meet you. You’re a menace.”

“Mean!”

Haru is the first to get up, and Rin hides a smirk when he sees him stumble a little. Mission accomplished. 

“We should leave them alone,” Haru says. 

“We can watch the live show together,” Ai suggests. 

Nagisa claps him on the back, making Ai stagger. “Good idea, Ai-chan! We can go to Mako-chan and Haru-chan’s place.”

Haru and Makoto don’t seem bothered by Nagisa inviting himself over. Rin wonders how often it happens. The four of them head towards the door, Nagisa and Makoto giving their boyfriends one last peck on the lips. 

“Don’t start without us!” Nagisa demands. 

“We won’t,” Kisumi promises. 

Rin accompanies them to the door, leaning against the frame as they all pile into Nagisa’s car. From what Rin’s heard from Rei, it’s a miracle they’re all still alive. He waves to Ai, who flashes him a shy smile, and then smirks at Haru, who lingers on the front step. 

“Poor Makoto’s going to be hunted down so quick,” Rin says with amusement. 

“Are they really that serious?” Haru asks, obviously disbelieving. 

“Haru, Nagisa is literally that fan who hunted down Rei.”

“But that’s Nagisa. He’s doesn’t count as a normal person.”

Rin laughs, agreeing completely. “You’ve got a point. Still, things are going to get interesting from tomorrow on.” He flashes Haru a grin, clapping him on the shoulder. “Later, Haru.”

Haru gives a curt nod, turning to leave. Rin makes his way inside, but then Haru sticks his foot out and Rin trips over it, going down with a shriek. 

“Haru, get back here, asshole!” Rin yells, but Haru is already sliding into the car with a cool expression. 

He should have known Haru would get revenge. 

“You guys made awesome friends!” Momo exclaims, laughing at Rin, who lays defeated on the floor. “Especially Nagisa! I think we’re gonna be best friends!”

“Stop them before they get to know each other and set the city on fire,” Sosuke says, echoing Rin’s thoughts. 

Rin pulls himself up, stepping out of the way for Sasabe-san. 

“I’ll leave it up to you guys, then,” he says. “Just do what you usually do.”

With that, he leaves, leaving the band, Momo, and Gou behind. 

“We should make an announcement for the live show,” Rei says, always on top of things. 

“I’ll send out another Tweet,” Sei says, thumbs already flying over his keyboard. “You guys can retweet.”

While Gou sets up a laptop on the coffee table, everyone retweets the announcement. They decide to go live in five minutes, but it's only two minutes later that Rei gets a text from Nagisa, telling him that they made it home safely. Rin wonders just how fast Nagisa must have been driving to get back so fast. He makes a mental note to never get into a car with him. 

When the time comes and everyone is settled into their places - Rin on the couch in front of the laptop with Rei and Sei on either side of him, Sosuke and Kisumi on the ground at their feet, and Gou and Momo standing behind the couch - they go live on Younow and wait for everyone to be able to see them. 

“Hey, everyone!” They say in unison, once the connection is solid and people can see them. 

“A lot of exciting stuff today,” Sei says. “But let’s wait for a few more people to tune in before getting into that.”

Sosuke scrolls the chat while they wait, greeting as many people as they can. Rin’s taken aback by how many people are already asking questions; it never ceases to amaze him just how many people drop everything to see them. One question is asked repeatedly, so Rin decides to address it. 

“This idiot,” he says, pointing over his shoulder at Momo, who leans forward eagerly, “just showed up out of the blue today, no warning.”

“It was a surprise!” Momo defends. 

Gou rolls her eyes, smiling at the laptop camera instead. “Hi, everyone! How is everyone today?”

Replies come in instantly to her question, people saying things like ‘good’, ‘fantastic’, and ‘WHAT IS GOING ON WHAT IS THIS AHHHHH.’ Rin’s shoulders shake with laughter. 

“Let’s just jump right into it,” Kisumi says, and then smiles wide, throwing an arm around Sosuke. “We’re finally together! You all called it right!”

“You two were the only dumbasses,” Rin points out. “I had to give Sosuke love advice for years.”

“Oi, shut up,” Sosuke hisses, pinching the skin of Rin’s foot. Rin jerks his foot away. 

“The truth hurts,” he shrugs. 

“How’d it happen?” Sei reads from the chat. “It was a touching love story filled with pain and realization. Right?”

Sosuke huffs, and Rin can tell he’s embarrassed by the flush staining his cheeks. 

“Yeah, how did it happen?” Momo asks. “You never told me!”

That’s all Kisumi needs to launch into the story of how he and Sosuke finally stopped pretending. Rin listens silently, tugging at Sosuke’s hair occasionally just to annoy him. 

“And then he kissed me! He even said ‘Kiss me, Kisumi.’ I wasn’t sure if I should laugh or cry,” Kisumi finishes. 

Sosuke, now thoroughly embarrassed, slaps a hand over Kasumi's mouth. 

“That’s enough! Sei, you tell them your story now.”

Sei looks like he’s been pumped full of some sort of stimulant, because he instantly brightens and gets this goofy smile on his face. 

“My boyfriend is the best,” he brags. “He’s sweet, kind, funny, and just frickin adorable.”

And then he spends the next five minutes describing the best things about Makoto, and Rin makes retching noises whenever he gets too sappy. When it comes for Rei’s turn to talk, Rin shoots him a concerned look because of his silence. 

Swallowing, Rei looks straight at the camera and gives the most serene smile Rin has ever seen. 

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei says softly, “makes me want to sing my heart out for him.”

Silence falls as everyone stares wide-eyed at Rei. Rin can barely believe his ears; for Rei, music has always been about beauty, about creating sounds that touch hearts and give strength to those who need it. It’s also been his way of dealing with the bullying in school, and for him to say that means that Nagisa has become someone who Rei wants to dedicate his music to. He’s become someone who Rei would specifically create the most beautiful sounds for in order to show affection. 

Self-conscious with everyone’s attention on him, Rei stutters out something else, but Rin is too busy being in awe to hear what. Maybe he has to give that blondie some more credit. 

From there, the boys fall into the ease of just talking about their lives at the moment. Gou tells everyone watching about her part-time job, and Momo makes Rin’s temper rise when he asks if he could visit her. Kisumi and Sosuke don’t hold back now that they’re public, holding hands proudly and sitting close. Rin chimes in with his own experiences in the city. He laughs with the others, and somehow ends up half in Sei’s lap. 

Before they sign off and say goodbye to their fans, someone asks if Rin has his sights set on anyone yet. 

Scoffing, Rin shakes his head. “It’s these guys who’re the lovesick fools.”

As their Younow session comes to an end, Rin wonders if he’ll ever find someone he wants to sing his heart out to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While my cousin was editing this chapter, she commented on the very last sentence as said, and I quote, "He tripped you earlier you gay"  
> I think that pretty much sums up the whole plot of this fic.  
> Also I sure do write a lot about Twitter considering I have never been on it and I don't have one


	11. I'm Falling For you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone heads to the beach for some fun under the sun. Haru takes Rin's advice and googles the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Free! fanfic, of course there needs to be swimming.  
> Chapter title from the song "I'm Falling For You" by Chester See

It takes all of three days for Nagisa’s face to be all over the media.

News channels, gossip blogs, and social media all rave about Rei’s new boyfriend. At first, Rei is a little anxious about Nagisa’s identity being revealed, but once he sees how little Nagisa cares about it all, instead having fun with it, he begins to relax a little. Luckily, Nagisa is quick and manages to escape anyone who recognizes him fairly easily. At least they haven’t figured out where he lives yet.

Makoto’s identity still remains a secret, and Sei goes to great lengths to keep it that way. Their dates are always in secluded places, and when they feel like going someplace more public, Sei always wears a disguise.

Kisumi and Sosuke aren’t so lucky. They have always been in the eye of the public, so they can barely leave the house without being mobbed. Even a week later, the world still raves about the fact that after so many years of obvious feelings, the two are finally together. Rin feels a little bad for them; they can barely enjoy a real date out without everyone freaking out and interrupting them.

That doesn’t mean Rin can’t smirk and stick his tongue out at their pain every now and then.

At least they’re not home in Tampa, where everyone knows where they live and things would be ten times more hectic.

Still, they all vow not to check any social media for a few days and just relax. They are on break, after all. And what better way to spend a summer break than by going to the beach?

Rin really appreciates how lucky they are when they easily rent a private beach for the day. There will be no one but them, their friends, and the fish in the sea. Rin can barely hold in his excitement as they pack up the van Sasabe-san got. He’s dressed in shorts and an open button up shirt - the image of summer, with his hair hanging loosely around his face. He heaves the cooler into the trunk of the van and slams the door shut, looking around at the others.

“I think that’s everything,” Rin announces.

“Alright then. Everyone, get in the van!” Sasabe-san calls, He climbs into the driver’s seat, decked out in his Hawaiian clothes.

Sei takes shotgun, and the others slip into the back.

“Why are you coming with us, again?” Kisumi asks, leaning forward to look at Sasabe-san.

“Someone needs to keep out of trouble,” Sasabe-san says. “We don’t need you doing something stupid that’ll make you look bad.”

Rin and Sosuke exchange a look.

“You just want to go the beach too,” Sosuke accuses.

“What?!” Sasabe-san says in indignation. “I’m just doing my job!”

No one believes him, but they let it go in favor of discussing what activities they have in mind.

“Gou-san, we should swim together!” Momo suggests enthusiastically.

Rin feels the vein in his temple throb.

“Eh? Sure, I’m really looking forward to the water,” Gou says. Rin’s not sure if she’s oblivious or just doesn’t care that Momo never ceases to fawn over her.

“Nagisa-kun and the others are on their way now,” Rei informs, waving his phone.“The weather is perfect today, not a cloud in the sky!”

Rin has to agree with that; he stares out the window at the city flying by. The sun is strong and reflects off buildings, and Rin already starts to sweat. The beach they’re going to is a little ways off. They all wanted some seclusion, somewhere where the paparazzi wouldn’t bother them, so they don’t mind driving a bit. In fact, the van is lively with chatter and jokes.

“Who wants to make a sand castle with me?” Sei asks from the front.

Kisumi instantly raises his hand. “Me! I do!”

“We should have a contest. Whoever can build the best castle wins.”

Kisumi turns to Sosuke with a glint in his eye. “We should do teams! Sosuke and I versus Sei and Makoto.”

“What? No, I’m not in this,” Sosuke protests. He purses his lips at Kisumi’s pout, trying his best to resist.

“Please, babe,” Kisumi pleads. “I’ll make it worth your while.” He leans over and whispers something that makes Sosuke blush with wide eyes. “Please?”

Sosuke clears his throat, turning to look out the window. “Fine.”

“Yes!”

Rin scrunches up his nose. “Fucking gross. I don’t even want to know what he said.”

“Aw come on, Rin,” Kisumi says. “You should join too. Have Haru on your team.”

“No way. Besides, I don’t think Haru’s going to stay on shore long enough to build castles.”

“I’ll join!” Momo says. “I can have Ai on my team.”

Soon after, they put on some music and start singing along. The best (worst) part is when Sasabe-san and Momo start singing as well. Gou isn’t so bad, but those two are completely off beat and contribute nothing to the harmony the band has going. Still, Rin can't deny that he’s having fun; anything is fun when music is involved.

Momo cheers when they pull up to the beach. Rin spots Nagisa’s car already parked up ahead, and sure enough, he sees four figures out on the sand. A jolt of excitement and anticipation rushes through him, and he’s out of the van as soon as it’s parked. He leaves getting the stuff out of the trunk to the others and rushes over, flinging his flip flops off of his feet and reveling in the feeling of the warm sand between his toes with every step.

And God, the beach is beautiful.

Rin feels breathless with how gorgeous it looks. The sand looks golden brown in the daylight, inviting and leading up to the ocean. The shore gets craggier further down to the side, home to boulders and rocks. The ocean itself glitters under the sun. The water, a deep, clear blue, moves in gentle waves. The summer breeze ruffles Rin’s hair as he takes it all in.

He spins in a circle to look at it all. Sasabe-san and Sei carry the cooler and beach towels, and Sosuke brings the bag with everyone’s swimsuits in it. Nagisa runs over and flings himself at Rei, while Momo immediately begins to plan his castle with Ai. Rin halts in his observing when he notices a lone figure further down the beach. It lays on a beach chair, a half coconut with a straw in it in hand. An umbrella is wedged in the sand right behind its chair, casting shade over the figure. Going closer, Rin’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“Amakata-san?” He questions.

Their manager opens her eyes, peeking up at him.

“Oh, you’re all finally here!” She exclaims happily. “I was wondering when you’d show up.”

The others notice the commotion and come over, bewildered faces all around on those who know her. Except Sasabe-san. He freezes up, cheeks going pink and jaw dropping open as he looks at Amakata-san.

Rin can understand why. Amakata-san is dressed in a pink bikini, covering her just enough to be appropriate. Her brown hair fans out around her head, and her smile is wide and happy.

“A-Amakata-san!” Sasabe-san stutters. “I didn’t know you were coming!”

She shrugs, sitting up a little. “I thought I might as well have some fun, too. Besides, I wanted to meet the ones that captured my boys’ hearts.” She scans over Nagisa and Makoto, analyzing them.

“It’s really nice to meet you!” Nagisa says, bounding forward and shaking her hand.

“Likewise,” Amakata-san says. She shakes Makoto’s hand next. “But just so you know, there will be pain if you ever break my boys’ hearts.”

She says it with a smile, as if she were talking about the weather, but her tone is dangerous. Makoto gulps, laughing nervously.

Ai and Haru introduce themselves, and Rin notices that Haru is already wearing a pair of jammers, and nothing else.

“Changed already?” Rin asks, eyeing Haru’s swimsuit. Haru’s thighs and calves look strong, muscles flexing as he shifts.

“He came like that,” Makoto says, shaking his head. “He refused to put on clothes and just walked through the lobby in his jammers.”

“It’s efficient,” Haru states. “Why would I waste time with clothes if I was going to take them off anyway?”

Rin exchanges a look with Makoto. “Well, he’s not wrong.”

“Suit up, everyone!” Sei calls, and tosses the bag at Rei.

Rin and Rei are the only ones who didn’t think to put on their swimsuits before they left the house. They duck behind a larger boulder to change, while everyone else just strips down to their swimsuits. Rin misses the way Momo ogles Gou, who wears a dark blue bikini top and matching swim shorts. Rin steps out in his legskins, pumped to spend the day swimming and sunbathing.

Sasabe-san has decided to try and show off, Rin notices with amusement, swimming vigorously ahead of Nagisa and Rei.

“Sunscreen first, people,” Sei the mother hen (for some reason, Big Daddy pops into Rin’s mind, and he feels like puking) demands. Following his orders, everyone lathers up to avoid burns.

“Kisumi, get my back,” Sosuke says, handing the bottle over.

Kisumi does so gladly, and Rin watches with growing stupefaction as he gets a little too enthusiastic about it. Soon there are lips on Sosuke’s neck and Kisumi’s hands move slowly, sensuously across Sosuke’s broad shoulders.

“Oi, oi!” Rin yells. “What the fuck?! Save that for the bedroom!”

Sosuke looks thoroughly embarrassed, but Kisumi just winks and gives him a shit-eating grin. Rin really feels like he’s been cursed with horrible friends sometimes.

“Castle battle time!” Momo yells. “Come on, Ai, we can win this!”

Ai nods in determination. Armed with plastic shovels and buckets, the three teams start piling up sand.

“They look like six kindergarteners in a giant sandbox,” Rin muses.

“Onii-chan, I think everyone here is a 5-year-old at heart,” Gou points out with a laugh. “Haruka-san, though, is more like a fish.”

She points out to the ocean, where Haru is just breaking the surface of the water and shaking droplets out of his hair.

“He looks so at home.”

Gou nods in agreement. “Are you coming?” She asks, walking towards the water.

Rin shakes his head. “Maybe later. For now, I’m just going to sit under the sun for a bit.

Gou leaves him to it, and Rin goes to fetch a towel to lay out on the sand. He places it a good distance away from the shore to avoid getting wet. Donning his sunglasses, he lays on the towel and sighs in satisfaction as the sun’s rays warm him up. Plugging in his earbuds and blasting his favorite songs, Rin feels like he could fall asleep with how at peace he feels.

Rin’s foot moves along with the music, and his lips silently mouth the lyrics. He wonders what a beach performance would be like. No doubt fans would love them singing in their swimsuits - especially Sei in his speedo - and Rin just knows rocking out on his guitar with the ocean behind him would be amazing.  

He’s so lost in his thoughts and the music blasting in his ears that he doesn’t notice the footsteps approaching. He’s rudely pulled out of his fantasy when chilly water splashes all over his lower half. Surprised by both the unexpectedness and the cold, Rin yelps, immediately sitting up and ripping the earbuds out of his ears.

He looks up at his assailant, glaring fiercely.

“Haru! What was that for?” He demands.

Haru looks at him seriously. “You don’t come to the beach to lay around, Rin. You come to swim.”

While Rin sputters out a response, Hary bends down and scoops up some dry sand in the bucket he probably stole from Makoto and the others. He smirks, tipping the bucket over Rin’s head, and runs off before Rin can catch him.

Now both wet and covered in sand, Rin’s blood starts to boil. This means war, and he can't guarantee any survivors.

“Oh, you’re going down, Nanase,” he says, standing.

He abandons the towel and his music and takes off across the beach. Haru has a head start, but Rin is fast, too. The sand is a little slippery beneath his feet, but he pushes on, chasing Haru around. Haru ducks behind Makoto, who is building a pretty spectacular castle with Sei. The two seem to be winning, seeing as both the other teams’ castles resemble nothing but mounds of mishapen sand.

Rin stomps through Sei and Makoto’s castle in his efforts to get to Haru. Haru rolls off to the side and immediately springs to his feet, running again.

“Rin! What the hell, you messed up our castle!” Sei shouts after him.

“Get back here, Haru!” Rin yells, ignoring all else. His goal is the one just a few feet ahead of him.

“Just a little more,” Rin mutters to himself. He speeds up, all but sprinting at Haru. Haru makes the mistake of looking over his shoulder. Eyes wide, he turns to face Rin in thr hopes of side stepping him, but he’s too late.

“Gotcha!” Rin exclaims.

His arms circle around Haru’s middle, skin sliding together as Rin tackles him to the ground. Haru goes down with an “oof”, Rin landing on top of him. Out of breath, Rin heaves in air and lets himself rest against Haru’s body for a moment. Haru, too, is panting as he tries to get his breath back.

Slowly, Rin raises himself up on his arms, looking down at Haru with a victorious smirk. “I got you,” he says proudly.

Haru’s chest heaves as he draws in breath. His eyes - such a deep blue; Rin thinks they could rival the ocean itself - fill with determination. He grabs Rin by the shoulders and shoves hard.

“Whoa!” Rin’s whole world tips as Haru flips their positions. Rin ends up on his back with Haru hovering over him.

Haru’s dark hair hangs over and shadows his face, but Rin can clearly see the amusement all over his expression. Rin’s not about to give up, though. He struggles for a moment; Haru is determined as well, but Rin eventually manages to roll them over again. From there it turns into a wrestling match to see who can end up on top for more than a few seconds at a time.

Rin’s so absorbed in their little competition that he doesn’t hear Nagisa yell, “Hey, this is a family friendly beach! Rin-chan, Haru-chan, stop having sex!”

They’re both out of breath and sweaty, and somehow Haru ends up on top again. He holds Rin down with his wrists pinned above his head, Haru’s legs kneeling on either side of Rin’s hips.

Rin’s stomach does a strange little flip.

Haru gives him a rare smile, leaning down closer. He brings his lips down to Rin’s ear. His hot breath fans over Rin’s ear, making him shiver.

“Race you to the water,” he whispers.

And just like that, he’s on his feet again and making a beeline for the shore. Stunned, it takes Rin a second to process it all. When he does, he’s on his feet and chasing after him in seconds.

“Cheater!” Rin yells, using all his speed to catch up.

He crashes through Sei and Makoto’s castle again, but he couldn’t care less.

He wades through the water until he’s floating. The cool water feels good against his skin as he swims his way over to where Haru is floating.

“That doesn’t count, you had a head start,” Rin says. “Both times.”

“It’s not my fault you're slow, Rin,” Haru says flippantly.

“Slow? I’m faster than you!”

“Prove it.”

“Fine!” Rin looks around. He sees Gou floating further out and points at her. “First one to get to Gou, wins.”

Haru nods in agreement. They get Sasabe-san to referee the race. Rin gets ready to swim like his life depends on it.

When Sasabe-san wolf-whistles, Rin and Haru are off. Rin pumps his legs and arms, swimming hard. Every time his face breaks the surface, he sees Haru right there beside him.

It’s a good feeling, he thinks. His mind is strangely calm despite his fast pace and his need for air. All he can think about is the water moving beneath his body and how Haru’s hair sticks to his face. And then there’s Gou, just a few feet away, her hands outstretched on either side for them.

Rin’s own hand smacks hers as soon as he reaches her. He slows to a stop, floating a couple of feet away from their finish line. Haru is right there with him, water dripping from the ends of his hair.

“So the winner is…” Gou says, building up the anticipation. She grins. “No one!”

“What?” Rin says in disbelief.

“It was a tie!” Gou exclaims, swimming over. “You both hit my hand at the same time.”

Rin looks to Haru, amazed by the results. He can’t really say he’s disappointed.

Haru shrugs, not looking too bothered either. “That’s another tie.”

Laughing, Rin runs his fingers through his hair, pushing it back out of his eyes and clearing up his forehead.

“I’m not really surprised anymore,” he says. He holds up his hand. “Good race, Haru.”

Haru smiles, high fiving him. “You too, Rin.”

Nagisa demands a race next, and he somehow pulls Rei into it, too. Momo, having decided that the results of the sand castle contest aren’t important, joins. Ai comes along, having lost his partner, and Sosuke and Kisumi follow. Sei, still bummed about his castle, is coaxed into a feel-better race by Makoto, and somehow they all, including Gou, end up lining up for the race.

Sasabe-san gives the starting signal once again, and everyone takes off, their goal being the pool noodle they use as a finish line. Amakata-san cheers them on from her chair.

There are no winners, because it’s hard to judge in the ocean, but everyone has fun.

Later, Rin sits with his friends on the shore, watching the sky turn orange and pink as the sun goes down.

“How about a photo, everyone?” Amakata-san suggests. She has her camera with her, ready to capture the day forever.

“Yeah! Let’s line up in front of the ocean!” Gou says.

They do, trying to figure out how to cram everyone together. Rin somehow ends up in front. Haru stands next to him, not a smile in sight.

“Say cheese, everyone!” Amakata-san calls.

Rin, still high on the laughter and adrenaline of the day, flings an arm around Haru shoulder and gives a peace sign, his grin broad.

Amakata-san takes the picture, and everyone cheers.

Rin would get to see the photo much later.  He’d get to smile fondly at the way he leans on Haru and gives a peace sign, eyes closed in a grin that could light up the darkest of rooms. And he’d get to see the way Haru looks off to the side, not looking at the camera, the barest hint of a smile on his lips.

* * *

 

Bored, Haru sits alone in his apartment. Like him, Makoto has the day off from work, but chooses to spend it with Seijuurou instead. Haru wouldn’t normally care, but today he wishes he had something to do or someone to keep him company. Unfortunately, all of his friends have plans already, even Ai. So Haru sits alone in his apartment without any idea of what to occupy his time.

He would cook, but he doesn’t particularly feel like cleaning up afterwards. There is absolutely nothing to watch on TV, and all of his video games are multiplayer games. So he sits there on the couch watching the seconds on the clock tick by.

He could read a book, but what to read? He could browse the internet, but what site to go on? He could listen to music, but which song to play?

The answer hits him so suddenly, he wonders why he didn’t think of it before.

Haru makes his way to his room, leaving the door open a crack behind him. He grabs his laptop from his desk and flops down on his bed. Getting comfortable, he turns on the laptop and quickly makes his way to Google.

There, all he has to type is “Scarl” for “Scarlet Butterfly” to be suggested.

He feels oddly nervous as he hits enter.

The page is instantly filled with pictures of the band and links to various articles. Haru isn’t exactly sure where to begin, so he decides to browse through the images first. It’s incredible, he thinks. He sees these boys almost daily these days, but seeing these pictures sheds a new light on them.

There are professional photos, with the band posed and looking seductive. There are others that look like selfies. One in particular makes Haru smile: they seem to be someplace cramped with bunk beds, and Sei takes the selfie. Sosuke is sleeping in the bed behind him, and next to him stand Rin and Kisumi, both with mischievous grins. Rin holds what looks like a glass of water over Sosuke’s head.

Amused by their childishness, Haru clicks back to the page with the links. There are news articles that are fairly recent, gossiping about the relationships that some of the band members have developed. Then there’s a Wikipedia article on each of the boys, with their backstories and short biographies. Haru hesitates on clicking it; it doesn’t feel right. He’s only searching them because Rin has suggested it. He feels like it would be wrong to pry into their lives without them telling him themselves.

He doesn’t go to the Wiki page.

Instead, another link catches his eye. It’s a Youtube video, titled “Rei’s Big Surprise.” Curious, Haru clicks on it, surprised at seeing that the video has millions of views already.

The video starts out a little shaky, as if the holder of the camera is rushing to get it ready. It shows what looks to be a living room; two sofas sit in the middle, with a table in front. A large flat screen TV hangs on the wall, and the room is decorated beautifully.

“Hide!” A voice calls, and the camera focuses on Seijuurou, who is carrying a small box. He gently places it on the table, then dashes away to hide behind the stairs.

“Kisumi, you ready?” Another voice asks. The camera looks at Sosuke, who hides behind one of the couches furthest from the front door.

The camera flips around, and Haru sees Kisumi’s face. He winks and gives a thumbs up.

“Ready!”

“Here he comes.” This time it’s Rin, who crouches behind a table lamp.

The camera - Kisumi - ducks behind a house plant, and then everything is silent.

The video focuses on the front door, which rattles as it is unlocked and opened. Rei steps inside, a messenger bag over his shoulder. Humming, he closes the door behind him, dropping his bag on the couch. A scratching noise comes from the box, drawing Rei’s attention. He stops, turning to the box in confusion.

“What’s this?” He wonders aloud. “Did Mother get a new appliance of some sort?”

He walks up to the box to investigate. Peering into it, he freezes in his tracks.

“Oh,” he whispers, but it sounds more like a gasp. With trembling hands, he reaches into the box and lifts out its contents.

It’s perhaps the most adorable kitten Haru had ever seen.

It’s small, perhaps just two months old. Its fur is snow white, with a single black spot on its forehead, and its eyes are crystal blue. Rei lifts the kitten up to his face, his eyes wide and expression that of complete and utter disbelief.

“Oh my…” He whispers.

And then the others jump out all at once, yelling a chorus of “Surprise!”

Rei jumps, holding the kitten close to his chest and looking terrified.

“How do you like your new pet, Rei?” Sei asks, flinging an arm around his shoulders.

“We went to the shelter this morning,” Sosuke explains when all Rei does is stare with his mouth agape. “They just found this one abandoned recently. She’s deaf, but we figured the Ryuugazaki family would be willing to care for her.”

Rei gasps again. He looks at the kitten again with newfound love.

“Yes!” He exclaims. “Of course! I’ll make sure she lives the happiest life imaginable!”

“So what’re you gonna name her?” Rin asks.

Rei thinks for a moment, his brows furrowing in concentration. When he finally decides, he nods in conviction.

“Scarlet.”

Everyone starts laughing, because the name isn’t original at all for them. They mess about, and Kisumi records them playing with Scarlet a little. The video ends with a close up on Scarlet’s beautiful face.

Haru finds himself smiling at the band’s antics. He scrolls down to the comments and sees them filled with compliments for Scarlet and praise that the boys adopted a deaf kitten. Everyone agrees that Rei and his family are the best choice for her, as they care so much about every living thing.

From there, Haru delves deeper into videos of the boys. He watches them be complete idiots, but he can see how much they enjoy themselves. He suddenly remembers the reason he looked them up in the first place: to see if they were indeed as popular as everyone said, and what their music was all about.

He finds a live video of the band performing in an arena on the east coast, and he grabs his headphones before tapping on it. The video looks professionally shot, with different camera angles that show clear footage of the stage. Spotlights light up the stage, and the crowd - Haru can barely believe how many people there are - roars.

The band comes out, equipped with their instruments. Sei, wearing a tank top and a headband to hold back his hair, sets out a beat on his drums.

Kisumi steps up to his microphone and bellows out, “Hey everybody! Thanks for coming out tonight!”

The crowd cheers in response. The camera zooms in on Rin, who stands in the middle of the stage. He looks incredible, dressed in a red t-shirt and the tightest pair of black jeans Haru has ever seen. Rin’s hair falls around his face effortlessly, his red eyes bright. Haru has never seen him look so alive before.

Except for that time he saw the band perform live on stage.

When they start to sing, Haru is amazed at how well their voices meld together. Sei doesn’t sing much, but Haru supposes it takes a lot of energy and breath to play the drums as well as he does. Sosuke’s voice is low and powerful when he chimes in with a few lyrics, and Haru has to admit he’s impressed at how he plays the keyboard. Rei jams out on his bass guitar, singing simultaneously with Kisumi and creating sounds that blow Haru’s mind.

And then there’s Rin. He looks like he belongs there on stage, playing his own guitar with passion. When he sings, his voice sounds so incredibly sweet and filled with passion that Haru has to turn up the volume just to capture it all. Rin tosses his head; his hair flies around, and the lights catch his features just right to bring out his jawline. When the chorus hits and the music surges, Rin jumps and kicks his leg out, and the crowd goes crazy.

Haru can understand why.

The song comes to an end along with the video. Minutes pass, but Haru just sits in silence. His expression is blank, not a trace of emotion on his face.

But inside, his heart pounds a mile a minute.

He never thought music would make him want to move so much. Maybe it wasn’t even the music; maybe it was watching them perform that got his blood pumping. Rin’s image lingers in his mind, looking like he wouldn't be anywhere else in the world.

He doesn’t hesitate in clicking the next live video. He watches it with rapt attention, then moves on to the next right after. Some are shaky and the sound isn’t very good, but he watches them nonetheless.

He watches these five boys sing their hearts out and absolutely kill it with their talent. He’s not sure when it happens, but he ends up focusing on Rin for a majority of the time. He’s mesmerized by the way Rin moves and how he plays his guitar while singing in that addictive voice of his. It’s a bit of a shock when Haru realizes he hears that voice almost everyday. Maybe that’s why he chooses to listen most of the time.

He loves the way Rin’s voice sounds.

He doesn’t dwell on what that could mean. Instead, his interest is piqued by a video titled “Scarlet Butterfly - Empty Soul acoustic performance.” His heart races as he clicks on it. Haru hates the way he longs to see Rin again, and he swallows when he finds that the video is much more intimate than the others. There is no audience, only the band in a room with their instruments. Sosuke is stood behind the others with his keyboard. A quick Google search tells Haru that the thing Sei sits on is called a cajon, and it is a type of drum. Next to him is Rei, who sits on a stool with a guitar. One seat down is Kisumi, who also has a guitar. And between Rei and Kisumi sits Rin, looking even better up close.

Rin has his own guitar, and he’s dressed in a tight black shirt and black, torn leggings. Haru’s eyes linger on the outline of his legs through the fabric, before snapping up at the sound of Rin’s voice.

“Hi everyone, we’re Scarlet Butterfly, and this is ‘Empty Soul’, a new original.”

The notes of a piano drift through Haru’s headphones as Sosuke begins the song.

And then Rin starts to sing, and Haru’s breath is stolen straight from his lungs.

“Waking up alone, It’s nothing new but I wish I had someone, To take my mind off who I’ve become,” Rin sings. His voice is soft as he leans forward on his stool, lips close to the microphone. He stares straight at the camera, and Haru feels as if Rin is looking right at him.

It makes his knees weak despite laying in bed.

“Bring relief from the pain, even if it’s all in vain, Because at the end of the day, There’s no hope, I’m going insane,” Rin goes on, and there’s pain in his voice, as if the lyrics resonate with him on a deeper level.

At the last word, the guitars join in, the rhythm picks up, and Sei, with the muscles of his arms bulging, starts to drum on the cajon. Kisumi takes over with the lyrics, and Rin looks down at his guitar as his fingers strum out a somber tone.

“With shackles that chain my feet, With memories that haunt me in my sleep, All I have is a shred of hope,” Kisumi sings. Rei joins in and the two sing together.  “That maybe someday they’ll forgive me, I’m not the monster that they see, I’m a ghost of who I used to be.”

Sosuke nods his head to the beat and Kisumi sings a few lyric-less notes that are smooth and higher in pitch. Sei continues with his drumming, and Rei smiles over at Rin.

Rin, Haru notices, looks at peace. There’s no tension or nerves apparent in his body language; he looks like he was made for this. He looks like music is his soul.

Haru ignores that fluttery feeling he gets in his chest.

The chorus hits and the whole band sings, sometimes alternating between each other to have the best melody.

Haru isn’t sure if he’s even breathing, but he doesn’t care. All he can do is stare as the band sings and pulls him in with their music and their voices. When the song begins to wind down, the music gets softer, and Rin abandons his guitar altogether to close his eyes and sing the chorus once more by himself, now at a softer pitch.

“Now I've got this blood on my hands, Soaked in the sins of my past, Nightmares of memories that I can hardly stand,” he sings, just barely over the music. The guitars slow to a stop, and then it’s just Sosuke’s piano in the background as Rin sings the last few lyrics. “And now I've lost my way, A helpless empty soul, Plagued by my wrongs and peace my only goal. I've fallen into despair, Oh, how could I have known, That one day I'd end up a broken, empty soul.”

Haru stares at Rin’s lips as they form the last few words and then fall still. Rin opens his eyes, and Haru thinks that out of every moment they have spent together, out of every expression he’s seen on Rin’s face, this soft look of breathless beauty is the best. As if Rin just shared a piece of himself with whoever is watching, and no one else.

“That was ‘Empty Soul,’ I hope you guys liked it,” Rin says, and then the other boys start laughing and playing around, and the video fades out.

Haru stares at his ceiling for a good while afterward. His mind buzzes with the memory of the songs and how each of the band members looked as they performed.

And Haru gives up trying not to think of how incredible Rin looked.

His voice sticks out in Haru’s mind above the others’. When he closes his eyes, all he sees is Rin moving with purpose and jumping about. He sees Rin singing every word like it comes straight from his soul.

He sees Rin running beside him in the mornings, he sees him laughing beneath him at the beach. And he’ll be damned if he admits that his chest aches with the thought.

He’s overcome with the urge to see Rin, to talk to him and stare at those lips that hold back his sweet voice.

He just really wants to be with Rin and see him be his dorky self.

He gives up, following the ache in his chest even knowing that Rin had plans with his sister, and grabs his phone. He hesitates just a second before typing out a text, sending it without a second thought.

 **Me:** _Tomorrow, I’m going to win for sure, Rin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original lyrics for Empty Soul by me at 5am. Sleep deprivation is the best when it comes to writing :D


	12. We Fell in Love Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's a little nervous about Sei meeting Granny and the kids at the day care, but Sei knows how to make every situation brighter. The group goes camping: hilarity and the blossoming of love ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is a lyric from We the Kings' song "From Here to Mars".  
> Warning for platonic bro kisses, bro-ness in general, and everyone being dorks :D

Makoto feels like he’s walking on air.

It’s incredible knowing that his crush is returned and that he’s actually dating Seijuurou now. Sei’s so incredible, too; he’s kind and funny and really cares about Makoto, doing his best to always make him smile.

Not to mention he’s hot as fuck, and Makoto longs for the day that he’ll be caged under those strong arms with no clothes to separate them. After seeing Sei in nothing but a tight speedo, Makoto’s looking forward to that time even more. But he and Sei agreed to take things slow for now, so he’ll have to wait.

Not that he really minds; Sei is so fun to just hang out with, Makoto feels like a teenager with his first crush. He’s just really glad that Sei was straightforward, and they didn’t have to go through too much painful pining.

Today, he waits outside the Daycare with both excitement and nerves. Sei really wanted to see Makoto at work, and Makoto didn’t really see a reason to refuse. He already knows that the kids will adore Sei.

He’s just a little nervous about the inevitable meeting with Granny.

He wants Granny to approve of Sei, because Haru’s grandmother is nothing less than family to him. Sei hasn’t even met his parents yet, but Makoto still wants Granny’s approval above all else. So it is with building anxiety that he greets the parents and kids that slowly trickle into the daycare, keeping an eye on Granny all the while.

“Makoto!” He hears Sei’s very familiar voice call out.

Makoto turns to find his boyfriend jogging up to him, dressed to blend in with the crowd and not stand out. He has a red beanie covering his bright hair and sunglasses to shade his eyes, and a bracelet carefully conceals his butterfly tattoo. Otherwise, he looks incredible in his white button up shirt and black jeans.

Oh, the lengths Sei goes to keep their relationship a secret and the media away from Makoto.

“Hi, Sei,” Makoto greets cheerfully. He feels blinded for a moment when Sei takes off the glasses and looks at him with his shining golden eyes.

Sei quickly looks around and, seeing that it’s only the two of them at the moment, quickly presses a kiss to Makoto’s lips.

“I’m really excited for this,” Sei says, and Makoto has to snap out of his daze to pay attention. “I’ll get to see you in your natural habitat.”

“It’s only fair since I got you see you in yours,” Makoto agrees with a laugh.

“So let’s go and play with some kids!”

Sei grabs Makoto by the hand and leads him into the room. Granny has already seated the kids around the tables with their arts and crafts. As soon as they see Makoto walk in, however, they all jump up and rush over to tackle him with hugs. Makoto laughs with genuine joy as he ruffles the kids’ hair.

“Good morning, everyone,” he says warmly.

“‘Morning, Mako!” The kids chime back. All at once, everyone tries to tell Makoto of whatever interesting thing happened in the few hours between yesterday and today.

As Makoto does his best to listen to each and every child, Sei tries to muffle his laughter beside him. It’s like time freezes; the kids all quiet down and turn to stare at the newcomer. Sei waves at them, and then there’s an uproar as the kids gather around him in curiosity.

“Whoa, who’s that?!” A five-year-old asks.

“He’s taller than Mako!” Another kid adds in obvious amazement.

“Settle down, everyone,” Granny calls, and her authoritative voice immediately brings silence. “Let the boy introduce himself.”

There are Makoto’s nerves again, but he stomps them down as Sei speaks up.

“Hi everyone!” Sei booms. “My name’s Sei. I hope you don’t mind if I hang out with you guys today.”

There are gasps and squeals, and then a little girl points at him with wide eyes. “You I saw on TV! Big Sis says you’re hot! Your hair looks like fire!”

Sei’s eyebrows rise in surprise, but he grins all the same. “Oh yeah? Well, let’s keep that a secret, ok? Secrets are so much fun!”

“A secret?”The girl asks.  

“Yep,” Sei winks. “I’ll play with you guys a whole lot today, but you can’t tell anyone I was here, okay? I’m your secret friend!”

“Okay!”

“Are you and Mako friends?” A 6-year-old boy asks curiously.

“You’re _stupid_ , Matt,” a girl says, crossing her little arms over her chest. “They’re holding hands! That means he’s Mako’s boyfriend!”

Makoto blushes, remembering that he and Sei are indeed still holding hands. The hand in question gives him a gentle squeeze of support.

“Now, now, Julie,” Makoto scolds gently. “That’s a mean thing to call someone. Tell Matt you’re sorry,”

“I’m sorry…” Julie mumbles, looking at her shoes. Then she snaps her head up with determination. “But Mako and Sei are like my Mommies! I have two mommies!”

“Cute!” Another kids shouts.

“Ewww, does that mean they kiss and stuff?” An older boy says. “That’s gross! Grown ups are so gross!”

Julie rolls her eyes. Makoto has to hold back a laugh at how sassy she is at her age.

“Your mommy and daddy kiss too!” She says.

“That’s icky too! Grown ups kiss! Icky!”

The kids jump in surprise when Sei throws his head back and lets out a booming laugh. He turns to Makoto with mirth in his eyes.

“I can see why you like it here,” Sei says. “The fun never ends.”

Makoto beams at him, relieved that Sei is actually enjoying himself.

“Alright, give the boy some space to breathe,” Granny says, cutting the questions short. “Kids, it’s time to get back to your arts and crafts. Why don’t you make Sei something he can take home with him?”

“Okay!” The kids yell happily, and run back to their seats to start their projects.

With the kids back in their seats, Granny comes up to Makoto and Sei. She stands with her hands clasped behind her back and her cool blue eyes observing Sei sharply.

Makoto watches as Sei, instead of holding his hand out to shake, bows low in front of Granny.

“Nanase-san, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Sei says. “My name is Seijuurou Mikoshiba.”

Makoto’s nerves are going haywire as Granny looks on in silence, her expression unreadable.

“Seijuurou,” Granny finally says, and Sei straightens up at his name. “It’s nice to finally meet you, as well.” Then her gaze lands on Makoto, and she gives the slightest hint of a smile. “We can continue this conversation at the end of the day. Unless you have to be somewhere?”

“Nope, I promised Makoto my whole day today, so I’d love to talk some more later.”

Granny nods in acceptance, pats Makoto on the shoulder, and then goes to oversee the children.

Makoto lets out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Sei lets go of his hand to rub his back in comfort.

“See? I told you everything would be okay,” Sei says.

“Yeah, I guess I was just a little nervous,” Makoto admits. “Now I see how stupid it was of me. You can charm just about anyone with that smile.”

Sei shows him that smile again, but then instantly switches to a shocked expression.

“Mako-chan! It’s mean to say the S-word!”

Makoto shakes his head, giving Sei a playful shove. “Oh, be quiet, Sei.”

“At least you didn’t say the other S-word.”

The daycare is livelier than usual with Sei around. He listens patiently to whoever wants to tell him a story, and goes out of his way to express his interest and offer his own stories in return. When two of the girls start pulling each other’s hair over a blue crayon, Sei resolves it quickly by presenting them with an extra blue crayon. He’s enthusiastic in interacting with the children and letting them climb onto his back to see over the tops of everyone's heads. Sei even volunteers to read the story during Story Time.

Makoto wonders what he did to deserve someone like him.

The kids absolutely adore Sei, and they prove it with their drawings. By the end of the day, Sei’s arms are full with drawings from the kids. Some drew him animals, others drew themselves with him and added tons of glitter. Julie’s drawing is the one that he instantly shares with  Makoto: it’s a stick figure drawing of him and Sei together, holding hands and a big, red heart above their heads.

Makoto buries his face in his hands in embarrassment while Sei tells Julie how much he loves it.

When all the parents have picked up their kids and he, Sei and Granny begin cleaning up, Makoto wonders about the upcoming conversation with Granny. Just what could she want to talk about? Or does she just want to get to know Sei a little better?

Sei easily distracts him from his thoughts by being his dorky, playful self. He fools around and manages to make Makoto laugh with his antics. Granny is quiet the whole time, glancing up from where she sorts out the crayons and colored pencils to look at the two every once in awhile.

When they are done and everything is in order once again, Granny motions for them to sit at one of the tables. Makoto and Sei quickly comply, sitting formally on the floor with their legs beneath them. Granny sits opposite them and folds her hand in her lap. Sei, Makoto notices, looks completely serious now, all traces of his earlier joking demeanor gone.

“Seijuurou,” Granny says, and both Sei and Makoto straighten their backs, “you’re quite famous, correct?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Sei answers. “We have a pretty large fanbase.”

“And if your relationship with Makoto leaked, what would that mean for him?”

Makoto swallows, not sure what to make of this.

“Reporters and the media would want to know all about him,” Sei says truthfully. “He’d be in the public eye for a while until the heat of it all died down, but my manager is great at keeping the paparazzi away from our friends and family. I’m doing my best to make sure Makoto doesn’t get found out yet, either.”

Granny nods thoughtfully. “But it’s inevitable,” she says, and it’s not a question.

“Yeah, the fans are good at finding things out. If this relationship continues,” Sei looks at Makoto with a broad smile now, “and I really want it to, then there really isn’t any hope of Makoto staying under the radar forever.”

“Makoto,” Granny says now, and Makoto looks at her with rapt attention. “Do you understand this? How do you feel about this?”

Makoto is usually good at talking with Granny, but now he feels like the words are stuck in his throat. He wants her to approve of this so badly. He looks to Sei to find the same question in his eyes, and he thinks it over before responding.

“I understand it,” Makoto finally says. “Sei explained it to me when he asked me out. I know what I’m getting myself into, Granny. I don’t mind dealing with all that if it means I can be with Sei.”

Sei is looking at him so fondly that Makoto feels his blush reaching all the way to his ears. Granny studies him for a while, and it’s enough to make Makoto’s anxiety to rise.

“I have one more question,” Granny says. Sei looks determined to answer correctly, but Granny keeps her gaze locked on Makoto. “Makoto, are you happy?”

The question catches him off guard, but Makoto feels more sure about this answer than he’s felt about anything in his life.

Smiling, he says, “Yes, Granny. I’m really, really happy.”

Granny nods with decisiveness and turns to Sei one last time.

“I have been close with the Tachibana family since before Makoto was born,” she says. “From what I have witnessed today, Seijuurou, you are a respectable and genuine young man. I trust that you’ll keep Makoto happy and work out everything to do with your job and your relationship together. As long as you can do that, I give you both my blessing.”

Relief bubbles up in Makoto, and he looks to Sei for his answer. Sei looks serious without any hint of a smile.

“Of course, Nanase-san,” he says. “Makoto deserves the absolute best. I promise you I’ll do everything to make sure that cute smile is always on his face.”

Granny nods in approval this time and stands.

“Then I look forward to seeing you again soon, Seijuurou.”

Makoto leaps up and goes around the table to wrap Granny in a tight hug. She pats his back in return until Makoto finally lets go.

“Thank you, Granny,” he whispers.

“As long as you’re happy, Makoto,” she says.

Makoto hugs Sei next, and revels in the feeling of those strong arms holding him close. Granny gives Sei a bag to put all the drawings in, then shoos them out of the room so she can lock up. They part ways in front of the daycare, and Makoto rounds on Sei, who is back in his sunglasses and beanie.

“Well, now we just have the parents left,” Makoto says.

“Pfft, easy,” Sei says. “I have a good feeling about them.”

“Well if Granny liked you, my parents are no competition.”

They start walking down the street, fingers laced together. Makoto feels at peace, even if the sun is hot and the cars are loud as they pass by. Sei is with him, and that’s enough to make him want to stay in this moment forever.

“Do you want to come over for dinner?” He asks.

“Haru wouldn’t mind?”

“I’m sure he won’t. Haru loves to cook, he won’t mind making extra for one more.” Makoto bites his lip, staring at his feet at they make their way to his shared apartment.

“Makoto?” Sei asks with concern. “What’s up?”

Makoto sighs, his earlier feeling of peace gone.

“It’s just…” he starts, not knowing how to put it. “Haru’s been a lot more… distant, lately.”

“Isn’t he usually quiet and off to the side?”

Makoto shakes his head.

“Not like this, and especially not with me,” he says solemnly. “When I’m saying something, I catch him staring off into space with a blank look. He spends a lot more time holed up in his room these days. For the first time in my life… I can’t tell what he’s thinking.”

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” Sei soothes. “You guys are best friends, right?” Makoto nods sadly. “Then just give him some time. He’ll come around eventually. Maybe he’s just caught up on something and needs to think about it a lot. You’re the closest person to him, Makoto. He’ll open up again eventually.”

“Yeah,” Makoto finally agrees. “Yeah, you’re right.” He looks up to the sky, the bright blue paling in comparison to the eyes of his best friend. “I just wonder what’s going on with Haru.”

* * *

 

“So, what do you guys think?” Sei asks proudly. “I found this place myself.”

“Whoooa, Nii-san, you rock!” Momo exclaims.

“Sei, you literally Googled ‘Best camping spots in San Jose’,” Sosuke accuses.

“And I found this spot! Aren’t I awesome?”

Rin shakes his head at his friends. Whether he had help from the internet or not, Rin has to admit that Sei did a great job in finding the perfect place to set up camp.

He stands with the band, Gou, Momo, and Haru’s group in the middle of a large, grassy clearing. Tall trees surround the clearing, and birds rest high on their branches, chirping out tunes while squirrels run up the trunks. A little ways down is a large pond full of fish. Growing up in the city, it’s rare for Rin to be able to experience nature like this. He finds the greenery and the fresh scent of nature to be a lot better than the pollution of the city.

“How long has it been since we’ve been camping?” Gou asks him, looking around at their surroundings.

Rin tries not to think about the exact time, answering instead with, “Too long.”

Gou catches on and doesn’t say anything more on the subject. She chooses to point out the birds and talk about their colorful feathers, and Rin listens for a while until Sei calls out to everyone.

“How about we set up the tents first? Save us the trouble later when it gets dark.”

Everyone agrees, and Rin sets down the backpack he was carrying to help with the tents. They came with three big tents that each fit four people easily. Rin grabs the side of one and smirks at Haru.

“Hey Haru,” he says tauntingly. “I bet I can put up this tent faster than you.”

Haru barely spares him a glance.

“Too much work.”

Rin gapes, having expected more of a challenge.

“What?! Oi, where do you think you’re going? Get back here and help!”

Haru goes to sit under the shade of a tree, and Rin abandons his tent to march over to him. They start to bicker while their friends look on.

“How are those two even friends?” Sei wonders aloud. “All they do is bicker.”

“You’re not looking at the bigger picture!” Kisumi says. “It’s just all that unresolved sexual tension.”

Sosuke looks taken aback. “All that _what?!”_

“Ooh, you’re right, Kisu-chan!” Nagisa says. “Haru-chan’s just too tsundere to do anything.”

“Hmm, I dunno, I think Rin’s the tsundere one.”

“What the hell are you guys even on about?” Sosuke asks.

Kisumi and Nagisa both give him a ‘ _Are you serious?_ ’ look, to which Sosuke looks even more lost.

They all shut up when Rin comes back over, dragging Haru behind him. Haru doesn’t seem to want to put in the effort, but Rin demands that they work on the tent together. If he has to do it, then so does Haru.

Rin adamantly works on helping put up the tent, and soon all three tents stand tall side by side a little way off to the side of the clearing. Haru acts like it was the most taxing job in the world, and goes to sit by the pond. Rin, on the other hand, is pumped and ready for some fun.

“Okay, what next?” He asks.

“Let’s explore!” Momo suggests, and Nagisa bounces up in agreement.

“I wonder if there are any bears here,” Nagisa says, as if he wants to try to find one.

Rei pales at the mention of bears and turns to Sei with a pleading look. “Please, tell me there aren’t any bears here.”

“Why the hell would I bring my beloved Makoto someplace with bears?”

Rei sighs in relief while Nagisa sighs in disappointment.

“Exploring in general is a good idea, though,” Gou says. “Let’s go in groups in different directions!”

Sei puts his hand on his hips and goes into Captain mode. “Alright! Let’s get into two groups of four and one group of three. My team will head north!”

He points to the woods to his left, and Rin is at least 90% sure that isn’t north. Sei teams up with Makoto and Gou, heading off without a second glance back. Nagisa pairs up with Momo, Ai, and poor Rei. Rin gives him an apologetic look as Rei is dragged off in the opposite direction.

“Haru! You’re with us,” Rin calls.

When Haru joins them, Rin sets off with Sosuke and Kisumi.

“Was it smart to just leave everything there?” Sosuke asks, looking back over his shoulder.

“You’re never smart,” Haru says out of nowhere, and Rin laughs as Sosuke’s nostrils flare in aggravation.

“It’s no big deal. We have the only really important thing with us,” Kisumi says, pointing at his back. Rin just now notices that he has his guitar with him.

“Why’d you bring that?” Rin asks.

Kisumi looks at him like he’s stupid. “For some campfire songs, of course! You can’t go camping without music.”

Rin can’t argue with that.

They travel through the woods and Kisumi has his phone at the ready to snap some pictures. Rin’s glad he came in shorts and a sleeveless shirt; it’s hot and humid, and his forehead already begins to bead with sweat. He can overlook the heat, though, because the scenery is so eye catching.

Sunlight streams through the treetops, lighting the ground up in patterns. The chatter of chipmunks cut through the sound of Kisumi’s camera shutter, and Rin eagerly looks around for the source. Nature is amazing, he thinks. From the lush greenery that grows untainted to the animals that scurry across the grass, nature is something to behold. Even Haru looks like he’s in a trance by it all.

They walk for quite a while, discovering more clearings and even a stream winding through the woods. The heat is really getting to Rin, and his hair isn’t helping.

“Kisumi, do you have a hair tie?” He asks once he’s fed up.

Kisumi digs through his pocket and produces a black hair tie.

“No problem, Rin. I’ve got your back!”

“Thanks,” Rin says gratefully.

He holds the tie between his lips as he gathers his hair up. Haru, Rin notices, is staring at him with a strange look in his eyes. Rin raises his eyebrows in question, but Haru doesn’t say anything, so he continues to tie his hair back into a ponytail.

“Fuck, that’s better,” he says once his hair is out of the way and off his neck.

Haru finally looks away, then.

It’s a little later that they stumble upon an awe-inspiring sight. They all stop in their tracks, and Rin hears a gasp from beside him.

“Holy shit,” he breathes.

The woods give way to a shore, leading up to a rocky cliff. A river rages by, fed by the huge waterfall that crashes down from above. Rin steps closer, but Haru is quicker, going right up to the edge of the river and facing the waterfall with shimmering eyes.

“I can’t believe this is here,” Sosuke says in amazement.

Rin nods dumbly, going to stand next to Haru. It’s his first time seeing a waterfall up close and in person, and he has to admit that it’s beyond all his expectations. The water crashing down is loud, but at the same time it’s soothing. He joins Haru in sitting at the shore, and together they take their shoes off and dip their feet into the chilly water. Kisumi takes some pictures and then he and Sosuke dip their feet in, too.

They take this time to relax and just talk, though Haru doesn’t offer much in way of conversation. Rin still babbles on, doing most of the talking while he ignores Sosuke and Kisumi making out beside him.

“We got to see a pretty great sight, huh?” Rin says, leaning back on his hand and looking up at the sky.

“Somehow, you end up showing me great sights I’ve never seen before,” Haru says softly.

“What do you mean?” Rin looks over, but Haru is facing away from him. Rin can’t see his expression, and Haru doesn’t offer up an answer. Somehow, Rin feels like he’s missing something.

“Let’s head back before we get lost,” Sosuke says, standing up and stretching. He turns on his heel to go back the way they came.

Rin has to physically drag Haru away from the waterfall. On the way back, Kisumi strums out a tune on his guitar and sings about the birds and the trees and the fresh air. Some of the lyrics are ridiculous, but the jumpy song makes for good entertainment anyway.

At one point, Sosuke trips on a root and falls face first into the dirt. Kisumi, the ever loving boyfriend, throws his head back and laughs loudly. Grumbling, Sosuke gets to his feet, only to be tripped by both Rin and Haru, who stick their legs out just as Sosuke tries to take a step.

They go back to the campsite with Sosuke cursing them all.

Sei’s team is already back, along with a pile of sticks and rocks in the middle of the clearing. Rei’s group stumbles in a moment later. Nagisa and Momo are hyped, but Rei looks worse for wear as he flops down by the tent and whispers his relief to be back. Ai is just trying his best to keep up with Momo and Nagisa’s conversation.

“You’ll never guess what we saw!” Kisumi chirps. He goes around showing everyone the pictures of the waterfall.

When everyone has raved (and regretted, in Nagisa’s case), they spend the rest of the day hanging out. Rin takes over Kisumi’s job of the playing the guitar and adding some music to the atmosphere for a while. It’s a nice time outdoors, and when it begins to get dark, Sei, the only Boy Scout among the group, sets about making the fire.

“I can do this!” Sei assures after his fourth failed attempt. “We don't need the matches!”

Sosuke doesn’t put away the matches. In the end, Sei fails to impress Makoto with his fire making skills and the matches are put to use.

“You can get it next time,” Makoto says, patting a pouting Sei’s back.

“I was so close,” Sei insists. “But Sosuke just had to ruin it and use the match.”

“I know, Sei. I know.”

Sosuke and Rin both pretend to puke, earning themselves the middle finger from Sei.

“You know what comes next, right?” Momo asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Apparently Nagisa is the only one who knows what Momo’s talking about.

“Scary stories!” He shouts, buzzing with energy.

“No!” Rei yells back, clinging to Rin’s arm for dear life. “I refuse to be a part of this!”

“Aww, come on, Rei-chan,” Nagisa pleads, giving Rei The Eyes.

“No, I will not fall for that this time, Nagisa-kun! We are out alone in the dark in the middle of the woods! If I suffer through these stories, I will not be able to sleep!”

“There are eleven of us, so we’re not really alone…” Ai points out, but it falls on deaf ears.

Rei refuses to back down, and Nagisa finally gives up, though he doesn’t seem too happy about it.

“We can do the next best thing,” Momo shrugs. He smiles mischievously. “Dare or Dare.”

Nagisa lights up. “Momo-chan! You’re a genius!”

“Isn’t it supposed to be Truth or Dare?” Makoto asks.

“Pfft, Mako-chan, Truth or Dare is so ten years ago. The cool kids play Dare or Dare!”

Rin scoffs. “Nagisa, you’re the farthest from cool someone can get.”

“Yep, because I’m hot!”

Rin facepalms.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Gou murmurs.

They go with it anyway.

They all gather around the fire in a big circle, and they choose who goes first by random. Ai is the first decide, looking deep into the fire in thought.

“Okay. Gou-san! I dare you to climb that tree as high as you can! But please don’t fall. I really don’t want you to get hurt.”

Rin isn’t very worried when Gou gets up and walks to the nearest tree. She bends her knees and jumps, catching a thick branch and hauling herself up. They watch as she expertly climbs the tree up to a reasonable height, standing on a branch in victory.

“No tree is a match for Kou Matsuoka!” She yells.

Everyone claps as she gracefully descends from the tree, sitting back in her spot at the circle. She gets to choose the dare next, and so she dares Rei to act like Sasabe-san. Rei does is fairly well, laughing loudly and pretending the tent is Amakata-san.

“Amakata-san, I’m too afraid to tell you you’re beautiful, but I look at your swimsuit magazines everyday!” He says, and instantly wins the round.

This goes on for a while, the dares getting more and more ridiculous as the game wears on.

“Alright, Rin,” Sosuke says with a smirk. Rin had a bad feeling about this. “I dare you… To dye your hair blue for a week starting when we get back from this trip.”

Rin gapes and the others cheer. Rin lifts his hands to his beautiful red hair in horror.

“You asshole,” he hisses. “You know I can't back down from this!”

Sosuke snickers, fully aware. “Oh, I know.”

Rin reluctantly agrees, already trying to figure out which temporary hair dye he’s going to use. Maybe he’ll look good with blue hair.

When the choices lands on Nagisa, everyone is on edge. Illuminated only by the fire, Nagisa looks like a blond devil here to wreak havoc and terrorize poor, innocent souls.

“Alright. Haru-chan! I dare you… To kiss Mako-chan!”

“What?!” Sei and Makoto both exclaim. For the one being dared, Haru doesn’t look at all bothered by it.

“Hold on, I object!” Sei says, glaring at Nagisa.

“Why?” Nagisa asks innocently. “They’ve kissed before a bunch of times.”

Everyone’s jaw drops.

“When?!” Ai asks, looking between the two. Makoto’s face is bright red but Haru still remains unfazed. “Where was I during all that?”

“You missed out, Ai-chan!”

Rin’s head is spinning. He knew Makoto and Haru were close, but not _that_ close. Didn’t Haru say they were just friends?

“It was platonic,” Haru shrugs.

“Haru, please,” Makoto whines, looking like he just wants to disappear. “Can we not talk about this?”

“You’re not gonna wimp out on the dare, are you, Haru-chan?”

Haru catches Rin’s eye, and something unrecognizable flashes there.

“Of course not,” Haru says, sitting up and turning half towards Makoto.

“Oh my God, Haru, we’re not actually doing this, are we?” Makoto asks frantically.

“Why not? It’s platonic.”

“WHOO!! BRO KISS!” Kisumi shouts in encouragement.

“But Sei-!”

“Sei can stop being a baby and realize it’s just a dare.”

Sei shuts his mouth, and Rin can tell he’s determined not to be jealous.

“Fine,” Sei concedes. “Because I trust Makoto and I know he’s mine.”

Makoto gives him a loving smile, and then Haru is turning his face towards him.

Rin feels like the world is moving in slow motion. There’s an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watches Haru lean in and capture Makoto’s lips with his own. Kisumi wolf whistles, Sosuke mutters, “I could’ve gone my whole life without seeing Nanase locking lips with someone,” and Sei is still determined not to be jealous.

Rin, though, is a whirlwind of confusing emotions.

Something flares up at the sight of Makoto and Haru kissing, but at the same time, his eyes are drawn to their lips. Haru’s lips are moving against Makoto’s, and it looks… Kind of erotic. Makoto is clumsily kissing back, embarrassed by the attention. Haru doesn’t seem to give a single fuck, though, and thoroughly devours Makoto’s lips before pulling back.

He doesn’t seem to be affected by the kiss at all.

Makoto, on the other hand, hides behind his hands.

“Well that was… interesting,” Rei says in the silence.

“Kinda hot, actually,” Kisumi adds.

“Fuck no,” Sosuke says, smacking Kisumi on the arm.

“I dunno why you’re so embarrassed, Mako-chan,” Nagisa says. “Didn’t you and Haru-chan experiment back in middle school?”

“They did _what?!”_

“Nagisa, _please!_ ”

Haru just shrugs again. “It was platonic.”

Rin’s mind is still buzzing when Sei grabs the back of his head, fire in his eyes.

“Payback, so we’re even!” Sei exclaims.

“What -” but the rest of Rin’s words are cut off when Sei crashes their lips together in a bruising kiss.

It only lasts a second because Rin shoves him away, flustered.

“Sei, what the hell?!”

“Shut up, Rin, it was a bro kiss!”

“Bro kiss, my ass!”

“Hell no!”

“What, no I didn’t mean - Argh!”

Nagisa, not wanting to be left out, coerces Momo into a full on make out session, while Rei and Ai watch, horrified.

“Bro, you’re a pretty good kisser!” Nagisa laughs.

“You too, bro!” Momo says.

“Bro!”

“Bro!”

In the midst of the chaos, Kisumi turns to Sosuke.

“Come on, Sosuke! Let's bro kiss too!”

“Kisumi, I am your fucking _boyfriend._ ”

Flustered, agitated, and face red, Rin catches Haru’s eye again. This time, he sees some different in his eyes, but the intensity is no less.

It makes Rin’s stomach flip.

“Alright, alright,” Gou says, calming everyone down. “Let’s just relax, okay? The platonic bro kisses were fun and… oddly disturbing, but why don’t we finish off the night with something that won’t get someone thrown in the fire? Kisumi, why don’t you get your guitar and we can all sing something.”

“Campfire songs!” Kisumi says excitedly. “Hell yeah!”

He scrambles for his guitar, adjusting it in his lap. Rin, not trusting Sei to not kiss him again, moves away and next to Haru. Haru wraps his arms around his knees and rests his chin on his arms.

“Of course, we have to sing an old classic,” Kisumi says seriously. “A song that needs to be sung at every campfire, passed down from generation to generation.”

Rin raises an eyebrow, wondering what on earth this song could be.

“The Campfire Song song!”

Rin’s not sure what he was expecting, but he can’t say he’s surprised.

“You want us to sing a fucking _Spongebob_ song?” He says, incredulous.

“It’s a classic!” Momo echoes, and Nagisa nods in agreement.

“Well, at least I know the words,” Ai says with a laugh.

“Why are our friends such idiots?” Rin complains.

“I wonder that everyday,” Haru says.

Kisumi strums the familiar tune on his guitar, starting off the song with his sweet voice.

“Let’s gather around the campfire, And sing our campfire song,” he sings, swaying his head from side to side. “Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, And if you don’t think that we can sing it faster then you’re wrong, But it’ll help if you just sing along!”

Nagisa, Momo, Gou, and even Rei chime in with, “Bom, bom, bom…”

Everyone, save for Rin, Haru, and Sosuke, sings the next part with Kisumi.

“C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong, But it'll help if you just sing along!”

“C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song...Ai!” Kisumi motions to Ai.

“Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!”

“Haru!”

Haru stays silent, not bothering to join in on their antics.

“Good!” Kisumi yells, fingers easily strumming the song. “It'll help, It'll help, If you just sing along!”

“Oh, yeah!” Sei yells.

“Isn’t this the part where you smash your guitar?” Sosuke asks, once the song has come to an end.

Kisumi gasps and holds his guitar closer to his chest.

“I’m not going to go _that_ far!”

“Fake fan,” Rin mutters under his breath, drawing out a tiny smile from Haru.

They sing a few more songs, and Rin joins in for a couple of them. Haru tends to stare at him in those moment, and since Rin can’t figure out the reason for it, he makes dramatic motions with his hands just to be silly. The night turns into a karaoke contest; Haru refuses to sing, opting to listen instead, but the others are enthusiastic as they partner up to sing duets. Makoto sings surprisingly well, and he and Sei are declared the winners when Momo completely butchers the song he and Rin sing.

It’s 2am when the energy starts to fade from the group and everyone decides to hit the hay. They put out the fire, light a single lantern, and go into their tents to rest up. Rin will be in a tent with Gou and Haru, but he decides to stay up a little longer. He didn’t get to appreciate the nighttime sky during their antics.

“G’night, Onii-chan,” Gou yawns, rubbing her eyes and heading for the tent. “Don’t stay up too late.”

“Night, Gou.”

Rin flops down on the grass, falling onto his back and laying there. It’s quiet, now that everyone has gone to bed. The only sounds that cut through the night are the crickets chirping in the woods. Rin stretches out, cushioning his head on his arm as he looks up at the sky.

The city doesn’t make for very good stargazing, seeing as the stars are barely visible. Here, though, the stars dot the sky and seem to glow even brighter than the moon. It’s peaceful here under the stars, Rin thinks. He could get used to this.

Soft footsteps approach, and someone sits down beside Rin. He’s a little surprised to find that it’s Haru.

“Can’t sleep?” Rin asks, looking back to the sky.

“You don’t get to see this in the city,” Haru says softly. “I wanted to appreciate it a little more.”

Rin hums in agreement. Haru lays down beside him, and together they gaze up to the twinkling sky in silence. It’s a comfortable silence, just like so many between them, no words needed to enjoy each other’s presence. Somehow, Rin feels even more calmer than before.

“I took your advice,” Haru finally says.

“Hm? About what?”

“I Googled you.”

Rin raises his eyebrows in surprise. He hadn’t expected Haru to actually do it.

“Really?” He asks. “And?”

“You - the band - you’re… amazing,” Haru says, never looking away from the sky. “I didn’t really realize at your concert, but what you all do…” He trails off, shaking his head as if there are no words for all the amazing things the band does.

“We’re really lucky,” Rin admits. “Music’s always been a part of us. We’re lucky to be able to perform for everyone like this.”

“It must have been hard.”

Rin chuckles, thinking back to all the gruelling band practices and the times he lost his voice from singing too much. It was hard, yeah, but every minute of it was something he’ll never forget. Here, laying beside Haru with only the crickets for company, Rin feels nostalgia wash over him.

He wonders if _he’s_ watching over him, even now.

“Music was an escape for some of us,” Rin says, and he doesn’t feel any hesitation in sharing this with Haru. “Rei got bullied in school because of his glasses, and he turned to music to inspire him and give him strength. Kisumi was always teased for being so pretty and flamboyant, and the boys in his class would never let him hang out with them. He listened to and made music because it was pretty, too, and it made him realize that there was nothing wrong with being the way he was. Sei just loved the drums, and Sosuke and I had liked music since we were kids.”

Haru doesn’t say anything, and Rin takes it as a silent cue to go on.

“For me,” Rin continues, and a reminiscent smile makes its way to his lips. “My Dad was always into music. I grew up listening to it all the time, and when I was six, Dad got me a ukelele. Damn, I loved that thing. It was the first instrument I learned to play. Sosuke’s family had a piano, so after school we’d both run to his house to practice and see who could play better. It was always fun impressing Dad with my growing skills. He was proud of me, always said to use music whenever I was feeling upset or angry, to write my feelings out in the form of songs. It helped me a lot. He - he died when I was eleven.”

“Rin,” Haru says gently, but Rin shakes his head. There’s an ache in his chest, but for whatever reason, he wants Haru to know this. Music is who he is, after all.

“I didn’t deal with it very well. I was always angry or crying, and I even got into a fight with Sosuke over the smallest thing. Punches and everything. Mom kept me grounded, though. She said that this wasn’t what Dad would want of me. She reminded me that I was better than the emotions that tried to take over, and she glared at me and sent me to my room, saying, ‘If I don’t hear music blasting from your room at an earsplitting volume, you’re grounded!’ Pretty stupid, right?” Rin laughs, feeling Haru’s eyes on him. He refuses to look over, though; he knows there are tears in his eyes. “So I did what she said, and I screamed along with the most metal music I could find. Believe it or not, it helped. After that, I really started writing my own music. I was kind of a shit kid in middle school, but we met Kisumi and Rei, and we were getting somewhere. I felt like a whole new person.”

“I didn’t know music meant so much to you,” Haru says.

“The gist of it is all on my Wikipedia page,” Rin laughs. “Didn’t you read it?”

“I… wanted you to tell me, yourself,” Haru admits.

Rin’s heart warms at that.

“My parents died a few years ago, too.”

“Shit, Haru,” Rin gasps. “I’m sorry.”

Haru shrugs. “It was a long time ago. They were in Japan for work, and it was a train accident. I was here with Granny, and she and Makoto were always there for me. I kind of wish I had something like music at that time, though.”

Rin finally looks over at Haru, and their eyes lock. “I wish I’d known you back then.”

Haru smiles, and it’s a genuine, big smile that takes Rin’s breath away.

“Would you have sung for me?” Haru asks.

Throat suddenly dry, Rin stutters out, “Y-yeah, ‘course I would have.”

“Thank you, Rin.”

Heat rising to his cheeks, Rin clears his throat and sits up, flustered. His ponytail has been bothering him for a while now, so he slips the hair tie off and shakes his hair out before laying back down, his hair fanning out around his head.

“That’s better,” he mutters.

Haru’s eyes are locked on his hair now, and he looks at it with wonder.

“You hair is really long,” Haru says, but it doesn’t sound disapproving. He’s simply stating a fact.

Self-conscious all of a sudden, Rin runs a hand through it.

“Yeah, I was thinking about growing it out a bit more,” Rin says. “Right now it comes down to my jaw, so I was thinking a couple more inches would be nice.”

Haru nods in agreement, slowly reaching his hand out. He meets Rin’s eyes, as if questioning if it’s okay to touch, but all Rin can do is swallow. Haru’s fingers run through Rin’s hair gently, and a shock jolts up Rin’s spine in response. Mesmerized, Haru curles a lock of hair around his finger.

“It’s nice,” Haru murmurs “Really pretty…” There’s an uncomfortable, buzzing feeling in Rin’s chest and stomach, but he doesn’t want Haru to ever pull his hand away.

That buzzing feeling feels oddly good.

Haru’s eyes slide over to his and stay there. In the moonlight, his eyes are like sparkling pools that draw Rin in. Nobody moves, neither of them speak, and Rin is afraid to breathe in the fear that this strange moment will be broken.

There’s a thoughtful expression on Haru’s face, but Rin’s too busy trying to make his heart calm down to look deeper into it.

And then Haru moves. He lifts himself up on one arm, leaning over Rin just slightly and looking down at him. Rin’s eyes follow his movements, unable to move an inch.

“I wonder how I’d be if I had met you when we were kids,” Haru wonders aloud.

Rin has no answer. It’s like tiny bees are buzzing around in his chest. Various songs comes to mind as he gazes up at Haru; each one makes him think of the word _beautiful_. That same word sticks out in his head as his eyes rake over Haru’s features and down to his lips.

But then Haru’s moving away, his fingers slipping out of Rin’s hair as he stands. He spares one last glance down to where Rin lays.

“Goodnight, Rin,” he says, and ducks into the tent.

He leaves a stunned Rin lying there with that uncomfortable feeling in his chest, breathless and confused.

He doesn’t go to bed until hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, they always end up daring each other to do stupid things in my fics. I've had the platonic bro kisses planned for quite some time, so I hope you guys liked them as much as I did (laughing like a maniac at 5am)


	13. Goddamn, You're Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto confronts Haru about his distance, and Haru finally speaks up about his feelings. Rin is overcome with a sudden bout of clumsiness that definitely does not have anything to do with Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Chester See's "Goddamn You're Beautiful"

 

A week after the camping trip, Haru is curled up on the couch of his apartment, a small smile playing on his lips. He’s just received a text from Rin with a picture attached. There’s a before picture, one that shows Rin with bright blue hair. He had owned up to the dare and dyed his hair temporarily as soon as they got back. The internet was in chaos when everyone found out, to say the least. The second picture shows Rin fresh out of the shower, droplets of water dripping from his freshly washed and back to normal hair. The relief in the accompanying text of ‘ _ Thank god it washed out’  _ is amusing, to say the least.

Haru isn’t sure how long he sits there staring at that picture, but he’s startled when he hears the door to the apartment open. He’s quick to slip the smile off his face and make his expression unreadable as Makoto steps into the apartment.

“I’m home,” Makoto says tiredly. He doesn’t look too good either, his hair a mess and his clothes in disarray.

“Welcome home,” Haru says, as Makoto drops his bag to the floor and flops down on the couch beside him. He gives Makoto a look, a silent question of  _ what’s wrong? _

“I knew it was going to be hard,” Makoto says, “but this is actually really tough.”

Humming in acknowledgment to show that he’s listening, Haru goes back to furtively looking at Rin’s picture.

“Sei and I didn’t think they’d find me so soon,” Makoto goes on. “It’s hard going anywhere, now that I’m paranoid that there’s someone taking pictures of me secretly. Even now, there was a mob of people out front. Reporters, fans, I don’t even know. Erika had to get security just so I could get inside.”

Haru’s only half paying attention now. He’s too busy thinking about how good Rin looks with his hair like that. It falls beautifully down to his jaw. Haru’s mind spins with images of licking away the stray droplet of water on Rin’s neck, grabbing a handful of that hair and - 

“Haru!”

Makoto’s voice makes him quickly snap his head up. Makoto is looking at him with both frustration and awe, and Haru sees his gaze flick from him to the phone and back again. Haru quickly stuffs the phone away in his pocket.

“Sorry, I -” he starts to say, but Makoto cuts him off.

“No, Haru, that’s it,” Makoto says, and he sounds upset. “You’ve been like this for days now. I’ve given you space because I thought you might just tell me what’s going on, but you’ve just been getting further and further away from me. I can’t stand this - this  _ distance _ , Haru. You space out when I talk and you barely ever come out of your room anymore.”

Makoto looks on the verge of tears now. Scooting closer, he takes Haru’s hand in his own and whispers, “Please. I need you, Haru. Stop making me feel like I’m losing you.”

Haru’s gut twists with guilt. He realizes that while he had thought everything was normal, he was actually spending more time alone and drifting steadily away from his best friend. That, paired with the fact that he wasn’t even listening to Makoto talk about his troubles, makes him realize how caught up on Rin he really was.

Haru looks down at their hands and sighs. He’s not really sure why he’s been keeping this from Makoto, but these emotions make him feel vulnerable and exposed. He’s not sure he wants anyone to know how messed up Rin makes him.

He leans his forehead against Makoto’s shoulder and hides his face.

“I… I like Rin,” he admits.

Out in the open, it feels much more real that it did in his head. There’s silence for a moment, and then Makoto gasps. Grabbing Haru by the shoulders, he pushes him away just enough to see his face. Haru averts his eyes.

“ _ Haru _ ,” Makoto whispers. “Really? Since when?”

Haru shrugs, as if to say he doesn’t know when it happened. In truth, he knows the exact number of days it’s been since he realized that he likes more of Rin than just his voice (and he really loves Rin’s voice. He’s found himself just listening to Rin talk on more than one occasion.)

“That’s great, Haru!” Makoto says eagerly. He sounds genuinely happy, and it only serves to make Haru blush. “So all those times I had to tear you away from your phone, it was because you were talking to Rin?”

Haru nods in response. “I’m sorry for not paying attention, or just…” He trails off, not knowing how to phrase his apology to show his regret. One look at Makoto shows that he doesn’t need to; the great thing about being so close to Makoto is that he seems to know exactly what Haru means to say without actually having to say it. 

“It’s okay, I understand,” Makoto says gently, and Haru loves him so much more for not resenting him. “You’ve never really been interested in someone before. I’m sure it’s a big thing for you.”

Relieved that Makoto does indeed understand, Haru relaxes, cuddling up close to his side. Makoto puts an arm around him and keeps him close.

“Are the paparazzi really that annoying?” Haru asks, still guilty for not listening to Makoto earlier.

“They can be a little… overwhelming,” Makoto admits. “But Amakata-san’s made it a point that everyone’s to leave me and Nagisa alone. I think the mob out front today is going to be reported to her, and I’m actually kind of scared of what she’ll do. She can be kind of scary sometimes.”

From what Haru has seen of the seemingly cheerful woman, he has to agree. He would hate to be on her bad side.

“But you don’t regret being with Sei.”

Makoto gives him a smile. Having known him for so long, Haru has seen Makoto smile more than perhaps even his parents, but this smile is so soft, so fond, so filled with  _ something  _ that Haru doesn’t want to name lest he start thinking of Rin that way, that he’s completely taken aback.

“Never,” Makoto says firmly. “Sei and I just work so well together. All the reporters and fans in the world couldn’t make me want to leave him. Someone as great as him doesn’t come around so often.”

Speechless, all Haru can do is nod.

“But this isn’t about me,” Makoto says excitedly. “When are you going to tell Rin?”

Ah,  _ this  _ is why Haru hasn’t mentioned his feelings, he remembers. He knew this question would be the first to be asked, and he hates the answer to it.

“I’m not.”

Makoto’s smile disappears in an instant.

“What? Why not?” Receiving no answer, Makoto asks, “Is it because of all the attention? I know you don’t like crowds or people being all over you, but Sei guarantees that it’ll get easier. Besides, Amakata-san’s going to protect us from all that.”

“It’s not that.” Well, not completely. For Rin, Haru feels like he could look past the attention. “It’s just… what’s the point?”

Makoto’s grip on him tightens and he frowns. “What do you mean, what’s the point? The  _ point _ , Haru, is that for probably the first time in your life, you actually have feelings for someone! And Rin brings out the best in you, he really does. I’ve never seen you smile so much before you met him. You’re so good for each other. You both fire each other up and honestly, I’m kind of jealous. Rin brings you out of your shell more than I ever could.”

Lips pursed together tightly, Haru curls up and makes sure his face can’t be seen.

“He’s going to leave,” he finally says. 

Haru misses the look of sadness and sympathy Makoto gives him.

“I know,” Makoto whispers. “But you’d work something out. Sei and I will, and so will Nagisa and Rei. Sometimes you just have to take a risk. It’s not like he’s never going to come back.”

“It’s too much,” Haru says, and leaves it at that, pulling a pillow over his head to indicate that the conversation is over.

And really, the thought of Rin never coming back is more painful that he’d like to admit. Makoto and Nagisa may be ready to risks their hearts, but Haru isn’t sure he is.

He doesn’t mention his lack of self confidence. Because Rin Matsuoka is gorgeous, talented, and fun, not to mention famous around the world. He could have anyone he wanted.

So why on earth would he choose someone as boring as him?

* * *

 

It happens so gradually that no one really notices at first.

Rin is making his way down the stairs with the charger that he grabbed from his room, when he glances up and spots Haru sitting next to Makoto on the couch. Haru looks up at that exact moment, and their eyes meet.

Rin’s heart skips a beat, his foot misses a step on the stairs, and he goes tumbling down.

“Rin!” Makoto and Rei shout in worry. 

They hurry over while Rin groans in mild pain. He’s so happy the stairs are carpeted, or else that would have been much worse.

“I’m okay,” Rin groans, letting Ai pull him to his feet.

Haru looks shocked for a moment, but once Rin says that he is, in fact, okay and hasn’t broken anything, Haru’s expression is as cool and composed as ever.

Plugging his charger into the socket, Rin rubs a hand over his chest. Maybe he hurt himself after all.

His chest feels oddly tight.

From there, a sudden bout of clumsiness overcomes Rin. Sometimes, when they’re all gathered together to hang out, he trips over his own feet going back to his seat. Rei, Ai, and Makoto are always concerned for his well being, while the others laugh at his expense. Haru, Rin’s noticed, just raises an eyebrow in amusement as soon as Rin announces that he’s okay.

Other times, when it’s just him and Haru on their runs or out for coffee, he gets distracted by the ruffle of Haru’s hair in the wind and ends up walking straight into a pole or a door. And still other times, he stumbles over his words when he answers a simple question that Haru asked.

It’s embarrassing, to say the least, and frankly, Rin’s getting a little annoyed with himself.

When Rin ends up flat on his face for the dozenth time because he was paying too much attention to Haru and not his surroundings, Sosuke and Kisumi share a look off to the side.

“This is so fun to watch,” Kisumi giggles under his breath.

“God, please tell me he doesn’t…” Sosuke pleads, watching as his best friends jumps back up with a flush across his cheeks.

“No point in denying it, babe,” Kisumi says cheerfully. “Looks like you owe me $20.”

Sosuke groans, though not over the money. “Why Nanase, of all people?”

“Aww come on, Haru’s great!”

The unamused look Sosuke gives him just makes Kisumi bust out laughing, and then everyone wants to know what’s so funny.

Rin has no idea that his friends are betting on him, and he’s too caught up in his frustrating clumsiness to pay much attention to their whisperings.

Because that’s all this is, clumsiness. It has absolutely nothing to do with how Haru smiles or how he flicks the hair out of his eyes with such finesse. 

In the crisp air of the early morning, Rin’s mind is much clearer as he runs beside Haru. The sounds of feet hitting the pavement and Haru’s panting breaths mingling with his own makes him much more aware of his surrounds. He’s surprised that no one has spotted him yet; they run along this path every morning, and yet so far no one has found out about his friendship with Haru, nor has anyone taken pictures of him sweaty and panting. He’s grateful for any power in the universe that can give him this peace in the morning.

Then, of course, he has to glance over at Haru.

Haru’s expression is set in determination as he jogs steadily beside Rin. Sweat rolls down his forehead and down the side of his jaw, and Rin follows its path with his eyes. Haru licks his lips, the soft pink of his tongue darting out over them and disappearing back into his mouth as quick as it came.

Entranced by the sight before him, Rin doesn’t see the rise of the uneven sidewalk, and trips.

“Whoa!” He yells as he goes down.

Before he can hit the ground, a hand darts out and grabs him by the arm. Instinctively having closed his eyes, Rin cracks them open when he doesn’t feel the impact of the cement. He’s still standing, but now he’s leaned up against Haru, who is breathing harshly with a tight grip on his arm.

Feeling the heat rising to his cheeks, Rin just stares for a moment. Haru stares back at him.

“You’re going to get hurt, Rin,” Haru says.

Now blushing full force, Rin straightens up. “Y-yeah, guess I wasn’t really looking where I was going. Th-thanks,” he stutters out. He feels like such an idiot, having embarrassed himself again, not to mention that he can’t speak without feeling nervous and stuttering.

“Hmm.” Haru nods and lets go of Rin’s arm. His touch lingers for just a fraction of a second, and then he’s turning and jogging ahead. “Try not to fall behind!”

Stunned, Rin’s brain finally starts to work again, and he breaks out into a run.

“Like hell I will!”

He loves this feeling. It’s like he has wings, like he’s flying and his feet don’t even touch the ground. Seeing Haru’s back in front of him just makes him work harder to catch up.

He doesn’t want to be left behind, he thinks. He always wants to be by Haru’s side, on equal footing, in a position where he can always see those rare smiles. That pounding in his chest, that buzzing feeling in his stomach, it’s all beautiful in its own way. Rin doesn’t want it to go away.

Stopping in a secluded area of trees, the two take a break to catch their breaths. They’ve mostly stopped keeping score now. Usually, they just like to enjoy running together, only making a competition out of it every now and then. Now, they sit under the shade of a large, red maple tree, whose leaves are still deep green. It’s become  _ their  _ tree, the one they rest under every morning.

“Ahhh, the breeze feels so good,” Rin comments, stretching out and laying back on the grass. The warm summer breeze rustles the leaves of the trees and cools down his heated skin. “You know, I know how you and I keep in shape, but I have to wonder about the others. They’ve gotten lazy over this break, but I saw Sosuke shirtless the other day, and he’ still ripped.”

Haru shrugs. “Sex probably keeps him active.”

Rin chokes on his own saliva. 

“Fuck, never say that again, Haru. That’s one image I don’t need.”

Rin doesn’t like the way Haru’s eyes flash with a challenge. 

“Kisumi probably gets a good workout, too,” Haru continues nonchalantly. 

“Haru! Stop!”

“Then there’s Rei. I’m sure Nagisa never lets him rest.”

“Not Rei! He’s pure!”

“I think Makoto and Sei would be more vanilla. But I know Kisumi would be kinky.”

“Oh my God, Haru, stop with the mental images!” Rin whines, screwing his eyes shut tight. 

“And then Yamazaki -”

“Noooo!” Rin covers his ears, shaking his head frantically. “I don’t need to know!”

Through the cracks of his fingers, he hears Haru chuckle softly. When that chuckle gets louder, Rin’s hands drop from his ears and he looks over in wonder.

Haru is full on laughing now. His arms circle around his stomach as he sits with his back against the trunk of the tree. His eyes are closed and his shoulders shake with the laughter that slips past his lips, and Rin can’t tear his eyes away from the image.

He realizes that he has never heard Haru openly laugh before.

All the music in the world pales in comparison to the sound of Haru’s laugh. It’s so joyful and carefree, so  _ new  _ to Rin that he’s completely floored by the sound of it. When Haru finally settles down and looks over to Rin with a grin and mirth dancing in his eyes, Rin knows that his own eyes are wide and that he’s staring, but he can’t bring himself to look away. He wonders if Haru knows how insanely beautiful he is or how just his laugh makes Rin’s whole world turn upside down.

And he knows he’s completely screwed, now that he’s heard that sound of pure elation comin from Haru’s lips.

Noticing that Rin is staring at him wordlessly, Haru blushes from the attention and turns away.

“You should laugh like that more often,” Rin says, feeling like there isn’t enough air in the world to fill his lungs.

Haru runs a hand through his hair, not sure what to say. In the end, he doesn’t say anything, choosing to stand and stretch for the jog back.

“We should get going,” he says, without looking back to Rin. 

He doesn’t care if Haru brushed him off. Rin can see how Haru’s ears are red, and he grins. As they jog back home, Rin makes it his mission to make Haru laugh as much as possible. Anything to hear that beautiful sound again.

Haru is dangerous, though, and the all the bruises Rin gets from bumping into things and falling on his ass prove as much. He refuses to believe that it’s his own fault for not paying attention. He shoves all the blame on Haru, cursing him for being so gorgeous.

Haru isn’t attractive in the same way Rin, who people call sexy and hot, is, or even Kisumi or Sosuke. Haru is in a whole category of his own, and Rin firmly believes that he outdoes all of them. He’s a cool beauty, his lack of words and his introversion adding an air of mystery around him. While the others are labeled as cute or sexy, Rin can only think of one word that fits Haru so well, and he thinks Rei would agree.

Haru is just plain beautiful.

It’s that beauty and those small quirks of his that draw Rin’s attention to him, and now he sits in his room poking at a fresh bruise on his arm. Rin scowls, frustrated with himself. This isn’t what he had planned for this vacation. He wasn’t supposed to be the one to fall for someone, especially not when the band’s time in San Jose is rapidly drawing to a close. If only Haru wasn’t so fun to be around and Rin wasn’t so fired up in his presence, thing’s wouldn’t have turned out this way.

He doesn’t want to admit that he’s a little bit terrified of just how much he likes Haru.

Annoyed and for once hating that fluttering, buzzing feeling in his stomach, he leaves his room and marches down the hall, intent on grabbing his guitar and singing out his troubles. As he passes by Sosuke’s room, however, he stops cold in his tracks.

Sosuke’s door is open a crack, and Rin can clearly hear the sounds coming from inside; skin slapping against skin, the creaking of a mattress, low grunts and high pitched moans ring in Rin’s head.

Flustered and a little bit pissed off that they  _ couldn’t even bother to close the door _ , Rin yells, “Haven’t you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!”

He’s about to slam the door shut and continue on his rage-filled way, when Kisumi’s voice floats through the crack, broken by moans.

“It’s much b-better to, ah! T-to face these kinds of,  _ fuck yeah, right there!  _ Of things with a s-sense of poise and, oh fuck, r-rationality!”

Rin is done. He is so utterly done with his friends that he briefly considers shaving Kisumi’s head.

Instead, he settles for yelling, “I need to fucking bleach my mind!” and slams the door shut.

Then he goes down to the garage and makes a beeline for his guitar, snatching it up along with a pad of paper and a pen that he keeps there for late night song writing. He settles himself down on a chair and begins to play, words jumbling around in his head. 

He strums out a tune and as he hums along, those words gradually turn into lyrics on the paper. He doesn’t notice the hours flying by until Rei comes to get him for dinner, and by then the page is filled with words and he feels much better than before. Getting up, he folds the paper and tucks it away in his pocket.

It’s not meant for anyone else’s eyes, not when those lyrics are the embodiment of feelings he never thought he would develop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was supposed to be 50k words. What is this monster. When did it grow. When will it end.


	14. Love You Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin seems to have many of the same worries as Haru. As their time draws to a close, everyone prepares to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from One Directions "Love You Goodye"

With September fast approaching, the band takes every chance they can get to spend time with their new friends. The unspoken truth of their departure hangs in the air, but no one mentions it. They decide to spend their time laughing and having fun instead.

Gathered in the band’s home, Rin sits at the end of the couch that Haru lays on, doing his best to ignore him. It’s a bit difficult, what with how Haru keeps poking his toes into Rin’s thigh just to annoy him. Rin can see that smirk in his peripheral vision. Still, he refuses to give in, even when Haru nudges him harder.

Haru can be quite childish, Rin has discovered. It’s the little things that he does to try and annoy Rin, like adding just a pinch too much salt in Rin’s portion only, or poking him with his cold fingers. With every glare that he draws out of Rin, Haru’s smirk just gets bigger.

It shouldn’t make Rin’s heart pound as much as it does.

“Whoa, guys check this out!” Nagisa suddenly exclaims.

He turns his laptop around to show the others. There are gasps and Rei scoots forward to get a better look.

“Isn’t that…” Gou gasps in awe.

Rin knows he’s grinning as he looks over the image on the screen.

It’s a picture of someone’s arm, and tattooed just below the elbow are the words _Free The Young and Proud_. That’s the name of one of their songs, a single that sold like crazy and people loved beyond belief.

“‘Just got this done today!’” Momo reads the caption beneath the picture. “Thanks to Scarlet Butterfly for making all those sleepless nights bearable, and for giving me the courage to be who I am and not care what people think! You guys have made my life so much better!’”

“Really?” Rei whispered, eyes wide as he looks around at the others. “Did our music really help someone?”

“Of course it did, Rei-chan!” Nagisa says like it’s obvious. “A lot of teens in the LGBT+ community look up to you guys. Trust me, I’ve read a lot of comments online, and you guys show everyone that it doesn’t matter what people say. You can make it big if you try!”

Ai nods in agreement. “Especially with _Free The Young and Proud_. It’s all about not letting people take your voice away, to speak out and be proud of who you are. For the people who can’t come out yet, because of family or something else, the song gives them courage and hope that someday, they can be free like you guys, too.”

“Beautiful,” Rei says, looking like he's been handed the stars.

They hear it often from interviewers, but this hits a chord with Rin in a different way. He knows they give hope to the younger people to be who they are, but knowing that someone actually permanently inked their song on their skin is mind blowing. He can't stop grinning, much like his bandmates. His smile only grows bigger when he sees Haru looking at him with something like pride in his eyes.

“We’re really lucky, aren’t we?” Kisumi says softly, eyes shining.

No words are needed to know that everyone agrees. Gou jumps up and pumps her fist into the air with glee.

“And this is just the beginning!” She says, fire in her eyes. “You guys are just getting started!”

The boys let out a chorus of cheers to follow up her words. The thought of their inevitable departure is forgotten for the time being. Nothing could take away this sense of accomplishment from them, and from those in the room who are happy for them.

That is, until Sei enthusiastically says, “Damn, this is making me want to sing something! It’ll be awesome when we can be up on stage again!”

And just like that, the room quiets down. Makoto’s expression becomes troubled, and he looks down to his lap sadly. Rei closes his eyes and hugs his knees closer to his chest, and Ai and Momo share a pained look.

Sei, realizing what going back to work would mean, becomes somber, the excitement draining out of him. Rin feels the reminder like a punch in the gut. He can’t help but let his eyes slide over to Haru, surprised to find him already looking at him. He seems just as gloomy as Rin.

“Hey, come on,” Nagisa says, attempting to lift everyone’s spirits. He puts on on a bright smile. “I thought we were gonna have fun today!”

“He’s right,” Gou says, doing her best to seem cheerful. “We can cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, let’s just have fun!”

“So, do you have anything in mind?” Sosuke asks Nagisa.

Rin doesn't like the smile that curls over Nagisa’s lips. It looks dangerous, and Rin is instantly wary of whatever may be next.

“Oh, I know the _best_ thing,” Nagisa announces. “Just give me one minute and I’ll show you.”

He goes back to his laptop and begins to type, and everyone exchanges glances. Kisumi doesn't seem bothered, but Rei looks nervous and afraid. If Nagisa’s own boyfriend fears what he might unleash, Rin knows that they don’t have much hope.

“And here we are!” Nagisa says just moments later. He shows the screen to the group, and Rin only sees a page full of text. “I present to you, the wondrous land of fanfiction!”

Rin’s heart sinks. Oh, he _knows_ what that is. He’s avoided it like the plague, and so have his bandmates. From what he hears, though, a lot of it is scandalous and completely unrealistic. He’s never wanted to find out what it’s all about.

And yet, they have a blond devil here to make sure they thoroughly understand it.

“Ooh, hell yeah!” Kisumi says. “I’ve never actually read one of those.”

“Kisu-chan, it’ll change your life,” Nagisa promises. He scrolls down the site he’s on, searching. “Let’s just skip all the Gou-chan and Rin-chan pairings…” He mumbles to himself.

“ _What?!”_ Rin practically screams in horror. Gou, too, looks like she’s been scarred.

“Aha! Here’s one! Who wants to read it?”

“I do!” Kisumi volunteers eagerly. He takes the laptop, grinning as he reads over the title of the work. “Oh, this should be good. It’s called ‘Childhood Friends’, and it’s a Sosuke and Rin fic. Oh wow, rated E for explicit content.”

Rin and Sosuke stare at each other with abject horror. Rin wonders briefly if he could escape the house without being jumped by Nagisa.

Clearing his throat, Kisumi begins to read. “‘Sosuke and Rin had always been closer than most: they were childhood friends. They grew up together and spent almost every minute together. No one ever saw them apart. But when they finally got to high school, Rin realized that he was looking at Sosuke with more than just friendship. He loved Sosuke, and he wanted to be his first everything. He wanted Sosuke to take his virginity.’”

Makoto squeaks, ears red. “That escalated quickly.”

Trying to hold back his laughter at Rin and Sosuke’s expressions, Kisumi keeps reading. “‘Rin was scared of telling Sosuke how he felt, though. He didn’t want his best friend hating him. He struggled with his feelings for a while, but he was surprised when Sosuke confessed first. ‘I love you,’ Sosuke said, blushing and not meeting Rin’s eyes. It was like the clouds cleared in Rin’s heart, and he jumped into Sosuke arms. ‘I love you too!’ They kissed hard, and Sosuke pushed Rin down onto his bed.’”

“Whoa, hold on, _what?!”_ Rin screeches.

Sei nods seriously. “Yeah, you’re right. The author could have set the scene up a bit more. I didn’t even know they were in Sosuke’s room.”

“ _That’s_ your problem with this?” Sosuke asks.

“‘Sosuke started stripping Rin and licking all over him. Rin’s moans echoed in the bedroom and he could feel himself getting harder-’”

“Ok, stop!” Rin yells.

Makoto, who had been covering his ears, looks relieved to have Rin step in. Momo and Nagisa had been cracking up earlier and now burst into full on laughter. Rei and Ai seem to praying to the heavens to be spared of this madness and Gou is stony faced. Haru just looks conflicted between amusement and disgust.

“Aww, but we just got to the best part!” Kisumi whines. “It says here that Sosuke put it in Rin’s butt and Rin started crying because he loved Sosuke so much!”

“How are you reading that with a straight face?” Sosuke asks. “And why are you reading it in the first place?!”

Kisumi rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. “You guys don’t know how to have fun.”

Rin’s about to tell him that his definition of fun is completely warped, but Momo speaks up first. He taps away at Nagisa’s laptop and raises his eyebrows.

“Rin-san, you’re really popular,” he says. “Most of these fics are about you and one of the others. People ship you with everyone!”

Somehow, Rin doesn’t find that to be much of a compliment.

Nagisa makes them sit through another story, this time a short, epic love story about Kisumi and Sosuke in alternate universe. It ends in death, and by the end of it,  Kisumi is openly sobbing. Rin wonders why on earth people write this stuff.

“Oh shit, Nagisa look at this,” Momo says, and Nagisa’s eyes widen as looks over the newest fic.

“Momo-chan, this is a masterpiece!”

“But do you think-?”

“I’ll just read this one part, before they end up throwing my laptop in the fireplace and setting it on fire.”

Momo nods in agreement, and Rin really does not like the sound of that.

Nagisa, eyes bright with mirth, reads from the middle of the story.

“‘Are you going to be a good boy?’ Sei asks, his voice low and authoritative. ‘Y-Yes, Daddy,’ Rin whimpers, his next words cut off by his scream as Sei thrusts hard into him and-’”

“That’s it, give me that!” Rin shouts, face flushed. “What the hell even is this? Why am I the bottom in every fic? And who the hell has a _daddy_ kink? Gross! Sei, stop laughing!”

Sei is flopped down in a heap on the floor, clutching his stomach as he shakes with raucous laughter. Fuming and forced to his feet by this idiocy, Rin makes a grab for Nagisa’s laptop. Nagisa snatches it away before Rin can get his hands on it.

“You have to admit, Rin-chan, you and Sei-chan would make a hot couple!”

“I make a hot couple with anyone,” Sei says. “But mostly with Makoto!”

While Rin does his best to catch Nagisa and make him pay, Gou whispers, “Why does this happen to us, Makoto-san?”

“I don’t know, Gou,” Makoto replies helplessly. “I don’t think I’ve ever done something so bad to deserve this. I think I’m going to need to rinse my ears out with bleach.”

Gou nods in agreement. Sosuke has his head in his hands, letting out a long groan and cursing everyone for torturing him like this.

Haru sits to the side, appearing unfazed, eyes locked on Rin’s every movement. He chuckles softly as Rin chases Nagisa with a pillow, ready to attack and yelling profanities.

It’s chaos, and yet everyone ends up laughing and having a good time. Most of the laughter comes from Rin crashing into the banister of the stairs because he couldn’t stop staring at Haru. Despite the new bruise he develops, Rin enjoys the rest of the afternoon with his friends.

Later, when the sun has long set and the house is quiet, a soft knock comes on Rin’s door.

“Come in,” he calls from his spot stretch out on the bed.

Sosuke enters, standing by Rin’s bedside with crossed arms and a smug look on his face.

“What?” Rin questions.

“I hate to say I told you so, but I fucking told you so,” Sosuke says triumphantly.

Rin is just confused. “About what?”

Sosuke grins, taking a seat on the bed. “Looks like someone found a pretty blue princess for himself.”

Rin’s eyes widen and the heat rises to his cheeks. “Fuck,” he curses, not sure if he should deny it or not. Sosuke would most likely know even if he did lie. “How’d you know?”

Sosuke rolls his eyes. “You literally trip over your own feet when you’re around Nanase.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Rin curses again, feeling oddly anxious. “Do you think he noticed?”

“I can never tell what Nanase’s thinking,” Sosuke says, shrugging. “But with how much time he spends with you, I’d say you have a pretty good chance with him. I still don’t know what you see in him, but I’ll be a good friend and tell you to go for it.”

Rin’s expression twists to one of anguish. There’s a stabbing in his chest as he tugs the covers closer and mumbles into them.

“I’m not going to.”

Clearly surprised, Sosuke asks, “What? Why not?”

Studying the red polka dots on his comforter with sudden interest, Rin mumbles, “Because it’s just gonna hurt when we leave.”

Silence falls over them and Rin wishes that Sosuke will just drop the subject. He doesn’t want to talk about this, especially not with Sosuke, who he knows is just going to try and help him.

“You know you’re being a hypocrite, after telling me for years to confess to Kisumi,” Sosuke says quietly. “And after telling Sei to go for it with Makoto.”

Rin closes his eyes, sighing. “I know.”

“But you’re not willing to give it a chance, are you?”

Rin opens his eyes and glares weakly at Sosuke. “First of all, I don’t even know if Haru likes me like that. Makoto and Sei got together a lot sooner, so they had time to feel each other out and make it work. I don’t have that much time.” He looks down at his phone, which lights up with a notification, and clearly sees the date on the screen. “Besides, I don’t want to ruin the friendship we have.”

He’s waiting for the next ‘I told you so,’ expecting it and bracing himself, but it never comes. Instead, Sosuke just sighs.

“Are you gonna spend the rest of your career like this?” Sosuke asks. “You know dating anyone is going to be hard when you’re on the move so much, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try. Not when you’re obviously head over heels for him.”

Anger flares up within Rin, and he scowls. “Easy for you to say,” he snaps. “Your boyfriend goes everywhere with you. You practically live in each other’s pockets, so don’t fucking preach to me about trying to make a long distance relationship work.”

Sosuke’s eyes widen with shock, but then his expression dissolves into one of sympathy. It just makes Rin even angrier.

“Leave me alone,” Rin grumbles, refusing to feel guilty for his tone. He lays down and rolls over, pulling the comforter over his head. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Sosuke understands Rin more than anyone else, and that’s why he stands without another word and makes his way to the door. He knows that despite his angry words, Rin is on the verge of tears, so he decides it’s best to leave him alone.

“I just don’t want you to regret it later,” Sosuke says, and steps out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Swallowing roughly, Rin closes his eyes and pulls the comforter over his head. He hopes he doesn’t, either, but there’s one thing he knows for sure: he’s going to make his last two weeks with Haru the best they can possibly be.

It hurts just how perfect they are.

They still go for their runs every morning, but they spend even more time sitting together under their tree. Rin goes to the restaurant Haru works at to eat, and Haru makes sure he cooks the food himself. They spend their days together under the sun, away from prying eyes that might recognize Rin, and banter back and forth as if they’ve known each other for years.

With Makoto spending most of his time with Sei, Rin and Haru have the apartment to themselves. More often than not, they like to laze around in Haru’s room, just talking. Rin does most of the talking, but he doesn’t mind. Haru is a good listener and seems to like hearing stories of the antics the band gets up to while on the road together and at concerts. With Haru, Rin feels like he could talk forever, or not talk at all, and he’d be at peace either way.

He doesn’t expect it to be so crushing when the day of their departure finally arrives.

* * *

 

It’s September 3rd, the night before Scarlet Butterfly catches their flight back to Tampa, and Rei and Nagisa sit huddled together on the couch in Nagisa’s apartment.

A documentary about butterflies is playing on the TV, and while Nagisa appreciates their beauty and the interesting facts the narrator tells about them, he’s a bit more focused on the one sitting beside him. Rei is completely engrossed in the documentary, a look of complete wonder on his face. Smiling at how cute Rei looks, Nagisa snuggles closer to him and is pleased when Rei tightens his hold on him.

For as cheerful as Nagisa always appears, there are times when he just can’t hide how miserable and disheartened he is. Now, with less than twelve hours left until Rei has to say goodbye, Nagisa can’t put on a cheerful front for the life of him. All he can do is soak up Rei’s warmth and will himself not to cry.

“Please don’t cry, Nagisa-kun,” Rei says softly, turning to him and wiping a thumb across Nagisa’s wet cheek. It seems Nagisa was less than successful in holding back his tears. “Otherwise I’m going to cry as well.”

Nagisa rubs at his eyes, hiccupping as he draws in a breath. Rei runs his fingers through Nagisa’s hair and kisses his forehead, and Nagisa lets himself melt under the affection.

“Just had something in my eye,” Nagisa says, and they both know it’s a lie.

Rei’s eyes shine wetly behind his glasses and his voice is thick with emotion when he speaks. “I know this is painful, but please bear with it. I wouldn’t leave you if I didn’t have to. You’ve given me so much, like a sun that’s always there to chase away the rain, and I can hardly stand to see you sad like this.”

 _He’s_ given Rei so much? Nagisa laughs softly at how ridiculous that is. Rei is the one who’s been a life changer, and Nagisa can hardly believe that he’s with someone as incredible and thoughtful as Rei. He doesn’t feel very deserving of him.

“You’re so great, Rei-chan,” Nagisa sniffles, and it doesn’t even come close to how strongly he feels. “I’m gonna miss you so much.”

“I’ll miss you too, Nagisa-kun,” Rei says. He smiles gently, tilting Nagisa’s chin up so that their eyes lock. “But we have one more night together, and I would prefer to see you happy. Your smile does strange things to my heart.”

The words touch Nagisa deeply, and he lets himself smile broadly through the tears. His smile grows even wider when Rei leans in and gently presses their lips together. Nagisa sighs in contentment. For now, he can push the thought of Rei leaving to the back of his mind and just enjoy their last few hours together.

He gently tugs on Rei’s lower lip with his teeth, sliding his tongue into Rei’s mouth when it opens for him. Rei tastes faintly of the chocolate they had been eating earlier, and Nagisa simply adores the taste. He pushes forward, trying to get more, but Rei’s hand slips on the couch cushion and he ends up falling backwards.

Giggling, Nagisa moves to straddle Rei’s waist. Rei fixes his glasses, eyes raking up Nagisa’s slender frame, and he reaches out to place his hands on Nagisa’s hips. His fingertips slide under Nagisa’s shirt as he feels the skin there.

“Wanna take it off?” Nagisa asks, voice suggestive.

Entranced, Rei can only nod, and Nagisa raises his arms to help Rei strip off the fabric. Torso now bare, Nagisa leans over Rei with his hands on either side of his boyfriend’s head and leans down to kiss him again. It’s a slow kiss, unlike the many hungry kisses they’ve shared over the months. Nagisa wants to memorize the way Rei feels and lock it away forever.

When they part for air, Nagisa takes in the sight before him. Rei’s fingers dig into his thighs, and he looks absolutely delicious. His lips are pink and shine with spit, and his hair is ruffled and messy from Nagisa’s fingers. He’s beautiful, and it makes Nagisa’s heart ache.

“You know I love you, right Rei-chan?” Nagisa says quietly.

Rei smiles, squeezing Nagisa’s thighs. “I know, Nagisa-kun. And I love you, too.”

And then he tugs Nagisa down once again, every kiss like a whisper of love that makes Nagisa want to cry even more.

* * *

 

A few miles away, Makoto and Sei lay tangled together in Sei’s bed. Their clothes are scattered around the room and the sweat is just starting to cool on their skin. Sei knows they should get up and shower, but he decides to lay in their post-coital bliss just a little longer. Makoto is pressed close to his side, breaths evening out.

They lay in comfortable silence, staring at the ceiling. Sei’s fingers idly trace patterns on Makoto skin. Makoto shifts closer, his bare leg sliding up Sei’s own.

“What time do we leave for the airport?” Makoto asks.

“Hmm, 6am, I think. Our flight’s really early.”

Makoto hums in response. “We should sleep soon.”

Sei nods solemnly. Nagisa and Makoto will be seeing them off at the airport, but that doesn’t mean Sei is any more happy about the prospect of saying goodbye. He’s scared because he has no idea when he’ll be able to see Makoto in person again.

“You’re thinking too much,” Makoto says, drawing Sei’s attention back to him.

Sei grins, not surprised that Makoto can tell. They’ve gotten to know each so well that they just _know_.

“I’m just thinking about tomorrow,” Sei says, not specifying which part of tomorrow he was thinking of.

Makoto, of course, seems to know. “It’ll be okay. We can always skype to see each other. And of course I’ll text and call as much as I can. It’s not like we’ll be saying goodbye forever.”

“Yeah, I know. Besides, skype sex sounds pretty hot.” Rolling his eyes, Makoto playfully smacks him. “Maybe I can fly out to visit you sometimes,” Sei continues. “It takes, what, a little over five hours to get here? At least I don’t live in another country.”

“As long as you do you work, Sei,” Makoto says. “I don’t want you slacking off.”

Sei pretends to be offended. “Hey, I always work hard! If anything, thinking of you is going to make me work harder. I want to be the kind of guy who deserves an angel like you.”

Makoto smiles fondly, pecking him on the cheek. “You are, Sei. You deserve the whole world.”

Sei peppers Makoto with tiny kisses, throwing an arm over his bare chest. He thinks back to the first day they met, and how he had thought Makoto was cute even then.

“I’m going to miss this,” Makoto says quietly. “Just laying around with you and talking.”

“I’m gonna miss holding you like this,” Sei adds. “Phone calls are one thing, but nothing beats being able to kiss you whenever I want.”

They fall silent again. The reality of it all hits Sei like a ton of bricks. It’s been happening quite a lot over the past few days. He’d be looking at Makoto and suddenly he’d remember that he’s _leaving_ , that he won’t get to see Makoto smile everyday and only hear his voice through the phone.

It makes his heart ache. Now, looking at Makoto, he’s glad he’d taken so many pictures of his boyfriend. He hopes it’ll be enough to tide him over until next time.

Makoto’s eyes slip shut, and his expression is peaceful as he lays in Sei’s embrace. Sei runs his fingers across Makoto’s smooth skin.

“Hey, Makoto?” Sei asks softly. His chest is bursting with the urge to say it and ensure that Makoto knows exactly what he feels.

“Yeah?” Makoto responds without opening his eyes.

And Sei doesn’t care if it's too soon or if it’s not the right time, because all he has to do is look to Makoto, and he knows.

“I love you,” he says simply.

Makoto’s eyes open and slide over to his own, and Sei sees shock there for a fraction of a second. Then Makoto grins, happy and carefree, and Sei feels like everything is right with the world.

“I love you too, Sei,” Makoto replies.

And really, what more could Sei ask for? They snuggle closer, their shower abandoned and put off for the morning. For now, they’re going to sleep in each other’s arms and enjoy their last night together.

However, not everyone is as lucky as them. Out on the rooftop, Rin sits alone, cursing crushes and feelings and his stupid heart for hurting so much.

He knows Rei is staying at Nagisa’s tonight. He knows Sosuke and Kisumi are in bed together as usual. He knows Makoto and Sei and curled up in Sei’s room together.

And he knows that Haru is in his own apartment, far away from him.

They had spent the entire day together, from morning until late in the evening, playing cards and enjoying each other’s company. The band’s flight leaves early in the morning, so Rin and Haru had said their goodbyes as he was leaving Haru’s apartment just an hour ago. Not much was said, what with how Rin could barely force a word out through his tight throat. He had wanted to hug Haru, but wasn’t sure if he was allowed. Instead, he left feeling empty and emotional, only letting the tears fall when he was out of the building.

As soon as he got home, he went to the garage and got a ladder. He brought it around the side of the house and carefully climbed up, crawling onto the first roof and making himself comfortable there. He couldn’t stand being in the house with two couples, not when he is all alone.

It’s unfair, he thinks. He’s been to almost every state in the US, but he never met someone who made his heart pound like Haru does. If he had spent more time in a different city, would he have fallen for someone else? Or is Haru a special case? Rin has lived his entire life in Florida, but never once has he been this head over heels for someone.

It’s just Haru, then. Rin can’t even fight it, because Haru is so deserving of affection and these _feelings_ , because Haru is like a rare treasure. He needs to be cherished and adored, and Rin can safely say that he adores Haru more than most things in his life.

A pang of loneliness hits him. He doesn’t want to go back. He doesn’t want to leave Haru behind. It’s so difficult, because Rin loves his job and doesn’t want to part with it, either.

Rin laughs out loud in the silence of the open air. “What does it matter?” He asks the moon, which glows brightly in the sky.

And it shouldn’t matter, because it’s not like Haru has any idea of how Rin feels. It’s not like he’s confessed to Haru how much he likes his eyes, or how he finds the way Haru furrows his brows in concentration to be cute, or even how everything feels so easy and fun with Haru. It’s not like they’re together and Rin has to suffer a long distance relationship.

No, Rin is all alone, heart breaking from something that never was and never will be.

He sits alone on the rooftop, cursing crushes and feelings and love, with only the stars for company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you don't even ship SouRin but write a fic within a fic about them.


	15. One Way Ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsatisfied by their last day moments together, Haru rushes out to find Rin and say a proper goodbye. Rin and the gang head back to Tampa, Florida, where their families await their arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Andrew Garcia and Josh Golden's song, "One Way Ticket".

 

At 5am on September 4th, Haru stares up at his bedroom ceiling, wide awake.

His mind is buzzing and his gaze is unfocused, because images of Rin keep flashing through his brain. Images of Rin grinning and showing off his strangely pointy teeth, of Rin’s hair fluttering around his head in the breeze, of Rin blushing when he trips and scrambles to his feet. It’s like a mini movie stuck on replay in his head.

Closing his eyes, Haru sighs. He knows he’s not going to be getting any more sleep, not when all he can think about is Rin. He slips out of bed with a glance to the clock - 5:17 - and starts changing out of his night clothes. He does his best to keep his thoughts far away from Rin and the fact that he won’t be seeing him again, but it proves to be a difficult task. Rin just demands attention, and Haru is weak to that face.

He drags his feet to the kitchen, wishing Makoto was home so he could snuggle up next to him and have some company. Unfortunately, Makoto will be going to the airport with Sei, and Haru is alone in the apartment. The thought of all the paparazzi at the airport is a bit daunting to Haru, and he wonders how Makoto will handle it.

He starts making coffee for himself, not really feeling up to breakfast just yet. His eyes keep darting over to the time on the stove. As it gets closer to 6, the restlessness builds in Haru. As soon as the coffee is done, he pours it into a mug and takes a big gulp, uncaring when it burns his tongue.

At 6, the band will be on the road.

Haru leans against the counter, fingers drumming on his arm. He keeps thinking of his last day with Rin, and how relaxing it had been. Their goodbye, however, was less than satisfactory.

Neither of them could get a word out. They had stood there staring at each other, standing just inside the lobby, unsure of what to say. Haru wanted to blurt out so many things.  _ You’re so important to me _ and  _ I hate you for making me feel this way  _ and  _ please don’t go, I don’t want to say goodbye _ .

In the end, Rin just choked out a  _ “Later, Haru,”  _ and left the building before the tears in his eyes could fall.

Haru was left feeling empty and lost. Erika had tried asking him what was wrong, but took one look at his face and snapped her mouth shut, letting him go up to his apartment in silence. Since then, Haru has been feeling restless and unsatisfied, wishing he could do their goodbye over again.

If he’s never going to see Rin again, then he at least wants a proper farewell.

The clock reads 5:34, and Haru’s heart instantly starts to pound. They should be getting ready to leave soon. Rin will be on his way to the airport, and away from Haru.

He’s not sure what prompts him to move - perhaps the thought that this could be the end, or the burning desire to  _ just see his face one more time _ \- but Haru is slipping on his shoes and bolting out of the apartment in seconds, his coffee forgotten on the counter. He doesn’t bother waiting for the elevator and instead takes the stairs two at a time down to the first floor, barely winded when he reaches it. Erika looks at him in surprise, calling out a, “Hey, Haru!”, but Haru is across the lobby and out the door in seconds.

He just wants to see Rin again one more time. He wants to properly say goodbye, to at least get to hug Rin before he’s out of his life for good. And so Haru sprints through the streets, barely paying attention to traffic lights. The only sound that registers is the thud of his shoes against the pavement.

Haru expects fans and reporters to be swarmed around the house, but is relieved to find it blissfully empty. A van and Nagisa’s car are parked out front, and Haru spots everyone loading luggage into the trunks. As he gets closer, his eyes scan over the faces of his friends, and his lips pull down in a frown when he doesn’t see Rin.

The others look up when they hear approaching footsteps, and Haru stops just a few feet away to bend over and rest his hands on his knees, sucking in air.

“Haru? What are you doing here?” Makoto asks, coming over.

Haru doesn’t have time for this. His mind is screaming out for Rin, but Rin is nowhere in sight.

“Where’s Rin?” He desperately asks.

Sei and Makoto share a look, and Sosuke shakes his head.

“He went out a little earlier,” Sosuke says. “Said he was going for a walk. It’s almost time to leave, but he’s not answering his phone and -”

Haru doesn’t stick around to hear the rest. He’s turning on his heel and dashing away, trying to think of where Rin could have gone. He’ll be damned if he can’t hear his voice one more time.

He doesn’t know what possess him to yell out Rin’s name, but he doesn’t care when people on the street give him strange looks.

“Rin!” He yells, running and looking around for a flash of red hair. He half expects Rin to be running beside him like every morning, but that’s inanse. “Rin!”

All he sees are shops and cafes and people that are not Rin. His heart pounds a mile a minute, and the desperation rises with every passing second. Where on earth could Rin be, and how is Haru going to find him in time?

It hits him, then, and he feels like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. His feet are moving again, carrying him along a very familiar path. He knows this is his last chance, and if Rin isn’t here, he’s not sure what he’s going to do.

Relief hits him like a wave as he nears their tree. The figure of someone with red hair is standing with his back to him, looking up at the tree. Haru slows to a walk as he gets closer, but he hasn’t drawn Rin’s attention yet. He takes a minute to catch his breath before speaking.

“Rin,” Haru  says softly, and Rin jumps at the sudden sound.

He whirls around, eyes wide and filled with wonder as he takes in a sweaty and panting Haru.

“Haru…” Rin whispers. “What…?”

He seems at a loss for words, and Haru has never wanted to kiss him more than he does at this moment. He takes a few steps closer, until they’re just inches apart and he can see every detail on Rin’s perfect face.

“You’ll be leaving soon,” Haru states the obvious.

Rin nods sadly, waiting for more. Now that he’s here, Haru isn’t sure of what to say. He hadn’t thought it out this far. All he knew was that he had to see Rin again. Beyond that, he’s at a loss.

“I just… wanted to see you one last time,” Haru says, opting for the truth.

Rin smiles, laughing softly even as his eyes fill with tears. “You ran all the way here for that?”

Haru nods, refusing to feel embarrassed. 

“Well, I’m glad you did. I was just thinking about you,” Rin says, looking away from Haru and up at their tree. Haru wonders if he’s imagining the pink on Rin’s cheeks. “These last few months have been amazing, and it’s all thanks to you.”

It’s frustrating how Haru doesn’t know what to say. He wants to tell Rin that their time together has been amazing for him, too, that he’s experienced and felt so much thanks to Rin, but the words refuse to leave his lips.

Rin faces him again, and Haru is hit with the urge to take Rin’s face in his hands and pull him closer. Those tears look on the verge of falling, and Haru wants to kiss them away.

Instead, he sucks in a breath when Rin steps closer and winds his arms around his waist, pulling him into a tight hug. Chest tight, Haru hugs him back, murmuring in Rin’s ear.

“Thank you, Rin. For just… being you.”

Rin trembles against him. There’s wetness against Haru’s neck where Rin’s face is buried, but Haru doesn’t draw attention to it.

“I’m so glad I met you, Haru.”

Rin’s hair smells of cherry blossoms and his body is warm against Haru’s. They stand there in silence, holding each other, with nothing but Rin’s occasional sobs to break the silence. Haru wishes he could live in this moment forever. He doesn’t want to let Rin go, even though he knows the clock is ticking and they don’t have much time. Rin seems to share his thoughts, because his hold on Haru never loosens.

Haru knows their time is up when Rin’s phone starts buzzing. He’s reluctant to pull away, but he doesn’t want to make Rin late. Rin wipes at his eyes when he finally lets go.

“I should go before they kill me,” Rin says.

Throwing caution to the wind, Haru lifts a hand to tuck a lock of hair behind Rin’s ear. “Be safe, Rin.”

Rin smiles, catching Haru’s wrist and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Yeah. See you later, Haru.”

And with that, he lets go of Haru’s wrist and steps away, sparing one last glance up at their tree before walking away. Haru watches his back as he goes, the grief of seeing him leave hitting him full force. It’s a lonely feeling, knowing that they’ll be thousands of miles apart.

And Haru doesn’t want this to be the end.

“Rin!” He calls, before Rin can get too far away. 

Rin turns to look at him.

“You’re not allowed to just disappear,” Haru demands, hands clenching into fists. His eyes shine with a challenge as he stares Rin down. “You have to call and text. I’m not letting you say goodbye for good.”

Rin seems surprised for a moment, but then he grins and laughs despite the wetness on his cheeks.

“As if I’d let you get away that easily!” He yells back, and Haru’s heart flutters. “I’ll text you as soon as our flight lands. You’re stuck with me whether you like it or not!”

Haru grins, because how stupid was he to think that this is the end? Rin is a force of nature; he came into Haru’s life like a hurricane, and he’ll always be there to drive Haru wild.

As he watches Rin wave and walk away, Haru can’t help but smile.

Because this isn’t goodbye, not really. It’s just a  _ see you later _ , because Rin will be back someday, and Haru is going to call him every chance he gets. This isn’t goodbye, because you couldn’t keep Rin and Haru apart if you tried.

* * *

 

Rin jogs back to the house, knowing that the others are going to chew him out for taking off. He doesn’t care because he’s riding on the high of seeing Haru. Haru came to find him, even demanded that Rin stay in touch, and even though Rin embarrassed himself by crying, he’s glad that Haru cares so much.

When he makes it back, the others are standing around outside waiting for him. Everything is packed into the cars, and they’re a little late in setting out. Sei makes that much clear with the stern look he gives Rin.

“Where the hell have you been?” Sei asks. “We need to go. We don’t wanna miss our flight.”

“I know, sorry,” Rin apologizes. He catches Makoto looking at him strangely, and gives him a half-hearted smile. “I needed to clear my head a bit. I’m ready to go now.”

Sasabe-san nods, ushering everyone to climb into the cars. Sosuke tosses Rin his backpack before slipping into the van. As the others take their seats, Rin lingers just a moment to look at the house they called home for the last few months. He’s going it miss it; it’s filled with so many memories, and it feels like Rin’s leaving behind a piece of himself as he gets into the van.

Rei, Gou, Sei, and Makoto all pile into Nagisa’s car, while the rest get into the van with Sasabe-san. Rin notices that Momo isn’t riding with Nagisa like he expected.

“You’re not sitting with them?” Rin questions.

Momo shakes his head. He’s looking out the window without a hint of his usual energy. He looks positively sad. “I’m fine here.”

Worry eats at Rin. It’s not like Momo to be so down. He never passes up a chance to fool around with Nagisa.

“We’ll see them all again,” Kisumi says, apparently worried as well. “Maybe you can come visit them during winter break. Nagisa and Ai would probably love that.”

Momo nods curtly. His lack of a response is unlike him. Rin can understand; Momo had become fast friends with Nagisa and Ai. When everyone else was busy, he would spend most of his time with Ai, and the two were rarely seen apart. Now Momo sits with his arms crossed over his stomach as he stares at the buildings flying by.

Sighing, Rin settles back into his seat. It’s an odd feeling, knowing he’s going to be back home with his mother by the evening. He’s looking forward to seeing her, of course. He just wishes he didn’t have to leave behind his new friends.

When they get to the airport, Sasabe-san parks next to Nagisa and everyone grabs some piece of luggage. Rin slings his backpack over his shoulder and heaves a duffle bag out of the van. Sasabe-san tosses the keys to someone - most likely the guy who will be taking the rental van back - and leads everyone to the elevators.

There are three other guards waiting for them when they get to the right floor. They’re all tall and beefy, clad in black and drawing attention from curious passersby. They’re necessary, though, especially when the paparazzi catches up to them halfway to their destination.

“How’d they know what date we were leaving?” Sosuke mutters under his breath as the flash of a camera goes off.

“How do they know half the things they know about us?” Rin asks in response.

They had anticipated this, though, and had dressed comfortably yet fashionably. Rin knows their pictures are going to be all over the news now that they’re heading back home. They’ve mastered the art of ignoring paparazzi by now, and they talk amongst themselves as they head to get their bags checked in.

The bodyguards provide a nice shield between them and the paparazzi, and they get their bags checked in with no problems. By the time they get to security, the atmosphere among the group changes. Makoto is clutching Sei’s hand as tightly as possible, and Nagisa is glued to Rei's side.

It’s the time for final goodbyes.

“Bye, Rin-chan,” Nagisa sniffles in his ear as they hug. “I hope I get to see you soon.”

“Me too, Nagisa,” Rin says, ruffling Nagisa’s hair affectionately.

Makoto draws him into a hug next, and Rin imagines that this must be what being hugged by a bear must feel like. 

“Be safe, and keep in touch,” Makoto says. He locks eyes with Rin. “And please, make sure you call Haru as much as possible.”

Rin feels like there’s a deeper meaning to that which he’s missing, but has no time to think about it. Makoto pats his shoulder and moves on to Gou, and then the two pairs of boyfriends say goodbye.

Rin and the others make a wall between the paparazzi and the couples. Their farewells aren’t meant for the public. Nagisa is sobbing and pressing kisses all over Rei’s face, and Makoto and Sei hold each other close as they murmur into each other’s ears. Rin can’t help but think that he and Haru would do the same if they were together.

Eventually, Sasabe-san announces that they need to go before they miss their flight. It’s painful to watch Makoto and Sei pull apart, giving each other one final kiss as Sei backs away with the group. Nagisa is still crying, but he waves with enthusiasm as the others head for security. The three guards stay behind to escort the two back out, and the photographers are still snapping away.

“Bye, guys! Go rock the world!” Nagisa shouts.

Rin and the others pump their fists in the air, yelling out a, “Yeah!”

Then they turn their backs on Makoto and Nagisa, and go through security.

As they board the plane, Rin takes Rei’s hand because Rei looks like he could use it. His eyes are red from crying, but he smiles at Rin and gives his hand a gentle squeeze. They sit next to each other on the plane, and while it irks Rin that Gou chooses to sit with Momo, he never once hears Momo shout with joy. Come to think of it, he doesn’t hear Momo speak at all.

The plane rumbles as it gets ready to take off. Rin, having gotten the window seat, watches as they ascend into the open blue sky. Rei rests his head on Rin’s shoulder, and Rin holds his hand tighter in a sign of support. It’s for his own comfort as much as it is for Rei’s.

He’s got a few hours ahead of him, so Rin digs through his backpack for his noise-cancelling headphones. He slips them on and scrolls through the music on his phone. He has one specific playlist that he taps on, and he turns the volume up when the first song starts to play.

All of these songs have one thing in common: they all remind him of Haru, and despite having his best friends close by, Rin feels lonelier than ever before.

They land in Tampa roughly five hours later. Rin has to gently shake Rei awake, and Rei bolts up, turning to Rin. Rin sees the instant the light fades from Rei’s eyes. He was expecting to wake up to someone else, but got Rin instead. 

They collect their carry on and exit the plane. Sasabe-san leads them in an orderly and quick fashion; they get their bags, meet up with another couple of guards, and make their way out of the airport as fast as they can. There are paparazzi there, as well, and they follow the band all the way up to the car that’s waiting for them. Rin makes sure to keep his face hidden. He doesn’t want his frown to be all over the internet. 

They relax slightly when they get in the car and start to drive away. Tampa has a different feel from San Jose, Rin thinks. It’s definitely hotter here, and Rin can feel the difference. Thankfully, the car is air conditioned. 

“Where are we going?” Gou asks. 

“To the Mikoshiba’s,” Sasabe-san answers. “All your families are gathered there for a welcome home dinner.”

“I should let Makoto know we landed safely,” Sei mutters, pulling out his phone. 

Rei and Momo do the same, and it reminds Rin that he promised to text Haru. Pulling up their messages, he types out a text. 

**Me:** _ landed in tampa with no problems. Miss u guys already _

He adds the  _ you guys _ because he’s afraid of being too forward in saying that he misses Haru specifically. He’s a bit surprised when Haru texts back barely a minute later. 

**Haru:** _ good. I miss you too, Rin _

Rin’s cheeks warm. Haru misses him, and he’s not afraid to say it. 

He spends the rest of the car ride texting back and forth with Haru. When they reach their destination, he reluctantly stows his phone away and gets ready to see their families. 

Despite how much he misses Haru, Rin is really looking forward to seeing his mother again. He can barely contain himself when they near a mob of people that are screaming for them. Thank God for gated communities, Rin thinks as they slowly roll into the neighborhood. He’s feeling happier than he has for a while, so he rolls down his window and waves at the various fans gathered around with ‘welcome back’ signs. 

The gate closes behind them, and they cruise down the street leisurely until they get to the Mikoshiba residence. The house is much like the one Rin’s family lives in - they all live in the same neighborhood now - and Rin hops out the car and faces the front door eagerly. While their luggage is being taken out from the car, the door to the house bangs open and a flash of pink darts out. 

Hayato, Kisumi’s little brother, runs up and tackles Rin in a hug, question after question flying out of his mouth. Rin laughs, ruffling his pink hair. 

“Slow down, Hayato,” Kisumi says, coming over. “We can answer all that once we’ve gone inside.”

Hayato promises he’ll be patient, and the group goes inside to greet their families. 

Everyone is there. Sei and Momo’s parents pull everyone into hugs, and Shigino-san and Yamazaki-san take care of the bags. The mothers are ecstatic to see their children again. The scent of home-cooked food hits Rin’s nose, and his stomach grumbles. He hopes Haru’s cooking hasn’t ruined him for all else. 

“Mom!” Gou squeals, dashing into her mother’s arms. 

Their mother, tall with hair and eyes to match her children, hugs Gou tight. 

“Hi, Mom,” Rin says, feeling teary eyed after seeing his mother after so long. 

“Rin, look at you,” Matsuoka-san says. “How was San Jose?”

Rin smiles, thinking of the phone in his pocket that no doubt has a new text. “It was pretty amazing.”

Matsuoka-san raises her brows, curious. She doesn’t ask for details, though, letting everyone gather into the kitchen. 

The dining table is crammed with food. There’s steak and chicken and all kinds of Japanese dishes, along with a giant cake that reads  _ Welcome Home _ in pink frosting. Rin is overwhelmed by the welcome. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed his family. 

Because that’s who all these people are to him. Related by blood or not, these people have been in his life for years, and Rin considers them to be family. Even Sasabe-san, who jokes with Kisumi’s father across the table. 

They eat and talk, and Gou tells stories about their adventures away from home. She starts with their tour, and Hayato informs them that they watched some of their shows online. When they get to their stay in San Jose, Momo takes over. Rin’s glad to see him happier than he was on the plane. 

“We went to the beach, and me and Ai creamed Nii-san and Makoto-san in building sandcastles!”

“That’s only because Rin bulldozed through ours like two times!” Sei protests. 

Everyone turns to Rin, who shrugs. 

“Haru was being a little shit,” he says. 

“And we went camping,” Kisumi adds. “It was amazing and hilarious. We saw a waterfall!”

“I’m glad you all had fun,” Ryuugazaki-san says. 

“I’d like to meet this Makoto sometime,” Mikoshiba-san says, looking at his son. 

“How about a skype meeting?” Sei suggests. “I don’t know when we’ll be able to meet up. Our schedule’s packed, and Makoto has school.”

Sei’s father nods in acknowledgment. He suddenly lets out a booming laugh, grabbing Sei in a headlock. 

“To think your sweetheart would be as tall as you!” Mikoshiba-san laughs. “You sure know how to pick them!”

“Dad, Makoto is the cutests,” Sei insists. “His height just makes him cuter.”

Everyone laughs and goes back to their chatter. The rest of their evening is lighthearted and enjoyable. Rin is sufficiently distracted by his family to think about the hole in his heart. 

When it gets late and everyone is either yawning or falling asleep, the families get ready to go their separate ways. They say their goodbyes, knowing they’ll see each other tomorrow, and take off down the street to their respective homes. 

Rin is glad when he steps inside his home and crashes onto the couch. Gou comes to sit beside him, and their mother makes a few cups of tea before joining them. 

“It’s good to have you hone,” Matsuoka-san says. She gives Rin a stern glare. “Although  _ someone _ could have called me more.”

“Onii-chan’s horrible at keeping in touch,” Gou declares. 

“What? That’s not true!” Rin defends. “I call! Sometimes!”

When his mother’s glare doesn’t lessen, Rin pouts and mumbles out a, “Sorry.”

He might not be the best when it comes to calling his mother, but he loves her to pieces and always makes sure to express that she’s in his thoughts. Now, though, Rin can hardly stay away from his phone. While the siblings idly chat with their mother, Rin texts Haru about the simplest things and is pleased when Haru keeps up the conversation. There’s a smile on Rin’s lips that is far more adoring than it should be. 

“Who do you keep texting?” Matsuoka-san asks. 

Rin’s head snaps up and he makes sure his smile is gone from sight. 

“Er, it’s uh, it’s just Haru,” he says. He feels nervous saying so, as if he’s hiding something from her. 

Matsuoka-san stares him with an unreadable expression. She shrugs, bringing her teacup to her lips. 

“From that goofy smile, I’d say it’s not  _ just  _ Haru.”

Rin flushes, unsure of what to say. Gou giggles beside him. 

“It’s weird seeing Onii-chan without Haruka-san,” she says. “I’m so used to hearing them bicker all the time, it’s going to take a while to get used to the quiet.”

Rin feels extremely uncomfortable under his mother’s knowing gaze. He quickly stands, stuffing his phone in his pocket and grabbing his backpack. 

“Well, I’m tired,” he announces, already making his way to the staircase. “Goodnight!”

He’s going up the stairs before his family can even finish their goodnights. He’s just glad to be away from Matsuoka-san for a while. If his mother finds out about Rin’s crush, she’s going to tease him mercilessly. 

Stepping into his room is like stepping into a safe haven. His scarlet bedsheets are neatly made, and not a CD is out of place in his CD rack. The notebooks filled with various song ideas are orderly stacked on his desk, and his favorite shark plushie lies in the middle of the bed, waiting for him. In the corner of the room is his guitar, having arrived earlier with all the band’s other instruments. 

Rin changes into his pajamas and welcomes the softness of his bed. He’s exhausted after the flight and all that great food, and all he wants to do is sleep. It’s late and his eyes are already closing, but there’s still one last thing he has to do before he can be swallowed up by his dreams. With one eye open, he types out a final text. 

**Me:** _ G’night Haru _

Thousands of miles away, Haru types out a goodnight text of his own. He’s three hours behind Rin’s time, but he’s already curled up in bed. 

Makoto had gotten home, and Haru had provided a shoulder for him to cry on. Then he cooked all of Makoto’s favorites for dinner and made sure he was okay before retreating to his room. 

Rin had kept his promise and texted when he landed in Tampa. And it didn’t stop there; they texted throughout the day and Haru was forever grateful that Rin didn't toss him aside once he was back home. No, he texted Haru about trivial things, as if there was no distance between them at all. 

It’s 9:00pm in San Jose, and despite having woken up early, Haru can’t fall asleep. Just like that morning, he keeps thinking of Rin, but now his thoughts are tinged with longing. He wishes Rin was by his side. 

He doesn’t know how long he lies there, staring at the wall of his bedroom. He’s only brought out of his daze when he hears his bedroom door open and close behind him. Soft footsteps make their way to his bed. The mattress dips down, and then another body is sliding beneath the covers behind him. Haru closes his eyes, thanking Makoto from the bottom of his heart for coming. 

Makoto snuggles up close to Haru’s back, sliding an arm over his waist. Haru lets him, because the embrace is comforting and he knows Makoto needs it even more than him. They don’t want to be alone now, not when it feels like they’re missing a big part of themselves. 

In the dark, Haru wonders. He wonders what would have happened if he had kissed Rin under their tree that morning. Would Rin have kissed back? Would he have muttered words of affection and peppered kisses across Haru’s cheeks, the way Haru has imagined so many times? And what if Haru had built up his courage and confessed? What if he had told Rin that he makes his whole world turn upside down? Would he feel any better now, so far apart from Rin, wondering if he might have had a chance?

These questions have no answers, no matter how long he stares at the wall. They’ll always be  _ what if _ s, because Haru wasn’t brave enough to find out. 

He’s never regretted not saying anything so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I didn't cry while writing this. I had something in both my eyes, I swear. Your comments are always appreciated, and thank you all so much for the kudos and your kind words!


	16. Half a Heart Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the band goes back to work, Rin slowly becomes moodier without Haru there beside him. Thankfully, Gou is a good sister and decides to giver he brother a nudge in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from One Direction's "Half a Heart".  
> Featuring a rare point of view!  
> ALSO, there is a link in the text for the song that is in this chapter, and I suggest listening to it while reading that part to get the feeling of it. The text is Where You Are, so just click that to be taken to the song!

The band is swept up in a whirlwind of activity the very next day. They hit the studio bright and early, barely having any time to relax with their families. They have a whole new album to record, after all. Their fans are waiting for more of Scarlet Butterfly with bated breaths, and they want to make sure they can deliver the best sound as soon as possible.

 _Paper Kites,_ their second album following _Monarch_ , has a selection of songs that the band knows will resonate with their audience and make them want to move. The hours are long and sometimes it takes them a while to stop goofing off and actually sing, but Rin basks in the feeling of being back to work.

He’s missed singing and interacting with the fans. Their vacation was nice - incredible, especially when he thinks of Haru - but this is what he has dreamed of for years. It’s what he was made for, and Rin feels alive when he sings his heart out in front of a microphone. He has no doubt that the others feel the same way.

The boys have interviews, autograph sessions, and meet and greets scheduled one right after another. It’s a wonder they even get the chance to breathe. The work makes it a bit difficult to keep in touch with their friends across the country, however.

Sei told them the story of his father’s skype meeting with Makoto. From what Rin can gather, Makoto had been a little intimated my Mikoshiba-san, but was polite and friendly like always. Mikoshiba-san took an instant shine to him, telling Makoto to come visit some time when school is out. Sei was ecstatic to know that his father approved, and now he calls Makoto at least once a day to ask about mundane things.

Rei is much the same, though Nagisa prefers sending texts and pictures that make Rei blush. Rin hopes he’s never looking over Rei’s shoulder when a text from Nagisa comes in. He desperately wants to spare his eyes. They often get to talk with Nagisa and Ai when Nagisa facetimes Rei throughout the day. Though, those video calls usually end with scolding Nagisa for interrupting their work. Nagisa is never phased, only shouting “Mission accomplished!” before quickly ending the call.

Rin, on the other hand, has made it clear that he meant every word he said to Haru on the morning of their departure. He texts whenever he has a chance, and though their phone calls are few and far between, they make up for it with how often their phones buzz with new messages.

In truth, Rin is just afraid to hear Haru’s voice.

It never fails to send shivers down his spine. The soft voice speaking right into his ear lets him imagine that Haru is right there with him, and it leaves him aching and feeling alone. He’s grateful that their packed schedules don’t allow his thoughts to wander.

Two week back in Tampa, however, the lack of being next to Haru hits Rin hard.

His morning runs are frustrating and uninteresting with no one to bicker with constantly. Even Sosuke isn’t as fun to argue with, because Sosuke is far too different from Haru and doesn’t provide the same challenge. Rin is constantly looking for Haru to lean on or annoy, but every time he’s saddened further when he realizes that Haru is far, far away from him.

Rin’s shift in mood doesn’t go unnoticed by his bandmates. While he continues to grin and play around in front of the cameras, alone he tends to sit by himself quietly and stare off into space, Even his mother starts to worry. The only time they see Rin acting like himself is when he’s either singing or texting Haru.

“Rin, you need to get up!” His mother calls from the other side of the bedroom door.

Rin groans, burrowing deeper under the covers. He hasn’t slept very well, and he definitely does not want to get up any time soon.

“Sosuke’s here,” Matsuoka-san says. “Get your ass up or else I’ll be singing in your place today.”

Rin groans even louder at that. He drags himself out of bed, because he doesn’t trust Matsuoka-san to be kidding with that. He can already imaging her face all over the media, attempting to sing their songs.

His bedroom door opens just as he’s slipping on a clean shirt. In marches Sosuke, looking far too awake and giving Rin a once-over.

“You look like shit,” he says.

“Thanks,” Rin deadpans. “Didn’t sleep well.”

“Obviously.” Sosuke closes the door behind him, crossing his arms over his chest. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Rin stubbornly says. He’s sure Sosuke already knows what’s wrong, but Rin refuses to acknowledge the problem.

“It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that you miss Nanase, Rin.”

Leave it to Sosuke to not drop the subject.

It’s like the floodgates open up inside of Rin, and all of his earlier stubbornness melts away in a flash. He grabs Sosuke’s hands, looking up into his eyes with a pitiful expression.

“It’s so hard without him,” Rin whines. “I got to hug him, but I just want to kiss him so bad. I miss him, and I want him to know just how much.”

Sosuke’s eyebrow twitches. “He would, if you had listened to me and just told him how you feel.”

Rin pouts. “I _can’t_. It’s hard enough being away from him when we’re just friends.”

“So you don’t deny that you have a chance?” Sosuke smirks.

“Well, I mean, I don’t know,” Rin mumbles, the heat rising to his cheeks. He doesn’t want to think about it. He’s not 100% sure how Haru feels about him, but neither of them can deny how close they have gotten. “I don’t know a lot of things.”

“That’s because you’re an idiot. If you told him how you feel, at least you wouldn’t be bursting with all these hidden feelings.”

Sosuke sounds like he knows exactly what he’s talking about, and Rin remembers that is the guy who had kept his feelings hidden for years. Sosuke is no stranger to secrets and repressed feelings.

“Maybe,” Rin admits. “But let’s forget about that. We have a show to rock today!”

He successfully cuts off the conversation and leads the way out of his room. He knows that as shitty as he feels right now, he’ll be somewhat back to normal later this afternoon. They’re playing at a local arena today, and Rin knows he’ll be pumped by then.

He quickly eats the breakfast his mother sets in front of him, ignoring the strange look she gives him. Once his plate is clean, he, Gou, and Sosuke set out to tackle the hectic day.

A car takes the band and Gou to the arena they will be playing at. Deserted for the moment, the arena looks dauntingly huge, despite being much smaller than many of the venues the band have played in. They walk around, getting a feel for the stange. Microphone stands are set up, and Kisumi twirls it around as if he were dancing with it. Rin can already feel the excitement building. He knows that if Nagisa has anything to do with it, their friends in California will be seeing this. Rin wants to do his best and make Haru proud.

The crew in charge of setting up and making sure the boys don’t set anything on fire explain the order of the songs and various other things one last time. The band is ready; they’ve been through this so many times before, and they’re confident in making sure everything runs smoothly. Once everyone is on the same page, Rin and the others head back to change.

Rin goes for his signature red and black, and while he sits so Gou can get his order, he hears her click her tongue.

“Onii-chan, you have circles under your eyes,” she says.

“Withdrawals,” Sosuke chimes in from across the room. He grins when Rin sends him a glare.

Gou sighs but gets to work without a word. She uses concealer to cover up the dark circles and then runs a comb through Rin’s hair. While she works on him, Len and Erin, the other stylists, tend to the others and make them presentable. Someone comes in to tell them they have ten minutes until show time, and Rin looks himself over in the mirror when Gou is finished.

He looks good, if he does say so himself. Not a hair is out of place, and he looks like he had a full night’s sleep. The lead vocalist can’t go out looking like a zombie, and Gou has made sure he doesn’t.

As the minutes tick down, the boys perform their pre-show ritual by putting their hands in with their wrists up, showing off their butterfly tattoos. It’s been too long since they’ve done this, Rin thinks.

“Alright guys, don’t fuck it up!” Sei encourages

“Yeah!” Rin shouts with the others,

Then he’s slinging his guitar strap over his shoulder and following his bandmates out onto the stage.

He gets a feeling of deja vu when he hears the audience start to scream. Just a few months ago, he was in a similar position, but at that time he had no idea that someone in the crowd was going to change his life so dramatically. Now, as they move to take their spots behind their mics, Rin whispers to Rei just loud enough so he can hear.

“Don’t let another blond devil corner you,” Rin says. “I can only put up with one of those.”

Rei blushes, nodding  and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“You must admit, Rin, that the situation led to something beautiful.”

Rin rolls his eyes. “More like, it’s a miracle you didn’t get murdered.” He grins, though, to show Rei that he fully agrees with his statement.

Rin takes his spot at the microphone between Kisumi and Rei. “Hey, Tampa!” He shouts, and is greeted by screams and cheers. “It’s great to be back home!”

The crowd goes wild. Rin laughs happily at their enthusiasm. He knows the show is being professionally recorded and scans his gaze around to find a camera. When he spots one, he grins broadly at it and gives it a thumbs up. Then he looks back at the crowd and announces the first song, and Scarlet Butterfly begins to sing.

The concert is filled with laughter, the boys splashing each other with water from their water bottles, and many, many high kicks from Rin. He sings like his life depends on it, until one song ends and another starts. He knows he’s going to sleep well tonight after all this movement and adrenaline.

The last song creeps up on them in the blink of an eye. Stepping away from the mic to gulp down some water and catch his breath, Rin waits a moment before announcing the last song.

“This one’s a cover,” he says. “ _[Wherever You Are](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GRtFC8nTag) _ by 5sos, because-”

“Because Rei and I miss our boyfriends!” Sei says before Rin can finish. His eyes shine under the lights and his hair is wild from tossing his head around. Sei’s muscles flex as he grips his drumsticks tighter.

“What he said,” Rin says with a laugh. “To our friends in California!”

He starts out the song on his guitar; his fingers plucking out the tune. He knows this song strikes a chord with both Sei and Rei. They left behind someone they miss and want to be with again desperately, and although Rin has only admitted it to Sosuke, he feels the exact same way.

Rei leans closer to the microphone, eyes closed as the lyrics flow from his lips.

“For a while we pretended, That we never had to end it, But we knew we'd have to say goodbye.” His voice wavers the slightest bit, but he easily strengthens it when Sei’s drums join in the melody. “You were crying at the airport, When they finally closed the plane door, I could barely hold it all inside.”

Rei steps away from the mic then, focusing on his own guitar as Rin takes over the vocal.

“Torn in two, And I know I shouldn't tell you, But I just can't stop thinking of you.” Rin sings with his heart and soul. Every word resonates with him on a deeper level; he thinks of Haru, and the many times he’s held his tongue, afraid of saying too much and revealing himself. “Wherever you are, You, Wherever you are. Every night I almost call you, Just to say it always will be you, Wherever you are.”

Haru is at the forefront of Rin’s mind. In his heart, this song is solely for Haru, because Rin always finds himself hesitating after every phone call, wondering if it would be so bad to just blurt out his feelings.

It comes back to him when the song hits the bridge, and Rin lets his focus shift from his guitar to the lyrics he must sing. Both hands rise to the microphone, his lips close to it as he sings with gusto.

“You can say we'll be together, Someday, Nothing lasts forever, Nothing stays the same, So why can't I stop feeling this way?”

Kisumi and Sosuke’s voices rise to meld with his as the chorus hits again. They finish the song with power and feeling, and Rin steps away from the microphone, glad that his hair is covering his face. He doesn’t want the cameras catching the tears in his eyes.

He discreetly wipes his eyes, letting Kisumi take over the final farewell. Rei thanks the crowd for always supporting them, and then everything is a blur for Rin as they shuffle off stage. He’s high on adrenaline and it’s as if his whole body is buzzing. It’s a fantastic feeling, even if bright blue eyes cloud his mind.

“Whoo!” Kisumi yells, pumping his fists into the air. He tackles Sosuke, giving him a hard kiss, and laughing as Sosuke indulges him and spins him around in the air.

“Great work!” Gou praises as she runs up to them.

It was a great show indeed, Rin thinks.

If only Haru was there to tell him so as well.

* * *

 

Gou Matsuoka in many things: she is a strong, independent girl, she’s a stylist and makeup artist, and she’s the friend everyone wants to be around. But above all, Gou is a sister, and she loves her older brother just like any good sister does.

Which is why she barges into Rin’s room at far too early in the morning on one of their rare days off.

Because on top of being an all around good person, Gou is also observant. She’s seen her brother’s mood steadily drop throughout the weeks. She’s noticed those bursts of energy and the familiar spark in Rin’s eyes that he only gets when he’s around Haru. And she’s seen the way Rin just won’t put his phone down at night, and how his little smile is always there when he’s not-so-secretly looking at Haru’s picture.

That is how she comes to the conclusion that her big brother is completely and utterly in love with Haru, and is being an idiot about it.

Gou is nothing if not creative - she has to be if she’s going to work for such a huge band - and so she spent the better part of a week hatching a plot. Five days ago, she gathered the band, aside from Rin, and Momo in Sosuke’s house to relay the plan.

“Onii-chan needs to get it together,” she had said exasperatedly. “It’s so obvious he likes Haruka-san, but he just won’t admit it.”

“He’s too scared,” Sosuke said. “Said he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Hypocrite.”

Gou sighed in frustration. “How is he so oblivious?”

Sosuke shrugged. “Don’t look at me. He’s your idiot brother.”

“But surely Rin realizes that Haruka-san has feelings for him as well?” Rei asked, unsure.

Sei shook his head. “You know how dense he can be sometimes.”

“So, what?” Kisumi asked, looking around. “Are we going to try and make him confess?”

“From what I can tell, he’s already thinking about it,” Sosuke explained. “Being so far away, I think he wishes Haru, I mean, Nanase, knew just how much he cares.”

Momo smirked, facing Gou again. “So he just needs a little push, huh?”

Gou nodded in determination. “Yep! All we need to do is make sure he doesn’t back out.”

Rei curiously raised an eyebrow. “You have a plan?”

“Oh, I always have a plan,” Gou said, grinning mischievously. “One that’s right up Onii-chan’s alley.”

She had proceeded to tell them the details. They had been impressed, and agreed that this was probably the best way Rin could go about confessing. It was flashy and very appropriate for who Rin was. They enlisted the help of Ai, Nagisa, and Makoto, leaving them to take care of things on their end. Makoto was so relieved to hear about it; apparently, Haru was in  a similar state of distress, and constantly doubted letting Rin leave like that. With this, maybe they could finally break the ice and talk about their feelings.

And that is how Gou is here in Rin’s room, five days later, ready to force her brother to face himself.

“Go away,” Rin groans, pulling his shark plushie over his head.

“Not a chance, Onii-chan,” Gou says, firmly standing her ground. “You need to stop sulking and actually do something about Haruka-san.”

The change in Rin is immediate: he rips the plushie off of his head and looks at Gou with wide eyes.

“What? How? You too?!”Rin stammers out in disbelief.

“You’re really bad at keeping secrets,” Gou giggles. “But don’t worry! We’re all going to help you!”

“What do you mean by ‘all?’” Rin asks suspiciously. “Gou, who else did you tell?!”

“Just the rest of the band, Ai, Nagisa, Makoto-san. Though to be fair, everyone already knew.”

Rin buries his face in his hands. “God, why?”

Gou gently smacks him upside the head. “Because you’re oblivious and slow, that’s why! Now get dressed, we have work to do.”

She doesn’t stick around to hear him protest. Gou leaves Rin to change, leaning on the wall outside his room and sending a message to the group chat.

 **Me:** _Operation RinHaru is in motion_

When Rin emerges from his room, now properly dressed and muttering curses, Gou grabs his hand and drags him down the stairs. She makes him sit on the couch and goes to pour him some coffee she made earlier, handing it to him just as the doorbell rings. She goes to answer it, grinning as Sei, Sosuke, Kisumi, Momo, and Rei let themselves into the house.

“Aww, he looks cranky,” Sei says, pinching Rin’s cheeks. Rin bats his hands away in annoyance.

“What the fuck are you guys up to?” Rin demands, looking between each other them with something akin to betrayal.

“We wouldn’t need to do anything if you just called up Haru and told him how you feel.”

Rin blushes, averting his gaze.

“But this way’s more fun!” Kisumi says, eyes shining with excitement.

“If Nagisa’s in on it, it probably involves either murder or cockroaches,” Rin mutters.

“Oh, it’s gonna involve a cock, alright,” Sei winks. “Because once Haru sees you singing a song you wrote specifically for him, you’ll have so much cock you’ll go crazy.”

Gou presses her palms to her cheeks. Sometimes she wonders about her choice of friends.

Rin sputters for a response, apparently as embarrassed as her. “What do you mean I’m going to sing something for him? That I wrote? _For him?_ ”

“Exactly what it sounds like!” Momo says. “You know that morning show you guys are going to be on in a little over a week? They’re expecting you to sing a song on live TV! You can’t pass up that opportunity!”

“It’s a bit of a stretch, but I know we can write something and compose music for it by then,” Sosuke says with confidence. “Makoto and the others are going to make sure Nanase sees it. All we have to do is make sure we sing it.”

Rin gapes at them all in turn. “You guys are impossible.”

“Come on, Onii-chan,” Gou encourages. “I know you can do it! Just think of everything you feel about Haruka-san, and write it down!”

“It-It’s not that,” Rin says, looking embarrassed. He refuses to meet anyone’s gaze. “I kind of… already have a song… But this is crazy! You want me to serenade him on live TV?!”

“Yep!” Kisumi confirms enthusiastically. “And what’s this, Rin-chan? Have you been waxing poetic about Haru’s pretty eyes in secret?”

Rin turns an interesting shade of red, but doesn’t deny it. Gou concludes that her brother really is hopeless.

“So it’s settled,” Gou concludes. “A little over a week from now, you guys will perform -”

“What? No, I never agreed -!”

“The song Onii-chan wrote, and then Haruka-san can respond with how he feels!”

“Gou, you’re insane.”

Gou flashes her brother a bright smile.

“Just you wait, Onii-chan. You’ll be thanking me when all of this is done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously it's a good thing Rin has such good friends, otherwise he'd be stubborn forever. Also I love Gou more than life


	17. I Was Praying That You and Me Might End Up Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin never thought he'd be singing his feelings on live TV, but he finds himself nervous yet surprisingly ready to confess. His friends have everything planned out, and while everything seems to be moving much quicker than he imagined, maybe it's for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Ron Pope's "A Drop in the Ocean".  
> Buckle up, guys, this is the longest chapter so far.

Rin constantly wonders what he did wrong to end up with such devious friends. 

He’s been a good person, mostly. He always picks up after himself and makes sure his little sister is as happy as possible. He hasn’t even given his mother much trouble, other than the couple of years following his father’s death. Rin is a decent fellow, and yet he somehow ended up with friends that think it’s cool to hatch plots behind his back. 

Of course, he’s done the same in the past, but that’s besides the point. 

He doesn’t protest much in the days leading up to their TV performance. He lets himself go with the flow, following the others’ lead to make their plan a reality. Rin knows full well that if he really put his foot down and refused to go along with it, the others would back off and respect his wishes. 

But he doesn’t, because somewhere deep down he really wants this to happen, even if nothing will come from it. 

The band uses whatever free time they have to learn Rin’s song and compose the music for it. Rin is extremely embarrassed when he has to hand over the sheet of lyrics he wrote so many weeks ago, now creased and crumpled with how many times he’s folded and unfolded it. He watches with bated breath as the others study the lyrics with unreadable expressions. 

Finally, Kisumi looks up and says, “I don’t think there’s a song on this planet that could describe your feelings better than this.”

Rin lets go of the breath he was holding. Somehow, their approval gives him confidence, and he sits on a stool with his guitar in his lap, ready to get to work. 

“So where do we start?”

They work themselves to the bone trying to make this song sound as good as possible. They spend their free time holed up in Sei’s garage, like they did back in high school when they were just starting out. The feeling is extremely nostalgic: being so absorbed in their music that one of the parents have to come and tell them that it’s been hours since they’ve eaten, or that it’s close to midnight and sleep is actually a thing they need. 

They run the change of plans by Amakata-san, Sei casually saying that they’re going to sing Rin’s confession instead of the song they originally had planned. Sasabe-san facepalms, listing off all the reasons why it’s definitely not a good idea. His opinion doesn’t matter, though, not when Amakata-san gets a spark in her eye and asks to hear the still-a- work-in-progress song. 

So far it sounds incredible, and they still have a good three days to finalize and work out the kinks. 

With the performance just a couple of days away, the band tries to assign parts, and Rin is overwhelmed by the others’ opinions. 

“Rin obviously has to be one to sing most of it,” Kisumi says, like it’s common knowledge. 

Rin is taken aback, unsure. “But -”

“He’s right,” Sosuke agrees. “It's your song, Rin. And you need to be the one who sings it for him.”

“You are the lead vocalist, after all,” Rei adds with a flash of his glasses. 

Sei grins, throwing an arm around Rin’s shoulders. “You sing your heart out for Haru, and we’ll be there to back you up!”

Rin bites his lip to hold back the emotions. Yes, he’s the lead singer, but he's always made it a point to make sure the parts are divided up evenly based on the feeling of the verse. Now, he’s going to be responsible for singing almost all of the song, with the others lending their voices to harmonies and background vocals. It’s nerve racking, but the others support him all the way. 

Gou and Momo are their audience when they rehearse. They sit in chairs in Sei and Momo’s garage, whistling and cheering them on as Rin sings with feeling. When they finish, his heart is racing and he feels on the verge of tears, and he’s not exactly sure why. 

But then Gou looks him in the eye and says, softly, “That was beautiful,” and everything is okay. 

The night before their performance, Rin and Haru Skype for the first time. 

Haru, still in the dark about Operation RinHaru, was the one to suggest the video chat over the phone with Rin. Rin had been a little surprised, but then the thought of seeing Haru’s face after so many weeks had him agreeing immediately. Now, with the sun long set and anticipation thrumming through his veins, Rin sets up his laptop and waits for Haru to call as he gets comfortable on his bed. 

A second later, the Skype call starts ringing, and Rin presses the button to answer. The image on the screen takes a second to appear, but then Haru’s face flashes up on the monitor, and Rin feels the breath leave his lungs. 

He hadn’t expected it to hit him this hard. 

The image is a bit grainy and it’s nothing like seeing Haru in person, but Rin can’t bring himself to care, because there is Haru, staring back at him with the most beautiful smile Rin’s ever seen. 

Rin doesn't move for a good minute, too captivated by finally laying eyes on Haru. Haru seems to be snuggled up in bed, too, wearing a baggy hoodie (Rin suspects he stole it from Makoto) and his hair still damp from what he assumes must have been a bath. He looks  _ good _ , and Rin follows every line on Haru’s face as he drinks in his appearance. 

Neither of them speak for a while, too caught up in staring at each other. It’s only when Haru utters the first word that Rin snaps out of his daze. 

“Rin…” Haru says softly. 

Rin blushes, silently berating himself for staring. 

“Hey, Haru,” Rin says, and he can’t stop himself from grinning. 

“Your hair’s gotten longer,” is the first thing Haru comments on. 

Rin raises a hand to his hair. It really has gotten longer, now going past his jaw but still hanging inches above his shoulders. 

“Yeah, I didn’t bother with a haircut when I got back,” Rin says, self consciously tugging on a strand. It’s almost too much when Haru stares at him with such intensity. 

Haru nods, eyes finally dragging up to meet Rin’s. 

“It looks nice,” Haru says simply, and butterflies go wild in Rin’s stomach. 

“How’s everything there?” Rin changes the subject, because at this rate he’s going to die if Haru compliments him any more.

“Good,” Haru says. He turns his face away, muttering softly. “Boring without you here.”

Rin grins broadly, instantly switching to a teasing tone. “Oh yeah? No one giving you any competition? Makoto not fast enough to keep up with you on your runs?”

Haru purses his lips at the teasing. “Makoto whines when I try to wake him up early to run with me. There isn’t anyone whose food I can put extra salt in.”

Rin scowls. “You ass, I knew it was only me you did that to!”

Haru chuckles, amusement dancing in his eyes. “Next time it’ll be pepper.”

If Haru was there with him, Rin would have kicked him off the bed. As it is, he settles for flipping him off and reveling in the frown it draws from Haru. 

“What about our tree?” Rin asks once they’ve teased each other mercilessly. “Still there?” He adds jokingly. 

Haru’s eyes widen, and he reaches out of the frame for something. 

“I forgot,” he says, coming back into frame with his phone. “I took a picture for you.”

He taps at his phone, and a second later, Rin’s own chimes with a new message. Rin opens it to see that Haru has sent him a picture. 

He gasps when he opens it. It’s a picture of their Red Maple tree, but now with its foliage a brilliant shade of red. Some of the leaves litter the grass around it, and with the sunlight streaming through the leaves, the tree seems to glow with an ethereal presence. 

“It reminds me of the Sakura trees in Japan,” Haru states as Rin scans over the picture. 

“I love cherry blossoms,” Rim says. “But this… Wow, it looks amazing.”

Haru hesitates, seemingly unsure of what to say. “We can go see it,” he finally says. “Whenever you come to visit.”

And there’s the emotion again, welling up within Rin and making it hard to speak. He hopes his expression isn’t as adoring as he thinks it is. 

“Yeah,” he agrees, “I’d like that.”

They talk about everything and nothing, about their friends and Scarlet Butterfly’s antics lately. The hours pass in the blink of an eye as they often do when Rin is talking to Haru. It’s just so easy with him; Rin can relax and be himself without any fear of judgement, and somehow they understand each other without having to say anything. It’s everything Rin could have asked for. 

It’s past midnight when Rin finally gets too tired to continue talking. He yawns, rubbing his eyes as Haru stares at him wordlessly. 

“I need to sleep,” Rin says. “We’re gonna be performing on TV tomorrow, live. I’d hate to mess up.”

Haru raises a brow in curiosity. “Live TV?”

Rin, nerves buzzing, nods. Will Haru be sure to watch it if he asked?

“Yeah, some kind of interview, and we start out with a song.” He licks his lips. “Why don’t you tune in? Makoto knows the time and-and it’ll be cool if you watched too.”

Haru averts his gaze. “Maybe.”

Rin grins. He knows Haru, and he knows that  _ maybe _ is a  _ definitely _ from Haru’s tone. 

“Great, it’ll be on before you have to go to work.”

Haru nods, and there’s silence for a moment more. Rin doesn't want to hang up. He wants to stare at Haru a while longer, but his body is begging for rest after the busy week. 

“G’night, Haru,” Rin says. 

Haru holds his gaze. “Goodnight, Rin.”

Rin ends the call, and closes his laptop, stowing it away under his bed. He lays back down and burrows under the covers. 

And then he pulls his shark plushie over his head and groans long and loud. 

If that skype call did anything, it solidified the fact that Rin’s feeling aren’t going to go away so easily. There’s no stopping the rush of emotion that floods through him everytime he hears Haru’s voice or sees his face. Now, all he can do is stomp down the longing to be next to Haru and press kisses all over his dumb face. 

No, Rin’s feelings aren’t going away that easily, and he’s not sure if that’s a bad thing as he falls asleep with Haru invading his thoughts. 

...o0o...

Rin wakes up to Gou banging on his door. It’s far too early, Rin thinks, and tries to ignore his sister as he regrets all the choices he’s ever made in his life.

“Onii-chaaan.” Gou sing songs. “It’s the big day! You finally get to tell Haruka-san how you’re head over heels for him!”

Little sisters are the worst thing on the planet, Rin decides as Gou barges into his room and physically drags him out of bed. Spewing curses, Rin pulls himself up off the ground and stands, eyes still closed. 

“You wouldn't be so tired if you didn’t stay up so late talking to Haruka-san.”

“Shut up, Gou,” Rin grumbles, squinting his eyes open. 

Gou grins, heading to his closet and throwing him a pair of clothes. 

“Get dressed, I’ll be downstairs!”

Sighing, Rin takes his clothes down the hall and to the bathroom. He stands under the hot stream of the shower for a while, letting it wake him up. Now more aware, the prospect of the upcoming performance hits him like a brick. 

“Shit, this is actually happening,” he says aloud. He doesn’t let the nerves catch up to him, scrubbing himself thoroughly to distract himself. When he’s clean, he steps out of the shower and blow dries his hair. 

Haru had said his hair was  _ nice.  _

That makes him ridiculously giddy, and he leaves the bathroom and goes downstairs feeling like a schoolboy in love. His mother sees the look on his face and smirks as she sets his breakfast in front of him. 

“I heard some suspicious groaning from your room last night,” Matsuoka-san says casually. “I don’t mind if you do that kind of thing, but just keep it down a little next time.”

Rin is horrified, and Gou has her face buried in her hands beside him, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter. 

“I wasn’t doing anything!” Rin protests. 

His mother laughs loudly as she slaps him playfully on the back. She grabs her keys and purse, waving to them as she heads to the door. 

“Of  _ course _ not, Rin,” she says. “Have a good day, you two!”

And with that, she leaves them to their own devices and heads to work. 

“I hate this family,” Rin pouts, stabbing at his pancakes. 

“You’ll love us by the end of the day,” Gou says confidently. 

Well, so much for not thinking about it. Now the anxiety of what is to come creeps back, and Rin abandons his breakfast halfway in favor of hugging his knees close to his chest and resting his forehead on his knees. 

“Don’t worry, Onii-chan,” Gou says gently. “I promise it’s gonna be okay.”

Rin nods curtly. “‘M just nervous,” he mumbles. 

“I know,” she says, and she sounds as if she does. 

When the time comes for them to leave, they pile into the car with the rest of the band. While everyone else chats as usual, Rin remains silent and stares at his lap. He needs to brace himself if he’s actually going to do this.

They reach the set of the show soon enough, and are led into the dressing rooms to change into their interview attire. Rin is given a pair of black leggings that show off his legs wonderfully, and a tight black shirt to go with it. Gou does his makeup to make sure he looks even better than usual, and soon enough Scarlet Butterfly is ready to take the stage. 

The show is some kind of morning show with a pair of hosts that sound more like robots than actual people. It’s broadcasted live throughout the nation, though, so Rin has to be thankful for that. If everything goes as planned and Makoto makes Haru watch it, then in a few minutes’ time, Haru will know exactly what Rin has been keeping from him. 

“Good luck!” Gou encourages as Rin slips the strap of his guitar over his shoulder.

They take their places behind the curtain that is set to rise at any moment. Rin adjusts the microphone in front of him and closes his eyes in a moment of peace while the hosts greet the nation. 

In all honesty, Rin is terrified. The prospect of a long distance relationship is daunting, and he doesn’t even know of Haru will even want a relationship with him in the first place. Despite the anxiety and lingering fear, Rin takes a deep breath to calm himself. Fuck it, he thinks. He’s going to follow his own advice and take a chance. Maybe it will all be worth it in the end. 

“And here we have Scarlet Butterfly!” One of the hosts says enthusiastically. 

The curtain rises and the hosts clap in welcome. Rin slaps a smile on his face and waves, stepping up to the mic and speaking into it. 

“Hi, everyone!” He says, and he wonders if anyone else can hear how loud his heart is pounding. “We actually have a brand new, never before heard song for you! This one is called  _ Traces _ , and you’ll probably never hear it again, so here we go!”

He’s buzzing with anxiety as Sosuke starts the slow tune on the piano. There’s silence save for the music sounding throughout the room, and Rin flashes a quick glance up at the cameras trained on them. Sei drums out a steady beat and Kisumi sings the opening vocals while strumming his guitar. 

Rin takes a silent breath, and then he sings the lyrics that were made for only one person, thousands of miles away. 

“Tumbling, Like the ground beneath is rumbling, All it takes it just one look, And somehow I end up stumbling, Oh, what have you done to me?” He sings softly, his voice low. He can’t bring himself to look at the hosts or the cameramen broadcasting this; this song isn’t for them, and he can’t look at the one who makes him stumble every time. 

“Your cool disposition, Has me struggling to mention, That I'm mesmerized by your deep blue eyes, And my heart is full to bursting, Oh, what have you done to me?”

Everything stops except for the few notes that Rin plays as he sings, softer than before, “Do you know what I wouldn’t give, to have you here, My dear, You're everything.”

And then the music flares up again: Sei beats down on his drums harder than before, Sosuke’s fingers fly across the keys of his piano, Rei joins in with his bass, and Kisumi supports it all with his guitar as Rin sings like his life depends on it. 

“I'm lost inside the ocean, Of cerulean stares of emotion, The rippling tides that chain my mind, And leave me weak and breathless.” 

It’s all Haru for him. Rin is aware of nothing else besides the instrument in his hands and the rhythmic beating of Sei’s drums. His senses feel heightened; the sweet smell of Kisumi’s cologne is sharp when he inhales, and he can feel the vibrations of the strings whenever he plays a note on his guitar. Kisumi and Sosuke’s voices meld together like honey, creating a rich sound as they harmonize together in the background. 

“And even if it's hopeless, I don't wanna sit in darkness, Without your arms to hold me close, And chase away the madness. ‘Cause you've left your traces on my heart.”

As he sings, Rin thinks of Haru sitting at home right now and watching him. He wonders how long it will take Haru to catch on, and what his reaction will be once he does. The thought is what makes him sing even more passionately than before; he  _ needs _ Haru to know. He’s so tired of hiding now. 

“‘Cause you’ve left your traces on my heart,” Rin sings again, and then the song comes to a close. 

The hosts applaud, but Rin keeps his eyes closed to savor the moment for a little while longer. 

He’s buzzing with energy, and a part of him wants to scream to the world,  _ That was for Haru, because Haru makes me want to sing like it’s the end of the world. _

The hosts are telling those watching at home that the band will be joining them for an interview in just a minute, but it all sounds distant to Rin. He’s too overwhelmed with the knowledge that he  _ sang his feelings live on TV _ . 

The curtain closes so they can put their instruments away, and Rin is immediately tackled by his bandmates in a giant group hug. Sosuke grins at him and winks, and Rei keeps telling him over and over how beautifully he sang. 

“We have to start the interview,” Sei declares, letting Rin go from his headlock. 

Rin nods numbly, but then snaps to attention when a hand grabs him by the elbow and starts leading him away from the others. 

“Gou, what-?” Rin starts to ask. 

Gou raises her finger to his lips in a  _ shh _ motion. Rin looks back at the others and they wave and grin before heading out for their interview. 

Gou pulls him along back to the dressing room, and Rin finally gets a chance to ask what the hell is going on. 

“What the hell is going on?!” 

Gou is on the move, grabbing a duffel bag from the corner of the room (when did she bring that?) and tossing it to him. 

“My plan,” she says. “We have an excuse for you, don’t worry. It should work. Hopefully.”

“Hopefully?! And what the hell are you talking about?”

Gou slaps a piece of paper to his chest. Rin takes it from her, flipping it over to read what it says. His eyes widen and his jaw drops when he sees what it is. 

“A plane ticket?!” He says incredulously. 

Gou grins, nodding. “Things like this are better taken care of in person!”

Rin feels like everything is moving far too quickly, and he’s having trouble keeping up. Thankfully Gou is there to explain it, though Rin still doesn’t know what the hell is going on. 

“Your plane leaves in an hour,” Gou says. “Sasabe-san is outside to take you to the airport, but you have to be careful not be seen.” She hands him a black hoodie and a pair of blue jeans, along with a baseball hat and a pair of sunglasses. “Change into these, and hurry! Just in case someone comes and they find out!”

Still feeling a little behind the game, but blood now pumping, Rin quickly changes into the new clothes while Gou turns away. 

“Ok, I’m ready,” he says once he’s done. “But fuck, Gou, what if he doesn’t like me? What if I go and it ends up being awkward because I get rejected?”

Gou takes his face in her hands to stop his rambling. “Do you trust me?”

Rin hesitates, keeping eye contact with her. He nods. 

“Then everything’s gonna be ok, I promise,” she says. 

Somehow, that makes him feel a little better. 

She lets go of him and gets into business mode, hands on her hips. “You have four days, Onii-chan! Make them count!”

And then she pushes him out the door and waves as he makes his way to the exit. 

Rin slips on the sunglasses and hat, slinging the duffel bag over his shoulder. On his way out, a janitor claps him on the back. Rin looks back in bewilderment and is further confused when he sees a familiar head of orange hair and a pair of golden eyes winking at him, turning away a second later to sweep the floor. 

Rin bursts out of the building into the sun and looks around. He spots Sasabe-san easily enough. The man is very bad at being discreet, and Rin rolls his eyes as he hurries over to the nondescript black car with heavily tinted windows and climbs into the passenger seat. 

“You kids and your crazy plans,” Sasabe-san shakes his head as he starts the car. “And why does Amakata-san let you do all this?”

Rin is about to reply, but then his phone starts ringing. His heart stops when he sees who it’s from. 

“Makoto?” He answers nervously. 

“Rin!” Makoto greets cheerfully. “First of all, great performance! I think I actually cried a little.”

“Um, thanks?” Rin says, unsure. 

“Second,” Makoto continues jovially. “Haru wants to talk to you!”

“Makoto, wait I -” Rin hears in the background, followed by rustling and a soft, “Rin.”

And Rin really wishes he could melt back into the seat, because fuck,  _ what on earth is he supposed to say? _

“Y-yo, Haru,” he stutters, mentally facepalming. 

“Rin, I…” Haru trails off. Rin wishes he could see Haru’s face so he could guess what he is thinking. 

Rin doesn’t give him a chance to say anything else. He starts babbling, trying to explain. 

“Look, Haru, I just - I couldn’t - not anymore and I just really - I’m not… I’m not good with words but…”

“ _ Rin _ ,” Haru says, and the tone of his voice makes Rin snap his mouth shut. “Do you mean that?”

Rin feels hot in the face, and he is very aware of Sasabe-san in his peripheral vision. “Obviously,” he says, heart racing. “I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t.”

Haru is silent on the other end after that, and it makes Rin more anxious by the second. He taps his fingers on his thigh, holding his breath as he waits for Haru to say  _ something. _

“Me too.” The words are barely a whisper, but they’re enough to make Rin’s eyes widen.

_ Me too _ . Those two words make Rin wonder if this is all a dream. Rin is so dumbstruck that it takes him a good few seconds to finally come to his senses enough to say something.

“I’m coming,” he says. “Gou and the others practically forced a plane ticket on me so I’ll be there in a few hours.”

Rin wishes he could see Haru’s expression, but he settles for the thrill of hearing, “I’ll be waiting for you, Rin.”

“I’ll see you soon, Haru.”

When Rin hangs up, he slumps down into his seat and closes his eyes. The reality of it all is finally catching up to him. He feels exhausted now that the adrenaline is wearing off, but at least he’ll be able to rest on the plane a little. 

The plane, which his friends had apparently gotten him a ticket for and expected him to drop everything and leave. Well, he’s on his way now, so he must be a little insane as well. 

_ Me too _ . He’s a little scared, because if it means what he thinks it means, then both Rin and Haru have a big commitment to make. It’s a mix of fear and pure joy whirling around inside of Rin. 

“Long distance relationships are hard,” Sasabe-san says, drawing Rin’s attention. He drums his fingers on the steering wheel as he exits onto the freeway. “There are gonna be times when you just want to give up and everything’s going to seem pointless if you can see him everyday.”

Rin crosses his arms over his chest, muttering, “Wow, thanks.”

“But,” Sasabe-san continues, undeterred, “that doesn’t mean you should give up. You’re both going to have to do your best to make it work, because communication and perseverance is the key, Rin. Don’t give up just because it’s a little painful to be so far away. If you guys really love each other, then it’s worth the effort. If you don’t think you can handle it, I’m turning this car around right now.” He levels Rin with a steady look. “So tell me, is he worth it?”

The words are leaving Rin’s lips before he even has a chance to think. 

“Always.”

Sasabe-san raises his brows, eyes back in the road. Then he laughs, loud and boisterous, and ruffles Rin’s hair. 

“That’s the spirit!”

Rin fixes his hair with a huff, but he smiles all the same. Sasabe-san has his own way of encouraging him, and Rin is grateful for the advice. 

When they reach the airport, Sasabe-san parks outside the terminal Rin needs to enter. He claps Rin on a shoulder and motions for him to get out. 

“This is as far as I can take you,” he says. “I stand out too much, and we don’t want anyone knowing where you're going. Keep your head down and make sure no one recognizes you.”

Rin nods, determined to be as stealthy as possible. He grabs his duffel bag and hops out of the car, adjusting the sunglasses over his eyes

Just as he slams the door shut behind him, Sasabe-san gives him a thumbs up and shouts, “And don’t come back until you’ve got yourself a boyfriend!”

With newfound confidence, Rin watches Sasabe-san drive off before turning on his heel and heading inside the airport. He goes through the familiar process with ease; he gets his bag checked, goes through security, and finds his gate with no problems, all the while making sure no one realizes who he is. He’s one of the last people to board the plane, but he does so just in time and finds his assigned seat with ease. 

He lets himself fall into it, tired as he stares out the window of the still stationary plane. He figures he might as well text Gou and update her while he has the chance. 

Rin texts a simple  _ Just boarded the plane _ , and doesn’t wait for a reply before putting his phone on airplane mode. Then he fishes out his headphones from his bag, grateful that Gou had the thought of packing them. As he does so, he sees a flash of red. 

It’s a bottle of scarlet nail polish, the one Rin uses every now and then because he thinks it looks badass. Thankful for the distraction, he puts his headphones over his ears and starts a song, then unscrews the bottle of polish and begins painting his nails with practiced finesse. By the time the plane takes off, he’s finished and is nails look incredible

Now, with his nails drying and no more distractions, Rin finally has the chance to asses the events of the morning, and he swallows with the weight of it all. 

He wonders what Sosuke and the others said to explain his absence, and if it will stop the world from coming up with crazy rumors. Probably not, but Rin can hope. As long as there are no reporters waiting for him in San Jose, he’ll be happy. 

And then it really hits Rin that he’s going to  _ San Jose _ , going to where Haru is waiting for him. Haru knows now, and though their conversation earlier had been short and filled with anxiety, there’s that little spark of hope in Rin’s chest. 

Because Haru had said  _ me too _ , and Rin dares to hope that Haru feels the same way. Maybe Gou was right. Maybe it is going to be okay. 

Rin curls up in his seat and closes his eyes, letting himself drift off for the duration of the flight with that hope in his heart. 

A flight attendant has to gently shake him awake when the plane is about to land, and Rin is a little disoriented at first, unsure of where he is. One look out the window brings the memories rushing back, and he scrambles to buckle his belt under the attendant’s watchful gaze. He wipes the drool from his chin, fixing his hat and sunglasses as the plane begins its descent. 

Rin’s leg bounces up and down in anticipation. He wants to get off the plane already, and go see Haru. He’s practically dying to set his eyes on Haru’s face again. Maybe they’ll even share another hug. 

When the plane finally touches down, everyone waits a few more minutes before they’re given the clear to collect their carry on and exit one by one. Rin grabs his bag and hurries off, practically sprinting ahead of everyone. He runs through the airport, bag over his shoulders, until he exits the terminal and is faced by people waiting for their loved ones. He’s sure no one is waiting for him, and is getting ready to pull out his phone to call a cab, when he hears a familiar voice call out to him. 

“Rin-chan!”

Rin whirls around, eyes scanning over faces, until finally settling on a figure clad in black. 

Nagisa wears black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt, along with black sunglasses and a black beanie to hide his blond hair. There’s none of the usual color, and Rin has to applaud him for abandoning his usual style for the sake of secrecy. 

Nagisa runs forwards, launching himself at Rin, and Rin almost falls backward from the force of it. He manages to catch Nagisa, and Nagisa clings to him tightly, laughing happily. 

“I missed you!” Nagisa exclaims. He lets go of Rin and lowers his glasses. “You’re not Rei-chan, but I guess I’ll settle for you!”

Rin shakes his head fondly. “Yeah, yeah. I missed you too, Blondie.”

Beaming, Nagisa grabs his hands and pulls him along through the airport. 

“It really is great to see you, Rin-chan. But reunions can be done later! You’ve got a hot stud waiting for you!”

Rin has to question that terminology, but he follows Nagisa nonetheless. They exit the airport without a single person stopping them. Nagisa leads Rin to where he parked his car, and Rin slides into the passenger seat after throwing his bag in the back. 

“Don’t forget to buckle up!” Nagisa winks as he does his own seatbelt and starts the engine. 

And that is when Rin remembers the horror stories of Nagisa’s driving. 

He’d been lucky up until now, never having to sit with him one any of their trips. He had saved himself during those times. But now, Rin sees no escape, and his eyes widen. 

“Nagisa, wait -!” He begins, but it's too late. 

The car lurches forward, and Nagisa laughs as they drive through the parking garage. Ring holds onto the seat for dear life as they get onto the freeway. Nagisa swerves between cars without a care in the world, while Rin screws his eyes shut and holds his breath. It would really be inconvenient to die here after coming so far. 

“Relax, Rin-chan,” Nagisa says. “Rei-chan would probably break up with me if I let you die.”

That’s not very reassuring, but Rin opens his eyes and takes a deep breath. 

“Besides, Haru-chan’s waiting for you! I need to make sure you get to him as fast as possible!”

Rin’s stomach flips at the mention of Haru. Nagisa’s driving isn’t nearly as scary as having to face Haru, now that everything is out in the open. 

Rin takes his phone off of airplane mode just to have something to do. He gets a handful of texts in quick succession, and he opens the one from the group chat with the band, Gou, and Momo first. 

_ Good luck!! _

_ We’re rooting for you! _

_ Yeah, get that ass! _

_ Like I said, lots of cock! _

_ Do your best! _

_ I swear to god if u come back without talking it out im going to murder you _

They somehow make him laug and feel lighter than before. The second, however, makes him close his eyes and wonder, again, why the people he loves are like this. 

**Mom:** _ Remember to use condoms! :) _

Rin doesn’t bother replying, too focused on willing his mind not to go to inappropriate places with Haru in mind. Instead, he settles on asking the question he’s been wondering about all week. 

“Why is everyone so sure that things are going to work out?”

He looks to Nagisa for an answer. Nagisa takes his off the road to give a look that reads  _ Are you serious?  _ Then he looks back to the road with his lips tightly shut. 

“What?” Rin asks, suspicious. “Do you know something?”

“Rin-chaaaan!” Nagisa whines, swerving around another car. “You’re just so dense it’s not even funny anymore! And I’m not even allowed to say anything!”

“What, what do you mean?” Rin feels even more lost than before. He has the sinking suspicion that he’s missing something. 

Nagisa shakes his head frantically. 

“Just be quiet and wait!”

That shuts Rin up, mostly because he doesn’t know what else to say. He’s still a jumble of emotions and thoughts and questions that have yet to be answered. 

It’s late afternoon in San Jose, and Rin settles for watching the cars fly by beside them. He decides that thinking too much will just make him more nervous and does his best not to. It proves difficult, because with every mile they drive, he gets closer and closer to Haru. 

They get to the familiar streets that Rin has come to know so well, and he sits up straight to take it all in. He’s missed this place, more than he realized. Being back now and passing by some of the stores he visited during his time here really makes it all hit home. 

Rin gives Nagisa a questioning look when they go in the opposite direction of Haru and Makoto’s apartment. 

“Haru-chan’s not home,” Nagisa explains. “Mako-chan said he went out to clear his head a bit, and he guarantees Haru-chan will be at the park they used to visit as kids.”

It only takes a few turns for the park to come into view. It’s within walking distance of the apartment, and Rin wonders why they never came here before. 

The park itself looks run down and old. A small playground sits in the center, the paint on the slide and monkey bars faded. It looks as if it hasn’t been played on in months. A swing set with a total of two swings is beside the playground, and a chain link fence separates the playground from the street. 

And there, sitting on one of the swings with his head ducked down, is Haru. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Nagisa asks, and Rin realizes that they’ve been stopped for a few minutes already. “I’ll take your bag to Mako-chan's for you. You go and get that ass!”

Rin doesn’t even have a retort to that. There’s that clenching in his gut and that buzzing feeling he gets whenever he's near Haru. He’s beyond nervous, and he hasn’t even stepped out of the car yet.

Feeling as if he’s on autopilot, Rin exits the car and slams the door behind him without even a goodbye to Nagisa. His eyes are trained on Haru’s figure as he slowly steps closer. Rin reaches up to take his sunglasses off, hooking them on the collar of his shirt. He wants Haru to be able go see his face. 

Haru looks up at the sound of his approaching footsteps, and their eyes lock. 

What’s that expression? Distance makes the heart grow fonder? If that's what it is, then Rin strongly agrees. 

Because seeing Haru in person is so much different than seeing him on a computer screen. Because he feels like he's going to explode if he doesn’t get to touch Haru in the next few seconds and take in his warmth. 

“Rin,” Haru says, soft but clear. His name alone is enough to make Rin’s eyes fill with tears. 

“Haru,” Rin whispers, hands clenching into fists to prevent himself from running his fingers through Haru’s hair. 

But it’s okay, because the next second Haru is on his feet, and Rin has his arms full of him. Haru’s arms are tight around his neck and Rin winds his own around Haru’s waist. He breathes in deeply, taking in Haru's scent and basking in the feeling of having him so close. 

After so long, it doesn’t feel real. Rin can hardly believe that he has Haru in his arms now. 

“I missed you,” Rin murmurs. 

Haru nods against his neck, his own silent  _ I missed you too _ . 

It seems like an eternity later when they finally pull apart, but Rin doesn't move too far away. Now that he has Haru so close he doubts he’ll ever be able to move more than a few feet away from him. 

“We-We should probably talk,” he says. His heart is pounding with nerves, and his palms are sweaty. He discreetly wipes them on his jeans. 

Haru nods, breaking eye contact and stepping back. Rin follows close behind, a little embarrassed that he’s so needy. Thankfully, Haru doesn’t move very far away; he leans his back against the chain linked fence, his head turned to the side to avoid having to look at Rin. 

“You watched the performance today?” Rin asks, even though he knows the answer already. 

Haru nods. His eyes are trained on a pebble a few feet away. “You sang that… You  _ wrote  _ that, for me?” He asks in disbelief. 

The heat is rising to Rin’s cheeks. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Well, yeah. I mean, I really do….” He’s having trouble getting the words out now. There's still that little hint of doubt that maybe this is all pointless and Haru is going to reject him. 

Haru looks up at him, and Rin sees his own emotions mirrored in Haru’s eyes. 

“Why?” Haru asks, and Rin is caught off guard by the question. 

“Why what?” He asks, not knowing what Haru means. 

Haru's brows furrow in a look of frustration. 

“Why do you…? To me? You could have anyone you want.”

If Rin was confused before, then he’s doubly confused now. He doesn’t know what Haru’s getting at, asking him that. 

“Because you’re just… You,” Rin answers lamely. “And you’re pretty damn incredible.”

Haru, however, doesn’t seem satisfied with that answer. He frowns, clutching at the fence. 

“Anyone would be falling at your feet if you wanted them to,” Haru argues. “You deserve someone better. Someone who’s not so - so boring and…”

That just pisses Rin off. Any and all nerves disappear, replaced by anger. What on earth is Haru on about? Why would Rin want anyone else when there's Haru, gorgeous, incredible Haru, right there to steal his heart?

“What the hell are you talking about?” Rin demands. “Why would I want anyone else when there’s you?”

Haru turns his face away again, and Rin just wishes he would look him in the eye. He hadn’t expected this; he was expecting either rejection or the wonderful feeling of being confessed to as well, not for Haru to doubt himself over something so stupid. Where did Haru come up with the idea that Rin would want someone better, anyway? It’s not as if such a person exists. 

“Haru,” Rin says, willing Haru to look at him. 

When he doesn’t, Rin steps closer and cages him in with his arms on either side of Haru’s head, fingers through the gaps in the fence. He rests his forehead on Haru’s shoulder and lets out a weak laugh.

“You’re an idiot,” he says. “After all the trouble I went through with that song, this is what you have to say when I come to see you? What an ass.”

Haru’s fingers clench the fence tighter, and Rin hears him inhale sharply. 

“I’ve been moody over not being around you for weeks,” Rin continues. “To the point where our friends had to step in. I don't half-ass things, Haru. If that song I wrote for you and sang in front of the whole nation doesn’t convince you, then I don't know what will.”

There's a pause in which Rin wonders what this all means. 

And then Haru says, so softly that Rin wouldn’t have heard it if his ear wasn’t right by Haru’s lips, “Say it.”

Rin pulls back, arms still bracketing Haru, until they’re just a few inches apart. Haru's eyes shine with a silent plea to be reassured, and Rin can’t stand to see that look on his face. 

And so he says, with a small smile and his heart pounding, “I think I’m falling  in love with you, Haru.”

Because  _ falling  _ is easier to say, isn’t as scary, even though Rin knows he’s far past the stage of just falling. 

The change in Haru is immediate: his expression shifts to one of unabashed relief, and his shoulders sag as the tension leaves his body. 

“Me too, Rin,” he says, and that's all he needs to say to for Rin to understand and close his eyes in fear of crying. 

When he opens them again, he isn’t prepared for Haru to be looking at him like he’s the sun. There isn’t enough air in the world to fill his lungs after Haru has left breathless from just one look. 

They stare at each other like they often find themselves doing, and then it’s too much for Rin to handle. 

“Haru,” he says, throat suddenly dry. “Can I - Can I kiss you?”

Haru’s eyes widen, but he doesn't hesitate in giving a curt nod. With his back pressed up against the fence, Haru doesn’t have anywhere to move as Rin slowly leans in. Rin’s eyes flicker from Haru’s eyes down to his lips, and Haru instinctively darts his tongue out to lick them. That shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but the simple action sends a jolt up Rin’s spine.

Rin takes a step closer until their chests brush against each other. He sees Haru’s eyes slowly slipping shut and the warmth of his breath ghosts over Rin’s face, and then their lips meet.

It’s barely a press of lips, tentative and clumsy as Rin tilts head to the side to try and make it better. The metal of the fence digs into his palms as his grip tightens and he inhales a deep breath through his nose. Rin’s mind goes blank, and the only thing that he can think of is how soft Haru’s lips are.

Haru slowly raises a hand to card through Rin’s hair, and Rin’s hat goes tumbling off his head. It lands on the ground with a soft thud, but neither of then pay it any mind. They’re too caught up in the feeling of each other’s lips. Haru presses forward a bit harder, and his tongue darts out to swipe across the seam of Rin’s lips. Rin’s breath catches in his throat and his knees suddenly feel weak, but he somehow keeps himself upright as he parts his lips and lets Haru’s tongue enter his mouth. It doesn’t stay there for long, only giving him a teasing lick before retreating back into Haru’s mouth. It’s enough to make Rin feel dizzy.

Far too soon, Haru pulls back to breathe, and the kiss is broken. He buries his face in Rin’s neck, and Rin hooks his chin over Haru’s shoulder, eyes still closed as he savors the blissful feeling buzzing through him. It’s a kind of peace that Rin has never felt before; with Haru clinging to him tightly, pressing his lips gently to Rin’s neck, Rin feels whole.

“That songs,” Haru murmurs. “It was amazing and… You sounded amazing. You looked so good…”

Rin winds his arms around Haru and holds him close, biting his lip at the giddiness riding up within him. 

“I’m glad you liked it.”

Rin would be perfectly content to stay like that forever with Haru in his arms. He’s dreamed about this moment, longed for it, and not that it’s a reality he can hardly stand the pleasant ache in his chest.

A rustling off to the side draws Rin’s attention, and he looks over to the row of bushes that separate the park from the sidewalk on one side. The leaves rustle and a second later, a white cat jumps out of the bush and scurries off. Huffing a laugh, Rin turns his attention back to Haru, kissing his cheek affectionately.

“Let’s go back,” he suggests. 

Haru hums in agreement, detaching himself from Rin. His cheeks are adorably pink, and he can’t seem to bring himself to look Rin in the eye. He’s adorable when he’s embarrassed, Rin thinks, and he bends down to pick his hat off the ground. He playfully  places it on Haru’s head, shoving it on and laughing when Haru bats his hand away. Haru huffs in exasperation, but he doesn’t take the hat off. He only fixes it so it keeps the sun out of his eyes. Rin doesn’t take it back, either. He opts for pulling the hood of hoodie over his head to shadow his face and slips his sunglasses over his eyes again.

Haru takes Rin’s hand, his ears red, and tugs him along. Grinning like a fool, Rin follows his lead, lacing their fingers togethers.

Everything seems brighter that it did before, but maybe that’s just Rin’s mind playing tricks on him now that he doesn’t have a worry in the world. He and Haru fall back into their easy ways of Rin talking about everything and anything, and Haru listening closely and chiming in with a word or two of his own.

The only difference is now their hands are clasped tightly together as they make their way through familiar streets.

Rin steals kisses from every part of Haru’s face he can catch when they stop at crosswalks. Haru doesn’t protest, but he frowns when his blush refuses to go away. He mumbles an, “Idiot,” but Rin doesn’t think it could possibly sound any more fond than it does coming from his lips.

When they reach the apartment building, they walk through the doors and into the partially empty lobby. Rin’s ecstatic to be back, and even the potted plants bring him joy. Erika sits behind her desk, looking up briefly to see the new arrivals, before looking back down to the sheets of papers she is reading.

Then her head snaps up again, eyes darting from Haru to Rin’s covered face.

“Haru, and…” She begins. She looks closer, until she spots a tuft of red hair peeking out from beneath Rin’s hood. Her eyes widen and she grins broadly, jumping to her feet. “Rin!”

Rin jumps at the sudden exclamation, and the shout draws the attention of the few people dwelling in the lobby. Rin raises a finger to his lips, hissing out a. “Shh!” as Erika bounds over and throws her arms around him.

“I didn’t know you were coming back!” She says, uncaring of her loud voice.

“Keep it down,” Rin whispers. “No one’s supposed to know I’m here!”

“What, why not?” Erika asks. Rin isn’t sure how to answer that, but he doesn’t need to when Erika’s gaze drops to his and Haru’s linked hands. She throws her hands in the air in defeat, sighing dramatically. “Finally! There’s been too much pining going on this building lately.”

While Rin is a flustered mess, Haru takes over in quieting her down. 

“Don’t tell anyone,” he says. “No one’s supposed to know that he’s here, and especially not about - about us.”

Erika nods her head seriously. “Right, right, the whole famous thing.” She salutes, one hand on her hip. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me! I really don’t need any more reporters in my lobby, anyway. They were a pain in the ass last time. Still try to get in and find Makoto, but I keep them out.”

Rin smiles gratefully. “Thanks, and it’s good to see you again.”

Erika claps him on the back, stepping out of the way to let them head to the elevator. Rin waves as the elevator dings open and he and Haru step inside. When the doors close, he sighs in relief and takes his sunglasses off, shaking the hood off his head. The silence of the elevator is inviting, and Rin is glad to be away from any eyes that could recognize him.

“How long are you staying?” Haru asks as they slowly ride up to the right floor.

“Four days,” Rin answers sadly. It’s such a short amount of time, and he doesn’t want to say goodbye to Haru again. Haru nods, seemingly thinking the same thing. “Let’s make the most of it, yeah?”

Haru looks over, emotions clear as day on his face. He squeezes Rin’s hand, giving him a small smile. “Yeah.”

When the elevator dings open, they step out into the hallway and make their way to Haru’s apartment. Haru digs into his pocket for his keys, unlocking the door so they can go inside.

As soon as Rin steps a foot inside the apartment, strong arms wrap around him and lift him off the ground in a bone-crushing hug.

“Rin!” Makoto’s voice sounds in his ear. “Welcome back!”

“Makoto - can’t - breathe,” Rin chokes out. His feet don’t even brush the ground and he feels like he’ll suffocate with how tight Makoto hugs him.

“Oh, sorry!” Makoto apologizes hurriedly, setting him back down. Rin gasps in a breath of air, but he can only be happy when he sees Makoto beaming down at him.

“Yo, Makoto,” Rin says, raising his fit to bump against Makoto’s. “Damn, it’s good to see you.”

“Rin-san!” comes another familiar voice.

Ai waves enthusiastically from his seat beside Nagisa on the couch. Rin laughs, waving back as he takes off his shoes to go join the others in the living room. 

“Ai, you’re here too,” Rin says, ruffling his hair. “I wasn’t expecting everyone to get together like this.”

“Of course we had to!” Nagisa says. “It’s been too long since we hung out in person! We really missed you, Rin-chan!”

Ah, and there it is, the tears again. This time, Rin is less than successful at keeping them at bay, and they slip down his cheeks. The others smile as Rin hastily wipes his eyes. Haru pulls his hand away from his face, moving in to kiss the tear at the corner of Rin’s eye.

If Rin could physically melt from the feeling that provokes, then he would have been a puddle on the floor a long time ago.

“I think this calls for a party!” Nagisa exclaims.

Ai nods frantically. “Yeah! To celebrate Rin-san being back and all the love in the world!”

“So cheesy,” Rin mutters, but he smiles all the same.

Makoto chuckles, eyeing the way Haru and Rin refuse to let go of each other’s hands. “It really deserves a celebration, doesn’t it? Well, Haru, what do you say?”

Everyone turns to Haru, who turns his face away and shrugs.

“If Rin wants to,” is all he says.

And Rin grins, because those few words mean more to him than the world.

“Party!” Nagisa shouts, joined in by cheers from Ai.

From there, the apartment is filled with laughter and cheer. Haru goes about cooking dinner, and the sweet aromas make Rin’s stomach growl. He’s missed watching Haru move about in the kitchen, and now he follows every movement Haru makes and thinks that he looks beautiful in his element.

The food is beyond delicious, and Haru didn’t put too much salt in his portion. Rin can’t even complain about the copious amount of mackerel; it’s all too good, too perfect, and the way Haru’s eyes shine when Rin scarfs down his cooking is enough to make Rin go for thirds.

He and Haru do the dishes together like so many times before, and of course they end up wet and in a need of a change of clothes. When they come back in fresh, dry clothes, the others pull them into a game of cards. It involves much swearing on Rin’s part, many accusations of cheating, and ends with Haru kicking everyone’s ass in the game. 

They watch a movie together, some cheesy horror flick that has Makoto hiding behind Haru’s shoulder and Nagisa pointing out all of the stupid decisions the characters make. Ai tries to make him be quiet to no avail.

Haru sits between Rin’s legs with his back pressed against Rin’s chest, and Rin kisses Haru’s cheek, shoulder, temple, hand, all throughout the movie. Because he can, now, and that’s a wonderful feeling.

It’s a wonderful feeling just being here with his friends, all made possible because of his  _ other  _ friends, and Rin has never been more grateful. As the others discuss the movie while it plays, Rin goes to the group chat with the band, Gou, and Momo, and types out one simple message:

**Me:** _ Thanks. For everything _

And then he stows his phone away and pulls Haru closer against him. Haru strokes his thumb over his hand, eyes never leaving the TV screen. Rin wonders if it’s appropriate to cry during a horror film.

When it gets late and everyone is tired after two movies and many games, Nagisa and Ai bid them farewell and leave to head back home. Makoto hugs both Rin and Haru, mumbling a sleepy, “Goodnight,” before going to his room. That leaves Rin to follow Haru to his room, where he finds his duffel bag waiting for him at the foot of the bed.

He and Haru turn their backs to each other to change into their nightclothes - no matter how eager Rin is to see Haru undressed, now isn’t really the time to be turned on - and then Rin looks around, unsure of where he’s going to sleep. Haru doesn’t seem to share his worries. He turns off the light, the room illuminated by only the moonlight, and slips into bed. He stares at Rin for a moment, apparently waiting for him, but Rin is too numb to move for a moment.

“Rin,” Haru calls, snapping Rin out of his daze. He wiggles back, making more room for Rin and beckoning him over.

Rin’s feet move of their own accord, and then he’s sliding into bed next to Haru. Haru doesn’t waste any time and snuggles up close, throwing an arm over Rin’s waist. He sighs contentedly, closing his eyes.

“Goodnight, Rin,” he says. 

“G’night, Haru,” Rin replies.

It’s strange, Rin thinks. Everything has changed so much over the course of a day, and yet, everything is still the same. The only difference is that Rin doesn’t have to wonder and fantasize and  _ long  _ anymore.

Because he has Haru in his arms right now, just the way it’s meant to be.

“Sing for me?” Haru asks sleepily.

Rin laughs quietly. Somehow, he knows exactly what Haru wants without him having to say it.

Rin runs his fingers through Haru’s hair, closing his eyes and letting his soft voice lull them both to sleep.

“Tumbling, Like the ground beneath is rumbling, All it takes is just one look, And somehow I end up stumbling. Oh, what have you done to me....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations you dorks, it only took you 17 chapters, 88k words, 243 pages, and about 9 months of my life for you to finally get your shit together.  
> I was told that this chapter is very sappy and cheesy, and I blame that on Ed Sheeran because I was listening to him while I was writing this.  
> 'Traces" was written back in May 2015 at like 5am, kind of to the tune of "Hopeful Heart" by Jason Walker. Now I need to get back to writing the next chapter, so see you guys next week!


	18. Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru reflects on the events of the day before. Rin has an unexpected meeting with someone he was least expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Ed Sheeran's "Kiss Me"
> 
> Wow, this chapter is late! Sorry everyone, but my sister has been borrowing my laptop for the past week. I tried updating on my phone, but the format was all messed up. I'll still have my usual update this week, though!

Haru is slowly brought out of his slumber by the blaring of music. It’s an obnoxious tone that pierces through his head, and Haru knows it’s not his alarm clock or his phone. His eyes are still closed, brows furrowed as he drowsily tries to think of what the sound could be. 

It’s only when the pillow he’s hugging begins to move that the memories of the day before come rushing back.

For starters, the pillow in his hold isn’t a pillow at all. It’s more solid, giving off warmth and smelling like cherry blossoms. Rin - Haru’s stomach flips pleasantly when he realizes that it really  _ is _ Rin in his arms - groans, and Haru hears what sounds like things from his nightstand being knocked over.

A few seconds of rummaging later, Rin answers what must have been his cell phone ringing.

“Sei, how the fuck did you change my ringtone again?” Rin grumbles.

“I have my ways,” Seijuurou’s voice sounds in the room, and Haru assumes Rin must have accidentally put the phone on speaker. “But forget about that! I just sent you a link. Open it.”

“ _ Now!”  _ Urges Kisumi. The band is probably together right now.

“It’s like,” Rin pauses, then says, “6:30 here. Can’t it wait?”

“It’s 9:30 here, and no,” says Sosuke. “Look at it now or I’m shaving your head when you get back.”

Rin sighs, and Haru settles for keeping his eyes closed. He’s warm and comfortable, and he certainly doesn’t want to move just yet.

There’s silence for a moment, in which Haru almost falls back asleep. Hearing Rin gasp and utter a soft, “Holy shit” finally prompts Haru to open his eyes.

There Rin is, still laying in his arms with his hair fanned out on the pillow beneath his head. He looks incredible as always, even having just woken up. He holds his phone up with one hand, and Haru once again notices the scarlet nail polish painting Rin’s nails. It suits him, Haru thinks.

Rin looks over at him, motioning to his phone. Haru raises a brow in question. Rin clears his throat and starts reading, the call still going so the others can hear him as well.

“‘A new boyfriend? Rin Matsuoka may not be as single as everyone thought,’” Rin quotes the title. Haru is immediately more awake, listening intently.

“‘Scarlet Butterfly stole the hearts of the nation yesterday morning. singing a never-before heard song called  _ Traces _ ,’” Rin reads from the article Sei sent. “‘Rin Matsuoka, the lead vocalist and guitarist, stated during the introduction that the song may never be heard again, which left many of us watching at home confused. But we all let that slide, excited to hear something new that no one had been expecting, and it was as incredible as anything we would expect from the band.

“‘The song, sung almost entirely by Rin, which is something new in and of itself, was all about falling head over heels in love and even becoming clumsy because of it. It was beautiful, sung with heart and soul like every single one of the band’s songs, and fans instantly fell in love with it. Later, when the interview began, everyone was surprised to see that Rin was missing. The band informed everyone that it was a ‘family thing’, as Kisumi stated, and Rin was only able to stay long enough for the performance.’”

“See, I told you that excuse was weak,” Sosuke huffs through the phone.

“I didn’t see you coming up with anything better!” Kisumi defends.

“Please, settle down so Rin can continue,” Rei soothes, and when there’s silence once more, Rin reads on.

“‘Nobody questioned it - family is family, after all - and the interview proceeded without any problems, though the band carefully seemed to change the subject whenever  _ Traces  _ was brought up.’ Fuck,” Rin says, frowning.

“Just keep reading,” Sei urges.

“‘Afterward, the video of the performance was put up on Youtube and blogs and shared around the world. It left everyone wondering, why unveil a new song now, and admit that it would be the only performance of it to ever take place? This morning, the pieces finally started falling into place.’” Rin curses loudly and turns the phone so Haru can see it as well.

Haru almost says a few choice curses himself.

In the middle of the article is a photo. It’s a side view shot of the chain link fence from the playground that Haru and Makoto grew up playing on, and there, clear as day, are Rin and Haru. Haru’s back is pressed up against the fence, arm by his side, and Rin stands toe to toe with him. Rin’s arm cages Haru in, his fingers through the gaps in the fence, and the two are pressed together as they share a kiss. Rin’s hat lays forgotten on the ground.

Rin’s hair is what gives him away, but Haru is slightly relieved that they had tilted their faces so that Rin’s hair is falling over Haru’s face, shielding Haru’s identity from the camera. The picture is followed by another, this one of them hugging. Rin is much more clearly recognizable without his head turned away, but Haru’s face is buried in Rin’s neck on the other side from where the pictures were being taken. A third picture shows them walking away, only their backs visible. Haru is infinitely thankful that Rin had put his hat on his head; only Haru’s hair can be seen poking out of the hat, and Rin’s head is hooded. 

“I knew I heard something!” Rin exclaims, cheeks flushed. Haru wonders if Rin is embarrassed from remembering their kiss. All Haru feels is elation. “But I thought it was that cat so I didn’t pay it any attention.”

“Just keep reading,” Sosuke says grimly.

“There’s more?” Rin asks, obviously dreading whatever may lay ahead. Sighing, he scrolls past the images and picks up where he left off. “‘Pictures of who is obviously Rin were submitted to another entertainment studio just this morning, and they depict what is obviously a scandalous make out session between Rin and an unknown person. The cherry on top? The pictures were taken in San Jose, California, just hours after Rin’s performance that morning in Tampa. Just long enough for a flight across the country. We think it’s safe to assume that  _ Traces  _ was meant just for this person. But who is this mystery man that Rin undoubtedly is head over heels for? Is he in the same circle of friends as Nagisa and Makoto, Rei and Sei’s boyfriends? Stay tuned to Entertainment Nation for any updates on the situation.’”

Well, Haru thinks, they were discovered faster than anticipated. 

“At least they didn’t see Haru’s face,” Rin mumbles. “Fuck, I can’t believe there are people snooping around all over the place trying to get photos of us!”

“So then,” Kisumi says. “Should I tell you to not go on Twitter?”

Rin exits the article in a flash, pulling up the Twitter app and letting out a drawn out groan when the page finally loads.

“#RinsMysteryMan is trending,” Rei says unnecessarily. Rin and Haru can clearly see it for themselves. “Events didn’t play out according to plan, but at least Haruka-san’s identity is safe for now.”

“Let’s hope it stays that way for a while,” Sei says.

“Is Nanase even with you?” Sosuke asks. “Or are you sleeping on the couch?”

Rin flushes, flustered. He looks absolutely adorable.

“I’m not like you, Yamazaki,” Haru says, finally getting the energy to speak. “I actually have manners.”

“Manners my ass,” Rin huffs. “My arm’s asleep.”

He wiggles the arm beneath Haru’s head, but Haru refuses to budge even an inch. He quite enjoys being so close to Rin under the covers, with an arm and leg thrown over him. 

“Whoo!” Sei cheers, and Kisumi wolf whistles. “Congrats, guys! So how was your first time, Rin? Was it -”

Rin presses the end call button, abruptly cutting Sei off. Blushing all the way to his ears, he puts the phone on silent and lets it drop to the ground.

“This day isn’t starting out so great,” Rin sighs, running his fingers through his hair. “And what the hell is he thinking? I wouldn’t - not on the first  _ day _ and - and.” Rin can’t seem to finish his sentence, and Haru has to bite his lip to hold in his laughter.

“I think today’s starting out fine,” Haru says, burying his face in Rin’s chest. He’ll be damned if he lets Rin see his own blush.

A hand comes up to brush through his hair. Haru wonders if life could get any better than this. 

“You know, I think you’re right,” Rin says softly. He tugs Haru’s chin up, making their eyes lock. Rin grins, and Haru thinks that no, right now is probably the best moment in his life. “Morning, Haru.”

Haru averts his eyes, only giving a hum in response. Rin  _ does _ things to him, and Haru always has a tough time dealing with the butterflies in his stomach. It’s only gotten worse since yesterday. Everytime he thinks of the feel of Rin’s lips, he can’t keep the smile off his face. Now he can barely keep his hands to himself; he needs to be touching Rin in some way, just to assure himself that this is real, that it isn’t a dream. 

Rin only laughs at Haru’s attempts to hide. He places a soft, chaste kiss on Haru’s jaw, effectively rendering Haru speechless. He fights back with a kiss of his own, right on Rin’s lips. Haru smirks in victory when Rin blushes deeply. 

“Good morning, Rin,” he says, and this time he lets his smile show. 

Rin stares at him, mouth agape. His eyes follow Haru’s every movement as Haru sits up, reluctantly disentangling himself from Rin. He stretches, feeling surprisingly well rested given how he could barely fall asleep with how his mind was racing. 

Haru goes to stand and turns off his alarm, which was set to go off in just a few minutes. He’s very aware of Rin’s eyes on his back as he moves about the room. He strips off his shirt, perhaps a little slower than is strictly necessary. He chances a glance over his shoulder as his shirt hits the floor. 

It feels empowering, wonderful, to find Rin staring at his bare back with his mouth hanging open. Haru grabs a pair of fresh clothes from his closet, very aware that his sweatpants are hanging low on his hips. He can’t bring himself to be embarrassed about it. Rin looks like he either wants to devour him or hide under the covers, and Haru revels in the feeling it invokes. 

“I have classes,” Haru informs, going up to Rin. “You can go out, if you want.”

“I think I’ll just sleep,” Rin says, yawning. “It’s not going to be fun without you or Makoto. Besides, it’s probably best to lie low for today.”

Haru nods, leaving the decision up to Rin. 

“I’ll be back in a few hours,” he says. He hesitates, unsure if he should say something else. The fondness with which Rin gazes up at him makes Haru want to climb back into bed and snuggle up close to him. He manages to reign in the surge of emotion and settles on bending down to kiss Rin’s forehead. “See you soon, Rin.”

Rin’s hand shoots out to grasp his own, and Rin hooks their pinkies together. 

“I’ll be waiting, Haru.”

Haru has to leave that instant, otherwise he’ll find excuses to stay and end up missing his classes entirely. He closes his bedroom door gently behind him, going down the hall to the bathroom. Just as he’s passing by Makoto’s room, the door opens and the two almost run into each other. 

“Good morning, Haru!” Makoto says, chipper as always. Haru nods in greeting, and Makoto’s expression quickly shifts to one of concern. “Have you heard? Someone took pictures of you and Rin yesterday!”

“I know,” Haru says. “Sei sent us the article.” He shrugs, not really bothered. “They don’t know who I am, so it's fine.”

Makoto frowns and checks the hallways, probably to see if Rin is near. 

“Haru, this is serious,” he says seriously. “People are eventually going to find out who you are. In my experience, it’s not going to take long at all. I know the band and Amakata-san are going to make sure no one bothers you, but it isn’t always that easy. Are you prepared to deal with everything that comes with dating a celebrity?”

Haru scrambles for an answer. He hates being put on the spot like this, especially with something this heavy. 

“Haru,” Makoto says softly, worry clear in his eyes.

Haru stares at his feet for a moment. It’s definitely going to be hard at times; Haru doesn’t like attention in the first place, but it’s going to be inevitable at times if he’s going to be with Rin. 

But then there’s Rin. Rin, who wrote a song for him, who flew across the country for him. How selfish would Haru have to be to refuse to put up with some attention, when Rin did so much for him already?

“If it’s for Rin,” Haru decides, and he looks into Makoto’s eyes to show he’s serious, “I’ll do anything.”

They have a wordless staring contest for a moment, and then Makoto breaks out into a wide grin. He pulls Haru into a hug, squeezing him tight. 

“I haven’t been this happy since Sei asked me out!” Makoto says, hugging Haru so tight that he can barely breathe. “I need to thank Gou and the others for this. They did a great job!”

Haru has to agree, though he keeps that to himself and waits for Makoto to release him. Then he holds up his clothes in explanation and continues toward the bathroom while Makoto chuckles behind him. 

Once in the bathroom, Haru plugs the tub and gets the water going while he slips off his sweatpants. As the bathtub slowly starts to fill and the stream begins to rise, he gets a fresh towel ready for later. Once the tub is filled just the right amount, Haru stops the faucet and steps inside. 

He all but melts into the water, sighing at the warmth as he stretches out and gets comfortable. He has some time until he needs to leave for school, and a bath is his favorite pastime next to cooking. 

It’s the first chance he has to be alone with his thoughts. 

How different today is than yesterday, Haru thinks. Yesterday had just been a rollercoaster of emotions. It was morning, just minutes before he and Makoto were to leave for school, when the two sat down to watch the live performance of Scarlet Butterfly. Makoto kept glancing over to him, as if nervous, but Haru didn’t question it much. He was much more focused on Rin taking the mic and announcing the song. 

A song he’s never heard before, and it filled him with excitement. He loved hearing Rin’s voice, whether it was singing or simply talking, and he paid attention to every word as if his life depended on it. 

The opening lyrics made him absently think of how Rin had become clumsy in the last month of his stay. But as the song went on and Rin stared into the camera as if he was looking directly into Haru’s soul, Haru’s frown became more pronounced. 

He was faintly aware of Makoto calling his name, but Haru was distracted by the jolting of his stomach. Lyrics of deep blue eyes and a cool disposition, Haru didn’t dare to hope for a second that maybe it could be about him. And yet, every lyric matched him to a T, and  _ Rin _ was the one singing. 

He was left staring at the TV long after the song ended. Makoto muted the sound, gently poking Haru to get his attention. Haru, dumbstruck, had turned to him slowly, opening his mouth to say something, though nothing came out. 

“Oh, if he could just see the look on your face right now,” Makoto had giggled. 

And then Makoto was dialing Rin’s number and handing the phone off to Haru, which Haru had begun to protest but failed spectacularly. The hope in his heart was starting to peek out, and then Rin was rambling about his feelings and how he couldn’t contain them anymore, and Haru just had to make sure it was real. 

Of course, when the phone call ended, the reality of it all came crashing down on him. The insecurity started to set in. Why would Rin want to be with him, of all people? Haru couldn’t find an answer for the life of him, and so he sped out of the apartment to clear his head, curtly telling Makoto where he was going. 

He spent over five hours at the park, in which he had managed to truly crush any sense of hope. There was the thought that Rin was coming now, and why would he if he didn’t mean what he said? But Haru’s insecurity and his lack of faith completely overturned all logic. 

Which is why he was so shocked when Rin told him, face to face, that he was falling in love with him. 

For the first time in hours, Haru felt peace. Yes, there was still that nagging feeling that maybe this was going to turn out horribly, that maybe Rin will change his mind, but just then he let himself melt in Rin’s embrace and the feel of his lips. 

Even now, as he sits in the bath with his eyes closed, it doesn’t feel real. He knows he’s going to have to remind himself that yes, he  _ is _ good enough for the famous Rin Matsuoka, and that yes, this is real and Rin likes him too. Haru will just have to let himself adjust to this change at his own pace. 

Relaxed and with the clock ticking closer to the hour, Haru stands to drain the tub and rinse off in the shower. He dries himself and dresses in a pair of dark blue jeans and a fitted navy V neck. He shakes his head to make his hair fall into place and heads out with the towel around his neck. 

Makoto is in the kitchen pouring them both some coffee. Haru gets ingredients from the fridge for breakfast, grabbing his favorite pan and the grill pan for his mackerel. 

“You don’t have work today, do you Haru?” Makoto asks. Haru shakes his head as he cracks an egg into the pan. “Me either. I do wish Granny would let me work more during the semester, but she says I have to focus on my studies more than anything. Today’s an off day, too, and I’m back to working just part time.”

“She just wants you to do well,” Haru says. He flips the omelette with expertise before getting started on his fish. 

“I know, and I love her for that. I just don’t get to see her and the kids as much as I’d like.”

Haru raises a brow at him over his shoulder. “You see them five days a week.”

Makoto laughs, shrugging in way of answering. He seats himself on the couch to watch the morning news while he waits for Haru to finish. 

“The story is all over the entertainment channels,” Makoto informs. Haru looks over to see Rin’s picture on the television screen. “Rin and the band are going to have so many questions to answer.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Haru says. Surprisingly, he actually believes it. 

He has faith in the band and Amakata-san, and if there is a part for him to play, he’ll do so to the best of his ability. 

He plates his mackerel and Makoto’s omelette, putting a couple strips of bacon and an omelette in a separate plate. He covers that plate with plastic wrap and grabs a sticky note from the fridge, scribbling ‘ _ Warm it up if it’s cold’  _ and places it on the plastic covering. He doesn’t bother signing his name; Rin will know who it’s from even without it. 

Then he joins Makoto on the couch with their food. They switch to a different channel - no point worrying themselves over what the media has to say - and enjoy a pleasant breakfast with Makoto putting in a word here and there. When they’re finished, Haru does the dishes since he has more time than Makoto. 

“See you later, Haru!” Makoto calls, waving as he grabs his bag and exits the apartment. 

Haru is left in silence to the dishes, and once he is done his thoughts stray to the one lying in his room. He needs to get his bag anyway, so he’ll just peek up on Rin while he’s at it. Haru silently pads down the hallway, slowly opening his bedroom door. He smiles when his eyes lay on Rin’s form in his bed. 

Rin is fast asleep, curled up with Haru’s pillow and his mouth slightly open. He looks incredibly adorable, and Haru would press kisses all over him if he wasn’t afraid to wake Rin. Haru wants to let him rest for now; Rin probably spent many sleepless nights preparing for that performance, and Haru doesn’t doubt that this may be the first time Rin has gotten to sleep peacefully. 

He lingers for a moment longer, burning the image into his memory for later. Then he scoops up his messenger bag from beside his desk and exits the room without a sound. 

He feels lighter than usual, as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Weeks of missing Rin and longing to see his face had been torture, and now he’s content with the outcome. He knows it might be hard sometimes, that people are going to demand things from him that he won’t be able to give, but Haru is confident that he and Rin, and everyone else for that matter, will work through it together. 

And if he pulls up the band’s performance on Youtube to listen to as he takes the bus to school, then Rin certainly doesn’t have to know.

* * *

 

Rin wakes up around 11:00 feeling much more well rested than the previous week. He lays in bed -  _ Haru’s bed -  _ for a few moments to get his brain working at normal speed again. When he’s mostly awake, he feels around on the ground for his phone. 

He has a total of 20 messages, 19 of those from his bandmates demanding to know the details of his and Haru’s confessions. Rin ignores those in favor of reading the message his mother sent about an hour ago. 

**Mom:** _Call me when you can. Gou told me everything went well ;) (I hope you used condoms or else I’m sharing your baby pictures with the world)_

Rin facepalms at his mother’s crudeness, but texts back anyway, telling her he’ll call her when he’s eaten. He’ll set her straight then; there wasn’t a reason to use condoms last night (why does everyone think he’d jump right into that?) and he definitely does not want his baby pictures anywhere near the internet. 

Rin gets out of bed and digs around his bag for a fresh pair of clothes. Haru’s bag is nowhere to be found and the apartment is empty, which can only mean that both Haru and Makoto are in school. Rin’s itching to have Haru back as soon as possible, and the minutes seem to be ticking by far too slowly for his liking. A shower should distract him sufficiently, he thinks. 

He’s familiar with Haru’s apartment, knows where the towels are and how to adjust the temperature of the water just right. He hops in the shower for a quick rinse off, feeling more and more awake with every passing second. Clean and refreshed, he dries off and dresses, lamenting the absence of his blow dryer. His hair takes longer to dry now that it’s longer. 

Rin steps out of the bathroom, stopping just outside the door when he picks up on the sound of dishes clanking in the kitchen. Confusion hits him; Haru and Makoto shouldn’t be back yet, as far as he knows. Maybe it’s Nagisa visiting on his off day. Wary of boisterous blonds, Rin heads to the kitchen to see who it could be. 

“Haru? Makoto?” He calls as the kitchen comes into view. 

The person turns around at Rin’s voice, but it’s neither Haru or Makoto, or even Nagisa or Ai. 

There’s a woman standing by the counter, with mostly gray hair tied up in a short ponytail. She’s short and gives off the vibe of being in charge, and her face, despite the wrinkles and lines, strikes Rin with a sense of familiarity. It’s only when he looks into a pair of deep, clear blue eyes that it hits him. 

“Oh,” he cleverly says. 

“And who might you be?” The woman asks. 

Her tone isn’t even demanding or angry, but Rin instantly stands straighter and stammers out an answer. 

“I, uh, I’m Rin. Rin Matsuoka.”

She arches a thin gray brow, examining him from head to toe.

“You must be that boy Makoto and Haruka always mention,” she says. “A part of that band Seijuurou is in. I am Haruka’s grandmother.”

Rin didn’t expect to meet Haru’s grandmother under such circumstances. From what he’s heard from Sei, Makoto, and Haru, Nanase-san is a kind woman, although strict and protective. Rin suddenly feels extremely awkward standing in her grandson’s apartment without either of the residents present.

“It’s nice to meet, you, Nanase-san,” Rin says politely, offering a bow. 

Nanase-san nods her head in acceptance. She motions towards to the stove where Rin sees a plate sitting on the counter.

“This must be for you, then.”

Rin hesitates for a second before deciding that it’s safe to go see what she means. As he approaches the plate, he spots a sticky note on the plastic wrap covering it.

‘ _ Warm it up if it’s cold,’  _ the note reads. Rin smiles; he knows the note is from Haru even without a signature. He’d recognize that handwriting anywhere. The plate itself holds a couple strips of bacon and an omelette, and he has to take a deep breath to keep himself from making some strange noise.

Haru cooked something especially for him, knowing that Rin would wake up later and be hungry. Such a simple thing, but it makes Rin’s heart flutter. He’s definitely going to return the favor tomorrow. He may not be as good a cook as Haru, but he can make breakfast just fine.

“I would suggest heating it up a little,” Nanase-san says. Rin jumps; he’d forgotten in an instant that she was there.

Rin pops the plate into the microwave, watching from the corner of his eye as Nanase-san takes what looks like a jar of pickled vegetables out of a bag and puts it in the fridge.

“Makoto quite likes these,” Nanase-san informs, as if she aware that Rin is peeking. “So I make sure they have a jar on hand at all times.”

“That’s really thoughtful of you,” Rin says awkwardly. His food is warm, but he isn’t sure if he should go ahead and eat or if he’s supposed to say something.

“Why don’t you go sit? I’ll make us some tea.”

Relieved that the decision has been made for him, Rin nods and goes to sit on the couch and puts the plate on the coffee table. The food is, as always, God-sent, though Rin can’t enjoy it as thoroughly as usual, what with how Haru’s Grandmother is right there in the kitchen. Rin’s just waiting for her to start asking questions.

“Makoto had told me that your band was back in Florida now.” And so it begins. “He never mentioned you returning. What brings you back?”

Rin makes sure to swallow his food before answering. “It’s just me. I’m only here for a few days. I just, um, I just needed to take care of a couple of things.”

Nanase-san pauses in the kitchen and looks over. Rin’s certain that she can see straight into his soul with those piercing blue eyes.

“Things, you say?” She says. “Such as Haruka?”

Rin chokes on his omelette. He starts coughing, thumping his chest to clear his airways. When he can finally breath again, he looks up with pink cheeks.

“How did you know?” He sputters.

Nanase-san hums. “Haruka is my grandson, I can tell from his behavior how he might be feeling. But Makoto had mentioned about him having feelings for a boy. I could only guess that you might be that boy and the reason for your return was to see Haruka, and you confirmed it.”

Rin certainly led himself into that one. At least it’s out in the open, he reasons. Nanase-san is thankfully supportive of same-sex relationships, so that’s one hurdle Rin doesn’t have to deal with.

Rin finished his breakfast just as Nanase-san brings over the tea. She grabs a cushion from the couch and sets it on the ground, sitting on it with her legs beneath her. Rin is sure that the questions are just beginning, so he grabs a cushion for himself and sits across from her on the ground.

“So am I correct in assuming that you and Haruka are in a relationship?” Nanase-san asks as they let their tea cool.

“Since yesterday, yeah,” Rin answers. He really wishes Haru or Makoto were here so not all the attention was on him.

Nanase-san nods. “I have no problem with who Haruka chooses to love, but I will tell you the same thing I told Seijuurou: I’ll trust that you’ll keep Haruka happy and work out everything to do with your job and your relationship together. Can you do that, Rin?”

Rin sets his face in determination. “I’ll put 120% of my energy into making sure Haru is as happy as possible. He makes me happy, so of course I want him to be just as happy with me.”

She nods in acceptance, apparently pleased. Rin sighs under his breath, raising the teacup to his lips to take a sip.

“To address the fame issue,” Nanase-san says. “Haruka is a private boy and he’s never liked much attention to begin with. Have the two of you talked it over?”

Rin rubs the back of his neck. “We haven’t really gotten a chance to talk it all over yet. This was all really sudden, me coming here and everything. But… Someone took pictures of us yesterday, so the media knows I’m here and with someone.”

“Hm… Haruka refuses to do anything that he feels to be an inconvenience. He must have put some thought into this beforehand. Still, you two need to talk about it as soon as possible. Aside from that, you said your visit was sudden. Do your parents know you’re here?”

Rin nods, quick to make sure she doesn’t get the wrong idea. “My sister was the one who practically forced me on the plane, but my mom knows I’m here and I told her I’d call her soon.”

“So she approves of this?”

Rin laughs softly, thinking of his mother. “Mom wants me to be happy. She doesn’t care who I’m with, as long as I’m behaving and treating people right. Otherwise she’d tie me to a chair and make me watch her burn everything I love.”

Nanase-san cracks a smile at that. “She sounds like an outstanding woman.”

“She is,” Rin says seriously, smiling.

“And your father? What are his views?”

Rin’s smile slips away as quickly as it came. He stares down into tea, gripping the cup tight.

“He - He died when I was a kid.”

He doesn’t look up to see Nanase-san’s expression, but he can imagine what it might look like. 

“My condolences,” she says gently.

Rin takes a deep breath before raising his head and attempting a weak smile.

“It’s been years,” he says, as if it still doesn’t affect him to this day. “But he always told me to follow my heart and do what I loved. He’s the one who got me into music, and I know he’d be proud if he could see me now. I’m doing what I love, with the people I love, and I think I’m doing pretty well right now.”

Nanase-san observes him for a moment. Rin feels vulnerable; he isn’t used to talking about his father like this to someone he’s just met. Interviewers always love to ask him about things he doesn’t want to talk about, but he’s become good at giving them short, curt answers. It even took him a while to open up to Haru.

Nanase-san smiles, as if she’s just decided something, and stands. She goes to rinse her cup out, then grabs her bag and looks back over her shoulder once she’s at the front door.

“I don’t think I have anything to worry about,” she says. “Come visit the daycare sometime, I know the kids will want to meet you. And drag Haruka along, will you? That boy never visits enough.”

And with that, she leaves and closes the door shut behind her. Rin is left staring speechlessly after her.

“What the fuck?” He says after a solid minute.

That was probably the strangest, most stressful meeting of his life. Rin rests his chin in his hand, staring off into space and wondering just what to make of Nanase-san. She’s kind, but she doesn’t seem like the type to put up any nonsense. Rin makes a mental note to be the best he can be to keep her approval.

Done with his tea, he washes the dishes and then settles down on the couch to call his mother. Their conversation mostly consists of her teasing and Rin whining at her to stop, but he enjoys it to a certain extent. He can’t be annoyed, not when he knows Haru is coming home soon. He passes the time by Facetiming the band and answering all their questions (“Did you do it?” “Fucking hell, what is everyone’s obsession with my sex life?!”) and scrolling through Tumblr and Twitter to see what people's’ theories about who Haru could be are. They’re not entirely far-fetched, but they consist mostly of the same thing the article this morning said; many think that it’s someone Rin’s spent a long time with in California, and a select few assume that the person must be in Nagisa and Makoto’s friends’ circle. 

And then there’s the picture of him and Haru kissing. He still feels a little hot under the collar whenever he sees it, and the damn photo seems to be  _ everywhere.  _ If he was having trouble believing that it was real, then now he had the proof shoved in his face hundreds of times over.

He perks up when he hears the sound of the lock turning. He tosses his phone aside to stand, just as Haru and Makoto walk into the apartment together. They must have gotten off from school at around the same time. 

“Hi, Rin!” Makoto greets. Haru’s eyes land on his face and stay there for a while. 

“Yo,” Rin says. “So guess who dropped by?”

He wants to get to the point; Nanase-san’s visit still has him a little shaken.

“Ai? Nagisa?” Makoto guesses as he drops his bag and flops down on the couch.

Rin shakes his head. “Nope. Haru’s grandma.”

Makoto’s eyes widen, and Haru seems curious as he sits beside Makoto and tugs Rin down beside him.

“Oh man,” Makoto gasps. “She chose today of all days to stop by.”

“I think it went well?” Rin says as more of a question. He’s not entirely too sure anymore. “She said she didn’t have anything to worry about and then told me to visit the daycare sometime, and to bring Haru with me.”

“She likes you,” Haru says simply. 

Makoto grins, nodding in agreement. “You’re in the clear, Rin!”

Rin sighs, long and loud. “Thank fucking God for that. That was probably the most stressful 20 minutes of my life.”

“Well don’t worry, you made it,” Makoto says encouragingly. He stands and scoops up his bag. “Are you hungry, Rin? Haru and I already had lunch, but I don’t think Haru would mind making you something.”

“Nah, I just had breakfast a couple hours ago.” He turns to Haru. “Thanks for that, by the way. It was good.”

Haru shrugs, curling up more against his side. “I was already making it so I just made some extra.”

“Just take the damn compliment,” Rin says.

Haru stubbornly refuses to humor Rin. He grabs the front of Rin’s shirt and lifts his head to capture Rin’s lips with his own, and Rin suddenly doesn’t mind so much.

Makoto smiles, shaking his head, and silently retreats back to his room. He can stay there for a few minutes if he has to.

On the couch, Rin is glad that he’s sitting down because his knees feel weak. Haru’s palm is warm against his chest even through his shirt, and his lips move so tantalizingly against his own. This time when Haru licks his lips, his tongue actually stays in Rin’s mouth longer than just a second. Rin savors that moment, letting his own tongue slide against Haru’s. Rin isn’t a very good kisser, but Haru makes up for it with his own skill. When his tongue retreats, he gently nips Rin’s lower lip.

Somebody moans, and Rin’s pretty sure it was him.

They break apart because Rin forgot to breathe through his nose, and he gasps for air after Haru has left him literally breathless. Haru’s lips go to his neck and stay there, pressing kisses one after another.

“Fuck,” Rin whispers.

His whole body is tingling pleasantly. Haru’s whispering his name into his neck as he clutches Rin’s shirt tight. All in all, it’s a moment that Rin had only fantasized about before. He wraps his arms around Haru and proceeds to kiss along his jaw before resting his head on Haru’s shoulder. They stay like that, only the sound of their breaths audible in the room, and even without words Rin can tell what Haru feels.

He feels just the same as Rin, and his kisses prove it.

They go back to kissing at some point, and Rin doesn’t know how long they stay that way. All he’s aware of is Haru against him, the feel of Haru’s lips, the warmth of Haru’s body. It’s only when he starts to feel a heat  building low in his belly that he decides that it’s best to stop.

“Wow,” he says, awestruck at how Haru can make him feel. Haru stares at him the way he does sometimes, and he seems to be thinking along the same line.

“Rin,” Haru whispers.

It’s only his name, but Haru says it like it’s something to be treasured. Rin closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Haru’s.

“Let’s go visit our tree tomorrow,” Rin says. “I want to see it with you.”

“It’s looks nice,” Haru says. “The leaves are red and look better in person than in pictures. Not as pretty as your hair, but they’re still nice.”

“Dammit, Haru,” Rin whines, cheeks hot. “You can’t just  _ say  _ shit like that.”

“I like seeing you blush, though.”

“I take it back. You’re an ass, I  _ don’t _ like you, and like hell I’m going to fall if I get up now. My legs can  _ definitely  _ keep me up because your stupid kisses don’t affect me at all.”

Haru laughs, an actual, drawn out laugh that takes Rin’s breath away. He’ll never get used to it, no matter how many times he hears it. 

Flustered because his embarrassment is obviously amusing to Haru, he grabs a cushion and wacks Haru with it. Haru just keeps laughing, but he gets that glint in his eye that’s present whenever he sees a challenge. He grabs a cushion for himself and hits Rin back. 

“Oof!” 

The cushion hits Rin right in the face, but he’s not about to give up. He fights back with his own, and laughter fills the room as the two have an all out pillow war.

Rin’s missed this. He’s missed having stupid competitions with Haru and arguing about nonsense. He’s missed hearing Haru’s laugh.

Their pillow fight sends Rin tumbling over the arm of the couch, and he lands on the floor with a thud. Haru gets dragged down with him, and they both end up wrestling playfully on the ground. It’s stupidly fun with no goal to be achieved, and yet Rin can’t help laughing loudly at the state of Haru’s hair.

Makoto’s laughter joins them when he comes out to see the two on the floor. Rin reaches up to further mess up Haru’s hair, and he finds the way it looks to be hilarious. Haru bats his hand away, fixing his hair.

But he’s smiling, wide and happy, and Rin couldn’t ask for more.

When they pull themselves together, Rin, Haru, and Makoto decide to play some games just for the fun of it. It’s strange to not be with his bandmates - they usually live in each other’s pockets, after all - but Rin knows he’s going to see them in a couple of days anyway. For now, he focuses on the time he has with Makoto and Haru.

They end up watching another movie, Haru sitting in the middle so Makoto can curl up next to him and Rin can rest his head on shoulder. They kiss, so many times that it’s a wonder that Makoto hasn’t gotten sick of them yet. He diligently keeps his eyes glued to the TV and turns the volume up whenever Rin and Haru start to make out.

It’s usually Haru who initiates these kisses. Rin is content with pecks on the cheek and shoulder since someone else is present, but Haru doesn’t seem satisfied with that. He kisses Rin with a sense of desperation, and he holds Rin’s hand for the entire evening.

Rin can only think of Haru’s words from the day before. He suspects that Haru might have some lingering doubt. He’s having none of that, not when Haru deserves the world. Haru’s the one who deserves better, but Rin is selfish when it comes to him.

He fights through the embarrassment to whisper into Haru’s ear every now and then, things like  _ You’re so gorgeous  _ and  _ Dammit Haru, the things you do to me. _

He and Haru are both still getting used to this new development, so he’ll keep reassuring Haru until he finally gets it though his head. He doesn’t mind, because he knows how Haru thinks, knows his comfort zone and can guess how this change, while incredibly good, must be affecting him.

So he’ll give Haru all the time in the world, all the kisses it takes, until Haru truly and firmly believes that Rin could never dream of anyone better.

And Rin can’t complain, because he needs a little reassurance himself. This isn’t a dream, this isn’t just longing anymore.

It’s real, and he has Haru to hold in his arms for a couple more days.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it wasn't clear in the last chapter, the First Kiss scene was basically set up like the fence scene outside the sports store in episode 4 of season 1!
> 
> If you guys want to ask me more about updates, are curious why I haven't updated yet, or just have questions/comments in general, you can find me on Tumblr! (@sharkbait-rin)


	19. Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru spend one last day together before Rin has to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Maroon 5's "Daylight"  
> I apologize in advance for the badly written smut.

Rin’s last day in San Jose brings with it a feeling of sorrowful happiness. He knows it’s his last full day in the city - tomorrow morning, he’ll be on a plane headed back to Florida - but he’s loving his time with Haru and the rest of the group. He wants to make the most of the time he has left.

Which is why he and Haru wake up early so they can laze around in bed for a while and talk. They’d discussed the fame and attention issue last night. Haru, while admitting that he hates when people are in his business and paying him far too much attention, was determined to do his best to deal with the inevitable. Rin promised he’d do everything he could to protect him, and the two came to an agreement.

Rin idly thinks about what to do today as he follows Haru to the kitchen. He knows they’re going to be visiting their tree today, and Rin thinks he’ll bring up the idea of visiting the daycare. He wants to stay on Nanase-san’s good side and bring Haru to visit, and he won’t deny being curious as well. Makoto is always talking about how fun it is, and Rin wants to see the environment in which Makoto works.

He sits on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table as Haru goes about making breakfast. It’s only day three and a half of their relationship, but the hashtag “RinsMysteryMan” is blowing up and people are still making assumptions. Rin scrolls through Twitter with equal parts amusement and horror at the theories people come up with.

“Some people think I’m having an affair with an older man,” he says.

“Well, I _am_ older,” Haru says, shrugging.

Rin snaps his head over into Haru’s direction. His mouth drops open, unsure of what to say.

“What? Are you serious? Aren’t you my age?”

“I’m 20,” Haru supplies. He raises a brow at Rin from over the kitchen counter. “You didn’t know?”

Rin definitely does _not_ pout. “No one bothered to mention that to me. I don’t even know when your birthday is.”

“June 30th. It’s not like you told me yours, either.”

“February second. How is this fair? The people on Twitter are actually right.”

Rin doesn’t admit that the thought of Haru being older is actually kind of hot; that’s not something he needs to share with anyone, let alone the one person who could use that information to his advantage. He settles for going through all the links his bandmates have sent him. They lead to news articles and gossip stories about Rin, and Rin is more than a little exasperated at the bullshit they spew. The media really does love to make things up.

He stows his phone away when Makoto comes out to join them, still looking sleepy and rubbing his eyes.

“‘Morning,” Makoto mumbles, first going to Haru and hugging him tightly. Haru doesn’t seem to mind, patting Makoto’s back and continuing to flip the bacon in the pan with his free hand. Then Makoto waddles over to where Rin sits, plopping down next to him and hugging him as well.

Rin would have found it awkward if he wasn’t so used to his bandmates doing the same. Sei gets extremely cuddly sometimes, usually when he’s sleepy. Rin has to laugh to himself at the thought; both Sei and Makoto are alike in that aspect.

“Didn’t get much sleep?” Rin asks when Makoto curls up and rests his head on Rin’s shoulder.

“Sei and I were up talking late last night,” Makoto yawns. “I miss him.”

Rin suddenly feels bad for Makoto; while he’s here with Haru, enjoying their time together, Makoto has to be satisfied with only phone calls and Skype sessions. He pats Makoto’s arm soothingly, awkwardly trying to make him feel better.

“He misses you too,” Rin says. “I know he’s going to do whatever he can so you guys can see each other whenever Thanksgiving break rolls around.”

Makoto cracks a smile at that. “Yeah, I know. I really can’t wait.”

Haru brings over their food, then, and the three sit side by side as they eat and watch TV. Rin thinks he could get used to eating Haru’s cooking everyday. If only it were possible.

When they’re done, Rin and Haru bid Makoto farewell as he goes to the daycare, and the two sit around in silence for a while.

“So…” Rin starts, nudging Haru’s thigh with his toe. “What do you want to do?”

Haru, as talkative as usual, shrugs.

Rin rolls his eyes, left with the responsibility to come up with something on his own.

“It’s a risk, but why don’t we go out?” He suggests. Haru looks at him in question, and Rin scratches his chin, embarrassed. “Well I mean, we did say we were going to visit the tree. We could stop by the daycare on the way, and, you know, maybe get some lunch...some coffee…”

“A date,” Haru says bluntly.

Rin huffs. Leave it to Haru to just come right out and say it.

“Yeah, that. Well? What do you say?”

Haru thinks about it for a moment, and Rin knows he won’t refuse.

“I’ll need to borrow sunglasses from Makoto’s room,” Haru eventually decides. “Then we can go.”

Rin goes back to Haru’s room to change, while Haru wanders into Makoto’s room to search for a pair of sunglasses. With the weather steadily getting cooler and cloudier, Rin knows they’re going to look a bit stupid wearing sunglasses, but he hopes it’s sunny enough to not be too big of a problem. It’s what they have to do to keep their faces hidden, after all.

Gou hadn’t packed him any date-worthy attire, so Rin just decides on a plain red v-neck and his tightest pair of black jeans (why did Gou remember to pack _those_?), trying not to think too hard about being smooth and suave. It’s just Haru, and yes, while it may be a date with said gorgeous boy, Rin is nothing if not cool on a regular basis.

Which is why he trips and falls in his haste to get his pants up when Haru reenters the room.

“Nice briefs, Rin,” Haru comments.

Rin blushes deeply. They’re his favorite pair, with little pink sharks printed all over them. He wonders if he’ll ever be as cool as the fangirls make him out to be.

Successfully dressed and with Haru’s eyes locked firmly on his legs, Rin’s ears flush red as he bends over to grab his bag and fish out his hat and glasses. He realizes that the items are still on the desk, where he left them when he arrived.

He turns around to see Haru dressed in a new pair of clothes as well. Rin didn’t think Haru owned any button ups, but the baby blue one he dons looks stunning on him. His jeans are dark blue and hug his legs, and a part of Rin wants to abandon going out in favor of dragging Haru to bed.

Not that he would. They’re still feeling out this new relationship, and Rin doesn’t know if it’s too soon to be doing anything sexual.

Haru, it seems, had grabbed both a hat and a pair of sunglasses from Makoto’s room. They both put on their disguises, observing each other for a moment. Then Rin bursts out laughing, shaking his head.

“We look so stupid,” he says mirthfully.

The sunglasses are fine with their outfits, but the hats throw the whole look off. They look like a pair of undercover agents that don’t know how to blend in at all.

“It’s fine, isn’t it?” Haru asks, shrugging. “They won’t be able to see our faces, really. And they’re going to find out sooner or later.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Rin agrees. “Let’s just make the most of this.”

With their faces sufficiently covered, they leave the apartment and go down to the lobby, where Erika hides her laughter behind her hand at the sight of them. She just winks at them as they pass by, making a kissy face. Rin tugs the hat lower, flipping her off playfully.

He takes Haru’s hand in his own as they step outside. Instinctively, his eyes dart around in search of lurking photography, only relaxing when he sees the area blissfully empty.

They set off down the street, Rin filling the silence with his rambling. Haru has the slightest of smile on his lips, one that makes Rin’s heart flutter more than it should. Just what is he going to do when he has to leave this behind? He doesn’t want to think about that, so he settles for asking Haru to lead the way to the daycare.

The daycare is fairly close by, and Rin lets Haru tug him along to the right building. The outside is tan with a red roof, and the windows are decorated with drawings that were no doubt made by children. It reminds Rin of a pre-school.

Haru doesn’t bother knocking on the door. He pulls it open and steps inside, pulling off his hat and glasses as soon as the door is shut behind them. Rin follows his example, hooking his glasses on the collar of his shirt.

He looks up when he realizes how silent it is, especially since the room is full of children. Everyone is staring at them, the kids stopped midway through playing with the toys. All eyes are fixed on him, even Makoto’s and Nanase-san’s. Rin clears his throat, suddenly self-conscious.

“Good of you to stop by,” Nanase-san says, breaking the silence. She comes over to them and fixes Haru with a stern look. “Especially you, Haruka. I suspect Rin was the one to suggest visiting.”

Haru averts his gaze, shrugging. Rin holds back his laughter; at least he’s not the only who’s bad at checking up on his family.

Nanase-san nods at Rin, and she seems pleased and approving. Rin grins; he knew it was a good idea to stop by.

The kids, deeming it safe to approach the newcomer, all rush over, first launching themselves at Haru. Haru almost topples over, but Rin is there to grab his shoulders and keep him steady.

“Haru! Haru!” A little girl exclaims. She turns her big brown eyes to Rin and points at him with a stubby finger. “Who’s that?”

“It’s not polite to point,” Makoto softly reprimands. The girl quickly let her hand drop, mumbling out an apology. “But this is Rin, everyone. Be polite and say hi, okay?”

“Hi!!” The kids chorus. Rin offers them a hello of his own.

“I know him!” Another girl says. All eyes turn to her as she puts her hands on her hips and puffs her chest out proudly. “He’s on TV too! Like Sei was!”

There are gasps and the children immediately start chattering about this new development. Rin raises a questioning brow at Makoto, who smiles.

“Julie here recognized Sei when he came to visit,” Makoto informs. “She really knows her stuff.”

“‘Course I do! I’m the smartestest!” The girl, Julie, says.

Makoto chuckles, patting her head. “‘Smartest,’” he corrects.

“Yeah, that!”

“Why’s your hair so long?” A boy asks. “Only girls have long hair!”

Rin’s never actually been asked that question before, so he’s not sure how to respond. “Doesn’t it look nice?” He asks instead.

“Um, yeah, kinda,” the boy admits.

Rin grins. “Then that’s why it’s long.”

The boy looks like a whole new world has been opened up to him, and he excitedly starts telling his friend about wanting to grow his hair out too. Then he turns back to Rin and exclaims, “You’re cool!” before engaging his friend in conversation once more.

“Aren’t you proud, Rin?” Haru asks in amusement. “A five-year-old approves of you.”

“The highlight of my life,” Rin says as seriously as possible.

Makoto leans over to him as Nanase-san tells the children to continue doing what they were doing. “I think Granny made you visit just to see if the kids like you,” he whispers. “Because if the kids like you, then you’re automatically a good person in her books.”

“Maybe I should show them my teeth, then,” Rin says.

Haru shakes his head. “They like sharks, and you look like one.”

“Is that an insult, or…?”

Haru only smirks, leaving Rin to go talk to his grandmother.

“You’re the one who likes this shark, asshole,” Rin grumbles under his breath. He shoots Makoto a glare for laughing.

They spend some time playing with the children, and Rin is relieved to find that the kids actually do like him, and that he’s not horrible with them. He’s always been around Kisumi’s brother, but one child is nothing compared to a room full of them. Thankfully, they find his teeth to be fascinating and are far more open-minded than most of the adults Rin has come across.

Nanase-san (“Just call me Granny, everyone does.”) watches over them, and Rin is certain she pays more attention to him than to any of the others. It takes all his willpower not to look over his shoulder every few seconds.

Surprisingly, Haru is great with children. While he doesn’t talk much, he listens closely to whatever the kids have to say and plays whatever they want. He even draws one girl a picture when she asks for a drawing of a fish (of course, the fish is a mackerel).

Rin didn’t think it was possible, but seeing Haru easily interacting with the children makes him fall just a little bit harder for him.

When they leave, they have to pry some of the children off them, crying and asking why they have to leave so early. Rin promises to visit again someday, and that seems to be enough to appease them for the moment. He just hopes he can keep his promise.

Haru’s hand finds its way back into his own, and their fingers lace together naturally as they head to their next destination: a little coffee shop that sits along the route they used to run.

“What do you want?” Rin asks as they get into line. The menu above the barista’s head shows about a dozen different types of just coffee alone, with a separate menu for tea and milkshakes.

“Pumpkin spice,” Haru immediately decides.

“Going with the fall theme, huh?” Rin asks. “How cliché”

When it’s their turn to order, Rin says, “Two Pumpkin Spice Lattés, please.”

Haru gives him a look that reads, “ _Really? After all that?”_

Rin sticks his tongue out at him, grabbing his wallet to pay. Haru is quicker, though, and is already handing the money over for their drinks. Rin doesn’t argue; he’ll just pay for their next date.

 _Date_. The word still sends tingles down his spine.

Their orders are ready in the blink of an eye, and they take their drinks and head back outside into the sun. Wordlessly, they set off down a very familiar path, no words needed to communicate where they’re going.

Rin stares down at his feet, coffee cooling in hand, and a small nostalgic smile crosses his lips. He’s walked this same path almost every morning during the summer he was here. Who would have thought that when he had run into Haru, quite literally, that the two of them would be here now, fingers laced together. It’s the same path, with the same person by his side just like those mornings, but the difference in their feelings and relationship is far greater than he could have imagined.

“If I wasn’t holding steaming coffee, I’d race you,” Rin says.

“We can race on the way back,” Haru suggests. “I missed beating you.”

“Beating _me_? More like getting your ass handed to you.”

Haru’s eyes flash with a challenge, and Rin knows their trip back to the apartment will be an eventful one. All thoughts of racing, however, are dashed from his mind when they approach the secluded area of trees there they used to take breaks.

The trees are all vibrant and colorful with the new season, but their tree stands out among the rest. Rin distantly wonders why only a single Red Maple tree was planted beside the others, but he doesn’t really care.

Maybe it’s because he hasn’t seen it in a while, but the tree looks even bigger than before. Its branches stretch out wide and cast shade over them, even as they stand several feet away. The color, though, is what renders Rin speechless.

Haru was right, it does look better in person. The thick branches are filled with leaves, their color an astonishing red-orange that make Rin think of Momo. Leaves litter the ground, and with the sunlight shining down on them, it looks as if the brilliantly green grass is on fire.

“You weren’t kidding,” Rin whispers in awe. “It’s amazing.”

Haru hums in agreement. He takes a seat at the foot of the tree, leaning his back against the trunk. Rin joins him, sitting shoulder to shoulder. They take their glasses off, deeming them unnecessary for the time being, and relax against each other as they sip their drinks. Rin slides his free arm around Haru’s waist and pulls him closer.

“I’m glad I’m here with you” Rin says softly, watching as another leaf flutters down.

“Me too, Rin,” Haru responds without hesitation.

They talk casually, and Rin notices once again that Haru listens more than he talks. Rin doesn’t mind, but it’s amusing to see Haru staring at his face the whole time he talks, as if Rin is saying something of extreme importance.

Rin decides to experiment a little; he closes his mouth and stares back at Haru in silence. Haru frowns, staring back unblinkingly.

“Keep talking,” Haru demands.

Rin smirks. “What, don’t you have anything to say too?”

The pink dusting Haru’s cheeks is unbearably cute, in Rin’s opinion.

“I like your voice,” Haru admits, keeping their eyes locked despite how much Rin knows he wants to look away.

An interesting development. Rin’s certainly going to use that information to his advantage.

“Oh yeah?” He teases. “Do you have a voice kink? Is that why you keep asking me to sing for you?”

Haru perks up, completely avoiding the question about the kink. “Will you sing now?” He asks hopefully.

Rin laughs; Haru really is fixated on his voice. This must be the seventh or eighth time Haru’s asked him to since he arrived. He always looks so in awe when Rin is singing, and that always makes Rin proud to do what he does.

“Should I?” Rin says, lying back on the grass. His cup, now empty, lays next to him. “Do you think you deserve it?”

Haru playfully shoves him, and Rin takes in their surroundings. They don’t have the best privacy, despite their location being fairly secluded. Rin can still hear the bustling of cars and people out on the street. If he’s going to sing for Haru, then he wants it to be private. Haru deserves the best, and Rin wants to make sure no disturbs them.

“How about tonight?” He suggests. “So we can lay in bed and I can sing just for you?”

Haru’s eyes shine at the thought, and he nods in agreement. “Then I’ll wait.”

He leans down and kisses the tip of Rin’s nose, running his fingers through Rin’s hair soothingly. Rin sighs in contentment; he really doesn’t want this moment to end. If only they could stay this way forever.

...o0o...

Their date is cut short when  Nagisa starts blowing up their phones with messages. When Rin and Haru are too busy locking lips with each other to pay attention to the sounds of incoming messages, Nagisa decides to call. Sighing at the prospect of having to pull away from Haru, Rin pulls out his phone as he gives Haru’s lip one last teasing nip.

“Should I answer it?” Rin asks, staring at the picture of Nagisa that accompanies the incoming call.

“He’ll find a way to track us down if you don’t,” Haru says.

Rin doesn’t doubt that for a second, so he answers the call before it can stop ringing.

“Nagisa, what -”

“Rin-chan!” Nagisa screams, and Rin has to pull the phone away from his ear so he doesn’t burst his eardrums. “Mako-chan says you guys are on a date, but you gotta come back! It’s your last day, we all have to hang out together!”

Rin looks to Haru for his opinion, and Haru slips on his sunglasses in way of an answer.

“Fine,” Rin concedes. “We’ll be there soon. Pick out some stuff for us to do.”

“Aye aye!”

Nagisa hangs up before Rin can say anything else. He shakes his head at his friend’s enthusiasm. He’s touched, though, that they want to spend time together on Rin’s last day.

They keep their word and race each other back to the apartment. Haru wins by a hair, and Rin can tell from that smirk that Haru’s going to tease him about for ages. Rin rolls his eyes and leads the way into the elevator.

When they make it back to the apartment, they find Makoto, Nagisa, and Ai all huddled around the coffee table, which is full of take out from a nearby Japanese restaurant. Rin and Haru had been too caught up in talking and kissing to remember to eat lunch, so the sight of food makes Rin’s stomach rumble.

“We got mackerel for you, Haruka-san,” Ai says, offering Haru a bag. Haru takes it with a thankful nod of his head.

Rin grabs his own chopsticks and starts devouring the food offered to him, almost as quick as Nagisa inhales his own. It’s incredible how Nagisa can eat so fast and talk at the same time, and Rin finds it both awe inspiring and disgusting at the same time.

He takes a minute to just appreciate the people at the table. Makoto gently places a piece of his own food on Haru’s plate, perhaps to make sure he eats enough. Nagisa fills the silence with his chatter and keeps their spirits up. Ai, when he notices Rin looking at him, offers him some of his own food with a smile. Rin takes a piece, giving Ai some of his in return.

It’s not all too different from being with his bandmates, and it makes Rin’s  heart ache all the more at the thought of saying goodbye.

Nagisa, far more observant than he appears to be, seems to notice the drop in Rin’s mood. He quickly makes a suggestion to do something fun, now that they’re mostly finished eating.

“Like what?” Rin asks.

“Cards, obviously,” Nagisa says, waving a deck of cards in the air. “I’m the best at Bullshit, so I’m going to have fun kicking everyone’s asses!”

“Nagisa, that’s because you always find a way to cheat,” Ai points out.

“Ai-chan, you wound me!” Nagisa says dramatically, putting a hand over his heart. “I would _never_!”

The other four exchange skeptical looks. No one believes a word Nagisa says.

Haru, to no one’s surprise, turns out to have the best poker face. No one can tell if he’s bluffing or being truthful, and not even Nagisa’s cheating can stop them from losing spectacularly at the hands of Haru.

Nagisa pouts. “I’m the best at this game. It’s not fair, Haru-chan. Can’t you at least smile so I can guess what you’re thinking?”

“Who else do you even play with to claim that you’re the best?” Rin asks. “Do you even have friends outside of us?”

“Rude! Of course I do. I have friends at school and work, they’re just not as fun as you guys. I like you guys a whole lot more.”

Rin hadn’t expected to be so touched. He ruffles Nagisa’s hair. “Just try to cheat better next time, and maybe you can win.”

Nagisa grins. “And people say cheaters never prosper! I knew you smart, Rin-chan!”

“Please don’t encourage him,” Ai begs. “One time he pretended to be sick during a test just to he could have a pocket full of tissues with him. They had the answers written on them.”

“Of course, I still made a homemade test and had him retake it with me watching,” Makoto says. “He learned pretty fast that I’ll find out if he cheats, so he’s slowly becoming a better person.”

Haru opens his mouth to add something, but Nagisa claps his hand over it.

“No more!” He whines. “You guys are mean. I’m a good kid!”

“You’re 18,” Rin points out. “You’re hardly a kid anymore.”

“Age is just a number. My body may be 18, but my soul is 8.”

“Well that explains a shit ton.”

“Meeean!”

They laugh at Nagisa’s pout, and soon Nagisa joins in as well.

They spend the rest of their evening much like they had when Rin had arrived. The laughter and games distract Rin from his inevitable departure, though as the hour gets later, the sadness in him steadily rises. It shows in the way he leaves no space between himself and Haru, laying his head on Haru’s shoulder and throwing his legs over Haru’s lap. Haru wraps an arm around his waist to keep him in place. The others don't seem to mind at all, continuing with the game they are playing despite Rin having latched himself onto Haru.

“Ai-chan, I think we should go,” Nagisa says, abandoning the game in the middle and getting to his feet. He stretches his arms over his head, motioning to where Rin and Haru sit. “We can come see Rin-chan again the morning before school.”

Rin, confused as to why they’ve decided to leave so suddenly, opens his mouth to ask. He closes it again when Nagisa smiles and motions to Haru. Rin pulls away enough to see Haru staring at him, as if he’s the only person in the room. He wonders how long Haru had been looking at him.

“It works out since I’ll need your car in the morning, anyway,” Makoto ads, elbow leaning on the coffee table. “You guys can come see him, and we’ll drop you off at school on the way to airport.”

“Right! We’ll see ya bright and early, Rin-chan!”

“If you say so,” Rin responds. He’s just glad that Nagisa has school in the morning and that Makoto will be driving him. He never wants to get in a car with Nagisa at the wheel ever again.

Nagisa gathers his things and slips his shoes on at the door. He looks over his shoulder for Ai, but Ai hesitates, looking between Rin and Nagisa.

“Um, I’ll be down in a second,” he tells Nagisa. Then to Rin, he asks nervously, “Sorry, Rin-san, but can I talk to you for a second?”

Curious, Rin nods, wondering what Ai could possibly want to talk about. He nudges at Haru to let him go, and Haru does so reluctantly. He disentangles himself from Haru and stands.

“I’ll wait in the lobby!” Nagisa calls, waving and closing the door behind him.

Makoto takes Rin’s spot as Haru’s cuddle buddy, leaving Rin to nod in the direction of the hallway. Ai grabs his bag, head down nervously as he follows Rin down the halls.

“What’s up?” Rin asks as he leans against the door of Haru’s room.

Ai fidgets with the strap of his messenger bag.

“Um, I was just wondering if you could do me a favor,” Ai says, his cheeks steadily gaining color.

“Sure, what is it?” Rin asks, curiosity rising.

Ai hastily digs through his bag. He finds what he’s looking for fairly quickly, and he pulls out a small, black box. He holds out it out to Rin, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Can you, um, can you g-give this to Momo for me?” He asks.

His cheeks are now crimson, blush rising all the way to his ears. Rin’s at a loss for a moment; he isn’t sure what this is  all about, or why Ai is acting so nervously over something for Momo. He’s about to ask, when he suddenly remembers how he gets around Haru sometimes.

“Oh,” Rin says unintelligently. Well, this actually explains quite a bit, like the drop in Momo’s mood. “‘Course I will,” he assures, taking the box.

He gives Ai an encouraging smile, holding the box close to him to show that he’ll keep it safe.

“Thank you so much,” Ai says gratefully, smiling shyly.

“No problem,” Rin says. He wonders if it’s polite to ask, but then again, they’re all pretty good friends. Maybe if he’s just vague and doesn’t pry too much, it’ll be okay. “Are you guys…?”

Ai’s smile only grows wider, and he rubs the back of his neck.

“Um, just recently,” he explains, flustered. “Over the phone, and, um, I just… I just want him to know I’m serious, you know?”

“I get it,” Rin says. Then he grabs Ai in a headlock and ruffles his hair. “Good for you, Ai. I’ll make sure this gets him safe.”

Ai, laughing and trying to bat away Rin’s hand, seems to relax. “Thanks. I hope he likes it.”

“Momo loves anything he gets from people he cares about,” Rin assures. He lets go of Ai and opens the door to Haru’s room, intent on safely packing the box away.

Ai nods, a bit more encouraged. “Right! Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Rin-san! Goodnight!”

“G’night, Ai,” Rin calls, and watches as Ai disappears from view and heads down the hall.

He places the box on the nightstand for now, dumping the contents of his duffle bag onto Haru’s bed. He starts sorting through the items, folding his newly washed clothes in order to pack them better.

He’s in the middle of wrapping the box in a t-shirt to keep it safe, when Haru joins him.

“What did Ai want?” Haru asks, laying down on the bed and watching Rin work.

Rin motions to the box that he’s wrapping in the shirt. “He wanted me to give something to Momo. Apparently they’re a thing now.”

Haru hums, seemingly unsurprised. He is surprised, however, when Rin strides over to his closet and starts picking out a couple of shirts.

“What are you doing?” Haru asks.

Rin picks out a blue shirt and a sweater with a dolphin on it. “I’m taking these with me,” he says matter-of-factly.

He folds them neatly and packs them with his other clothes. Haru, not wanting to be left out, grabs Rin’s hoodie and one of his many necklaces.

“Then I’m taking these,” Haru decides.

Rin doesn’t see anything wrong with that; just the thought of Haru wearing his things does things to him.

With his few belongings packed, Rin zips up the bag and tosses it aside. Then he flops down on the bed next to Haru and throws an arm over his torso.

“Today was fun,” Rin says.

“It was,” Haru agrees. He looks at Rin like he wants to say something, but isn’t sure how.

Somehow, Rin perfectly understands.

“Yeah, I don’t wanna go either,” he says to Haru’s unspoken words.

Haru closes his eyes, letting out a sigh and snuggling closer to Rin.

“I don’t like saying goodbye,” Haru says.

Rin runs his fingers through Haru’s hair.

“Yeah, it kind of sucks,” Rin agrees. “At least this time I don’t have to sit alone tonight, wondering about what could have been.”

“That makes two of us.”

Haru rolls over until he’s lying right on top of Rin, chest to chest and legs tangled together. He nestles his face into the juncture between Rin’s neck and shoulder, and Rin feels the heat of his breath as he sighs.

“Sing for me?” Haru asks.

Rin brings a hand up to slowly trail up and down Haru’s back.

“I did promise, didn’t I? Alright, give me a minute to pick something.”

Haru waits patiently until Rin has decided. Rin, glad that Haru can’t see his face, starts to sing a slow love song.

He feels Haru shiver against him as he sings the lyrics lowly, straight into Haru’s ear. Haru’s hands clench in the fabric of his shirt, and he shifts minutely as Rin’s voice hits a higher note, before dropping down into something of a soft rumble.

The song ends with Rin whispering the last few lyrics to Haru, his breath tickling the shell of Haru’s ear. Haru lets out a breathy exhale, and Rin grins at the reactions he drew from him. Maybe he has some sort of power over Haru after all.

It’s only when Haru shifts again and something hard pokes Rin’s thigh that it becomes clear how much power he really has.

“Um,” Rin starts, feeling hot under the collar. “Are you hard?”

“No,” Haru says stubbornly. When he moves again, the same hardness brushes Rin’s hip and sends a thrill down his spine.

“I guess the voice kink was actually a thing,” he muses. For how fast his heart is racing, he sure sounds calm and collected.

Haru pulls away just enough to glare at him, before burying his face in Rin’s neck once again and beginning to gently bite at it. Rin lets out a very embarrassing yelp, and he can feel the smirk against his skin.

“Not fair,” Rin complains, trying to mask the way his fingers tremble with eagerness on Haru’s back. “I’m sensitive there.”

“Mm, good.”

Rin lolls his head to the side to give Haru easier access. Haru’s lips skim across the skin of his neck, nibbling at the underside of his jaw and pressing kisses there. Haru’s hands roam over Rin’s side, but it only serves to make Rin hotter.

With everything that’s going on, Rin’s head is spinning. He hadn’t let himself entertain the thought of something like this. With how new everything is, he wasn’t sure if it was too soon so start experimenting. He assumed that Haru wanted more time for them to be together before starting anything.

Judging by the way Haru slowly rubs himself against Rin, however, he’s more than ready.

Yet Rin still wonders if they’re rushing into it too quickly. His body is plenty eager, and with the knowledge that it may be months until he gets to see Haru in person again, he’s filled with a sense of desperation. He just doesn’t know if it’s the right time.

“Rin?” Haru asks.

Rin meets Haru’s worried gaze, realizing that he’d been laying there motionless for a while.

“You wanna do this, Haru?” He asks.

Haru looks at him seriously. “Not if you don’t.”

Rin smiles at that; leave it to Haru to be so considerate. Haru stays completely still, resting his head on Rin’s shoulder to give him time to think.

Technically, Rin thinks, he and Haru only got together a few days ago. To Rin, though, it feels like he’s been pining for ages. He’s felt so strongly toward Haru for months now, wanting to kiss and hold him and tell him just how incredible he is. He loves Haru, despite not having outright said it, and he knows Haru feels the same about him.

So it’s fine, isn’t it? He loves Haru, and the thought of anything sexual with him only excites him. There are no rules saying when it’s right to start figuring out what they like; it _feels_ right to Rin, and he thinks it’s fitting to spend the night together this way, sharing pleasure as well as the pain of having to say goodbye for now.

“It’s fine, isn’t it?” Rin says, voicing his thought. Haru looks up at him and Rin gives him a grin. “You want to and I want to, so there’s no problem. I really do want to…”

He trails off, letting his fingers slide under Haru’s shirt. The heat of Haru’s skin is inviting and makes him want to lick all over.

“Are you sure?” Haru asks, and Rin notices the way he carefully keeps the obvious bulge in his pants away from Rin.

“Definitely,” Rin says with confidence. He puts his lips right next to Haru’s ear and whispers hotly, “I want to make you feel good, Haru.”

Haru sucks in a breath, and he doesn’t wait for another word before attacking Rin’s neck again with his teeth. There will probably be marks there in the morning, but Rin couldn't care less. Everyone knows he has a boyfriend now.

He’s never done this before, so he’s a little unsure of what he should be doing. He lets his hands wander without putting too much thought into it, pushing Haru’s shirt up further. He wonders if Haru has any experience, but then he remembers the camping trip and how Nagisa had said that Haru and Makoto had experimented.

He decides he’s better off not knowing.

He lets out a gasp when Haru sucks on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, digging his nails into Haru’s back. Haru hisses in his ear, grinding down against Rin.

“Fuck,” Rin curses. Haru’s clothed cock rubs against his own, the friction delicious but not nearly enough.

He’s growing harder with every nip and suck that Haru gives, his already tight pants growing steadily tighter and uncomfortable. The heat is maddening, and suddenly even just a shirt is far too much for him.

“Haru, off,” Rin breathily commands, tugging at Haru’s shirt.

Haru detaches his mouth from Rin’s neck long enough to sit up and pull the shirt over his head. He tosses it behind him and it lands on the floor somewhere, out of sight.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Rin says appreciatively.

Haru’s chest is smooth and toned, and this time Rin can stare it at freely. Haru seems a little self conscious at all the attention, but Rin makes sure to indicate just how good he looks.

He pulls Haru down for a searing kiss, lips sliding against each other and tongues intertwining. It’s sloppy and lacks finesse, but Rin can only focus on the way Haru’s leg slides between his own and rubs against his groin. He pushes against Haru’s shoulder and flips them over, their lips never once breaking apart.

Now on top, Rin straddles Haru’s hips. He pulls his own shirt off in a flash, letting it drop to the floor and hurriedly capturing Haru’s lips again. Haru’s hands settle on his hips and Rin brackets his arms on either side of Haru’s head. Rin catches Haru’s tongue with his lips, sucking on it gently.

Haru lets out a breathy moan, and the sound is enough to make Rin grind their hips together desperately. He pants against Haru’s lips; his fingers trace over the lines of Haru’s chest, circling around pert nipples and tweaking them. Haru’s nails claw at his back, but the spark of pain makes his hips stutter in their grinding. He moans low in his throat, heat coiling in his gut and threatening to end this all too quickly.

Haru gains the upper hand and rolls them over once more. Rin lands on his back, looking up into Haru’s dark, lust-filled eyes. His lips are pink and shine with spit, his hair messy and his chest heaving as his eyes slide over Rin’s figure. Rin wonders what he must look like, with his hair fanned out on the pillow beneath him and his neck no doubt covered in forming bruises.

“Beautiful,” Haru says in awe.

Rin flushes, and Haru seems pleased at the way his chest gains color as well. He leans down and presses a kiss to Rin’s collarbone, then lets his tongue dart out to taste the skin.

It’s embarrassing how much Rin is into it. Just the feeling of Haru’s tongue gliding across his chest makes him squirm. He closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation and ignoring the ache in his pants for now.

But then Haru’s lips close over a nipple, and Rin gasps as his hips buck.

“ _Haru,”_ Rin moans, grasping for Haru’s shoulders to have something to hold on to. Haru sucks again, circling his tongue around the nipple, and Rin’s back arches upward.

He knew his chest was sensitive from all the times he played with himself, but having a mouth on it is much different, _better_. Haru switches over to the other nipple, and it’s all Rin can do to keep himself from groaning at the pinpricks of pleasure.

“Pants, pants,” Rin gasps desperately.

His fingers claw at the front of Haru’s jeans, but Haru takes his time in tugging at Rin’s nipples and making him tremble before actually doing something about the rest of their clothes. When he finally has mercy on Rin and pulls away to undo his pants, he slides them down his thighs along with his underwear and throws them over the side of the bed to join the rest of their clothes.

Rin feels like the breath has been punched out of him. Haru’s cock bobs against his stomach, pink and hard with a drop of precome glistening at the slit. Rin swallows dryly. He wonders what it would be like to taste it, to have his mouth wrapped around that gorgeous cock and suck Haru’s orgasm right out of him.

Haru unzips Rin’s pants next, eyes fixed on the bulge with rapt attention. He slides Rin’s pants off his legs, leaving him in only his shark-print underwear. He cups Rin’s cock through the fabric, gently rubbing it and making Rin’s eyes flutter at the sensation.

“Tease,” Rin whines. “Get on with it already.”

Haru smirks, pulling his hand away and settling himself over Rin again.

“I want to hear you beg for it,” Haru mutters, licking a stripe along Rin’s jaw.

Rin shudders; being told to beg shouldn’t be so arousing, and yet his cock jumps at the thought. Haru starts teasing his nipples again, and Rin lets his hands wander to Haru’s ass, cupping the cheeks and and squeezing them firmly. Haru makes a sound in the back of his throat, the tip of his cock wetting Rin’s hip. He kisses along Rin’s stomach, down to his navel, where he dips his tongue in. Rin feels like he’s going to go crazy if they don’t actually do something soon.

So he snakes his hand around Haru’s body, finding Haru’s cock and wrapping his fingers around it. He gives it a gentle squeeze and watches as Haru’s mouth drops open when he begins to slowly stroke it. Haru’s eyes flash with newfound purpose, and he sets his lips back to Rin’s skin, pulling out of Rin’s grasp.

“You first,” Haru says, and Rin is about to argue, but then Haru’s lips reach the band of his underwear and Rin’s breath stutters in his throat.

“God, if you do what I think you’re gonna do…”

Haru tugs the band with his teeth, letting it snap back into place. Rin lets out a yelp at the sting. He looks down at Haru lying between his legs; he looks good there, stirring up heat within Rin’s gut at the thought of what might happen next.

Haru starts mouthing at Rin’s cock through his underwear, and Rin hisses at the heat and the fabric rubbing against him. He squirms as Haru presses his tongue to the fabric, making it increasingly damper and mixing saliva with Rin’s dripping precome. His fingers immediately find their way to Haru’s hair and latch onto it. He’s going crazy, being teased like this. His nipples ache pleasantly from being sucked so much, and every rub of Haru’s tongue through his underwear is maddening.

“Do you like that, Rin?” Haru pulls his mouth away to ask. He continues to rub him with his hand while he nips at the fleshy part of Rin’s thigh.

“Yes, yes,” Rin babbles, impatient. He doesn’t care if he ends up begging. He'll do anything to have Haru touch him directly. “Love it, want your mouth so bad. Please Haru, I’m gonna come just like this if you don’t hurry up.”

“Your voice sounds so good when you’re desperate.”

Rin groans when Haru finally rids him of his underwear. They're both blissfully naked, and Rin’s too far gone to be embarrassed about the way Haru looks at his cock.

He almost comes right then and there when the tip of his cock bumps against Haru’s cheek, leaving it slick and shimmering. He raises himself on his elbows to get a better look as Haru takes his cock in his hand and pumps him a couple of times. When he licks a long stripe up the length of Rin’s cock, Rin loses all control.

“Fuck, please, Haru. Need your mouth, I want it, come on, please. Your tongue, it’s so good, I know it’ll be amazing on me, _please_.”

Haru seems pleased with the state Rin is in, and he wastes no more time in wrapping his lips around the head of Rin’s cock. Rin moans loudly, eyes lidding at the sight before him. The wet heat around him is almost too much, and he has to grasp at the bedsheets to keep from coming too early.

For as much of a tease Haru is, he doesn’t start slow at all. His tongue delves into the slit of Rin’s cock before he gives the tip a harsh suck, taking Rin into his mouth and testing the waters to see how far he can go. He lacks experience, but he more than makes up for it with determination. His sucks and licks make Rin’s head swim, and he devolves into a series of incoherent sentences and appreciative moans.

Rin doesn’t even stop to think that Makoto is right next door.

“Fuck, yes,” Rin babbles, fingers tightening in Haru’s hair. Haru bobs his head, using his hand the stroke whatever he can’t reach, tonguing the underside of Rin’s cock. “Just like that, fuck!”

It’s all he can do to hold back from thrusting into Haru’s mouth. Saliva drips from Haru’s mouth and down Rin’s cock, making it easier to stroke with his hand. Rin’s muscles tense and the heat in his gut is ready to burst, but he remembers to warn Haru just in time.

“Haru, Haru, gonna -!”

Haru slips Rin’s cock out of his mouth with a wet _pop,_ and begins stroking him in earnest. He sucks a ball into his mouth, and Rin can’t stand the onslaught of sensations any longer.

He tenses, mouth opening in a silent scream, and his vision goes white as he comes all over his stomach.

His head is swimming and he feels boneless, his skin glistening with sweat and come. He barely gets a chance to catch his breath before Haru is kissing all over his neck, panting and rubbing his cock against him.

Rin barely has the strength to lift his hand, but he somehow manages it and takes a hold of Haru’s cock again. Haru looks like he’s about to come any second, and Rin strokes in the way that he likes himself, watching with fascination as Haru’s face twists in pleasure.

“Come on, Haru,” Rin says, voice a low rumble. “Just let go.”

“ _Rin!”_ Haru gasps, and he comes in hard spurts, adding to the mess on Rin’s stomach. Rin strokes him through it until Haru stops trembling and lets out a blissful sigh.

He rolls over onto the bed next to Rin, and the two take a minute to catch their breaths in silence.

“Wow,” Rin whispers.

“Yeah,” Haru says.

Rin’s legs still feel like jelly, and he doubts he’ll have to strength to get up and clean off. For now, though, he lets himself soak in the post-coital bliss.

Haru snuggles against his side, eyelids drooping tiredly. The sticky mess on Rin’s stomach is feeling more and more gross by the second, so he gets up on wobbly legs and heads to the door. He cracks it open, checking to see if the hallway is empty, and seeing that it is, he rushes to the bathroom.

When he stops and looks in the mirror at his reflection, his mouth drops open.

His neck and chest are littered with marks, and he knows he won’t be able to hide some of them without a scarf. His nipples are dark and look a little swollen as well. Then there’s the come drying on his stomach. Rin knows it's a mixture of his own and Haru’s, and his cock gives a feeble twitch at the thought.

“Holy…” He whispers, as the reality of it all catches up to him.

Haru ravished him and finished it all with a sloppy yet mindblowing blowjob. Rin had expected their pleasure to be more even, but he vows to himself to take care of Haru next time. He’ll be the one to make Haru beg.

He tries not to think about the fact that Makoto probably heard him begging, too.

He washes off the mess before once again checking if the coast is clear, and then he rushes back to Haru’s room. Haru is dozing in bed, and he jerks awake when Rin turns off the lights and joins him.

“I wish you could stay,” Haru says suddenly.

He throws an arm and leg over Rin and presses close to him.

“Yeah, me too,” Rin says. He wraps his arms around Haru and stares the clock on the nightstand behind his head. “If only time didn’t move so fast.”

They lay in silence, and Rin knows that despite his drowsiness, he won’t be able to sleep for some time. He doesn’t _want_ to, not when it’s his last night and he’ll have to leave in the morning. He wants to stay awake and be in Haru’s presence for as long as possible.

Haru seems to be thinking along the same lines. He rubs circles into Rin’s skin with his thumb, showing no signs of falling asleep.

And Rin knows what’s coming next, so he closes his eyes and makes sure his voice doesn't carry, and he starts to sing.

When the daylight comes, he’ll have to go. But he has tonight, and he’ll hold Haru close and make sure he knows that it’s just another temporary goodbye.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is my smut so bad?? I don't think it used to be this bad??? I need more practice, really


	20. We Keep This Love in a Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru say their last goodbyes before Rin takes a flight home. Haru misses Rin and his voice, but Rin always knows just what to do to make Haru feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Ed Sheeran's "Photograph"  
> We reached 400 kudos!! Thanks, everyone, your support really means a lot!

They end up staying awake for most of the night. Neither of them speak, opting to just stay close and hold each other. Rin finds Haru’s presence to be calming, and though his upcoming departure looms over their heads throughout the night, he feels oddly content. For those few hours, he can just stay with Haru and soak up his heat.

They’re eyes start to close at around 4:30 in the morning, and at that point they stop fighting it. Haru needs at least some sleep for work that afternoon, and Riin doesn’t want to look cranky in the pictures that will no doubt be taken either at the San Jose airport or back in Tampa. And so they surrender to the pull of sleep, Haru’s ear resting against Rin’s chest where his heart steadily beats and Rin’s arms loosely wrapped around Haru’s back.

When Rin’s alarm goes off roughly three hours later, he pries his eyes open to shut it off. Sunlight peeks through the cracks of Haru’s curtains and Rin uses the faint glow to look around the room. This is Haru’s room, a place that Rin has come to know so well and love dearly. It’s strange how the thought of leaving a _room_ can be painful.

Rin’s gaze slides down to Haru laying in his arms. Haru’s expression is peaceful and relaxed in his sleep, lips parted just a fraction and eyes gently shut. His head lays on Rin’s arm now, body turned towards Rin and one arm slung over Rin’s torso. Rin can’t help the smile that spreads across his lips; Haru looks incredibly adorable, and Rin wants to capture this moment forever.

He reaches over to the nightstand where both their phones lay. Rin bypasses his own phone and goes for Haru’s, snatching it up and opening the front camera. He buries his hand in Haru’s hair, and with the other he holds the camera up so only their upper bodies are visible. Making sure he looks okay, Rin smiles at the camera and takes a picture.

The picture is only for them, Rin decides as he looks it over. Their naked torsos are on display, Rin’s littered with kiss marks, and while Haru looks cute asleep, Rin’s smile is far too loving to be shown to anyone. He doesn’t want his friends to tease him about how far gone he is.

This one can be for Haru for when he misses Rin.

Rin sets the phone aside and goes to shake Haru awake. He stops with his hand stretched out, coming up with a better idea. Leaning in, Rin presses his lips to Haru’s forehead, then his cheek, his chin, his nose, and every part of his face until Haru’s nose scrunches and his eyelids flutter. Rin sees the confusion in those eyes as they crack open, before recognition and fondness take over and Haru closes them with a slight smile.

“G’morning, Haru,” Rin whispers, his voice husky from sleep.

Haru swallows thickly. “Morning, Rin,” he responds softly.

Rin grins broadly. Now that he knows the effect his voice has on Haru, he’s going to have so much fun teasing him and using it against him.

Haru opens his eyes again and runs a hand up Rin’s chest, following the movement with his eyes. He pokes at a darker mark right above Rin’s collarbone, and Rin’s breath hitches at the little sting it produces. He’s sure he’s going to have those marks for at least a few days. He’s absolutely thrilled at the thought.

“We should get up,” Rin says after they’ve stared at each other for a while.

Haru sighs, curling a lock of Rin’s hair around his finger. He nods and pulls himself away from Rin, sitting up. The blanket falls down and pools around his hips, and Rin’s stomach flips at the knowledge of what’s hidden under it. They hadn’t bothered to get dressed last night, and the thought of Haru being just as naked as Rin right now makes his mouth go dry.

He watches, mesmerized, as Haru gets out of bed and goes to grab a fresh pair of clothes. Rin has trouble tearing his eyes away from Haru’s incredibly perfect ass. It’s only when Haru calls out his name that his head snaps up to see Haru observing him with a smirk.

“Let’s take a shower together,” Haru suggests. Rin sputters in protest, but Haru doesn’t seem to care. He throws his clothes over his shoulder and walks out of the bedroom, stark naked.

“At least put on some underwear!” Rin calls after him. It seems pretty much all of his friends are comfortable being naked around each other.

Rin, however, figures he’ll die from embarrassment if he runs into Makoto in the hall without any clothes on. He slips on Haru’s abandoned pants from last night, grabs his clothes, and follows after Haru to the bathroom.

Haru is already standing under the spray of the shower. He doesn’t look at all surprised that Rin actually did follow him. The shower of the apartment wasn’t meant for two people, so when Rin steps in, the two have to crowd close together. Rin can’t utter a single complaint, not when he feels the heat of Haru’s skin against his own as Haru takes it upon himself to lather Rin up with soap. Rin simply melts under the touch.

Their shower takes considerably longer than Rin had originally planned, but when they finally step out to dry off, Rin’s knees are pleasantly weak and Haru is still trying to catch his breath. They towel off, and Rin dresses in a black tank top and Haru’s blue sweater. The marks on his neck are completely visible to whoever will look his way, and Rin would be embarrassed about them if he didn’t wear them as trophies.

He slips on a pair of black leggings, and when he turns around, he finds Haru staring, transfixed, at his legs with lingering heat in his eyes.

“Is there another kink I should know about?” Rin asks jokingly.

Haru flushes, turning away and getting dressed as well.

The lack of response makes the color rise to Rin’s cheeks. Well, he’s certainly learning a lot about Haru these days.

When their hunger finally drives them to the kitchen for breakfast, they see that Makoto is already awake and pouring coffee into three mugs.

“Good morning, guys!” Makoto greets cheerfully, carefully ignoring the marks on Rin’s neck. Rin and Haru give their own greetings, and Haru goes about making breakfast with a determined look on his face.

Makoto passes a mug to Rin, who gratefully takes a sip and lets the warmth seep into his bones. They sit together, and though the sofa has plenty of room for them both, Rin sits right next to Makoto, most of his weight resting on Makoto’s side. Makoto doesn’t seem to mind, and he engages Rin in conversation to fill the silence.

“Granny told me to tell you to have a safe trip,” Makoto says. “She wanted to come see you in person, but she couldn’t make the time. She just wanted me to tell you to visit again as soon as you can.” He looks over to Haru, who is diligently preparing Rin’s last meal in California. “She said it would be good for everyone.”

Rin feels oddly warm at the thought of Nanase-san - Granny - wanting him to visit again. He hopes he can get to know her better. The little they’ve interacted was enough to make a solid impression on Rin. He likes Granny and already thinks of her as a guardian to him as well.

“‘Course I will,” Rin says. “I wish I could have visited her more. A few days just isn’t enough.”

“Hopefully next time we can spend a lot of time with the whole band.”

Rin readily agrees. When Haru brings their breakfast over, Rin looks down at it sadly. Haru made him pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and even mackerel.

“If you’re going to leave,” Haru says, “then at least eat mackerel before you go.”

“You say that like it’s a special delicacy,” Rin says.

And it is, because Haru made it. Rin doesn’t hesitate in scarfing it down. It’s Haru’s incredible cooking, and Rin doesn’t know when he’ll be able to eat it again.

He cleans his plate; Haru’s food deserves no less.

There’s a knock on the door at 8:45, and Nagisa bursts in with Ai on his heels.

“Rin-chaaaan!” Nagisa yells. He takes Rin’s hands in his and pouts up at him. “Urgh, I really wanted to drive you to the airport, but I have to go to class! And Mako-chan won’t let me skip!”

Rin sends Makoto a grateful look. He quite likes living.

“These last few days went by so quickly,” Ai says, his eyes downcast. “It was fun having you around, Rin-san.”

Rin gives him a weak smile. “It’s not like I’m never going to see you again. Wait for me, Ai. I’ll be back, and next time I’ll be sure to drag the others with me. All of them.”

Ai looks up with wide eyes, and Rin winks. The grin that spreads across Ai’s lips is one of pure joy, and Rin vows to himself to come back as soon as possible and bring Momo with him.

Makoto checks the time, clearing his throat to catch the others’ attention.

“We should probably get going,” he says softly, and Rin’s heart sinks.

Where did the time go? It feels like it was just minutes ago that he was snuggled up in bed with Haru. Haru looks just as put out as Rin, his eyes locked on Rin’s face, as if memorizing his features. Rin stares back, wanting nothing more than to go back to bed with Haru and waste the day away together.

“I’ll go get your bag,” Makoto says, and leaves the four of them to fetch Rin’s things.

“It’s not fair!” Nagisa whines. “I don’t wanna say goodbye to you again, Rin-chan. I’m gonna miss you like crazy.”

Nagisa looks on the verge of tears, and his expression has the pressure building behind Rin’s eyes as well. He blinks back the emotion and huffs a laugh, pulling Nagisa into a headlock.

“I’m gonna miss you too, Nagisa. Try to not get yourself in trouble, ok?”

Nagisa breaks free of his hold, sniffling. He grins, eyes wet, before hopping into Rin’s arms and wrapping his arms and legs around him. Rin stumbles but manages to keep them upright.

“I can’t promise anything!” Nagisa says, voice cracking. “But it’s okay, because if I get arrested, I know you’ll bail me out.”

Rin laughs, patting Nagisa’s back. “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

Nagisa plants a wet kiss on Rin’s cheek, and Rin almost drops him in surprise.

“Give Rei-chan a big kiss from me!”

“Hell no, I can’t do that!”

“Don’t be a baby, Rin-chan! Do it for me!”

“You’re the one who’s crying!”

“But you’re about to cry too!”

If only that weren’t true. As it is, Rin’s eyes are wet and his throat feels tight. He sets Nagisa down, playfully shoving him away and drawing a laugh from him. He’s come to love Nagisa, he really has.

Then his arms are full again, this time with Ai, who hugs him tight around the middle and buries his face in Rin's chest.

“Please stay safe, Rin-san,” Ai says, his voice quivering. “Keep in touch, ok? I’ll be mad if you don’t.”

Rin imagines an angry Ai, and the thought is more amusing than frightening.

“Don’t worry, I will,” Rin promises all the same. Ai looks pleased when he pulls back, wiping a few stray tears from his cheeks.

He finds he can’t focus on Nagisa or Ai for long; his eyes are automatically drawn to Haru, who’s stepped closer to him, reaching a hand out and linking their pinkies together. Nagisa tugs at Ai’s sleeve, and the two wander off to the side to give the two a little more privacy. It’s not like it matters, though. Rin only has eyes for Haru right now.

“Last time, I chased after you because I wanted so goodbye properly,” Haru says. “But I was still afraid that maybe you’d just toss me aside when you got back to your normal life.”

Rin scoffs, blinking back the tears.

“As if,” he says. “You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you back then. I couldn’t forget about you if I tried.”

There’s that smile that always makes Rin’s heart race. Haru, who looks beautiful on a daily basis, looks even more gorgeous when he smiles. Rin feels he’s blessed to be on the receiving end of that smile.

Haru steps closer, winding his arms around Rin's waist and pressing his forehead against Rin's shoulder.

“Good. I don’t always want to be chasing after you to remind you I’m here.”

Rin laughs, though it comes out as more of a sob. He hugs Haru tightly and hooks his chin over Haru’s shoulder.

“Idiot, no one needs to chase anyone. Don’t forget, Haru,” Rin whispers. He lets his lips brush against Haru’s ear as he whispers softly. _“You’ve left your traces on my heart.”_

Haru’s shoulders hunch and he grips Rin’s sweater - _his_ sweater - tightly.

“You’re so cheesy.”

“You love it.”

Haru pulls back, enough to see the tears rolling down Rin’s cheeks. He takes Rin’s face in his hands and wipes away the tears with his thumbs.

“Yeah,” he says. “I do.”

He pulls Rin into a kiss, their lips meeting even as Rin lets out another sob. Haru kisses it away, never searching for more,  only providing strength. His kiss speaks volumes, telling Rin things that don’t need to be said aloud for him to understand.

_I’ll miss you. I’ll be thinking of you. Stay safe. Think of me._

Rin puts his own promises into the kiss. He holds on to Haru like a lifeline, and even when they pull apart, he showers Haru in kisses that make Haru bite his lips to hold back a grin.

He pulls Haru into another hug, but this time Nagisa becomes impatient. He seemingly wants some affection as well, and so he runs over to throw his arms around both Haru and Rin.

“Group hug!” He exclaims.

Ai, though he rolls his eyes, bounds over and joins in as well. He adds his arms into the mix, hugging them all. Makoto comes back with Rin’s bag in tow, only to find them all hugging it out. Shaking his head fondly, Makoto drops the bag and envelopes them all in a hug.

They laugh, with Rin in the middle of it all, tears still flowing.

Rin never thought he’d find so many people outside of his family and band that loved him so much, and yet Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, and Ai hug him like he’s incredibly important. This love is so bittersweet, and Rin thinks he might be a masochist with how much he craves it despite how much it hurts to know he’ll be leaving them behind.

They might have stayed that way for a while longer if Makoto didn’t point out the time. They reluctantly pull apart, though Haru stays close and his grip on Rin’s sweater never loosens.

“Text me when you land,” Haru demands.

Rin wipes at his eyes, flashing him a grin. “I will.”

Makoto leads the way to the front door, carrying Rin’s duffel bag along. Rin knows he needs to go, that he’ll be late if he doesn’t leave now, but every fiber of his being is screaming at him to stay with Haru.

Haru seems to be thinking along the same lines. He pulls Rin down into one final kiss, whispering against his lips, “Talk to you soon, Rin.”

“Yeah, see you later, Haru.”

He finally forces himself to let go of Haru and step away, taking a deep breath and making sure there are no traces of tears on his face. The others follow him to the door, where he and Nagisa step out and follow Makoto to the elevator.

“Come back soon, Rin-san!” Ai calls from outside the apartment door as Rin, Nagisa, and Makoto get into the elevator.

“Take care!” Rin replies back. He makes eye contact with Haru one last time before the elevator starts to close. “Call you when I get to Tampa!”

And then the doors close, and Rin positively deflates. He leans against the wall, sighing. He already knows how difficult it’s going to be when he’s back home.

“Cheer up, Rin-chan,” Nagisa says, though his eyes are still red from crying. “At least you get to see my handsome face for a little while longer!”

Rin rolls his eyes. “Lucky me.”

They reach the lobby and step out, relieved to see that there are just a couple of people milling about. Rin’s a little saddened to see that Erika isn’t at her desk at the moment. He wanted to say goodbye to her, too.

Put out and already missing Haru, the three head out and make their way to Nagisa’s car. Makoto puts Rin’s bag in the back with Nagisa and climbs into the driver’s seat. Rin takes the passenger seat, buckling up and trying to relax. At least Nagisa isn’t at the wheel this time.

Their first stop is Nagisa’s college, and Nagisa fills the car with mindless chatter that does wonders for distracting Rin. When they drop him off, Nagisa comes around to Rin’s window and holds up his hand for a high five.

“Don’t forget that kiss for Rei-chan!”

“I told you, I’m not doing that!”

Nagisa laughs, pressing their palms together, before giving one last farewell and skipping away towards campus. Rin watches him leave, and then Makoto turns the car around, blocking Nagisa off from Rin’s sight.

“I never thought I’d miss him so much,” Rin says.

Makoto laughs. “He has that effect on people.”

Rin settles down for the rest for the ride, staring at the city rolling by. Makoto does his best to keep up conversation, and Rin indulges him, talking about whatever comes to mind. It helps, in a way, because at least it shifts his focus onto something else.

When they reach the airport, Makoto accompanies him inside. He carries Rin’s bag despite his protests, and Rin just shrugs. Makoto can carry it if he wants to; it’s not as if he isn’t strong enough.

The paparazzi catches up to them when they check in Rin’s bag. Rin isn’t at all surprised, but that doesn’t stop him from whispering a bewildered, “ _How?”_ To Makoto. Makoto shakes his head for he, too, has no idea how reporters find out where they’re going to be so quickly. They ignore the pictures being taken and check Rin’s bag in, thankful that airport security keeps the reporters at a distance.

They leisurely walk to Rin’s gate, staying shoulder to shoulder and whispering to each other so others can’t overhear them. Rin mutters a few curses at how annoying the reporters are, to which Makoto giggles.

“I think they’re just really fascinated by the marks on your neck.”

Rin’s cheeks match his hair, but he rolls his eyes and bumps Makoto’s shoulder with his own.

“They’re gonna have a field day with those pictures,” he says. “But these marks are like my trophies so I don’t give a single fuck.”

Rin’s gate comes into view, and any trace of a smile leaves his face. He sees other people hugging and laughing with their friends and family, and jealousy flares up in his chest. Those people are probably just going away for a few weeks, but Rin has no idea when he’ll be back, or when he’ll be able to see his friends in person again.

He turns to Makoto, who smiles at him, and Rin is hit with another pang of sorrow. He’s going to miss Makoto and those comforting smiles of his. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do without Makoto’s hugs.

As if reading his thoughts, Makoto drops Rin’s bag and sweeps him up into a bone crushing hug. Rin’s feet dangle in the air as Makoto lifts him up, and for a second Rin is afraid of being dropped. With a yelp, he circles his arms around Makoto’s neck and his legs around Makoto’s waist, holding on for dear life while simultaneously get the breath squeezed out of him.

“Take care, Rin,” Makoto says softly in his ear.

Rin blinks back the tears that once again threaten to spill. “Yeah, you too, Makoto. Fuck, I’m gonna miss you.”

“Me too, but like you said, it’s not like we won’t see each other again. Thanksgiving break is coming up. Maybe a miracle will happen.”

“Aren’t miracles supposed to happen on Christmas?”

Makoto chuckles, finally putting Rin down. He holds Rin by the shoulders and beams brightly.

“Yeah, I guess. But Thanksgiving is a time to be thankful, and I’m thankful that I got to meet you guys. So maybe we’ll get lucky, you know? If we’re thankful enough.”

Rin huffs a laugh, wondering why all of his friends are so ridiculously cheesy. He is too, of course, but that’s besides the point.

An announcement is made that the flight from San Jose to Tampa is boarding, and Rin looks at Makoto sadly. He really doesn’t want to go.

“Well, I really hope you’re right,” Rin says. He shoulders his bag and holds up his fist. “See you, Makoto.”

Makoto bumps Rin’s fist with his own. “Until next time, Rin.”

Rin steps away, immediately reminded of the reporters taking pictures from the sidelines, but he can’t find it in him to be annoyed. Makoto is waving at him, and as Rin retreats to his gate to board, all he feels is an empty hole in his chest.

“Love you, Rin!” Makoto calls suddenly.

Rin laughs, grinning. He rolls his eyes but waves back. “Yeah, yeah. Love you too, you big sap.”

And with that, he turns his back to Makoto and goes through the gate to board his plane. There are so many people around him, and yet he feels completely alone. His bandmates are five hours away, and his friends, his _boyfriend_ , are being left behind.

No one told Rin that being famous would be so painful.

He boards the plane and finds his seat with ease, a little disappointed that it’s not the window seat. Nevertheless, he pulls out his headphones and his red nail polish before falling into his seat with a sigh. He might as well touch up his nails while he has the time.

Just as he’s about to put his phone on airplane mode, however, he receives a text.

 **Haru:** _I miss you_

Rin smiles down at the words, glad that least Haru is straightforward.

 **Me:** _I miss you too. Text you in a few hours_

He turns his phone off then and focuses on his nails, not bothering to try and look around the person sitting next to him in an attempt to see outside. There’s really no point, not when he can pretend that everything is fine for now.

He’s exhausted from sleeping so little last night, and while usually he would have used these hours to rest, he can’t seem to fall asleep now. Every song reminds him of Haru, but he refuses to stop listening to the music. It provides a strange kind of comfort.

The time it takes to reach Florida leaves Rin even more tired before. He just wants to lay down, but he forces himself to stand and shoulder his bag so he can exit the plane. He picks up the pace once he exits the plane; there’s an itch under his skin, a sense of urgency. He can’t wait to see Sosuke and the others. It’s only been a few days, but it feels as if it’s been months since he saw their faces.

He stops to look around for a familiar face, hoping to see his bandmates despite knowing full well that they’re probably waiting for him at his house. He spins in a full circle, eyes scanning over the groups of people, until he spots Sasabe-san waving him over from one of the waiting chairs.

Rin rushes over, coming to a stop in front of him and practically shoving his bag into Sasabe-san’s arms.

“I feel like I’m gonna die,” he complains.

“Why? Eat something bad?” Sasabe-san, carrying Rin’s bag with no effort.

Rin rubs at his eyes. “Didn’t get much sleep, and I couldn’t fall asleep on the plane. I just have no energy right now.”

Sasabe-san raises an eyebrow. “Well it’s obvious from your neck that you didn’t sleep much. You’re going to be all over the news tomorrow.” He nods towards the people taking pictures around them.

Rin instantly straightens up, trying to make sure his hair looks okay. “I probably look like shit.”

“You’re fine,” Sasabe-san assures. “You’ll feel better when you get home. Come on, everyone’s waiting for you.”

Rin follows without hesitation. He keeps his head down mostly, not wanting his tired face to be caught on camera. He relaxes when they finally get to the car and he slides into the passenger seat. He leans his head against the window and pulls out his phone.

 **Me:** _I made it_ , he texts Haru. Haru replies barely a minute later.

 **Haru:** _Good. Can I call you tonight? I miss your voice_

Rin bites his lip, trying to hold back a smile. He types back a _Sure_ , before sagging back into his seat and hoping the car ride home passes quickly.

Neither of them talk much during the journey. Sasabe-san seems content to hum along to the songs playing on the radio, and Rin welcomes the relatively quiet ride. Sasabe-san only turns down the volume once, taking a glance at Rin.

“So,” he says, fingers drumming on the steering wheel. “Was he worth it?”

Rin smiles to himself, tugging the sleeves of Haru’s sweater over his palms.

“Yeah,” he says. “He was worth it.”

Sasabe-san grins at that. He ruffles Rin’s hair, turns the volume back up, and continues to hum along for the rest of the ride.

Rin feels just about ready to collapse when they finally reach his neighborhood. As soon as the car parks outside his house, he’s hopping out and pulling out his keys to unlock the door. Sasabe-san is right on his heels with Rin’s bag.

Rin throws the front door open and steps inside, kicking off his shoes.

“I’m home!” He announces with a groan.

“We can see that,” Sei says, coming around the corner to slap Rin on the back. Rin barely keeps himself from falling. “Welcome home!”

“Onii-chan!” Gou yells happily, running up to him and pulling him into a hug.

“Whoa, your neck!” Kisumi exclaims, pointing to the marks littering Rin’s skin. “Someone got lucky!”

“Please refrain from embarrassing him, Kisumi,” Rei says, pushing up his glasses.

“‘M not embarrassed,” Rin mumbles, while feeling embarrassed. The feeling doubles when his mother and Sosuke come over to greet him as well. Matsuoka-san takes in the hickeys all over Rin’s skin, and she smirks.

“I hope you used protection,” she says.

“Mom!” Rin protests. He pinches the bridge of his nose. He just knows his mother is going to tease him relentlessly.

“He’s been complaining about how tired he is,” Sasabe-san says, tossing Rin his bag. “Though I kinda suspect he’s going to use that as an excuse to slip away and talk to his boyfriend.”

“I don’t have to sneak away to talk to him,” Rin says, walking further into the house.

Momo motions to the kitchen, where the table is full of all of Rin’s favorite dishes.

“We’ll leave you alone to talk to Haruka-san as much as want,” Momo says. “But first you owe us some time, too!”

Rin can’t argue with that. He drops his bag by the couch in the living room - he’ll take it up to his room later - and joins his friends and family at the table. Sasabe-san politely excuses himself, saying he has other things to take care of, and Matsuoka-san piles Rin’s plate high with food. Rin takes it gratefully.

“I’m sure you’ve told the others,” Matsuoka-san says, a glint in her eye. “But I want the full story. What went on with you and Haru?”

Rin resigns to his fate and starts explaining the events of the past few days between mouthfulls of food. It’s delicious, as his mother’s cooking always is, but it lacks a certain something.

It wasn’t made by Haru, and for some reason that makes Rin’s heart ache.

The void left by Haru and his friends in California is somewhat filled by those around him, though. It takes only a few minutes for him to fall back into the ease of being with his closest friends. Sei sits across from him, asking him question after question about Makoto. Rin smirks, telling him all about how much Makoto hugged and cuddled with him.

“Nooo,” Sei whines dramatically. “I want his hugs too! It feels like it’s been years since I felt his arms around me!”

“You haven’t even known him for a full year,” Sosuke points out.

“That’s not the point!”

Rei smiles from beside Rin, pushing around the food on his plate. “I, too, miss Nagisa-kun. I understand what Sei means when he says it feels like it’s been far too long.”

Rin instantly feels bad for his friends, who have had to be content with phone calls and messages with their significant others while Rin spent time in California with his. He purses his lips, staring down at his mostly empty plate and weighing his options. _Well it’s not like we aren’t insanely close already,_ he thinks.

Rin leans over and gives Rei a chaste peck on the cheek.

“That’s from Nagisa,” he mutters, and spears a piece of meat with his fork.

Rei’s lips split into a wide smile. He looks giddy from Nagisa’s indirect kiss, while Sei looks offended that he didn’t get one.

“Where’s mine?!” Sei demands.

Rin shrugs. “Makoto didn’t give anything for you. He just told _me_ he loved me, and that’s pretty much it.”

Sei folds his arms on the table and buries his face in them.

“The world is cruel,” he moans.

Momo pats his back. “Don’t worry, Nii-san. Makoto-san loves you and he tells you so everyday! He probably couldn’t think of anything that could represent his love for you enough.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sei says. “His love is the only gift I need!”

Gifts. Rin suddenly remembers the box nestled safely between his clothes in his duffel bag. He hops out of his chair and rushes over, afraid he’ll forget again.

“What’s up?” Sosuke asks as they curiously look on.

Rin rummages through his bag until he finds the little black box Ai had given him. He goes back to the kitchen with it, though he hesitates when all eyes are directed at him.

“Um, Ai gave something for you,” he tells Momo. “Do you want it now, or…?

He isn’t sure if Momo is keeping his relationship with Ai a secret, so he doesn’t know if now is a good time.

He need not have worried. Momo’s face lights up, and he jumps out of his chair to come see what it is.

“For me?” He asks excitedly. Rin passes him the box and he looks at it with awe. “I can open it now, right? I wonder what it is!”

“It’s yours, do whatever you want with it,” Rin says.

He watches with the others as Momo hurriedly opens the box, seeing his eyes widen at the contents.

“Wow,” Momo breathes.

“What is it?” Gou asks curiously.

In answer, Momo takes out its contents. It’s a beautiful[ gold pendant in the shape of a peach,](http://www.gdsimage.com/smr/MB-Jewelry/images/MB-Jewelry/MB-13-Nephrite-Jade-Peach-Pendant-Q.jpg) attached to a thin gold chain. Momo holds it up for everyone to see, and they all cheer at how pretty it is.

“There’s a piece of paper in here,” Momo says, handing the pendant to Rei for examination. He pulls out a folded piece paper and opens it. “He wrote a note for me. ‘Momo, I saw this on my way home and I thought of you. I know it’s kind of girly, and you don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to, but I just had to get it for you when I saw it. I want you to know that I really want this to work, and this is my gift to you. Because I’m always thinking about you.’”

The others are silent as Momo reads the note, and once he finishes, he closes his eyes and shakes his head.

“Stupid Ai,” he says weakly. He takes the pendant back and runs his fingers over it. “Of course I want to make it work, too. He must have spent so much on this.” Momo brings the pendant up and fastens the chain around his neck. The peach falls just below his collarbone and glitters against his shirt. “As if I’ll ever take it off.”

He looks back up at the others, who have been watching him for a while now. Rin’s never seen Momo make that expression before: his eyes shine with affection, his smile is soft, and there isn’t a trace of his usual mischievousness. Momo gives them a shy grin.

“Welcome back, Rin-san, but I’m gonna go call Ai,” he says. “I’ll see you later!”

“Bye,” Rim calls as Momo practically runs out of the house.

“Ai’s so sweet,” Kisumi gushes. “Did you see that smile? Momo’s so gone for him.”

“You guys are getting boyfriends left and right,” Matusoka-san says. “And Rin’s still the last one who made a move.”

“And even that was because we helped him,” Gou adds.

“I would have told him eventually!” He defends. “...Maybe…”

The others laugh at his expense, and he slumps down in his chair in defeat. So perhaps Rin isn't the most competent when it comes to feelings.

He’s exhausted. All he wants to do is flop onto his bed and sleep until tomorrow. He promised he’d call Haru, though, and despite how tired he is, he can’t wait to hear Haru’s voice.

Haru said he missed Rin’s voice.

Momo looked so happy to receive a gift from Ai.

A gift. Rin wishes he could have a studio recording of _Traces_ to send to Haru.

A thought strikes him, and Rin sits bolt upright, eyes widening with an idea. Haru wants to hear his voice, and Rin wishes he could gift him the song he wrote for him. It might not be possible to record it the way he wants to right now, but he knows the next best thing.

“Where are you going?” Matsuoka-san asks, but Rin is already out of the kitchen and taking the stairs two at the time up to his room.

He bursts through the door and spots his guitar resting in its usual spot in the corner. He sweeps it up, then rushes back down the stairs to where the others still sit, confused.

“Come on,” Rin says to Sosuke, pulling him to his feet.

“Why? Where are we going?” Sosuke asks as Rin tugs him along.

“To your house!” Rin tells him. He barely takes the time to slip on his shoes before he’s pushing Sosuke out the door. “I need your help with something!”

Sosuke, for his part, doesn’t protest.

All traces of fatigue vanish from him. A spark of energy fills Rin.

He knows just what to give Haru so he can hear his voice whenever he wants.

* * *

 

In San Jose, Haru finishes his shift at the restaurant and heads home.

When Rin had left, Ai had stayed for a little while longer before he, too, bid Haru farewell and left. Haru was left alone with nothing to do for the next couple of hours before his shift started. He went to bed to rest his eyes for a little while, but without Rin there, it felt empty.

He saw Rin’s shirt from last night lying on the floor, and changed into it. It wasn’t very dirty, but it smelled like Rin, and it made the loss of Rin’s presence a little more bearable. He spent his time until work started looking up videos of the band just so he could see Rin’s face. That’s one perk of dating someone famous.

He was at work when Rin texted that he had landed safely. Haru instantly wanted to hear his voice, but he knew it wasn’t possible at the moment, so he demanded a phone call later. He missed Rin’s voice more than he ever thought he would.

Now, it’s 6:00 when he finally steps into his apartment. He wonders when he can call Rin; it must be 9:00 there.

“Welcome back, Haru,” Makoto greets from where he has his college textbooks spread out on the coffee table.

“I’m back,” Haru says. He slips off his shoes and immediately goes to sit by Makoto’s side.

“You okay?” Makoto asks gently, rubbing Haru’s arm.

Haru sighs but nods all the same. “It hurts more now that we’re together.”

“Yeah, I know. But at least now you can tell him you love him every night without having to regret not saying anything.”

Haru doesn’t respond. He hides his face in Makoto’s shoulder, and it takes just a fraction of a second for Makoto to catch on.

“Oh, Haru,” Makoto says, and Haru can hear the sympathy in his voice. “You haven’t told him you love him yet, have you?”

“It’s too soon,” Haru reasons. “Besides, he said he’s _falling_ in love with me. I can’t say it yet when he doesn’t feel the same.”

Makoto gently pinches Haru’s wrist, giving him a skeptical look. “Haru, this is Rin we’re talking about. When he says he’s ‘falling’ for you, he means that he’s already insanely in love with you.”

“I can’t be sure,” Haru says stubbornly.

Makoto sighs, but doesn’t press the issue. “Just make sure you don’t have any regrets.”

It’s much too late for that, Haru thinks. He already regrets letting Rin get out of bed this morning.

His thoughts wander to what Rin must be doing right now. The band is probably holding his attention, and that must be why he hasn’t texted yet. Impatient, Haru pulls out his phone to send a text first.

The buzzing of his phone alerting him to new text makes his heart skip a beat.

 **Rin:** _hey can u talk now??_

“Rin wants to talk,” Haru says, getting to his feet. “Goodnight, Makoto.”

“Goodnight!” Makoto calls after him as Haru dials Rin’s number and makes his way to his room.

Rin answers just as Haru is climbing into bed.

“Hey, Haru,” Rin says, and his voice sends a shiver down Haru’s spine. It sounds low and tired, interrupted by a yawn but still sounding heavenly to Haru.

“You didn’t sleep?” Haru asks in way of greeting.

“I was going to, but then I got busy… doing stuff,” Rin says, clearing his throat. “How was your day?”

Haru snuggles further under the covers, pressing the phone closer to his ear.

“Fine. I wore your shirt today,” he says.

Rin laughs softly on the other end of the phone. “Yeah? Well I’m still wearing your sweater, so we’re even. I’m never giving it back, just so you know.”

Warmth spreads through Haru’s chest. Maybe he can deal with the distance if Rin says things so unintentionally sweet.

“Keep it. I was never going to give you back your clothes back either.”

“Damn, I miss you,” Rin says, and Haru can hear the smile in his voice. “You’re so -” he yawns, “so… Wow.”

Haru shakes his head even though Rin can’t see. “For someone who writes and performs music for living, you’re horrible at words sometimes.”

“Shut up, asshole,” Rin huffs. “I’m just tired.”

Haru doesn't doubt that, especially when Rin yawns again. He’s tired himself, and he knows he should let Rin sleep. It’s later in Florida, after all.

He just really doesn’t want to say goodbye.

They talk for a while longer, fighting sleep just so they can murmur to each other. Rin tells him what Ai’s gift was, and how his mother just won’t stop teasing him. His words are broken by the occasional yawn, and it’s only when Rin sounds like he’s actually going to fall asleep any second that Haru decides it’s time to say goodbye.

“You should sleep,” he says. “I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“Mm, yeah, I’m ‘bout to knock out,” Rin mumbles. “Speaking of, I have some stuff to send you. Something to keep you company while I’m away.”

Haru’s curiosity is peaked, and he wonders just what it could be.

“I roped Sosuke into helping me out, and it took me a while to make sure it came out right, so that’s why I didn’t call you earlier. Figured you’d be at work, too.”

“Are you sending it now?” Haru asks.

“Yeah, you should get it in a couple of minutes. Look through your camera roll, too, by the way.”

Haru doesn’t know what to say. His heart is racing with the thought of what it could be, though he’s sure he has an idea.

“You have fun with that,” Rin says, sounding on the verge of sleep. “G’night, Haru.”

Haru smiles, wishing he could give Rin a goodnight kiss.

“Goodnight, Rin.”

When he hangs up, he immediately goes to his pictures first. There’s only one new one, and his breath catches in his throat as he taps on it.

It’s a picture of him and Rin from that morning. He’s laying on Rin’s arm, fast asleep, with Rin’s fingers in his hair. Rin is smiling up at the camera, looking incredibly gorgeous with his chest bare and hickeys all over his neck.

Rin must have taken it with Haru’s phone while he slept. Haru knows he’s going to be looking at the picture every chance he gets, if only because Rin looks incredible.

He leaves his camera roll to see what Rin had sent him, and he’s surprised to see a dozen other photos attached to an email.

They’re all of him and Rin, some they took together at Rin’s demands. Others are shots of Haru sitting under their tree with leaves strewn around him, unaware of the picture being taken but looking happy and peaceful. Haru’s favorites are the selfies of Rin, where his hair hangs loosely around his head and he grins wide. They’re all such great pictures, capturing the moments they’ve shared together over the past few days.

The last one must have been taken by someone else, and Haru suspects it might have been Nagisa. He and Rin are sitting together on the ground, their backs against Haru’s couch. Their faces are close together, as if they’ve just pulled apart from a kiss, and Haru is smiling at Rin as if he’s the only one in the room. Rin’s cheeks are rosy and he smiles back, fingers placed gently on Haru’s chin.

Haru isn’t sure how long he stares at the pictures. They make his heart ache in the sweetest ways, and while he misses Rin more than anything, the pictures don’t make him feel so lonely.

In addition to the pictures, Rin sent an audio file.

Haru scrambles for his earbuds, plugging them into his phone with a racing heart. He doesn’t waste a single second in clicking on it, holding his breath as he listens intently.

The opening notes of a piano play, and Haru is already mesmerized. When Rin’s voice flows through the headphones, soft and clear, Haru almost forgets to breathe.

 _“Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes,”_ Rin sings _. “But it's the only thing that I know. When it gets hard, You know it can get hard sometimes, It is the only thing that makes us feel alive.”_ A guitar joins in, plucking out a tune to meld with the piano. _“We keep this love in a photograph, We made these memories for ourselves, Where our eyes are never closing, Hearts are never broken, And time's forever frozen still.”_

Haru clutches the fabric of his sheets between his fingers. Rin’s voice is whispering right in his ears, and Haru can imagine him laying next to him and singing to him softly.

Rin’s voice goes higher, and Sosuke adds his voice to the background to harmonize. “ _So you can keep me, Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans, Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet, You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home.”_

Even after the song ends, Haru lays there motionless, wondering what he did to deserve someone so incredible.

No doubt Rin disregarded sleeping so he could record this. His voice stayed soft and soothing throughout the song, only rising in power when the final chorus hit. It must have taken some time to make it sound professionally recorded.

And Rin did it all for him.

The photographs, the song. They’re so incredibly important to Haru, and he wonders if Rin has any idea how much he adores them.

He texts him to tell him so, just in case.

He adds the song to his music library, then turns out the light and puts the song on repeat so he can listen to it while he tries to sleep.

He thought he’d have trouble sleeping. Without Rin, his bed feels empty, and longing claws at him from inside.

But he has this song, and Rin’s voice never fails to lull him to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the copious amounts of sap in this chapter.  
> For those of you wondering, Ai got Momo a pendant in the shape of a peach because of Momo's name (Peach Taro, often translated as Peach Boy)  
> As always, thanks for reading!


	21. What a Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course an interview is in order, now that the world knows of Rin's relationship status. Kisumi has always wanted to learn how to play the piano, and who better to teach him than Sosuke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from One Direction's "What a Feeling."  
> This chapter actually teaches you about music if you guys are interested!

The morning after Rin’s return is as far from peaceful as it can get. He’s returned just in time to start recording the rest of their new album, and so his second day back passes in a flurry of activity. They’ve only got a couple more songs left until _Paper Kites_ is ready to release. His mind is completely focused on the task at hand, because if he lets it wander, he’ll start stressing about what’s to come that evening.

An interview to discuss Rin’s new relationship will be held on some evening talk show that night.

It isn’t as if Rin wasn’t expecting it. He’d be naive to think that he'd be left alone, especially with the pictures of him and Haru still circling around. The world didn’t get to question Sei and Rei when they announced their relationships, and now everyone seems doubly determined to squeeze as much information out of Rin about Haru as they can. Amakata-san decided that an interview was in order to get everyone to settle down a little.

It’s with an air of grumpiness that Rin sits in a chair in front of Gou’s large bedroom mirror, getting the hickies on his neck covered up with concealer. He’s not grumpy about getting the love bites covered up; far from it, in fact. He knows he’d die from embarrassment, and frankly, he doesn’t know what he was thinking, going out in public and showing off his marks to the world yesterday. He must have been high off Haru and not thinking clearly.

He’s grumpy because he doesn’t want to share details about Haru with the rest of the world, least of all some talk show host who probably doesn’t care about them at all. He wants to keep the story of him and Haru private and close to his heart.

But he knows that with the kind of business he’s in, his life will never be private.

And he knows that most of his fans will love Haru and welcome him with open arms. He loves his fans, he really does, he just wants to keep something to himself for a while.

“Alright, you’re all done,” Gou announces, seeming proud of herself.

Rin looks at himself in the mirror and sees not a trace of the marks that once dotted his skin. They’re covered up nicely with Gou’s make-up, and if it wasn’t for the pictures Rin knows are everywhere, no one would have any idea that he’d probably spent a lusty night with his boyfriend. Really, what on Earth had Rin been thinking when he walked out of Haru’s apartment with his neck bared for the world to see?

“Thanks,” he says gratefully. “Now I just have to survive a million questions about Haru, and then we can get back to recording that last song.”

“You’ll get through it, just remember to smile at the interviewer,” Gou reminds him.

“I know how to handle an interview,” Rin says as he stands. “When are Sosuke and the others gonna get here?”

As if right on cue, the doorbell rings.

“Don’t scowl at everyone when they ask you about your undying love for Haruka-san!” Gou sing songs as she pushes Rin out of the room.

Rin scowls at her for good measure and then takes the stairs two at a time to greet his band.

“At least your neck doesn’t look like it was ravaged by a hungry beast,” Sei says as Rin opens the door for them. They follow after him to the living room.

“It’s always the quiet ones who are the kinkiest,” Kisumi says. “I think he might have a biting kink.”

Rin already knows of two of Haru’s kinks, but a third? Maybe it really is the quiet ones.

They wait around talking for a while, though it mostly consists of the band teasing Rin. Rin is infinitely glad when Sasabe-san shows up and herds them into their awaiting car, and they set off for the location of their interview.

The evening talk show starts well after the sun has gone down, and Rin and the others stand waiting for their cue to come on stage while attempting to stifle their yawns. After a long and busy day, Rin’s just about ready to fall into bed and sleep the night away.

But before that, there’s the call for, “Scarlet Butterfly!” To come out to the stage, followed by cheers from the live audience in the stands. Rin leads his friends out to the lone couch that sits beside an armchair, in which a plump lady sits. The audience is still cheering for them, and off to the side Rin spots cameramen broadcasting the show, live.

“Welcome, boys!” The lady - whose name Rin faintly remembers to be Linda - greets with a grin that shows off her pearly white teeth. “Thanks for joining us tonight.”

“Thanks for having us!” Sei says, as the five of them try to get situated on the couch that only seats three.

It’s decided that since Rin will be the main focus of the interview, he’ll sit right in the middle. Sosuke sits to his right, with Kisumi on the arm of the couch next to him. Rei sits on Rin’s left, and Sei takes the arm of the couch next to Rei.

“Kisumi, Sosuke, Rin, Rei, and Sei,” Linda calls their names from left to right, showing that she indeed had studied them before the interview. “How are you boys?”

“We’re fantastic,” Rei responds for the group, offering her a polite smile. “How about yourself?”

Linda looks flattered, batting her eyelashes at Rei. It takes all of Rin’s willpower to keep from rolling his eyes.

“I’m doing fine, thank you so much for asking, Rei.” There’s another bat of those obviously fake lashes. “So about your music,” Linda says, getting right to it. Rin breathes a silent sight of a relief that his questioning will be held off for just a bit. “There’s a new album on the way, I hear.”

“Oh, yeah,” Kisumi says excitedly. “ _Paper Kites_ is just about done recording! It’s gonna be amazing, we swear. We can’t wait for everyone to hear it.”

“Are you sticking with your theme from the first album? About being yourself and overcoming hardships?”

“That’s definitely a part of it,” Sei says. “We like to write music that our fans can relate to, so I’m pretty sure we’ll always have that as part of our themes. But there’s a lot of new stuff that I think everyone will enjoy, too.”

 _Like the dick song,_ Rin thinks with a carefully concealed smirk. A glance at Sosuke shows him that he’s having the same thought.

“That’s some great news,” Linda says, and Rin can see her getting more excited. “But I think what the world is most curious to know is: will _Traces_ be on the new album?”

Linda looks straight at Rin for the answer. Rin knew it was coming, and yet he still barely keeps from sighing at the obvious question. Thankfully, Sosuke answers it for him.

“Like we said when we performed it, _Traces_ was a one time thing,” Sosuke explains. “We don’t plan on recording it for the public.”

Linda looks extremely put out by the news that everyone already knew, but she turns her attention to Rin without missing a beat.

“That’s a shame,” she says, a smile unfurling across her lips. “I’m sure whoever the song was for would have loved to share it with the world.”

 _You don’t know a single thing about Haru!_ Rin wants to shout. If anything, Rin is fairly certain that Haru would be very possessive if the song was to be recorded. Rin doesn’t want to share, it either. It’s Haru’s song, no one else’s.

On the outside, Rin gives her a sweet smile.

“Our fans have so many more songs we want to share with them,” Rin says. “I hope they’re looking forward to those as much as we are.”

There, Rin successfully dodged the question without being rude. He honestly feels a little proud of himself.

“Well, whatever the case,” Linda says, and there’s a glint in her eye that Rin doesn’t particularly like. “Judging from all the pictures, that boy really liked the song.”

Rin figures he couldn’t have put off the questioning any longer, and so he braces himself for all the digging that he knows Linda is about to do.

“Shall we take a look?” Linda asks happily, and before Rin can even gather his thoughts together, a screen behind them (which Rin had somehow failed to notice) lights up with the pictures of him and Haru kissing. “The biggest question is: who is this boy toy you’ve found yourself, Rin?”

There are so many things that come to Rin’s mind that he could say, such as _Can you not show our pictures on this giant ass screen?_ And _Haru isn’t my ‘boy toy’_ , but he bites his tongue in favor of actually answering her question. Well, as vaguely as possible, anyway.

“Just someone I’ve known for a while now,” he says.

“Would ‘a while’ be the same amount of time that Rei and Sei have known their boyfriends?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

If Linda is frustrated by Rin’s short answers, she doesn’t show it. She launches right into her next question, scooting forward in her seat.

“What’s his name?” She asks. “How old is he? What’s he like?”

Rin looks to Sosuke for help under these barrage of question. Sosuke gives him a helpless look and squeezing his knee in support.

“Uh, I’d rather not say his name,” Rin says. “He doesn’t really like so much attention, so you’ll understand why. He’s my age, and he’s quiet and a really good cook.”

Hopefully that will be enough to sate her hunger for information.

“A good cook? Sounds like the perfect housewife!” It’s only thanks to Sosuke pinching his forearm that Rin keeps from gaping at her declaration. “But is your relationship really going to work out? I mean, we’re all happy for you, Rin, but I’m sorry to say that cheating _right_ when you start a relationship will make for some bad blood.”

And now the whole band is just confused. Rin exchanges a look with the others, silently asking if they know what she means, but Rei only shakes his head and Kisumi scratches his chin with his head tilted slightly to the side. Sosuke and Sei are looking to _Rin_ for an answer, but Rin has no idea what she’s talking about either.

“Sorry, but I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Rin says honestly.

Linda looks positively thrilled, and with the press of a button on a little remote control (just when did she get that?), the screen once again lights up. This time, it’s a picture of Rin at the airport yesterday, walking side by side with Makoto.

“I don’t want to come between you all,” Linda says, though she doesn’t look very apologetic, “but wasn’t it risky hugging another man so closely, especially Sei’s boyfriend?”

With another press of a button, the photo switches to one of Rin and Makoto hugging, with Rin’s legs wrapped around Makoto’s waist when he thought he was going to fall.

“I’m just not sure if it was a good idea to tell each other ‘I love you’ so loudly.” Linda gives them a false sympathetic look, but Rin can clearly see how excited she is for gossip. “I’m sorry you have to find out this way, Sei.”

Sei and Rin exchange a look, and then the whole band bursts out laughing (save for Rei, who remains silent and professional, pushing up his glasses to cover up his smile).

“That’s probably the funniest thing I’ve heard in awhile,” Kisumi says, grinning and wiping a tear from his eye.

“Rin, how could you do this to me?!” Sei exclaims, though he’s still laughing louder than everyone else.

“Next thing you know, he’ll be after Nagisa,” Sosuke says mock seriously. The effect is ruined by his shaking shoulders as he attempts to hold in his laughter. “Watch out, Rei.”

“Personally, I think Rin would go for Kisumi,” Rei says. “Nagisa-kun is far too high maintenance for Rin to handle.”

From the comical look on Linda’s face, she hadn’t been expecting that. Rin and Makoto’s picture is still up on the screen, and Rin smiles everytime he looks at it.

“Did you already know, Sei?” Linda asks, still fishing for drama.

“You have it all wrong,” Sei says, breathless from laughing so hard. “So, so wrong.”

“What you have to understand about us,” Sosuke says, “is that we tell each other ‘I love you’ all the time.”

“It’s said in the most platonic of ways,” Rei adds. “But shows how deeply we care for one another. I could tell Kisumi I love him, and he’ll say it back with just as much affection. That’s just how we are with the people we’re close to.”

“We’re extremely gay with each other,” Kisumi says. “But it’s all platonic. Well, except for when it comes to me and Sosuke. Then it was always meant to be gay because my gay little heart was always crazy for him.”

“So it didn’t mean anything?” Linda asks, sounding disappointed.

“Well, it obviously meant something,” Rin says. “Just not the way you were thinking.”

“Oh, good!” Somehow, her joy sounds fake to Rin’s ears. “I was worried for a moment. I’d _hate_ for anything to come between Rin and Sei.”

The two in question exchange a skeptical look.

“We’d never make a move on someone else’s partner,” Rin says. “Makoto’s amazing, but he’s not even my type.”

“Makoto and I were a match made in heaven,” Sei gushes. “He’d never betray me! Hell, I’d be offended if Rin _didn’t_ love him to some degree. Everyone loves Makoto!”

Rin can’t disagree with that; Makoto is far too nice and lovable.

“I’m sure the fans are relieved,” Linda says. “But I think everyone’s still fascinated by the love bites that Rin wore around all of yesterday.”

Rin closes his eyes briefly. He wonders how much longer they have for this interview, and if it would be rude to say ‘no comment’ to every single one of Linda’s questions. A hand pats him on the back - Rei’s, probably - and Rin takes a deep breath, mustering up the energy to keep his smile in place.

It’s going to be the longest fifteen minutes of Rin’s life, but maybe afterward he’ll finally get some peace.

* * *

 

Dates are something hard to come by for Sosuke and Kisumi.

On top of being busy prepping for their upcoming album, the boys have meet and greets, TV appearances, and a number of other obligations that chew up their time. Finding a spare moment to spend together, alone, is difficult when it’s not at night. Even in those instances, they’re too busy ripping off each other’s clothes to do more date-like things.

Kisumi is nothing if not determined to have some one-on-one time with Sosuke, and those few days in which Rin was busy courting his beloved back in California weren’t nearly enough to make up for all the lost years. A proper date is out of the question - they’re just far too busy and going out attracts too much attention - but Kisumi is creative.

He knows ways to have a date that don’t require actually going out.

Their afternoon on a sunny Saturday is blissfully free, and so Kisumi tugs on Sosuke’s hand as they leave an autograph signing. Sosuke stops to give Kisumi his undivided attention. The way his mouth softens into an affectionate smile and he gravitates towards Kisumi never fails to spread warmth all the way to Kisumi’s toes.

“What’s up?” Sosuke asks, letting their fingers lace together.

“Let’s go back to your place,” Kisumi says. He gives Sosuke a mischievous smirk, which in turn makes the color rise to Sosuke’s cheeks.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Sosuke says, breath coming a little quicker.

“Is So-chan thinking about something dirty?” Kisumi teases. “I just wanted to hang out, but it seems to me like you have something else in mind.”

Sosuke’s blush vanishes in an instant and he flicks Kisumi on the forehead.

“Ow!”

“Don’t say stupid things.”

Kisumi pouts adorably, but it’s not enough to make Sosuke feel guilty.

“Oi, hurry up or we’re leaving you here!” Rin calls from where he sits in the waiting car, window rolled down.

Sosuke tugs Kisumi along so they can join the others, while Kisumi elaborates on what he actually meant.

“It’d be nice to just hang out at your place, wouldn’t it?” Kisumi says as he slides into the car. “Your parents aren’t home, so we can be as loud as we want.”

Rei looks scandalized and Rin gapes at them, whereas Sei gives them a thumbs up.

“He doesn’t mean it like that,” Sosuke explains, glaring at Kisumi, who just flashes him an innocent grin. “What’s your definition of ‘hanging out’, though?”

Kisumi shrugs. “You know, just you and me being lazy together. Maybe watching a movie, maybe listening to some music. Maybe you teaching me how to play the piano.”

Sosuke’s eyes widen comically, clearly surprised.

“You want to learn?” He asks, and it’s amusing how he tries to downplay his excitement.

“I’ve always wanted to learn, but I guess I never really made the time for it. But who better to teach me than you?”

“If you want to commit yourself to it, then I’ll commit to teaching you.”

Kisumi scoots closer to him until their sides are pressed against each other and he can kiss Sosuke’s jaw with ease.                                                                          

“I’ll commit to it the way I commit to sucking your dick,” Kisumi whispers so that only Sosuke can hear.

Sosuke pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing. Kisumi doesn’t miss the way he shivers just the slightest bit.

“If you’re whispering to each other about sex, can you maybe not do it while we’re around?” Rin asks, grimacing at the thought.

“Come on, Rin,” Kisumi says. “You heard us in the act of it before. It was practically a threesome. Don’t get shy now.”

Sei laughs loudly while Rei adamantly ignores them all, and Sosuke flusteredly yelling at him to shut up is probably the most amusing thing next to Rin’s face, which now matches his hair. Kisumi just loves riling up his friends.

He and Sosuke are dropped off in front of Sosuke’s house some time later, and the two make their way inside. They abandon their shoes at the entrance and head further into the living room, where Sosuke’s beautiful black piano sits. It’s the same one Kisumi has seen Sosuke play since they were in middle school, back when he was realizing what love really was and just how beautiful Sosuke looked with his fingers sliding across those keys. A burst of excited anticipation rushes through Kisumi; he’ll be able to learn how to play this very instrument, from the same boy who entranced him with rich tones and an even richer voice all those years ago.

“Are you hungry?” Sosuke asks, in no rush to begin teaching.

Kisumi, however, is all too impatient to start.

“Maybe for your dick but that can come later. First, teach me!”

Sosuke, no longer surprised at how vulgar Kisumi can be, takes a seat on the bench in front of the piano. He pats the spot next to him, and Kisumi wastes no time in rushing over and joining him.

“Okay, fine. How much do you know about the piano?” Sosuke asks.

“Absolutely nothing,” Kisumi says confidently.

Sosuke shakes his head at how ridiculously eager Kisumi looks to learn.

“It’s not going to be so easy to learn, you know,” Sosuke says. “Especially when it comes to reading the sheet music.”

Kisumi schools his features into a determined look. “But you’ll teach me, right? I promise to be a good student for sensei.”

Sosuke gently shoves his head away. “Stop being stupid and pay attention.”

“Yes, sensei.”

“ _Like I said,_ you really have to commit yourself if you’re going to learn a new instrument. I’m not going to let you half-ass it.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to teach me if I wasn’t sure about learning. You know I’ll put a 110% into these lessons.”

And Sosuke does know, which is why he offers Kisumi a fond peck on the lips before motioning to the piano. Kisumi, ready to learn from his too-hot-for-words sensei (perhaps they can do some role-playing later), focuses on the gleaming piano keys.

“I’ve never taught anyone before, but I guess the first thing you should know is about the keys themselves,” Sosuke explains. “There are 88 keys, including the black keys, and they’re lettered A through G. A is the first and lowest key,” he motions to the very first key on the left, “and C is the last and highest key.” He motions to the very last key.

“A is first and lowest, and C is last and highest,” Kisumi repeats. “Gotcha.”

“Good. So the left is considered the bottom, or the bass clef, and the right is the top, or the treble clef. Everything below middle C is the bass clef and it’s normally played with your left hand. Everything above middle C is the treble clef and played with your right hand.”

“Ok, but where’s middle C?”

“Right in the middle.”

Sosuke reaches out and presses a key right in the center of the piano, and Kisumi listens to the note it produces. He’s fairly certain he understands this part, and is thankful that Sosuke explains it in a simple way.

“If you want to get technical, there are exactly 52 white keys and 36 black keys,” Sosuke adds.

Kisumi nods, awestruck by the facts Sosuke is so easily spouting. Of course, Kisumi could just as easily talk about the guitar, but Sosuke looks incredibly hot talking about his instrument with confidence.

“That’s a lot of keys,” Kisumi says absentmindedly, too distracted by how good Sosuke looks. He shakes his head, trying to snap himself out of it. He needs to focus and show Sosuke that he really is serious about learning. “Okay, treble, bass, A through G, 52, 36. I sound like a football player, but go on.”

“Right, so this is middle C like I said.” Sosuke presses the key, followed by the few after it, in intervals in which he says the letter aloud. “And then we have D, E, F, G, A, B, and C. It keeps going like that all the way to the end. Try it.”

Probably more excited than he should be about pressing a few keys, Kisumi reaches for middle C and gently presses it. The note it draws out sends a thrill through him, the same kind he got back when he first learned the chords of his guitar. He presses the other keys just as Sosuke did, humming happily at the change in tones.

“Wow,” Kisumi breathes, as if he just played the most complicated piece in the world. “It’s funny how I never knew all this when my life revolves around music.”

“You’re learning it now, and that’s what matters, right?”

Kisumi bites his lip, telling himself that he can properly reward Sosuke for this later.

“Right.”

They move on to learning about the black keys next, and Kisumi listens with rapt attention as Sosuke explains about ‘sharps’ and ‘flats’. He demonstrates with the G key, indicating the black key half a step above it. He lets Kisumi press the G, then the black key that is G sharp. He follows with the next keys and their sharps, stopping in between notes to explain.

“E and B don’t have sharps,” he says. “They don’t have black keys half a step above them, so their sharps are white keys. B’s sharp is C, and E’s sharp is F. Though, no one really refers to them as ‘sharps’, since it’s a lot easier to just say C or F.”

As Kisumi repeats the information over in his head, Sosuke launches into an explanation about flats. They’re similar to sharps, but in this case it’s F and C that don’t have black keys below them. F’s flat is the E key, and C’s flat is the B key.

“By the way, G’s flat would be the same as an F sharp, since they use the same black note. It’s like how a C sharp is the same as a D flat.”

“So much knowledge,” Kisumi whispers, head filled with letters and terms. “I feel like I could play a whole song with how much I’ve learned.”

Sosuke smirks, fingers brushing against  Kisumi’s as they come to rest on the keys.

“You could, actually,” Sosuke says, to which Kisumi perks up, as if he were a dog who just got offered a bone. “Want to learn a song?”

“What song?” Kisumi asks, though at this point he’s just eager to play.

“I’ll show you.”

Sosuke takes a deep breath, cracking his knuckles and letting his expression smooth into a calm one. Kisumi watches as Sosuke lowers his fingers to the key, and starts by pressing a single note that reverberates through the room.

And then his fingers fly over the piano, producing a tune that is both incredibly beautiful and outrageously fast-paced. Kisumi is at a loss for words, because as incredible as it sounds, he sincerely doubts he’ll be able to play that so soon. It doesn’t seem to be difficult for Sosuke at all; his fingers press various keys with ease and confidence, the way Kisumi would strum his guitar, and he can’t help but admire Sosuke.

“So, do you think you’re ready?” Sosuke asks, once he’s done showing off.

“If you expect me to play what you just did, then I’m pretty sure you should get some ear plugs,” Kisumi says.

Sosuke laughs, and Kisumi’s heart skips a beat. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of seeing Sosuke so happy, and knowing that smile is for _him_ makes the butterflies go wild in his stomach.

“No, we’re going to start with something simple,” Sosuke assures him. “I learned _Mary Had a Little Lamb_ when I was 9, so I’m pretty sure you can handle it.”

“I can handle something more complicated than that!”

“Let’s see how you fare with this, first.”

Kisumi sighs dramatically, though he can’t really say he’s disappointed. Everyone starts somewhere, he figures, and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t become the master of _Mary Had a Little Lamb_.

Sosuke scoots over so Kisumi can sit right in the center.

“Your fingers,” Sosuke explains, taking Kisumi’s right hand. “Are numbered, too. The thumb is one.” He brings Kisumi’s hand to his lips, kissing the thumb softly. “Two is your index finger.” He kisses the finger and Kisumi has to swallow back a squeal. “Three,” he kisses the middle finger, “four,” he lets his lips linger on the ring finger, “and five.” His teeth scrape gently against Kisumi’s pinky, and his breath catches in his throat at the sensation. “It’s the same with your left hand.”

“Right,” Kisumi whispers, unable to take his eyes off Sosuke. “Got it.”

“What you want to do is keep your fingers on certain keys,” Sosuke says, letting go of Kisumi’s hand and circling his arm around his waist. He guides Kisumi’s right hand to keys. “Keep your thumb, which is one, on middle C, your index, 2, on D, and so on all the way to G. When you’re starting out, most songs use C through G, so keep that in mind.”

“Okay, I’ll remember that.” Oh, he certainly will remember. How can he forget when Sosuke’s breath tickles his ear and his strong arm keeps him pressed close to his side?

“Now repeat after me and press the keys I say, okay?”

Kisumi nods, determined to show Sosuke that he really has been keeping up with the lesson so far.

“E,” Sosuke whispers sinfully in Kisumi’s ear. Kisumi shivers, but presses the key all the same. “D, C, D…”

Kisumi bites his lip, pressing the keys with half his mind focused on the way Sosuke nips at his ear.

“E,” a lick across the shell of Kisumi’s ear, “E,” a hand slides under Kisumi’s shirt, splaying across his abs. “E…” The hand slides up further, and Kisumi barely holds in a gasp when fingers brush against his chest.

It’s a wonder that they finish the song at all, no matter how short it may be. Kisumi’s face is flushed by the time the final note reverberates through the room. Sosuke has abandoned instructing him and is now pressing hot kisses along the line of Kisumi’s throat.

“What happened to teaching me?” Kisumi gasps as Sosuke sucks on a particularly sensitive spot just below his jaw. “I thought you wanted to take this seriously.”

“How can I focus on anything when you’re right here?” Sosuke asks, breath coming in hot puffs against Kisumi’s skin. “The things you do to me…”

Kisumi hides his smile behind a hand. Sosuke is far too adorable for words, and ever since they finally got together, he’d been treating Kisumi like he holds the entire universe in his palm. Kisumi’s never felt so loved, and with every kiss, with every hot touch, it feels as if Sosuke is telling him things without words.

And Kisumi understands, because he uses his own actions to convey his feelings. He presses his palms to Sosuke’s cheeks, bringing their lips together in a searing kiss. Sosuke pulls him close until their chests are flush against each other. When Sosuke swipes his tongue across the seam of Kisumi’s lips, Kisumi doesn’t hesitate in opening his mouth, allowing Sosuke’s tongue to enter and explore. He moans quietly, fingers tangling in Sosuke’s hair.

“I love you,” Sosuke pants when they part for air. His low voice and the passionate look in his eyes make Kisumi tremble.

He smiles, letting his thumb brush over Sosuke’s cheek softly. “I love you too, Sosuke.”

Kisumi’s mind still buzzes with letters and numbers, with terms and notes and everything he’d never known about the beautiful instrument that Sosuke plays. He knows, as Sosuke lifts him off his feet and carries him upstairs with their lips their attached, that he’s made a good start in learning how to play.  

If this is what lessons with Sosuke are going to be like, then he’s definitely going to dedicate all his free time to learning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giant thank you to my very amazing friend, Meg, for supplying me with her piano knowledge and instructional videos. Without her, that portion of the chapter would have been super vague. (I didn't know anything about the piano until now so ily meg THATS ALL FOR YOU)
> 
> Also, just a heads up: there will be no new chapter next week. I'm working on a one-shot for the ILYAL au at the same time, and I don't want to rush with either of those works. Sorry about that, and thanks for always reading!


	22. Wherever You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Scarlet Butterfly's new album release, Haru has so much more of Rin's voice to indulge himself with. It leads exactly where Rin had figured it would. In California, Nagisa gets pulled over by the police for going just a tiny bit over the speed limit. Really, it was just a tiny bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from 5sos's "Wherever You Are".
> 
> Wow, this chapter is really late, and I'm so sorry for that. Writer's block and life got in the way. I should be back to my usual posting schedule after this!

About a week and a half after the band’s interview, Rin wakes up to find Haru’s face all over social media and the news. He gapes as he scrolls through Twitter, Tumblr, and all the popular gossip sites. There are pictures of Haru heading to work at the restaurant, of him exiting his apartment building with his attention focused on his phone. 

Apparently, the fans had used simple things like Haru’s hair color in the first pictures and his height compared to Rin to find out who he is. How they can find a single person in the entire population of San Jose with just a few small details is beyond Rin. 

Sighing in defeat, he reads everything the world has found out about Haru, from his birthday to even the school he goes to. So much for keeping his identity a secret.

The comments are what astound Rin, though. He can’t help but grin when his fanbase is screaming about just how pretty Haru is. There are comments upon comments gushing about how perfect Haru’s hair is, or how gorgeous his eyes are. Rin’s favorite, by far, has to be a Tumblr post dedicated to them, with pictures of both Rin and Haru and the caption saying, “OK BUT??? HOW IS THIS LEGAL???? HOW CAN TWO PEOPLE BE SO PRETTY???” He’ll have to show it to Haru later. 

Of course, there are also the rude and derogatory comments, but Rin avoids those like the plague.

Despite this little bump in the road - and really, he can’t say he’s surprised. They would have found out sooner or later - the band eagerly launches their new album. It’s a hit right off the bat, rising in the charts with every passing day.  They have a live performance in front of hundreds of people in honor of  _ Paper Kites _ , and just knowing that they have new music for the people who support them every day is enough to make him sing his best. 

“We even have a separate Japanese tracklist!” Rin excitedly informs Haru over the phone one day. “Seven songs, and we named it  _ Dried Up Youthful Fame _ , after the first song on the list.”

“I’m buying it now,” Haru says seriously.

Rin laughs, shaking his head even though Haru can’t see him.

“You’re my boyfriend. You know I could get you our albums for free, right?” 

“I’m buying it,” Haru insists, and then he hangs up without another word. 

Rin is left staring at his phone in surprise. He looks around his room, as if the answer to why Haru would hang up out of nowhere to buy his music when he could just do it later hangs in the air. Haru calls back exactly five minutes later, and when Rin answers, Haru’s voice is breathy and low. 

“Your voice,” Haru breathes, and Rin shivers. It’s as if Haru is there with him in that moment, whispering in his ear. “You sound even better singing in Japanese.”

Rin is eternally grateful that he’s alone in his room, otherwise his scarlet blush would be on display for everyone to see.

“Glad you like it,” he says, flustered. He knows perfectly well how much Haru likes his voice. 

“I miss you, Rin.”

Of course Haru has to hit him with a statement like that out of the blue. Rin pulls his stuffed shark closer to his chest, burying his face in it.

“Yeah, I miss you too, Haru. Just a couple more weeks till Thanksgiving break, right? Amakata-san was hinting about flying you guys over.” 

“Too far away,” Haru huffs. “I want to see you  _ now _ .”

“We could Skype, if you want,” Rin suggests, already pulling his laptop out from beneath his bed. “If you’re really that impatient.” 

“I’m always impatient when it comes to you.” 

Rin grins, starting up his laptop and logging into Skype. He sees that Haru is already online and presses the call button, hanging up the phone and putting it aside. Haru answers the call after a single ring, and Rin’s grin softens to a gentle smile as soon as he sees Haru’s face. 

It’s nothing like seeing him in person, but even through the laptop’s webcam, Haru looks stunning. His clothes draw Rin’s immediate attention: Haru is wearing Rin’s long sleeved shirt, and it’s insane how happy that little fact makes Rin. 

“Rin,” Haru says, and his voice makes Rin’s eyes snap up to his face. His eyes bore into Rin intensely. 

“Haru,” Rin replies. 

He licks his lips: his throat suddenly feels dry. Haru doesn’t say another word, opting to let his eyes wander over Rin’s face. It’s up to Rin to make conversion, even as he notices Haru’s eyes lingering on his exposed collarbones. 

“You’re breaking the internet,” he jokes. “Everyone’s going crazy over you. They lost their shit over Nagisa and Makoto, too, but you’re just so - so  _ pretty. _ ” He pauses, blushing as Haru’s eyes widen just the slightest. “The hashtag  _ Rin’s Mystery Man  _ has turned into ‘Sharkbait’. That’s what they call us, I don’t even know why. Where’d they even get that?”

“The shark is you, but...bait?” Haru asks.

They both shrug, really having no idea.

“Maybe it’s because you like being bitten,” Rin teases, snapping his jaws and showing off his pointy teeth. “Too bad the marks I left last time are gone now.”

Haru’s eyes narrow. “You were the one who let his picture be taken with hickies all over his neck. If I was with you, I’d never let you be mark-free.”

“Oh yeah? Then I’d mark you up everywhere, especially the places people can’t see.”

“I’d let you,” Haru says immediately. “Wherever you want. Whatever you want.”

Rin sucks in a breath. Haru’s eyes are dark, and Rin just notices the earbuds in his ears. His voice must be whispering right in Haru’s ears, and if there’s anything that gets Haru going, it’s Rin’s voice. Just seeing that longing and poorly disguised desire on his face is enough to light a fire inside Rin.

“God, Haru,” Rin groans, closing his eyes to repress a shudder. “You can’t just  _ say _ things like that.”

“Well, I mean it. It’s taking too long to see you again, so I have to at least say something,” Haru says. He shifts, and his face comes closer to the webcam, appearing bigger on Rin’s screen. “Your hair keeps getting longer, and I’m not there to touch it.”

“Soon. Just a couple more weeks, and you can touch it all you want… Touch  _ me _ all you want,” he adds on impulse. His heart pounds in his chest with the prospect of what could happen. They could definitely start something now, even with the distance between them. The idea thrills Rin and makes the fire inside him grow.

“Yeah. I won’t let you go until morning.”

It’s a little embarrassing to be talking like this, especially with Haru staring at him like that. Part of him wants to hide under the covers and stay there, but an ever bigger part wants to go so much further. He wants to make Haru breathless, make him never be able to take his eyes off Rin. 

He’s so glad both his mother and Gou are out of the house at the moment. 

“This time, I’d make you feel good,” Rin promises, feeling bold. He sets the laptop on the bed, throwing the plushie aside and tilting the screen up to show his torso and face. “Maybe have you on your back for me, my head between your thighs.”

Haru tenses, lips parted and cheeks rising in color. He looks absolutely delectable. 

“No, I like your legs,” Haru argues. “I’d want to be between them.”

“Oh, yeah?” Rin casually pulls a leg up to his chest, putting an arm around it and resting his chin on his knee. His leg is mostly bare, his shorts showing off strong calf muscles. “We could be between  _ each other’s _ legs. 69 exists for a reason.”

“Oh _.” _ Haru’s breaths are coming a little quicker, and he seems to be entranced by Rin’s idea. 

Rin thrives off the sight of seeing Haru tugging at his shirt like it’s becoming a bother, perhaps a bit too hot. Without taking his eyes off the screen, he reaches over to the nightstand, where his wireless headset sits. He connects it and slips it on, speaking into the mic in his lowest, most sinful voice. 

“Looking kinda hot there, Haru. Why don’t you take your shirt off?”

The effect on Haru is immediate. His breath catches in his throat and he shivers at Rin’s tone. 

“You, too,” Haru demands, challenging Rin and not moving an inch. 

Rin raises an eyebrow, but he smirks all the same and reaches back to grab the back of his collar. He pulls his shirt off in one smooth movement, letting it drop off the side of the bed and fall in a heap on the ground. 

He adjusts his now askew headphones, and when he looks at the laptop’s screen again, Haru is just as shirtless as he is. Haru shakes his hair back into place, but Rin is far too distracted by the defined planes of his chest and his tantalizing collarbones. Haru’s nipples perk up in the open air, and Rin wishes he could close his mouth over them and flick his tongue against them. 

“Fuck, you look so good,” Rin says breathily. 

“I keep remembering having my lips on your skin. You sound so good when you moan, Rin.”

Rin chuckles, shaking his head. “What’s with you and my voice? I feel like I could make you come just by saying dirty things to you.”

Haru’s eyes flash, and he sits forward eagerly. 

“You can try,” he says seriously. 

Abandoning trying to be enticing for a moment, Rin leans his head in his hand and stares at Haru lovingly. He has no words to describe just how incredibly endearing Haru can be at times. 

“Maybe some other time,” Rin finally says. “Right now, I don’t know when Mom and Gou will be back, so let’s do this fast… Whatever it is we’re doing.”

Haru nods, and the webcam’s angle shifts so his face is further away and the entirety of his torso is showing. 

“Shorts,” he says, though it comes out as more of a command. “I want to see your legs.”

This time, Rin flushes and averts his eyes. 

“‘M not… Wearing any underwear beneath these,” he mumbles. 

“Even better,” Haru says, eyes locked on Rin’s legs hungrily. “It’s faster this way.”

“Okay, but you have to take your pants off, too. I don’t want to be the only one naked here.”

Haru nods curtly and reaches for the band of his sweatpants. He doesn’t bother making a show of taking them off. Instead, he quickly pulls them off, underwear and all, leaving him bare and open for Rin to stare at.

And Rin does. Haru’s legs are long and slimmer than Rin’s, smooth and milky white. The webcam doesn’t do them any justice; Rin knows they’re even more gorgeous in person, when they flex beneath his touch. He lets his gaze trail up them slowly, higher and higher until he sees sharp hipbones and the perfect V that leads to a mouth-watering sight.

Haru’s cock is half hard and it bounces as he sits back, and Rin has never been so curious to know what it tastes like.

“Holy shit…” He whispers, mesmerized. He makes a sound of disappointment when Haru tilts the screen up again, making the webcam focus on his face and shoulders.

“Come on, Rin,” Haru urges.

Rin rolls his eyes at Haru’s impatience, and gets up on his knees. He slowly, teasingly drags his shorts down his hips, knowing his hips are level with the webcam. Haru makes a strangled noise as Rin pulls his shorts past his hardening cock, down thick, muscular thighs, and all the way down his legs before tugging them off and throwing them on the ground with his shirt. He lets Haru stare for a moment, before sitting back with one leg dangling off the bed and the other crossed beneath him.

“Like what you see?” Rin asks with a smirk. Haru doesn’t make a sound. He only nods and moves his arm, and though Rin can’t see his hand, he can guess where it might it be right now. “Scoot back a little. I can’t see the best parts.”

Haru does so, and Rin bites his lip when his cock comes back into sight, this time with Haru’s hand wrapped loosely around it.

“When I see you again,” Haru murmurs, “I’m going to take my time with you.”

“Doing what?” Rin asks coyly, idly tracing his finger around the head of his cock. 

“Everything. Kissing you until you’re breathless, sucking you off until you can’t take it anymore.”

“Your mouth _ was _ awesome last time,” Rin muses, taking his cock in hand as he remembers the wet warmth of Haru’s mouth. “That was my first time with anyone, by the way. That’s the only reason I came so fast.”

Haru’s eyes widen and his expression is disbelieving. “Really?”

“What, did you think that just because I’m famous, I’d have a lot of past lovers?”

“No, I just thought that you’d have more experience since you’re so beautiful and everyone would want you.”

Haru says it so genuinely, as if he’s stating a simple fact, that Rin is taken aback for a moment. What on earth did he do to deserve someone like Haru?

“Damn it, Haru,” he sighs. “This is supposed to be hot, not sappy.”

Haru tilts his head to the side, furrowing his brows. 

“Your cock looks nice,” he says. 

Rin facepalms. He should have figured this would be awkward with how inexperienced they are, but he hadn’t thought his cheeks would burn quite like this. In an attempt to save the moment and the lingering arousal in his gut, he speaks into the mic in a voice he knows Haru will love. 

“It’d look nicer with your lips around it,” he breathes. Haru’s fingers tighten around his cock, resuming their slow stroking. “I really can’t wait till I can have you again, Haru. Would you let me fuck your mouth?”

“Yes,” Haru says quickly. “If it’d make you moan for me.”

“‘Course I would. I’d moan your name like it’s the only thing I know.  _ Haru _ .”

Haru’s hand picks up its pace, and Rin is thrilled to see that Haru’s cock is fully hard now. His own is getting there, sparks of pleasure flaring up his spine with every stroke. 

“I love your voice, but I want you on your knees for me, too,” Haru says. “I could grab your hair so easily like that.”

“I’d work so hard to make you feel good,” Rin promises. He swipes his thumb at the bead of precome oozing at the tip, using it to help the glide of his hand. “I’d worship your cock.”

Haru’s eyes are locked on Rin’s cock, and Rin spreads his legs wider. He feels so exposed like this, but it’s exciting to bare it all for Haru.

“Do you play with yourself, Rin?” Haru asks suddenly.

“I’m playing with myself right now,” Rin says, rubbing that sensitive spot right beneath the head.

“Down there, I mean.”

Rin pauses in his stroking, eyes widening when he realizes just what Haru is asking. He stares at Haru for a moment, watching wordlessly as Haru’s eyes first lock on his own, then flick down, below Rin’s cock and balls. 

He doesn’t know how to respond at first. It’s not as if he doesn’t have an answer. In fact, he has one that he thinks Haru will enjoy immensely. He just hadn’t expected Haru to be so bold, and yet the question has him squeezing his cock tighter. 

“Sometimes,” Rin finally answers, reveling in the way Haru’s lips part and his other hand joins the first, caressing his balls. Swallowing his nerves, Rin attempts his best smirk and says, “Sometimes I like to finger myself when I’m really craving something inside me. And sometimes I like to use a toy when my hand isn't enough.”

He angles his hips so that his entrance in plain sight. 

“You have a  _ toy _ ?” Haru asks in awe. 

Rin’s eyes deliberately fall on his bedside table. 

“Mm, maybe,” he says teasingly. 

When he looks back, Haru is leaning forward, cock forgotten against his stomach as his eyes bore into Rin. His mouth opens and closes, but not a sound comes out. Rin grins, proud to have rendered Haru speechless. 

“ _ Rin,”  _ Haru says softly, though it comes out as more of a moan. “Can I…?”

“Pervert,” Rin says fondly. “You wanna see me fuck myself, don’t you?”

Haru only nods, though the color rises to his cheeks at Rin’s words. Rin, becoming impatient at the slow pace too, decides to indulge Haru. There’s something about being watched that makes his heart race.

He abandons his aching cock for a moment to reach over to the bottom drawer of his bedside table. He rummages through knick-knacks stashed in there until he finds what he’s looking for. He comes away with a half-full tube of lube and a thick, flesh colored, vibrating dildo.

Haru is entranced by the toy, gaze following it as Rin sets it down beside his pillow. 

“Hey, pay attention or you’re going to miss it all,” Rin says, snapping Haru back to attention. He leans back on his elbow, adjusting the webcam so Haru can see his lower half clearly but keep his face in view as well.

Taking a breath to steady his heart, Rin flicks open the cap of the lube and coats his fingers in the liquid. He takes a moment to warm it up in his hand, and lets himself watch Haru in the meantime. Haru’s hand is back on his cock, stroking at a slow pace as he follows Rin’s every movement with rapt attention.

Unable to wait any longer, Rin brings his fingers down between his legs and to his entrance. He circles the rim around his hole a few times, breath hitching in anticipation. He takes a hold of his neglected cock with his other hand, and presses the first finger in. 

His eyelids lower, threatening to close completely at the sensation of being breached. It’s a familiar feeling, one he’s become accustomed to after many nights spent alone. The stretch of his first finger is fulfilling in a way, but it’s not nearly enough. Already wanting more, Rin makes himself wait and thoroughly stretches himself with that one finger. 

“Fuck,” Rin moans, sliding a second finger in along with the first after a minute.

“We will, when we’re together,” Haru says. 

Rin wants to roll his eyes, but he’s too busy staring at the way Haru’s hand twists on the upstroke and his thumb flicks at the slit. Rin shoves his fingers deeper into himself, scissoring them, opening himself up and spreading his legs wider so Haru can see every single detail. 

He abandons his cock in favor of holding his upper body up. When he feels like he can take more, Rin relaxes and presses a third finger in. He moans low in his throat, letting his eyes fall closed as he curls his fingers. He knows he’s going to hit that spot soon, the spot that makes him go crazy and -

“Ah!  _ Shit _ ,” Rin groans, toes curling as electricity shoots through him. 

He’s found that spot, and he rubs against it relentlessly. 

So lost in the mind-numbing pleasure of getting his prostate hit repeatedly is he that he momentarily forgets all about Haru’s presence. It’s only when he hears Haru moaning his name in his ears that he opens his eyes to look back at the screen of his laptop. 

Rin has never wanted to touch anyone as badly as he does now. Haru’s skin shines with a thin layer of sweat. His hair is messy from running his fingers through it, and his usually bright blue eyes are dark and full of desire. 

And while he pinches a nipple with the fingers of one hand, his other flies over his cock, fisting it in time with the thrusts of Rin’s fingers. 

“I want to touch you,” Haru says again, voice full of longing. “I want to be doing that to you.”

“Me too,” Rin says, plunging his fingers into himself forcefully and moaning at the sensation. “God, Haru. Want you so bad, your fingers, your  _ cock _ . Fuck!”

Haru’s panting breaths spur him on, and once he deems himself ready, Rin pulls his fingers out with a whine. He clenches around nothing, already missing his fingers. His cock is dripping against his stomach, aching to be touched, but he ignores it in favor of grabbing the toy. He watches Haru touch himself while he spreads lube over the dildo, slicking it up.

“How should I…?” He trails off, not sure how to phrase his question.

Haru seems to understand without needing an explanation. “Whatever’s comfortable for you.”

Rin ponders it for a second. Lying on his back would be nice, but then it’d be a chore to keep his head up enough to be seen. There’s really only one position that is best for this situation, and Rin can’t really complain.

He flips himself over, on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. He faces away from Haru, making his ass the center of attention, and Haru looks just about ready to devour Rin. Rin leans his weight on his elbow, looking over his shoulder at Haru and making his most seductive expression.

“Mm, ready, Haru?” He asks huskily.

Haru nods quickly, thumb rubbing against the underside of his cock as Rin brings the dildo behind himself.

The pressure of the toy against his rim is enough to make him bite his lip. The toy is bigger than his fingers, much thicker and longer, but Rin can’t wait to feel it inside him. 

The first inch tears a gasp from his throat. Rin chews at his lip, telling himself to relax. The lube makes the glide easier, and as he pushes the toy in inch by inch, he looks at Haru to distract himself from the slight burn.

He moans when the dildo is all the way in, chest heaving as he breathes deeply. He stills to let himself adjust to the stretch, palming his cock to take the edge off. Rin feels so full, fuller than fingers could ever make him, and he uses Haru’s sweet moans to let himself imagine what it would be like to have  _ Haru _ inside of him.

“Oh, Rin,” Haru breathes, brows furrowing in pleasure. The head of his cock is flushed red, much like his cheeks, and it glistens with precome. 

“Gonna fuck myself so hard for you,” Rin sighs as he pulls the toy almost all the way out. He slams it back in, jolting with the force but unable to keep a groan in. “Want your hands all over me, touching me everywhere. I want to kiss you so bad.”

“You can use my cock however you want when we’re together,” Haru promises between pants. 

“Yes - ah! - yes,  _ yes _ ,” Rin moans. The promise of having Haru’s cock makes him quicken his pace. 

The toy slams into him, only to be pulled halfway out a second later, then shoved back inside. It rubs against his walls, slick and smooth as it teasingly brushes against his sweet spot. Rin’s fingers clench in the sheets and he has to remind himself that no one is home. He can be as loud as he wants for Haru.

He lets his moans tumble past his lips unashamedly. There’s no use keeping them in, not when Haru gets off on his sounds and moans for him in return. His hips move in time with his thrusts as he fucks himself back onto the toy, abandoning his cock altogether to drown in the pleasure of having something inside him. 

This isn’t even the best part, he thinks as he throws a smirk at Haru from over his shoulder. Pausing for just a fraction of a second, Rin hits the button at the base of the toy, and almost screams as vibrations rack through his body.

“Ohhh, fuck! Fuck me, yes, fuck, fuck!” He becomes a babbling mess of curse words and moans, toes curling and back arching. The vibrations, coupled with his frantic thrusts, have him almost forgetting to breathe.

“That’s it, Rin,” Haru says, sounding strained. His voice keeps Rin grounded, preventing him from losing himself completely. “Put on a show for me.”

Rin wants to say something, something dirty and seductive, but he isn’t capable of words anymore. The tip of the toy brushes against his prostate once more, and this time Rin holds it there, gasping as he abuses that spot for all he’s worth. He’s approaching the edge dangerously quickly, his arm buckling beneath him and letting his weight be held up just by his chest.

“Haru, Haru,  _ Haru _ ,” Rin chants, and he’s so close to losing it. The heat his coiling in his gut, threatening to burst any second, his vision going hazy and his jaw falling slack.

“Come on, Rin, just let go.”

That does it for Rin. He imagines Haru behind him, gripping his hips in a bruising hold and driving into him over and over. He imagines Haru’s lips on the back of his neck, and his hand in his hair, and the way Haru loves biting at his skin. 

He imagines it’s Haru fucking into him and chasing his own release, and then Rin’s vision goes white and he squeezes his eyes shut as he comes all over his bed sheets.

His breath catches in his throat and his whole body trembles with the force of his orgasm. His legs can’t hold him up any longer, and so he collapses forward, uncaring that he landed right on the wet spot. He’s far too blissed out to have a care in the world.

“ _ Rin, _ ” Haru whines, and Rin forces his eyes open to look back at the screen.

Haru is clutching at his pillow for dear life, stroking his cock with his expression twisted into one of pure ecstasy. He’s close, Rin can see it, and he decides to give Haru that one last push he needs.

“Come for me, Haru,” he whispers into the mic. 

And Haru does, throwing his head back as his muscles seize up and come spurts all across his stomach. Rin watches in awe, listening intently to the sound of Haru’s breathing. Haru really does look beautiful, especially when he’s in the throes of passion. He only wishes he was there to kiss him through it.

Rin gently pulls the toy out, letting it fall to the ground to be washed later. He flips over on his back just as Haru reaches for some tissues to wipe off his stomach. They’re both still trying to catch their breaths, and for a few moments, the two can only stare at each other and listen to the other’s breathing.

“You came just from the toy,” Haru observes.

Still loose and relaxed and basking in the afterglow, Rin doesn’t feel a shred of embarrassment.

“Yeah, I just recently found out I could do that,” he says, bringing the laptop closer to his face and setting it down next to his head.

“It was… amazing,” Haru says.

“That really did feel good,” Rin agrees. He yawns, the post-coital drowsiness catching up to him.

“I’ll make you come like that when I have you under me,” Haru decides.

Rin laughs, resting his head on his arm. “I’ll hold you to that.”

They talk for a while, neither bothering to get dressed. Haru informs Rin that he’ll be having their Japanese tracklist on replay for weeks to come. They trail off the topic of music and the band, and come to talking softly about each other. They make plans for when they can be together again, and Rin names all the places that he wants to take Haru to in Tampa. Some time later, he distantly hears his mother and sister announce their return, but he’s far too distracted by whispering to Haru about sharing a bed with him again to notice.

Later, when it’s nearing midnight in Tampa and Rin’s eyes refuse to stay open any longer, he bids Haru goodnight and curls up in bed. He knows he’s going to regret not changing the sheets in the morning, and he knows he should shower before sleeping, but Rin can’t be bothered by any of that. His door is locked, so it can all wait until morning.

It’s strange, he thinks as sleep pulls at him. Somehow, he feels lonelier than before, now that the bliss of his orgaasm is just a memory. His bed is cold and empty despite the shark plushie that he hugs to his chest.

He falls asleep hoping Thanksgiving Break comes quickly.

* * *

 

Nagisa knew drinking all that water in class was a bad idea.

He was just so  _ bored _ , and his Biology professor had the eyes of a hawk when it came to catching students slacking off. Drinking water was really the only thing Nagisa could do to put off doing his work. When his professor had told him to put the water bottle down and actually do his work, Nagisa had put a hand over his heart and said, dramatically, “But Mr. Smith! I need water to hydrate myself! I’m just so  _ thirsty  _ today. I don’t want to be dehydrated!”

Mr. Smith, realizing Nagisa was a lost cause and that he had a class to teach, just left him to it. After refilling his water bottle five times and spending the entire hour and a half drinking every last drop, Biology was blissfully over and Nagisa rushed to his car to go home. Even then, he didn’t really need to use the bathroom.

Now, though, his fingers drum against the steering wheel as the water catches up with him.

There isn’t much traffic, thankfully, and so he drives even more crazily than usual. Of course, in his mind, Nagisa thinks he drives perfectly. Sure, he might be going a little over the speed limit right now, and sure, maybe he didn’t put on his blinker when he switched lanes, but he’s experienced and he knows what he’s doing.

“Dehydrated is right,” he says to himself as he veers around a mini van. “I’ve been thirsty for months. D-hydrated, all right.”

He’s close to home, and it seems as if his bladder knows that because it suddenly becomes even harder to hold it in. Just a few more minutes, then he’ll be home free and - 

Lights in his rear-view mirror catch Nagisa’s attention. There’s a police car right on his heels, blinking its lights to signal for him to pull over. Nagisa whines, shoulders slumping and hands gripping the steering wheel as the need for a toilet becomes even greater.

“Why me?” He asks the empty car. For a split second, he wonders if he could outrun the cops.

Deciding he doesn’t want Rei’s reputation to be tarnished, he puts his blinker on and switches lanes until he comes to a stop on the side of the road. His leg bounces up and down in desperation. The cop - a middle aged, dark-skinned woman - comes up to Nagisa’s open window. Nagisa, wanting to get done with it as quick as possible, gives his most charming smile.

“Sir, do you know why I pulled you over today?” The cop asks.

“Umm, I might have been going a  _ little _ over the speed limit…” Nagisa says with a remorseful smile.

“A little? Kid, you were going 50 in a 35 zone. I’m gonna need to see some license and registration.”

“Right, of course.” He scrambles to get the papers and his license, his leg shaking even more. He feels like he’s going to burst soon.

The cop raises a brow at his bouncing leg as she looks over the papers.

“You know you can’t go that fast, right?” She asks, handing the papers back to Nagisa.

“Oh, of course, ma’am,” Nagisa says, smiling sweetly. “I’m so sorry, I really am. I just - I  _ really _ have to go to the bathroom.”

The cop pinches the bridge of her nose. Nagisa bites his lip, afraid that if he doesn’t get to a bathroom soon, things are going to get even messier than they already are.

“I don’t want to stick around to see all that, so I’m going to let you off with a warning this time.” Success! Now if only she could give her warning a little quicker. “If I catch you going that fast again, you’re getting a ticket. And I don’t care how bad you need to go, obey the speed limit!”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am!” Nagisa says, saluting. 

The cop gives him one last stern look and walks back to her car.

“I’m gonna  _ explode _ !” Nagisa exclaims, and then he begins to drive again, much slower this time.

He just barely makes it home in time, bursting through the door of his apartment, not even taking the time to close the door behind him. He sighs in relief when he makes it to the bathroom.

Crisis averted, Nagisa doesn’t think about it much anymore.

That is, until the next day dawns and he wakes up to the whole world knowing that he was pulled over by the police. In all honesty, he finds it hilarious. He’s built a reputation as being a little devil (though he’s really sweet and has insecurities just like any other person), so seeing this ‘scandalous’ news makes him lie in bed laughing for a good five minutes.

It’s even funnier when Amakata-san sends him a text, reading,  _ “Just keep in mind that you affect Rei’s image, too. Be more careful next time because you never know what the consequences might be :)” _

Nagisa has a feeling that smile is more evil than it seems. 

Rei, of course, is worried. He calls Nagisa and goes on and on about safety, uncaring about his image or scandals.

“ _ Please _ be more careful, Nagisa-kun,” he begs. “What if you got into an accident? What would I do then? I can’t bear the thought of you getting hurt.”

“Don’t worry, Rei-chan.” Nagisa soothes as he pours himself some cereal. “I’ve been driving for years now, I know what I’m doing. Besides, it was a real emergency yesterday. I barely made it in time!”

“I always tell the others they should use the restroom before getting in the car. Please take that advice into account next time.”

Nagisa smiles. Rei is just so cute, worrying about him like that. He takes a seat at the small table in his kitchen and is once again hit with a pang of loneliness. He hates not having Rei here. He’d gotten so used to seeing him everyday and kissing him whenever he wanted. Now every day is spent longing for the feel of Rei’s lips against his own.

“I promise I will,” he says. He looks out the window, to the cloudy gray sky. Pulling the sleeves of his sweater down over his hands, Nagisa curses November and the approaching winter. “Hey, there’s only a little over a week left till I can see you. I’m gonna smother you in kisses.”

“I can’t wait,” Rei says, and Nagisa can hear the smile in his voice. He cradles the phone closer to his ear. “Are you sure your family won’t mind you coming to spend the holiday with me?”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head, Rei-chan. My family knows, and I kind of think they’re happy that I won’t be able to make dinner awkward when my grandparents and cousins are over. Honestly, I only pranked my aunt with that squid  _ twice _ .”

“I don’t think I want to know. But regardless, I’m happy to take you for the week.”

“Yeah? I hope you take me, too. Take me  _ hard _ .”

“Nagisa-kun!” Rei protests. Nagisa grins. God, he really loves Rei. “That isn’t what I meant!”

“I know, I know. But hey, that’s a part of the plan when we’re together, right?”

Rei pauses, then says softly, “Definitely.”

Laughing softly, Nagisa buries his head in his arms. His chest is aching in that special way again, caught between his love for Rei and the pain of not being with him.

“Hey, Rei-chan?” He whispers.

“Yes, Nagisa-kun?”

“...I’m cold…”

“Then I guess I’ll have to hold you in my arms and refuse to let you go when you come to me.”

Nagisa closes his eyes, fighting fruitlessly against the pressure building behind them. 

“I’d really like that.”

“I love you. No matter where we may be.”

“Yeah, I love you, too. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this chapter was my excuse to write smut. I swear, I'm gonna get better at it (how did my one-shot, Medley, turn out so well and then this?? is just???) As always, thanks for reading and leaving so many wonderful comments! (Also I just really love Dried Up Youthful Fame, so obviously the guys had to sing it)


	23. Without You I'm a Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band gets an invitation to an incredible event. With Thanksgiving Break finally here, Haru and the others finally get a chance to visit the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from 5sos's "Lost Boy"

With just a week left until Haru and the others come to visit them in Florida, the band, along with Gou and Momo, is all gathered at Rei’s house, discussing the music videos they’d been recording lately. Getting up early to be dressed in fashionable clothes and have make up slathered on them can get tiring, but then they get to spend the day being filmed as they turn their music into something people can enjoy visually. All that, coupled together with interviews, photoshoots, and other work-related obligations leave the boys exhausted by the end of the day.

As the others talk and joke, Rin lays on the floor with Scarlet, Rei’s beautiful white cat, perched on his chest as he pets her, Scarlet’s soft purrs almost lulling him to sleep.

He’s startled from his stupor when the front door bangs open suddenly. Scarlet, being deaf and unable to hear the cause of Rin’s surprise, hops off his chest when he sits up suddenly. Everyone looks over to the door in bewilderment.

There stands Amakata-san, hands on her hips and smiling proudly at all of them. Rin isn’t sure when she got keys to each of their homes, but she seems to love making dramatic entrances like this every now and then. Rin is just glad Rei’s parents aren’t home at the moment.

“Guess who got invited to a pride festival!” Amakata-san sing songs as she waltzes into the living room. 

Rin instantly perks up, and Gou lets out an excited squeal.

“Really?” Sei asks, grinning.

Amakata-san nods, taking a seat in the unoccupied armchair. “There’s going to be a big pride festival here in Tampa, and the organizers want you guys to perform, both during the parade and later on stage.”

“You said yes, right?” Kisumi asks eagerly, from where he’s seated in Sosuke’s arms.

Amakata-san raises an eyebrow and gives him a look that reads  _ What do you think? _

“Of course I said yes,” she says, and at this point Rin is grinning as well. “I figured you’d all want to go to show your support, and this is great publicity for the band. If we didn’t have the support of the LGBT+  community already, performing at the festival will surely get them on our side. But I doubt you all want to hear about marketing and politics and everything that goes on behind the scenes.”

“I’m sure many of our fans will be at the festival as well,” Rei says. “Those that reside in Tampa and surrounding cities, anyway. And to the people who don’t know us, they can see that we’re just like them. We’re different than the norm, we understand their struggles, and we believe 100% in being proud of who you are.”

“It’ll be fun!” Gou chimes in.

“I thought you might say that,” Amakata-san says. “You’ll get your own float, too. One that you and your boyfriends can ride on while you sing for the crowd.”

Everyone falls silent for a moment as the words sink in. Rin’s eyes widen, and he leans forward hopefully.

“Boyfriends?” He asks. “You mean…”

Amakata-san winks at him. “The festival is going to take place on the last weekend of Thanksgiving break, so your significant others will be able to join you. Even better for publicity, since you get to show off your boyfriends. Perfect for a pride festival, really.”

Rin exchanges excited looks with Sei and Rei. He’s never performed with Haru by his side before. The pressure to impress him will be high, to say the least, but Rin can barely hold in his excitement. Having Haru here for a week had been such a great thing to look forward to anyway, but adding this on top of it has Rin unable to lose his grin.

They haven’t been able to talk much lately. With the approaching visit, Haru and the others in California have been picking up extra shifts at work to make up for the week they will be away. More hours at work, along with homework and classes at their respective colleges, have left Haru too tired at the end of the day to do more than text a few sentences. 

Rin can understand, being in a similar situation. Work prevents him from texting Haru much throughout the day. Time zone differences mean that Rin goes to bed earlier than Haru, unable to muster up the energy to stay up past midnight. All in all, Rin is just glad to be able to spend a week with Haru with no other obligations to distract him.

“A float, huh?” Sosuke says thoughtfully. “I wonder what it’ll look like.”

“Probably really colorful,” Momo says. “Maybe rainbow themed to fit with the event. I’ll be waving at you, so make sure to look around!”

“The only people you’ll be waving to is the crowd,” Amakata-san says with a smile. “You, Gou, and Aiichirou will be on the float with the others. It’s best to keep everyone in one place so no gets lost. We can’t have over-enthusiastic fans kidnapping you.”

Momo looks like Christmas has come early for him. His smile is so bright it almost blinds Rin, and he bounces in his seat eagerly. He brings a hand up to clutch at the peach necklace that hangs around his neck.

“This is going to be  _ awesome _ !” He yells, pumping a fist into the air. “Ai’s gonna love it. Oh man, Nagisa and I are gonna have so much fun!”

“Oi, if I find out you guys did something stupid at the festival, I’m going to sic Sasabe-san on you,” Rin threatens. “We don’t want to be kicked out of the event we were invited to.”

“You have no faith in us, Rin-san,” Momo says, shaking his head.

“You fucking bet I don’t.”

“Well, I’ll leave telling your boyfriends about it to you guys.” Amakata-san stands, waving as she heads to the door. “I’ll have more information closer to the event, but I think we all know which song would be good for the parade. Work hard until break comes!”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Everyone choruses.

Chatter starts up as soon as she leaves. Scarlet finds her way back to Rin’s lap as he sits leaned up against Gou’s legs.

“This’ll be amazing,” Sei says, eyes bright. “I’ll meet people other than Momo who understand what it’s like to be bisexual. Finally, people who don’t brush me off as being greedy or confused. It’s always sad that I can’t meet more openly bisexual fans. I mean, look at the year we live in, and people are still so horrible that a lot of people are afraid of coming out.”

“Despite gay marriage being legal in the U.S. now, there are still so many people who are filled with hate,” Rei says, shaking his head sadly. “It gives me hope to know that there are events like this going on, where the LGBT+ community can gather, along with allies, to show pride.”

“It’ll be really fun, too,” Gou says. “Entertainment, food, games. No one has to hide, and there’ll be so much love!”

Rin exchanges a look with Sosuke.

“There’ll be protestors, I bet,” Sosuke says.

“But we’ll fight back by just being happy,” Rin argues confidently. “Despite what they might think, we’re people too. We’ll show them how happy we are to just be ourselves.”

No one argues with that.

They spend the rest of the afternoon searching up pride festivals in order to learn more. They research charities and organizations that’ll be present at the festival, all geared towards helping the LGBT+ community and spreading awareness, and dig deeper to find the most authentic and helpful ones.

After all, the band makes an incredible amount of money. They do charity work all the time for many different causes, but now that the opportunity is here, they might as well show their full support to the community that welcomes them with open arms.

That night, Rin decides to call Haru to tell him about the festival. If anyone needs a warning weeks beforehand, it’s Haru. Rin knows full well that Haru dislikes big crowds, and since the world is still living mostly on hazy shots of him taken by the paparazzi, this festival will he jarring for Haru in more than one way.

“There’ll be thousands of people,” Rin says into the phone. He’s curled up in bed with his shark plushie held close to his chest. “I know you don’t like being the center of attention, but there’s no doubt that a lot of our fans are going be there. If you think you won’t be comfortable, you obviously don’t have to go.”

There’s silence for a moment, in which Rin presses the phone closer to his ear to listen to sounds of Haru’s breaths. 

“I’ll go,” Haru finally says. “You did so much for me, after all. If I can put up with screaming fans at one of your concerts for a day, then I can go to the festival if it means seeing you sing live again.”

Rin laughs, closing his eyes. “You always have an ulterior motive. Are you sure it’s okay?”

“Yeah. It’ll be the first time people see us together.”

Something in his voice makes Rin wonder if Haru still has doubts about himself. He’d hoped that after showing Haru all the wonderful things people online have said about him (and they haven’t even seen a good photo of him yet!), he’d have lost those doubts. Well, he’ll just have to make sure Haru understands in the week that he spends with Rin.

“I’m gonna show you off so much,” Rin mumbles, yawning. “Show people how gorgeous my boyfriend is.”

“I’ll be too distracted by you and your singing to notice.”

“Just take the compliment, Haru. I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true.”

“...Fine.”

“Good. I can’t wait to see you again.”

“Me either.”

Rin yawns again, sleep pulling at him. It’s almost 1 in the morning there in Florida now, and he can barely stay awake any longer.

“Go to sleep,” Haru says softly. 

“Yeah, I think I will. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Rin,” Haru says to a half-asleep Rin.

“G’night, Haru,” Rin murmurs. “Love you.”

It takes a second for his words to catch up with his sleep-addled mind. The sound of Haru  sucking in a sharp breath is the only thing that makes him rethink his response, and once he realizes just what it was he said, his eyes fly open.

“Um, Haru, I -” He stammers nervously.

“Rin,” Haru breathes, shutting him up instantly. “I love you, too.”

“Oh,” Rin says intelligently. His heart races a million miles a minute.“Oh, yeah. I - I totally knew that.”

There’s Haru’s laugh, soft and hushed and making Rin’s stomach flip.

“Of course. Go to sleep, Rin. It’s late.”

“Right. I… I love you, Haru.”

“I love you too, Rin.”

When he hangs up the phone, Rin buries his face in his shark plushie, smiling wide. Any nerves he had are gone now, replaced with a warmth that spreads all the way to his toes. 

He falls asleep replaying Haru’s words over and over in his head.

* * *

 

Haru seems to fall into bed exhausted and drained every night these days. He wakes up early to run, showers, cooks breakfast, goes to school, goes to work, comes home just before the restaurant closes, does his assignments, and talks to Rin before falling asleep, only to repeat it all again the next day. He now understands what Rin feels like, having a packed schedule that barely allows him to breathe. 

He isn’t the only one busy these days. Makoto, Nagisa, and Ai are in the same boat. Everyone had made sure to work extra so they could take some time off. It’s definitely been a gruelling few weeks for everyone.

But it was worth it, Haru thinks on the morning of November 18. He doesn’t have work or school for an entire week, a week that he’ll be spending in Tampa with Rin.

He still smiles softly to himself when he thinks over the words Rin finally said to him. It had been so unexpected, he hadn’t prepared himself at all. And yet, Rin had said them so naturally, as if it was just something to say along with ‘goodnight’. Haru had been so wonderfully surprised.

They’d said it a couple of times after that, as well. Usually when Rin was in a hurry to get back to something work-related, he’d say a quick,  _ “Talk to you later, love you,” _ before hanging up. 

Haru made sure to say it back every time.

“Are you ready, Haru?”

Makoto’s voice snaps him out of his stupor. He looks around his room once more, going through his mental list of things he needed to pack. After making sure that everything he’ll need for the week is packed away in his duffle bag, Haru turns to Makoto, who stands just outside his room.

“Yeah,” he says, shouldering his bag.

“Great! Dad’ll be here to pick us up soon.”

“At least Nagisa isn’t driving.”

Makoto chuckles, leading him down the hall and to the living room, where they set their bags down and sit down to wait for their ride.

“True,” Makoto says. “This is the first time I’m going to be in a different city without my parents. Dad wants to see me off himself.” Haru hums in response, and Makoto pokes his side, beaming. “Are you excited?”

Haru looks up to meet Makoto’s eyes, which are bright and full of excitement. Ducking his head, Haru tugs at the collar of his shirt,  _ Rin’s  _ shirt.

“Yeah.”

That one word conveys to Makoto every emotion Haru is feeling, and he’s once again grateful that Makoto understands without him having to put too much effort into explaining. 

“I think you’ve been wearing the same two shirts since Rin left. We should both steal some more clothes before we come back.”

At that, Haru smiles. “We should.”

Makoto’s phone beeps with a text, and he stands after he reads it.

“They’re here!”

Haru grabs his bag and follows Makoto to the door, where he slips on his shoes. He pauses at the door, looking back at his apartment one last time. He’s had Rin here before, had Rin inhabit this apartment like it was his own, and now it’s Haru’s turn to see the place Rin calls home.

He turns out the lights, locks the door, and heads to the elevator with Makoto by his side.

“Have fun, guys!” Erika calls from her desk as Haru and Makoto exit the elevator and make their way through the lobby. “See you in a week!”

“See you!” Makoto says, waving. Haru nods in her direction.

The Tachibana family van is parked at the curb outside of their apartment building. Haru spots Makoto’s father through the window on the driver’s side. Tachibana-san is a tall man with short brown hair and kind brown eyes, framed by the glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Haru knows him well, having spent much of his childhood at the Tachibana residence. He considers Tachibana-san to be a father figure to him, as well.

“Hi, boys,” Tachibana-san greets as Makoto and Haru hop into the back.

“Hi!” Makoto and Haru say in unison, though Haru with less energy. 

Nagisa and Ai sit together on the back seat, and Nagisa is simply  _ vibrating _ with excitement. Ai is far more calm and greets them with a smile.

“You guys get everything?” Tachibana-san asks. 

“Yep, we’re all set to go,” Makoto answers, buckling himself in. He put his own bag next to Haru’s in between the seats.

“Great. Nanase-san insisted we get there a little early, so we should be right on schedule.”

The woman in question sits in the passenger seat, looking up briefly from her book to nod at the two. Haru nods back, smiling softly as he watches her go back to her book.

It had been both his and Makoto’s idea for Granny to come along. They wouldn’t admit it to her in fear of getting a lecture, but they were worried about her being alone with the two of them gone. Of course, the Tachibanas are always near in case anything happens, but Haru knew he’d feel better having her close. Besides, if anyone needs a vacation, it’s Granny. It had taken some convincing, but Granny finally agreed to go with them, if only because this will be her chance to meet Rin and Sei’s families. And so, with the daycare left in the hands of one of the more capable employees, Haru and Makoto managed to drag her along.

“This is going to be so cool!” Nagisa exclaims as they set out. “It’s been almost three months since I last saw Rei-chan. I can’t wait!”

“I know what you mean,” Ai agrees. “Momo came here after the others, too, and we didn’t even say the things we should have when he was leaving. It was all just so… scary at the time. I can’t wait to finally see him again.”

“That’s right. You two got together after he left, didn’t you?” Makoto asks, to which Ai nods.

“Which means Ai-chan will finally get his first kiss!” 

“N-Nagisa!”

The van is lively and filled with chatter, but Haru tunes it all out in favor of looking out the window. He gets lost in his own thoughts, hypnotically staring at the scenery rolling by. 

He wonders what route Rin takes on his morning runs in Tampa, if he looks over in search of Haru the way Haru does for him. He wonders what Rin’s mother is like and how she and Granny will get along. He wonders what kinds of dates Rin has planned for them.

And he wonders, with a flip of his stomach, if he’ll feel electricity jolting up his spine again when he finally gets to kiss Rin.

His thoughts consume him all the way to the airport, and even then he follows behind the others in a daze. The line is long, but they get their bags checked without problem, Haru carrying Granny’s luggage despite her protests. They’re all set to go, and once they reach the point where they have to go through security, they all stop for a moment to say farewell to Tachibana-san.

“Don’t get into any trouble, you hear?” Tachibana-san says, ruffling Nagisa’s hair.

“I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try my best!” Nagisa says confidently.

“Please keep an eye on him,” he begs Ai. Ai nods and promises that he’ll do his best.

When Makoto is the last one to say goodbye, Tachibana-san’s eyes fill with tears. He puts his hands on Makoto’s shoulders and looks him in the eye.

“I knew this day would come sooner or later,” he says, voice trembling. “But to think you grew up so fast. I remember when your mother and I were trying to figure out what we would name you. We thought we were having a girl, but you surprised us even then. And to think, you turned 20 just yesterday! I’m proud of the man you’ve become, Makoto, and as much as I don’t want to see you go, you’re an adult now. You can choose your own path in life.”

“Dad… I’ll only be gone a week.”

“I know!” Tachibana-san says, shaking his head and wiping at his eyes. “A whole week in another state, without me or your mother there. Call us every day, alright? The twins will be curious about everything that goes on there.”

Chuckling, Makoto pulls his father into a hug. “I promise I’ll call as often as I can.”

Haru jabs Nagisa in the ribs with his elbow, throwing him a glare when Nagisa looks as if he can’t hold in his laughter any longer. They wait patiently until Tachibana-san lets go of Makoto, and then Granny claps her hands together.

“Let’s get going, then,” she says. “We didn’t arrive early only to be late in the end.”

“Right, right,” Tachibana-san says, taking a deep breath. “You all take care, then. Let me know when you arrive safely.”

“I will!” Makoto says, and they all wave as they follow after Granny.

Haru has been on a plane a few times in life, always to visit Japan with his family or, in some cases, to visit his parents with Granny. Flying doesn’t bother him at all, but it’s going through security that he hates. When, on the off chance that the metal detector goes off for no particular reason, the security workers grope him to ensure that he isn’t hiding something, he always comes away feeling violated and invaded. No one but Rin should be that close to his groin. 

Thankfully, he’s spared the patting down this time, and they find their gate just as it opens. They board one by one, finding their seats and putting their carry ons in the compartments above their heads. Haru takes the window seat next to Makoto, and Granny takes the aisle seat in case she needs to get up. Nagisa and Ai are a row behind them, next to a middle aged man in a business suit. 

Haru rests his head on the window and settles in for the duration of the flight. 

Roughly five hours later (of which the last two were spent bouncing his leg in anticipation), Haru and the others exit the plane. Bags by their side, they step out into the Arrivals area, looking around for Sasabe-san. 

“Goro-chan!” Nagisa says happily, and Haru looks over to see Sasabe-san approaching them with a raised eyebrow and a baseball cap clutched in his hand. 

“That’s Sasabe-san to you, kid,” Sasabe-san says, before turning to Granny and bowing. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Nanase-san. Welcome to Tampa.”

“Sasabe-kun, correct? Thank you for coming to pick us up. We’ll be in your care.”

When he straightens up, Sasabe-san puts the hat on Haru’s head. 

“That’s so they can’t really see your face,” he says. At that exact moment, Haru hears the click of a camera shutter. “Really, I have no idea how they find out, but Rin wanted me to give that to you. He said he has his own plans for finally giving the world a good pic of you.”

Haru adjusts the hat on his head, wondering just what Rin has planned. 

Sasabe-san starts up conversation with Granny as he leads them out of the airport, and Haru keeps his head down as he follows behind the with the rest. 

“I’m so glad I’m not that big of a deal,” Ai says. “They’re not going to freak out as much over me as they will about Haruka-san.”

“It’s a pain,” Haru says. “But it’s for Rin, so it’s not so bad.”

“Man, he’s got you whipped!” Nagisa says. 

Haru shoots him a glare. 

Tampa is definitely warmer than San Jose, Haru observes as they head to the car. The airport is nothing special as far as airports go, but as they buckle up and head off to Rin’s home, Haru takes in the sights that Rin sees every day.

Tall buildings reminiscent of San Jose and palm trees galore, Tampa is a fairly busy city. For it being November, not many people are wearing coats outside. The sun is high in the sky without a cloud in sight, and Haru has to remind himself that it’s almost winter despite all the signs pointing to late summer. 

A hand grasps onto his own, and Haru looks over to see Makoto biting his lip as he tries to hold back a smile. 

“Just a little more,” Makoto whispers. “Then we get to see them again. In person this time.”

Haru squeezes Makoto’s hand. “We’re almost there.”

Haru feels a sense of urgency as well. Just knowing that he’ll be seeing Rin soon has him on edge. Rin hasn’t texted him at all today, making his anticipation rise for this meeting with every mile closer to their destination. 

At last, they enter a quiet, gated community where every house has well kept lawns and an inviting atmosphere. They pull up to a large, two story house with a single car in the driveway, and Haru forgets to breathe for a moment. 

Through that door awaits Rin, and Haru’s entire being aches to be in his arms again. 

“We’re finally here!” Nagisa yells as he gets out of the car and stretches. 

“I have a feeling this week is going to be amazing,” Ai says. 

“Makoto, I can carry my bag perfectly fine on my own,” Granny says with a huff.  

“I know, Granny. But I’d feel better if you let me carry it anyway. 

A finger pokes him in the back, and Haru looks up to see Sasabe-san grinning at him. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Sasabe-san asks. “Go say hi to him.”

Haru nods wordlessly, setting his sights on the front door. The others are busy commenting on the houses and getting their bags, but Haru shoulders his bag, takes his hat off, and walks straight up to the door. 

Taking a deep breath in hopes of calming his nerves, Haru reaches out and presses the doorbell. 

He faintly hears the sound of running footsteps on the other side of the door, and a heartbeat later, the door flies open. He spots a flash of red, but that’s all he has time to take in because there are arms around him barely a second later. 

“Ah!” Haru exclaims, bag sliding off his shoulder and hat falling from his grip. 

His own arms circle around the neck of his assailant as he is spun around. Beautiful, almost shoulder length red hair brushes his knuckles, and then Rin is backing up into the house with Haru in his arms. 

He doesn’t get a chance to say a single word. Haru’s back slams against a wall, and then Rin is closing in on him, arms tight around Haru and holding him close as he urgently presses their lips together. 

It’s not just electricity that shoots through Haru. It’s fire and warmth that courses through his veins and makes his heart pound in his chest. The world falls away, leaving only the warmth radiating off of Rin’s body, the feel of their lips sliding together, the wet glide of his tongue against Haru’s. 

Haru’s fingers tangle in Rin’s hair, pulling him impossibly closer. He hadn’t truly realized how much he missed this feeling until now, when he finally has it within grasp. Rin’s taste is so unique, and he pulls away only to delve back in deeper. Rin’s body is strong and solid against his own, so much different than grainy Skype images. It’s better, and Haru says as much with every nip at Rin’s lips. 

“As much as I approve of you kissing your boyfriend senseless, it’s kind of rude when we have other guests.”

The woman’s voice sounds far away to Haru, who’s lost in the little world he and Rin have created. He doesn’t want this to end, and he chases after Rin’s lips when he starts to pull away. Eventually, he realizes that the moment is over, and so he opens his eyes to see just what it was that interrupted them. 

But then his eyes fall on Rin, and he feels like the breath has been knocked right out of him. 

It’s not as if he hasn’t seen Rin in pictures and through video calls, but seeing him in person is so much different. Rin looks so much more  _ gorgeous _ like this. 

He’s wearing a form-fitting red v-neck that isn’t anything special, but which does wonders for showing off his arms and those delectable collarbones. There’s a bracelet around his left wrist, but Haru overlooks it in favor of eyeing Rin’s legs, clad in tight black jeans that hug his thighs in all the right places. 

And then there’s Rin’s face, which has Haru fighting the urge to pull him into another bruising kiss. Rin’s eyes are half-lidded as they bore into his own, lips parted and shining with spit. His hair falls around his face, messy from Haru’s fingers but somehow still perfect. 

A smile spreads across those perfect, kissable lips, so filled with adoration that it makes Haru weak in the knees. 

“Sorry,” Rin says, turning away from him. Haru could melt from that voice alone. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“Haruka, it’s impolite to gape,” Granny says with a sigh. 

Haru snaps his jaw shut, blushing deeply. He finally looks past Rin to see the entryway filled with people, all eyes on the two of them. 

There’s Momo, standing shoulder to shoulder with Ai, looking as if he’s about to burst out laughing any second. Haru’s delighted to note that the necklace Ai sent for Momo is hanging around his neck. Nagisa’s hand is tightly held in Rei’s as the two of them observe the scene with interest. Makoto and Sei aren’t touching at all, but they stand barely an inch apart, as if gravitating towards each other. Their body language screams their desire to be alone somewhere, to share heartfelt words and kisses. 

All smiles, Kisumi stands off to the side with Sosuke. The sight of Sosuke lights a competitive fire within Haru, and he has the sudden desire to do something to piss him off. Then there’s Kou, grinning happily and looking between Haru and Rin with unmasked joy. 

In the middle of it all is a tall woman with deep red hair and familiar red eyes. 

She looks at Rin with fond exasperation, and Haru immediately realizes that this is Rin's mother. When her gaze falls on him, Haru does his best to not look like he’s just been ogling her son. He steps forward next to Rin and bows deeply in front of her. 

“Matsuoka-san,” he says, eyes fixed on the floor. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Hmm,” Matsuoka-san hums. “Take notes, Rin.  _ This _ is how you be polite.”

“Hey, I’m polite!”

“Anyway, Haru,” Matsuoka san says. She taps his shoulder to get him to straighten up, and when he does, she pulls him into a hug. “It’s so good to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Caught off guard by the sudden hug, it takes Haru a second to respond. With Granny nodding to him in encouragement, Haru raises his hands to awkwardly pat Matsuoka-san on the back. 

“This house is going to be so much more lively now,” she says when she pulls back. 

“Thank you for having us,” Granny says. “We appreciate you letting us stay here.”

“It’s my pleasure, Nanase-san. Come on, everyone is else is waiting. Kisumi, Sosuke, could you take the bags into the downstairs guest room? We’ll get them sorted later.”

“Sure thing!” Kisumi says, grabbing as many bags as he can and heaving them up. Sosuke follows his lead with a roll of his eyes. 

After they’re gone, the entryway is silent for a moment, Matsuoka-san and Granny having wandered off further into the house. 

Nagisa and Momo exchange a look.

“Group hug!” They yell together.

Nagisa throws his arms around a surprised Rei, and Momo hugs the two of them with Ai by his side. Kou cheers in delight and goes to add her arms to the hug. Laughing, Sei tugs at Makoto, and the two of them join the mix. 

“Why not?” Rin asks, and runs over, tackling the group and almost making them fall. 

He looks over his shoulder to Haru, beckoning him over wordlessly. And who is Haru to deny such a beautiful being?

He hugs the group with one arm over Makoto’s back and the other across Kou’s shoulder. Rin’s back is pressed up against his chest, giving Haru the perfect opportunity to bury his face in his neck. 

“Hey, wait for us!” Kisumi says, and then his weight is added to the mix. 

“What are we, five?” Sosuke complains, but he doesn’t hesitate in hugging his friends. 

The hug isn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, but it conveys just how much everyone has missed each other. 

When they pull apart, Rin isn’t the only one with tears in his eyes. Rei wipes his eyes behind his glasses, and Kou sniffles quietly. 

“It’s really good to see everyone again,” Sei says, voicing everyone’s thoughts. 

“I really missed all you dorks,” Nagisa says warmly. 

“Yeah,” Rin agrees. He looks to Haru and smiles. “Same here.”

“Okay, no more crying here!” Momo exclaims. “I hope everyone’s hungry, ‘cause there’s a shit ton of food.”

“And you guys better be ready to meet the parents,” Kisumi adds, wiggling his eyebrows. “Because they’re all gathered in the family room, waiting for you guys.”

Ai lets out a squeak. “What? Are you serious? Meeting the parents  _ now?” _

“Hey, it’ll be okay,” Momo assures him. “Dad’s been dying to meet Makoto-san in person ever since they talked, and Mom couldn’t stop talking about finally meeting you.”

Ai doesn’t seem too reassured by that. All the color is gone from his face, but Haru knows he’ll back to normal in a little while. 

“Right! Let us go so we can commence the feast!” Rei says dramatically, and marches forward. 

The others cheer and follow after him, leaving only Rin and Haru to stare after them. 

“Haru,” Rin says, finally turning his full attention to him. 

“Rin,” Haru responds, not moving an inch when Rin steps closer. 

They stare at each other for a full minute, standing toe to toe, neither of them blinking. Haru can feel the tension in the air, and it sets his pulse racing. 

“Is it bad that I want to strip you right here even though everyone’s waiting for us?”

“No,” Haru says. “Because I want to do the same.”

“Later,” Rin promises. He runs a hand slowly down Haru’s chest. “Later, I’m going to-”

“Oi, stop making out and get your asses in here!” Sosuke calls. 

“I hate him,” Haru decides. 

“Right now, I do too.”

The stare at each other longingly for a moment more, before sighing in unison. 

“Let’s go, then,” Rin says, and takes Haru’s hand. 

Rin pulls Haru past the stairs, which are directly to his left, and further into the house. The entryway leads directly into a spacious living room, past a guest bedroom on the right. Plush couches line the walls, and there is a large, plasma screen TV mounted up on one wall. To the left, past the stairs, is the family room, where they're headed. It’s decorated with pictures of the family, most of them containing a much younger Rin and Kou, along with a man Haru assumes must be Rin’s father. There’s a computer table in one corner of the room, and atop it sits a desktop computer. Another TV rests on a stand next to the fireplace. To Haru’s right is a sliding glass door leading to the backyard, and to his left is the kitchen and dining room combo, where everyone else is. 

Makoto is talking warmly with a man with crimson hair, who bears a striking resemblance to Sei and Momo.The woman next to him can only be his wife; she’s pinching Ai’s cheeks with a broad smile on her face, and Haru feels a bit bad for poor Ai.

What’s really astounding to Haru is that Nagisa isn’t jumping all over the place. Quite the opposite, in fact. He’s standing calmly next to Rei, talking to a tall man with dark hair and a woman with short blue hair and glasses.

“Oh, you’ve done such a great job with Rei-chan,” Nagisa praises. He reaches up to brush his hair out of his face and throws Haru a wink when Rei’s parents can’t see. “He’s so kind and caring. You’ve really done a great job as parents. Thank you so much for giving me such an incredible person. I couldn’t ask for anyone better.” 

Rei’s parents look flattered, gushing over Nagisa while Rei wears a permanent blush on his cheeks. 

“Those are Sosuke’s and Kisumi’s parents,” Rin says, pointing to a pair of couples. Haru immediately distinguishes which is which, given the bright pink of Shigino-san’s hair. “Kisumi has a little brother too, but he’s at some friend’s house. You’ll definitely meet him sometime over the week, though.”

Haru nods, stroking his thumb over the back of Rin’s knuckles. The need for contact, of any kind of touch, is astounding to Haru. He’s never craved affection so much before. Now, especially, he needs Rin’s support; they’re approaching Matsuoka-san, Granny, and Sosuke and Kisumi’s parents, and Haru has never been good at conversing with people.

He wonders if Matsuoka-san will judge him on that.

“Relax,” Rin soothes, pressing a kiss to Haru’s temple. “They’re probably gonna kick us out so they can talk pretty soon, anyway.”

“I’ll be fine,” Haru says, though he doesn’t sound too confident.

“There you are,” Granny says, beckoning Haru over. Then, to the Yamazakis and Shiginos, she says, “This is my grandson, Haruka.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Haru says somewhat awkwardly, bowing.

The scowl he aims at a grinning Sosuke is thankfully hidden from the parents.

“He really is beautiful,” Kisumi’s mother says.

“I hear you’re good a cook,” Sosuke’s father says. “I’d love to try one of your dishes sometime.”

“Yes… I’d like to open my own restaurant someday,” Haru says. Rin raises an eyebrow at him, and Haru shrugs. He never really found the right moment to tell Rin about his dreams.

“A restaurant!” Matsuoka-san exclaims. She thumps Haru on the back, grinning broadly. “I hope you don’t mind if I leave dinner to you tomorrow. I  _ have _ to finally try the food Rin’s been raving about for weeks.”

“Mom,” Rin hisses, blushing.

“It’s true,” Matsuoka-san says, ignoring her son and putting an arm around Haru. “Every time I made something for him, he’d mumble that ‘it’s not Haru’s food’ and ‘I miss Haru’s cooking.’ It drove me crazy.”

Taking a chance, Haru says lightly, “Rin can be a drama queen sometimes,”

“Finally, someone who understands!” Matsuoka-san says, relieved. “I have so many stories of Rin for you, Haru. Especially from his ‘Angst Stage.’”

“ _ Mom _ ,” Rin complains. “Haru isn’t going to be your accomplice, okay? I’m not going to let you two sit around and tell embarrassing stories about me.” 

“Honey, you don’t have a choice. I finally have someone to talk about you with. Like it or not, I have a feeling Haru and I are going to be  _ best  _ friends.” 

She gives Haru a playful wink, and Haru can’t help but smile at her.

Perhaps he doesn’t have anything to worry about, after all.

“Don’t worry, Rin,” Granny says, patting Rin’s arm. “Haru has his fair share of embarrassing stories, as well.”

“Granny,” Haru says, feeling betrayed. “You can't.” 

“Hey, it’s only fair,” Rin says. “I’ll probably get some good blackmail for Makoto out of this too, since you two are pretty much joined at the hip.”

“You don’t have to blackmail him, he’ll do whatever you ask and probably thank  _ you _ for it,” Kisumi chimes in.

“It’s true,” Sosuke and Haru say in unison. They glare at each other afterwards.

The noise level in the house steadily begins to rise. Everyone grabs a plate and piles it high with whatever food they want, migrating from one person to the next to chat with everyone. Having Rin close by his side is comforting, and he actually enjoys conversing with the parents. They’re all kind and welcoming, and Haru is extremely relieved to see that none of them have any problems with their sons dating other men.

He doesn’t realize that he’s been smiling for a while now. Rin doesn’t tell him, but he can’t keep his eyes off Haru for longer than a minute. Most of Haru’s smile stems from seeing Granny interacting with Matsuoka-san. They get along well, and Granny seems to have taken a shine to her.

“Alright, kids,” Mikoshiba-san says, clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention. “You guys are too loud. You can yell all you want outside.”

“We’re all technically adults now,” Momo points out, despite having Nagisa sitting on his shoulders as they walk around marvelling the view from so high up. 

“You’ll always be kids to us,” Ryuugazaki-san says. “Now, shoo.”

“Told you,” Rin says to Haru as the group heads to the backyard.

The backyard is long and spacious, with half of it being cement and the other half being freshly cut grass. Uncaring that he might get his clothes dirty, Rin plops down on the grass and stares up at the sky.

“I think mission ‘Meet the Parents’ was a success,” he says.

“I almost fainted,” Ai whines, shaking his head. “They’re so nice, too. But all I could think about when they were looking at me was everything that could go wrong.”

“But it didn’t!” Kou says cheerfully. “Momo’s mom thinks you’re adorable, Ai. Everyone loved everyone, really.”

“I’m surprised this one wasn’t making dick jokes while talking to Rei’s parents,” Sosuke says, jabbing a finger at Nagisa.

“Excuse you, So-chan, but I have manners, okay? I’m the least inappropriate person here.”

Everyone stares at him disbelievingly. 

“You have no faith in me,” Nagisa says, pouting.

“It’s okay, Nagisa,” says Makoto, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I’m really proud of you, especially since I know that everything you told them was genuine.”

“Of course it was! I really am grateful to Rei-chan’s parents for raising such an awesome person. I really do love him, ya know?”

“Nagisa-kun…” Rei says weakly, tearing up. He surprises everyone by sweeping Nagisa up in a passionate kiss.

“Love is in the air,” says Sei, wiping at a nonexistent tear. “Rin and Haru got to make out, Nagisa and Rei got their reunion kiss, so I think it’s only fair that I get to kiss Makoto after all these week apart.”

Makoto laughs, but he doesn’t protest when Sei presses their lips together.

“Maybe this isn’t the best time for that,” Sosuke says, looking between the two kissing couples.

Kisumi, however, is thrilled. 

“You two!” He says, pointing to Momo and Ai. “Stop furtively eyeing each other and kiss already!”

“But-but-” Ai stammers, eyes darting back and forth between Momo and Kisumi.

“Can I?” Momo gasps, eyes widening eagerly.

“Come on and kiss the boy!” Rin sings in a very bad accent, earning a smirk from Haru.

“Why does it have to be in front of everyone?” Ai asks weakly.

“Because,” Nagisa says, throwing an arm around Ai. “What better way to have your first kiss than surrounded by your most supportive friends?”

“That smile makes me question your intentions.”

“Oops,” Kou says, very deliberately bumping into Ai from behind and sending him staggering forward into Momo’s arms. “Oh no, now their faces are really close. Whatever will happen next?”

Haru watches with amusement as Ai flushes all the way to his ears. Momo looks overwhelmed and he holds stock still, and Haru wonders if he’s even breathing.

“D-do you…” Ai asks Momo.

“Oh, yeah, I’d really - I mean I totally - I…”

“Yeah, m-me too, so -”

“Yeah, let’s -”

Rin is trying his best not to laugh at their awkward exchange, and Haru has to slap a hand over Rin’s mouth to prevent an outburst. They all wait patiently as Ai and Momo lean in, bumping their noses into each other before pulling back hurriedly and tilting their faces the right way. 

The kiss only lasts a couple of seconds before they pull back and grin at each other, but Haru imagines that those couple of seconds were enough to make them feel on top of the world.

“Ah, young love,” Nagisa sighs. “I remember when I was their age and pining over a love I couldn’t have.”

“Nagisa, you’re just a few months older than me,” Ai says.

“I can’t believe how much I’ve missed this,” Rin says when Haru decides to take a seat on the grass next to him. “Everyone together like this is a lot more fun.”

“I’d gotten used to us all being around each other every day,” Haru says. “It was weird when you guys left.”

“Long distance friendships and relationships are a bitch, but you do what you have to to hold on to the things you love.”

He smiles at Haru, whose chest is being assaulted with butterflies again. 

“Speaking of,” Rin says suddenly. “I had an idea.”

Kou, having overheard, turns to them enthusiastically.

“Are you guys going to do it now?” She asks.

“What are they doing?” Makoto asks, voicing the question Haru wants to ask.

“We’re all going to the pride festival next weekend, right?” Rin starts, pulling out his phone. “So I thought that since it would be the first time that Haru would be confirmed as my boyfriend, the fans at the festival would be a bit too enthusiastic about getting to know him. And, knowing Haru, he’d be uncomfortable with all the attention. I mean, he’s still going to be uncomfortable with any attention he’s going to get, but it won’t be as bad.”

Haru can’t really argue with that.

“I thought it might be best to post a picture of us online introducing him, so that way the world can get used to him. And  _ he _ can get used to the world before he actually has to meet people.”

Rin looks as if he has another reason for this impromptu introduction, but he doesn’t say.

“That’s a good idea,” Makoto says encouragingly. “Haru can see how the world reacts to him before having to talk to anyone.”

“As if they aren’t gushing over him already,” Sosuke scoffs.

“Exactly,” Rin says. “So what do you say, Haru?”

Haru doesn’t really have a reason to protest. The world already knows about him; this would just be confirmation. So far, Rin hasn’t talked about him publicly aside from that first interview, so Haru can see why this is a big deal.

And yet, there’s a shred of doubt lingering in his heart, and he wonders if being seen with Rin will just send things downhill.

“Haru,” Rin says softly. When Haru looks up, he’s startled to see Rin eyeing him steadily, as if he can read his thoughts. “Trust me?”

“Fine,” he concedes, deciding to trust Rin on this. Maybe it’s best to get it over with sooner, rather than later.

“Great. Now come here, and smile, okay?”

“Do I have to?” Haru asks, scooting closer to Rin so they’re sitting shoulder to shoulder. 

“Of course you do!” Kisumi says. “Your smile is your best feature.”

Rin opens the front camera of his phone, knocking their heads together so they’re both in the shot. Haru sees his own image staring back at him, his neutral expression next to Rin’s dazzling smile.

“Please, Haru?” Rin asks, batting his lashes. “Smile? For me?”

All the lip biting in the world can’t keep back Haru’s smile. His eyes are fixed on Rin’s face on the screen and he tilts his head more towards him, because Rin makes him wants to smile forever.

Grinning with pure joy, Rin snaps the picture and then turns to peck Haru on the cheek.

“It’s beautiful,” Rei says, looking at the picture over Rin’s shoulder.

Haru has to admit, it is a pretty nice picture. They’re both smiling, and Haru looks like he couldn’t be happier than he is next to Rin.

“Right, so let’s post this with a good caption,” Rin says, pondering it for a moment. “How about, ‘Haru came to visit! We’ll be spending the week with him and the other guys from Cali :D.’”

“Casual but informative,” Sei says, nodding. “Amakata-san would approve.”

“Hope so, because now it’s up for the world to see.”

Haru takes a deep breath, mentally steeling himself for whatever may come of this.

Rin does a fantastic job of distracting him, and they all spend the rest of the day laughing and enjoying their time together.

Everyone leaves well after sunset, and Matsuoka-san shows Granny to the downstairs guest room. She gives Haru his duffle bag and shoos them off upstairs, where Rin and Kou lead him to Rin’s room, one room down from Kou’s.

“Guess this is goodnight, then,” Kou says, pulling Haru into a quick hug. “See you guys in the morning!”

Haru watches her skip off to her own room, then follows Rin into his room.

The room is very… Rin, Haru thinks. The large bed is covered with scarlet bedsheets, with a big shark plushie lying in the center. There’s a CD rack filled with CDs, and in one corner is a desk, piled high with notebooks. In the corner sists Rin’s guitar, shining and without a speck of dust.

“Mom asked me if you wanted the other guest room,” Rin says, stretching and falling into bed. “Or if you might want a futon to sleep in here. I just gave her a look, and she got the hint.”

Haru drops his bag at the foot of the bed and falls beside Rin, curling up by his side.

“I just want this,” he says.

Rin rolls over to face him and throws an arm over him.

“Yeah, me too.”

Haru kisses at Rin’s exposed collarbones and nuzzles his neck, sighing contentedly.

“Rin?” He asks, slipping his leg between Rin’s.

“Hmm?” Rin wiggles closer, kissing the top of his head.

Haru runs a hand down Rin’s side slowly, lifting his head to move his lips to whisper in Rin’s ear.

“Unlock your phone for me so I can see the comments on our picture.”

Rin groans in disappointment, nudging Haru away.

“No, you’re not allowed to look yet.”

Haru frowns and goes to reach for his own phone.

“Fine,” he says stubbornly. “I’ll Google your Twitter, then.”

Rin grabs his wrist before he can reach his phone, pushing him onto his back and settling above him, pinning his hands above his head.

“I’m not going to let you,” Rin says. “I know what you’re looking for, Haru. I know what you’re thinking, and honestly, I think you’re an idiot for thinking it.” Haru opens his mouth to argue, but Rin beats him to it. “We can look at them tomorrow, okay? I have a whole speech planned for you, but right now… I just want to be with you.”

All the fight goes out of Haru, and Rin, sensing this, lets go of his wrists.

“Fine,” Haru says, softer this time. “Tomorrow, then.”

Smiling, Rin rolls off of him and lets Haru snuggle against him again.

“You don’t have to worry, you know,” Rin says gently. “So many people love you already, and they don’t even know you yet. Hell, they shouldn’t even matter, because I love you. You’re not their boyfriend, you’re mine.”

“Rin, shut up,” Haru mumbles, unsure of how to deal with this sudden rush of emotion.

“Make me.”

Haru only knows of one sure fire way to get Rin to stop talking. He runs his fingers through Rin’s hair, looking into his eyes for a second, before bumping their lips together.

Rin seems to melt against him. His hand settles on Haru’s hip as he presses their chests together. Haru lets himself get lost in the feeling of Rin’s hair between his fingers and the heat of his mouth on his own. Their kiss that afternoon hadn’t been nearly enough to satisfy Haru, and so he all but devours Rin’s mouth, licking around inside and letting their breaths mingle together.

When he pulls back, he’s out of breath, chest heaving along with Rin’s.

“I love you, too, by the way,” he says.

Rin laughs, beautiful and carefree, and pulls Haru back into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life really got in the way while I was writing this. It's so late right now, I should be sleeping, but I just wanted to finally finish and post this.  
> Also I can't help but write Matsuoka-san's reaction to Haru like this. I just love her


	24. Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world's response to Haru is bigger than they could have imagined. Rin and Haru spend a fun-filled day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Fall Out Boy's "Irresistible"  
> This chapter was supposed to contain the pride festival too, but the chapter turned out to be long as it is. Life's been crazy lately (and motivation has been low) so I apologize if this chapter seems a little low in quality. Despite that, I hope you guys like it!

Waking up to a warm body in his bed is so much better than being alone with his shark plushie, Rin thinks. He wakes up to sunlight peeking through the curtains and falling across Haru’s face. Haru stirs, squeezing his eyes shut against the light and burrowing further into Rin’s chest. Rin smiles sleepily, breathing in deeply and basking in the glorious feeling of a peaceful morning with Haru.

The peace lasts for a whole two seconds, and then a knock on his door and his mother’s voice reminds him that they’re not the only two people in the world.

“Come on, boys, breakfast awaits!”

“We’ll be down in a minute!” Rin calls back, making Haru frown.

“‘M not hungry,” Haru mumbles, eyes still closed. He tightens his arms around Rin and refuses to let go.

“I don’t want your grandma to think badly of me if I don’t show up for breakfast,” Rin points out, though there’s no fight in his words. Honestly, he could lay in bed with Haru all day and be happy.

“She’ll be fine as long as she doesn’t hear any suspicious sounds.”

Rin sputters, heart rate picking up suddenly as he realizes just what position they’re in, with Haru’s leg between his own and their hips lined up. Haru’s face is so close, and he looks so good with his lips parted just the tiniest bit, begging to be kissed. Rin has never had much self control when it comes to Haru, so he doesn’t fight the pull of desire and leans in for a kiss.

But once again, the universe reminds him that they’re not the only ones in existence, this time in the form of his phone chiming with a text message.  
Haru seems to have fallen back asleep, so Rin grudgingly abandons his attempt to devour those perfect lips and reaches for his phone. The text from Sosuke immediately peeks his interest.

 **Sosuke:** _congratulations, your idiot boyfriend officially broke the internet_

With it is a link to a Twitter hashtag, the Sharkbait tag to be precise. Rin taps on it with bated breath, waiting in anticipation as the page loads.

After a full minute of waiting anxiously, the page tells him that due to technical difficulties, Twitter is down for the moment. He isn’t sure if he should laugh or cry. He knows Sosuke must be joking. The site _can't_ be down because of them, but he feels a strange satisfaction in thinking that it is.

Hoping that Twitter will be back online by the time he finishes saying what he needs to say, Rin tries to wake Haru.

“Haru,” Rin says, gently shaking Haru’s shoulder.

“Wanna sleep,” Haru mumbles back.

“Are you sure? I guess you don’t want to know what the world thinks of you, then.”

Haru instantly stills, and then his eyes blink open rapidly. He sits up quickly, all traces of sleep seeming to have vanished from him in an instant, and fixes Rin with a demanding look.

“Let me see,” he says, and while his expression is calm and collected, Rin can hear the nervousness in his voice.

Rin stretches lazily in bed, keeping his phone close to him and refusing to hand it over just yet.

“Before I show you, I just want you to know something first,” Rin says.

Haru’s frown is back, and Rin can practically feel the impatience radiating off of him. A part of him just wants to hand the phone over and let Haru go to town and scroll through it to his heart’s content, but he knows he needs to warn him before all that.

After all, Haru doesn’t have any experience in dealing with the wide array of comments that the band gets. It’s only fair to prepare him for the worst.

“What?” Haru asks, staring down at Rin.

Rin sits up, letting the blanket fall off of him. He reaches over and runs a hand through Haru’s bed head, trying to neaten it.

“It’s just, well…” he begins, wondering how to word his little speech. “The world is full of people who don’t agree with us, you know? A lot of people don’t like our choices, or don’t like our music, or just don’t like us in general. And a lot of these people think they have to express their opinion to everyone. I don’t know what they get out of saying shit when they could just keep their negativity to themselves, but we can’t really do anything about that, can we?”

Haru shakes his head, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He seems even more on edge now, but Rin reaches out to grab his hand in reassurance.

“We never hid our sexualities from the world, even when we just started out doing covers on Youtube and singing at small gatherings,” Rin continues. “If people liked us and could look past our preferences, that was great, and if not, then they wouldn’t have been able to look past it even after we became big. That’s why we didn’t bother beating around the bush about it. It was either ‘take it or leave it’ with us, and that was fine. People still loved us and our music, we made a name for ourselves, and we started selling our music like crazy. It was amazing.

“Of course, with every good thing comes something bad. A lot of people were talking shit, mostly gay slurs because they weren’t smart enough to actually come up with an intelligent insult. We expected it, because everyone who becomes well known has haters, right? Still, it really stung in the beginning. People were calling Kisumi a whore and a slut just because he acted flirty. Hell, they still call him that. I was labeled as being a ‘little bitch faggot’. Like, how original is that? It was stupid, but there were so many, and in the beginning it was pretty overwhelming. We just weren’t used to it yet.”

“That’s - that’s,” Haru stutters, appalled. “You’re not -”

Rin cuts him off with a laugh. “I know, Haru. We learned pretty quickly not to pay attention to the negative comments. People will always have something bad to say, and most of the time it’s because they have nothing better to do with their lives than to sit behind a computer and spread hate. When you think about it, it shouldn’t really matter, anyway. Their words are literally just words. They don’t change the fact that we get to do what we love, that we have a huge following who loves our music. Sometimes it might hit one of us hard when we’re having a bad day, but we just need to be reminded that we actually make people smile by just being us.”

He smiles at Haru, who’s staring at him intently, and raises up his phone.

“So before I let you see what everyone has to say.” he says, “just remember one thing. For every one bad comment we get, there are a hundred good ones. For every insult and slur that people spit at us, there are a hundred others that only have nice things to say.” He pokes Haru in the forehead, smoothing out the worried wrinkles there. “I know you, Haru, and I know what you’re thinking. You’re probably going to go searching for the bad comments, but I won’t let you. Life’s just going to be shit if you only focus on the bad. I can guarantee you that our fans are going to love you, and you wanna know why?”

Haru’s grip tightens on his hand, and Rin grins.

“Because I love you.”

“Oh,” Haru says softly. He looks completely taken aback, unsure of what to say.

“And if that’s not good enough for people, then who the hell cares? Their opinion isn’t going to change the fact that I love you, that Mom and Gou love you, that even Sosuke likes you. At the end of the day, our opinions are the ones that really matter, right?”

Haru’s shoulders slump in defeat.

“I’m supposed to be the smart one in this relationship,” he says.

“Oi, I have been nothing but good to you. How can you treat me like this?”

“I think your mother would agree with me.”

“You little shit,” Rin says, but he can’t help laughing. Haru is so much more relaxed now and smiling openly. “Alright, let’s see if Twitter is back online.”

It is, he finds out as he once again taps the link Sosuke sent him. Haru scoots closer, peering over Rin’s shoulder curiously. Rin waits the three seconds it takes the page to load with bated breath.

A smile slowly unfurls across his lips when he sees the posts in the hashtag.

There are retweets of his own tweet from yesterday, and with it are comments screaming about the picture. There are people who have tagged him in their own tweets, talking about how beautiful he and Haru are together. Next to him, Haru is wide-eyed, his expression disbelieving, and so Rin just has to read a few of them out loud.

“‘Omg, I had no idea Rin’s bf was so hot’,” one tweet reads, and with it are several heart eyes emojis. Rin wiggles his eyebrows at Haru, who blushes beautifully. He scrolls down to another tweet that is screaming in all caps, “‘Look at those eyes, they’re like the ocean on a hot summer day and God I want to fucking drown in them.’”

“Rin,” Haru’s voice takes on a pleading tone. “Stop reading them.”

Well, if Haru asks like that, then of course Rin has to continue.

“‘I would die happy if they spit on me’,” he reads, and then laughs. “That one was kind of weird. But hey, listen to this: ‘What I wouldn’t give to worship their bodies. @RinSB, please adopt me with your bf.’”

“Do they want you as a dad or as a lover?” Haru asks, confused.

“Honestly, a lot of people don’t see the difference.” He shudders. “Let’s not talk about weird kinks. Look, Haru. There are thousands of people screaming over you.”

As Rin scrolls, Haru’s eyes scan every single tweet. Rin lets him take his time reading some of them, mostly the ones saying how beautiful Haru is, or how nice the two of them look together.

And when they reach the occasional rude comment, Rin skips over it like it doesn't exist.

“They...like me,” Haru says in awe.

Rin rolls his eyes. “Of course they do. I told you, didn’t I?”

Haru’s eyes are shining with joy, smile bright and happy, and Rin decides he wants to try and make that smile even brighter.

“Just wait till you see the response on Tumblr,” he says, quickly switching apps. He will never admit how much time he spends on the blogging site, but he did post their picture there last night before going to bed. “People on Tumblr are even better. Worse? Well, they’re weird but most of them mean well.”

To his surprise, their picture has well over five hundred thousand notes. He was expecting a big response from his many followers, but not that big. The reblogs outweigh the likes by quite a bit, and Rin decides to check some of them out.

“That’s… Wow,” Haru says, speechless.

Rin agrees wholeheartedly.

The comments added to his post, the tags, are astounding. People ramble on about how perfect they are for each other, analyzing their expressions and how they look together. In posts where Rin is tagged, people have taken their picture and edited it, adding flower crowns and hearts above their heads. There are people who don’t even know the band reblogging their picture, saying things like ‘idk who they are but damn they’re hot’.

Rin’s favorite, though, is just a simple reblog with a caption.

‘I’ve been with this band from the very beginning, when they were posting ametuer covers on Youtube. I’ve watched them grow and become big, watched them all find fame in doing what they love. When Sei and Rei got boyfriends and Kisumi and Sosuke got together, I was happy for them, but I was kind of sad that Rin didn't have anyone special. I thought he deserved someone to brighten up his world.

‘This picture makes me want to cry. Not because I’m sad, but because I am so goddamn happy for Rin. It's just a casual pic of him with his boyfriend, but their faces say it all. I’ve never seen Rin look so happy and relaxed with someone outside the band and his family, but with Haru, I can see so much more. Look at the smile on Rin’s face and just try to tell me he’s not in love. And then Haru. Goddamn, Haru. I just heard of him, but he’s so fucking beautiful. I’ve never seen eyes so blue before. And that SMILE. That smile makes angels sing. You can clearly tell he’s looking at Rin in the selfie, and if Rin can make him smile brightly like a thousand suns, then ofc they were made for each other.

‘They’re so comfortable in each other’s space and look like they wouldn’t ever want to be anywhere else. I’m telling you, these two were made for each. Red and blue. So perfect. I wish these two beautiful idiots the best in life.’

“Well, Haru,” Rin says, making Haru unglue his eyes from the screen and look at him. “You still have doubts?”

Haru reaches up to brush a strand of hair away from Rin’s eyes.

“I’m wondering why I had doubts in the first place,” Haru says softly. “Thank you, Rin.”

Rin raises a brow in question. “What for?”

Laughing softly, Haru shakes his head. “Nothing. Everything. Just… Thank you.”

Rin opens his mouth to tell Haru how weird he is, but a banging on his door startles him.

“You guys are taking forever!” Gou’s voice comes from the other side of the door. “We’ll just eat without you if you’re not down in the next thirty seconds!”

“Alright, alright!” Rin calls back. “We’re coming!”

Sending a quick reply to Sosuke, Rin slides out of bed with Haru right on his heels. They quickly change into casual outfits and head downstairs. The smell of food hits Rin hard and makes his stomach grumble, and he wastes no time in rushing to the kitchen. Everyone else is already seated, and so he and Haru take their places across from his mother and Nanase-san.

“Look who decided to join us,” Matsuoka-san says, passing a plate of sausages to Haru.

“Sorry,” Rin apologizes quickly, very aware of Nanase-san eyeing him and Haru. “We were looking at the comments on the picture I posted yesterday.”

“Oh, I saw those!” Gou says excitedly. “I knew Haruka-san would be a big hit with the fans. He looked amazing, you both did!”

“I was never worried,” Rin says confidently. He thinks he spots a faint blush on Haru’s cheeks.

“That’s one hurdle out of the way, then,” Matsuoka-san says. She motions to the various plates of food spread out over the table. “Come on, eat up. Nanase-san was kind enough to make us breakfast today.”

Interest peaked, Rin looks over to the array of dishes.

There are steaming, golden brown omelettes stacked up high one a plate, blueberry pancakes on another, and even breakfast burritos consisting of eggs, bacon, and a dozen other things Rin can’t decipher. It all looks so good, he has no idea how Haru is stacking his plate so calmly.

He decides to try a little bit of everything. His mouth waters when he cuts into the omelette, the wonderful aroma of the seasonings wafting up to his nose and making his stomach let out an embarrassing rumble.

The first bite is so heavenly that he has to close his eyes for a moment. As soon as he swallows, he digs into the pancakes, followed by the burrito. He wonders just how someone can make breakfast taste so good.

Not only is Haru an outrageously good cook, but so is Nanase-san.

“This is amazing,” Rin says, looking up at Nanase-san. “I didn’t know you could cook so well.”

Nanase-san huffs in indignation, but there’s a smile playing on her lips.

“Of course I can. Where do you think Haruka learned it from?”

“Granny was my greatest teacher,” Haru adds.

“If only they could stay here forever,” Gou gushes, practically inhaling her food. “We’d always have good food.”

“Hey, I am a damn good cook,” Matsuoka-san says, pointing her fork at Gou. “I’ll admit this is like being sent to heaven, but appreciate the work I put in for you two ungrateful brats.”

“We love you, Mom,” Rin and Gou chime together.

“You better.”

Breakfast passes with Rin trying to steal from Haru’s plate, becoming more and more comfortable with Nanase-san’s presence. He’s still afraid of making a fool of himself in front of her, but he’s gotten to the point where he can tease Haru mercilessly without checking her reactions every few seconds.

They help with the dishes and cleaning up, and Rin takes that time to think of a plan for the day. It’s Haru’s second day in Tampa, and Rin wants to make the most of it together. They’ll have time to spend with their friends later in the week. For now, with it having been weeks since they last saw each other, Rin wants to spend some quality time alone with Haru.

When Haru mentions wanting to shower, Rin shoos him off towards the bathroom. He stays behind to show his mother and Nanase-san the reactions to Haru online. Nanase-san seems proud, as she should be. Her grandson is popular and the world acknowledges his beauty, after all. Matsuoka-san, on the other hand, relentlessly teases Rin for how deeply in love he looks in the picture.

Rin doesn’t really argue, because he has nothing to argue against.

“Mom, Haru and I won’t be able to make it home for dinner tonight,” he informs his mother just as he hears Haru leaving the bathroom. “I wanted to take him out today and have dinner somewhere nice.”

Matsuoka-san waves him off. “You boys have fun. Gou and I are going to show Nanase-san around, anyway.”

Haru comes down, then, dressed simply in a blue shirt and jeans. His hair is still damp from his shower, and Rin spots a drop of water trailing down Haru’s neck and to his collarbones.

He really shouldn’t move around when Haru looks so enticing. While his eyes stay glued onto Haru’s neck, he doesn’t watch where he’s going, and his hip collides painfully with the edge of the counter.

“Fuck!” Rin curses, doubling over and clutching his hip.

“Language, Rin,” Matsuoka-san scolds lightly.

Rin couldn’t care less about language, not when Haru is smirking at him in amusement and he’s just made a fool of himself in front of Nanase-san.

“He’s always like this,” Gou says, giggling. “I thought he might be over it now that he doesn’t have anything to hide, but I guess Haruka-san will always make him clumsy.”

Rin shoots her a glare as Nanase-san coughs, though to Rin it sounds suspiciously like she’s trying to cover a laugh.

“You stay here,” he says to Haru, rubbing the pain out of his hip. “I’m gonna go change and then we’re going out.”

He dashes out of the room, wondering if he’ll ever not be at Haru’s mercy.

He quickly freshens up and changes, grabs his wallet and keys, and hurries back downstairs. Calling out a farewell to the others, he drags Haru over to the garage, where their ride awaits.

“Today, Haru, you have the honor of riding with me,” he says as he flicks on the lights.

“I would rather just ride you, but okay,” Haru responds calmly.

Flushing all the way up to his ears, Rin lightly smacks Haru on the arm.

“Shut up and get in the car.”

Haru doesn’t, not right away, at least. He takes a moment to inspect the car, walking around it and running a finger along the hood. The car is one that Rin picked out himself, when he realized that he could and that it would be all his, and he thinks it suits him perfectly.

It’s a 2014 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray, its exterior a deep, blood red. The flawless, scratch-free paint gleams beneath the light. Through the windshield, Rin can see the red leather seats standing out against the black of the dashboard.

“Sometimes I forget that you’re rich,” Haru says, opening up the passenger side door.

Shrugging, Rin comes around to the driver’s seat. “Honestly, it’s kind of weird knowing I can get whatever I want, whenever I want. I don’t really get many chances to drive this, though. We’re either being chaperoned by Sasabe-san or carpooling with Sei.”

“Just don’t show this to Nagisa. He’ll probably want to take it apart and put it back together again.”

Laughing, Rin hits the button of the garage door opener, starting up the car and listening to its engine purr. “You’ve got a point there.”

“Where are we going?” Haru asks as they pull out of the driveway. He stares out the window, scanning over the clouds high above the rooftops. It’s still surprisingly sunny despite it being late November.

“Honestly? I have no idea. Let’s drive around until we see something fun.”

Haru doesn’t seem opposed to the idea. Rin sets off through the streets, happy to be driving again after so long. He doesn’t get many chances, and he knows that when the band is back on tour, he’ll be spending his time being a passenger more than a driver. He longs to be on an open, deserted road, where he can press down on the gas pedal and fly through the streets.

But this isn’t an open road and Rin isn’t Nagisa, so he obeys the speed limit and avoids running red lights.

Haru seems content with just driving around, but Rin keeps an eye out for interesting places. They don’t have a place like their tree in California where they can relax all day, no go-to place that would be their first choice.

Rin imagines how great it would be if they had a place like that here, in his home town for when Haru comes to visit.

After a good twenty minutes, Haru’s eyes go wide and he forcefully tells Rin to pull over. Panicked, Rin waits until he finds an opening and pulls into a parking lot just a few feet ahead.

“What’s u- Oi, where are you going?!”

Turning off the engine, Rin ducks out of the car and follows after Haru, who is taking off across the parking lot. He catches up to him just as Haru comes to a stop outside of a little shop with a sign stuck to the glass door.

This week’s lessons involve baking! First lesson is absolutely free!

“Are you serious?” Rin asks, eyeing Haru skeptically.

“The first lesson is free,” Haru says seriously.

“How did you even read this from so far away?”

“It had ‘baking’ written on it.”

“Okay, but don’t you already know how to bake?”

“Yes, but it’s different if it’s with you.”

Rin looks between Haru and the sign, weighing his options. He could refuse and disappoint Haru but save himself the embarrassment, or he could agree and make a fool out of himself when he inevitably fails at the task they are given.

Haru looks him straight in the eye. “I want to bake with you, Rin.”

No, he decides, he’ll always be at Haru’s mercy.

“Fine, let’s take the damn class,” he finally sighs.

Haru’s lips are on his cheek for just a fraction of a second, and then he’s being pulled inside to survey his surroundings and assess what he’s gotten himself into.

The shop is bright with color, the walls a soft, baby blue. There are racks full of fruits, vegetables, spices, and all sorts of ingredients off to one side, next to a refrigerator. Stoves line two walls, set a few feet apart from long, island counters for each work station. Between each stove and the counter is a stool, short and bright green in color. Large windows overlook the cooking stations, letting natural light brighten up the shop and make everything seem more inviting.

“New faces!”

Rin looks away from the chopping boards set up on the counters to see a short, thin man making his way over to them. His hair is a coppery sort of brown, and his chocolate brown eyes twinkle with his smile. He’s dressed in a white dress shirt, tie, and black slacks, his semi-professional look topped off with sleek black shoes. In his arms is a clipboard clutched close to his chest.

“I’m assuming this is your first time here,” the man says cheerfully. “My name’s Richard, and you’re in luck! We have two open spots for today’s lesson. Just fill out this page with your names and such, and pick a station!”

He thrusts the clipboard into Rin’s hands and stalks off without even waiting for their reply.

“You don’t get to laugh at me when I fail,” Rin warns as he fills out the page with his name and any food allergies he may have.

“I believe in you,” Haru says, taking the clipboard from Rin and filling it out.

When they’re done, they put the clipboard on the edge of one of the counters and pick two work stations right next to each other. Other people, a mix of women and some young men, slowly trickle into the shop, filling up the stations. Rin drums his fingers on the countertop as awaits the first instruction.

“Everyone here?” Richard asks, checking the sign in sheet. “Good! Now, today we’re going to be baking something everyone loves: a cake!”

A women a few stations away from Rin raises her hand.

“I despise cake,” she says.

“Well too bad for you, Tanya,” Richard says. “We’ll be going for a classic chocolate cake, nothing too difficult. At your stations, you’ll find a list of ingredients, measuring cups, bowls, and the like. Follow the directions carefully and make sure to preheat your ovens to 350 degrees before you begin. I’ll be coming around to inspect your work. Remember, if you’re not sure about a step, there’s no harm in asking!”

“I’ll get the ingredients,” Haru offers, leaving Rin to preheat his oven.

The last time Rin used an oven was never, so he’s actually a little proud of himself for getting it on the right setting without blowing anything up. He turns back to the counter, where a black apron is folded on top of his chopping board. He puts it on, tying it behind his back, and takes a moment to look over the list of instructions on the sheet laid out in front of him.

“Usually I’d demonstrate,” Richard says to the class, “but you need to be able to follow recipes just by reading them. Besides, who can’t bake a cake? Infants, maybe.”

“Richard’s name really suits him,” Rin mutters when Haru comes back, arms laden with ingredients. “He’s a real Dick.”

“We can share the ingredients between us,” Haru says, completely ignoring Rin’s comment. “Have you ever baked before?”

Rin shakes his head. “I’m a baking virgin.”

Haru hums in acknowledgement. With an apron tied around his waist and a bag of flour in hand, he really looks like a chef to Rin. All he’s missing is the hat.

“Are you saying you can’t make a better cake than me?” Haru challenges, a glint in his eyes.

Rin has to fight down his competitive spirit. “You’re good enough to own your own restaurant. Of fucking course I can’t make a better cake.”

“Oh, you’re scared.”

“Like hell I am.”

“You won’t try because you know you suck.”

“I rock at everything!”

“I guess I’ll just take the victory then.”

“Hold up a damn minute!” Rin squares his shoulders, staring Haru down. “You’re not taking anything without a fight!”

“Then try not to suck at baking.”

Huffing and thoroughly fired up, Rin grabs the instruction and the measuring cup, muttering about how he’s going to win no matter what.

Turned away, he doesn’t see Haru’s fond smile.

He tries his best, following the recipe as closely as he can. He measures out the flour, pouring it too quickly and making a cloud jump back up at him. Coughing and with his black apron now thoroughly coated in white, he dumps the cup of flour into the mixing bowl and goes to fill another one, sticking his tongue out at Haru when he hears soft laughter.

Haru is, of course, very distracting in everything that he does. Rin finds himself paying more attention to the fluidity of Haru’s movements than to the amount of cocoa powder he’s adding to the mixture. Haru isn't even looking at the recipe. Then again, his experience is perhaps the only instruction he needs.

Dick - Richard, Rin has to remind himself - is saying something, but his voice sounds far away. Rin is too mesmerized by the way Haru shakes his head to flick his hair out of his eyes.

“Only a teaspoon of vanilla essence,” Richard says, close to Rin’s ear.

Rin starts and looks back at his mixture, realizing that he was pouring the extract into a tablespoon.

“Please use your eyes and actually read the recipe,” Dick says, and Rin closes his eyes to bite back a snarky reply.

When he moves away, Rin feels an arm sliding around his waist.

“The vanilla extract depends on what type of cake you’re making,” Haru says, pressing his side against Rin’s, his breath warm on Rin’s ear. “You can add a little more for a richer flavor, like for a gooey, fudge cake. Since it’s your first time, sticking to the recipe might be best.”

“Right,” Rin breathes, hands shaking as he switches utensils. Under Haru’s watchful eye, he pours out exactly one teaspoon and adds it to the mixture.

“Good.” Haru lips move right to Rin’s ear, brushing against the shell of it. “If only that helped you win.”

He moves away, leaving Rin oddly aroused and somewhat annoyed.

Screw Haru and is perfect skills. Rin will be damned if he doesn’t try his best to cream him at baking.

When it comes time to use the electric mixture to blend their ingredients together, Rin somehow manages to get some batter on his cheek. Deeming the batter a good consistency, he chooses a simple, round cake pan and greases it up. He tries not to look over at what Haru’s doing; at this crucial stage, concentration is the key. Carefully, he pours the batter three fourths of the way into the pan and sets the bowl back down.

The oven lets out a puff of hot hair right into his face when he opens it up. He slides the pan onto the the lower rack, narrowly avoiding getting burned, and then closes the oven door in triumph.

“There, now I just have to wait for it to bake,” he says, wiping the sweat off his brow.

“The best part,” Dick says, walking around the room and getting into everyone’s personal space, “is that you get to decorate it with whatever you want. I have premade frosting here for you all - we’ll tackle learning how to make frosting another day - so pick your favorite colors and make the cakes nice and pretty when they’re done cooling off. No one wants to eat an ugly cake.”

Rin tunes out his rant about the necessity of beauty to focus on Haru, who’s furiously whipping something in a bowl. Rin’s eyes linger on Haru’s biceps, which bulge with every quick movement.

“What’s that?” Rin asks curiously.

“Buttercream frosting,” Haru answers without looking up.

Rin gapes. “How is this fair? You can’t just make your own frosting while I have to work with frosting from a can.”

“I guess I win, then.”

“Like hell. I’m going to make this the best damn cake with store bought frosting ever.”

The cake, though, doesn’t seem to come out right. Its consistency is definitely off, and it doesn’t look to have risen at all, even after Rin lets it bake for an extra ten minutes.

“Dammit,” Rin sighs, poking at the dry, flat mess in the pan.

“You did something wrong,” Haru says over his shoulder.

“Obviously.. I swear I followed the recipe exactly.”

“Did you put two cups of flour?”

“Two?” Rin asks in confusion. “Didn’t it say three?”

Haru stares at him, deadpan. “How do you confuse two with three?”

“Okay, but that shouldn’t have made that much of a difference! Two cups of sugar, two teaspoons baking powder, one and a half cup of oil -”

“Half a cup of oil,” Haru corrects.

Rin facepalms.

He turns back to his failed attempt at a cake, thinking that he definitely could have done better if Haru wasn’t there. Haru is just so distracting; Rin can’t really be blamed for messing up when he could look at Haru instead of his work.

“It’s fine,” Haru soothes with a gentle hand on Rin’s back. “You can help me decorate mine.”

Haru’s cake looks infinitely better than Rin’s. There are parts to it, and Rin assumes Haru is going to show off by making a tiered cake. Each layer rests on a wire cooling rack on top of the stove. On the counter are two bowls of buttercream frosting, one a soft pink and the other pastel blue. With it are all sorts of decorations: silver balls, edible buttons, and an assortment of other decorations.

“I might suck at baking, but I’m a pretty good cook,” Rin defends. He definitely does not pout.

“If you say so,” Haru says teasingly.

“I do say so.”

“Mmhm.”

Playfully shoving Haru out of the way, Rin goes to dip a finger into the frosting bowl. He gets some on his finger before Haru can smack his hand away, and when he finally gets a taste of it, he realizes he has to admit defeat.

“You win this time, Nanase,” he says, trying to go back for more frosting. Haru does smack his hand away this time. “I’ll just leave anything that has to do with cooking to you.”

“Hmm, you’re not such an idiot after all, Rin.”

“I’m not above dumping this frosting on your head, you know.”

Haru ignores him and tests the temperature of the cakes. Deeming them cool enough, he sets one wide, short layer of cake on a dish and grabs an icing spatula and the blue frosting. With nimble hands, Haru expertly begins spreading the frosting over the cake in a thick, even layer. Rin knows he’d never be able to pull that off, and he ignores Dick preaching to the class about proper frosting techniques to focus all of his attention on Haru.

Carefully, Haru sets another piece of the cake on top of the first. It’s the same size as the first, and once they’re stacked together and covered in frosting, they look like they’re one, normal sized cake, though Rin knows there’s frosting between the layers.

The next piece is smaller in width and slightly taller than the first two. Haru places it gently in the middle of the larger tier, spreads the frosting neatly over it, and then does the same with the next piece. When he steps back, Rin feasts his eyes on a beautiful, two tiered blue cake.

“The fangirls will go crazy when they find out you can cook and bake stuff like this,” Rin says.

“They don’t need to know,” Haru says quickly.

“They’ll find out. They always find out.”

Haru turns away, refusing to meet Rin’s gaze. “It’s nothing special.”

Rin scoffs, poking Haru’s cheek and watching his brows furrow in annoyance.

“You have what it takes to open your own restaurant,” Rin says. “How is that ‘nothing special’?”

Haru bats his hand away. “It’s just food.”

“Haru, it’s never just food to you. It’s your whole life.”

Haru doesn’t say anything to that. Instead, he starts filling up a piping bag with the pink frosting, and Rin doesn’t bother continuing the topic. They can talk about it later, when there aren’t other people so close by.

“Here, you can do this part,” Haru says, handing the piping bag over to Rin.

Rin takes it gingerly. “Why are you giving it to me? I’ve never done this before. I’m just going to fuck up your cake.”

“Relax, I’ll help you.”

Nervous about ruining Haru’s beautiful creation, Rin stands before the cake unsurely. Haru comes up behind him, pressing his front to Rin’s back and peering over his shoulder.

“We’re start with the sides,” Haru murmurs into Rin’s ear. His hands come up to gently lay on top of Rin’s, guiding them to cake. “Hold it at a slight angle and squeeze. Not too hard, but enough to get the frosting out.”

“Right,” Rin says, mouth suddenly dry.

Haru's hands help stop the trembling in his own. It takes some effort to ignore the feeling of Haru’s body against his own, to ignore the heat seeping into his back and the feel of Haru’s breath on his neck. Having a problem in his pants in public would just make him die from shame, so he focuses on the bag in his hands and Haru’s instructions. 

Haru’s hands guide his own to the cake, and together they squeeze out a ribbon of frosting. Slowly, carefully, they frost the sides of the bottom tier, bringing the frosting down and then up again, draping the sides of the blue cake with soft pink. Haru slowly turns the plate so Rin can frost it all around, and when the bottom tier is draped in pink, Rin pulls the bag away and lets out a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding.

“That was fucking terrifying,” Rin breathes. “But strangely fun.”

“Well get ready, because you still have to do the top tier.”

They do the same with the top tier, Haru guiding Rin and whispering tips in his ear all the while. When both tiers have ribbons of pink coming down around the sides, Haru instructs Rin to switch the tips on the piping bag.

He explains which tip gives which design, letting Rin choose the one he wants. Rin decides on the one that is good for making roses, and together they form roses all around the top of each tier. In the empty circle of space on the top tier, they make three roses close together, with one final one in the middle.

“It’s so… Pretty,” Rin says when they finish. “I kind of don’t want to eat it.”

“You can take pictures,” Haru says. He holds up the bag of silver balls. “We’re not done yet.”

They each take a handful of the balls, dropping them in strategic places around the roses and in the center of each one. Rin takes the hot pink edible buttons and sticks them on the frosting in the spaces between the drapes.

When they’re done, they take a step back to observe their handiwork.

The cake looks as if it came straight out of a magazine. The soft pastels are so appealing to the eye, and the silver balls glint in the light and add a surreal sort of sparkle to the cake. It’s beautiful, if Rin does say so himself.

Which is why he takes a picture of it and posts it online with the caption, “A baking class just for fun? Haru and I (mostly Haru) made this beauty!”

“Oh my, what a beautiful cake!” Dick says, attracting the rest of the class’ attention. All of a sudden, everyone’s eyes are glued to the cake, some wide with awe and others narrow in envy. “Though, the pastel pink and blue theme is a bit overused. Another color scheme, and it would have been perfect.”

Rin and Haru both roll their eyes.

“Oh, but yours - Rin, was it? - Rin, your cake is a mess!” As if it wasn’t obvious to anyone who looked, Dick has to point out Rin’s failure. “I suggest you sign up for the rest of this week’s lessons. Maybe with some hard work, you’ll be competent enough to bake something edible.”

Only the thought of Amakata-san’s wrath keeps Rin from giving a snarky reply. He manages to give Dick a sweet smile and nod without a word.

The class is coming to an end five minutes later. Rin looks around at the various cakes made by the class. Some are decent, but others are misshapen, poorly decorated, and unappealing. Rin’s can’t help but be proud of Haru; his is the best cake by a long shot.

“You can take your cakes home with you,” Dick announces as everyone is cleaning up and folding their aprons. “Or you can leave them for the next class. Please dump any that aren’t meant for human consumption.”

“What should we do with it?” Rin asks, staring at their cake.

He doesn’t want to leave it, because they worked so hard to make it. And yet he doesn’t want to go all the way back home to drop it off, and the frosting will melt if left in the car.

“Richard keeps eyeing it,” Haru says, referring to the longing looks Dick is giving to the cake. “Let’s sprinkle salt on it and leave it here.”

Rin laughs, but when Haru’s expression stays blank, he stops.

“You’re serious.”

“Well, he’s a dick and he yelled at that other girl earlier when you were zoning out.”

Rin puts a hand on Haru’s shoulder, impressed. “I love you, you know that?”

Haru cracks a smile, and then reaches for the salt. When Dick has his back turned, he quickly sprinkles a good amount over the cake and sets it back down quickly, looking as if he hadn’t moved an inch.

“Here are some flyers for the new students today,” Dick says as everyone is leaving. “Consider joining this class for good. I can guarantee you’ll be decent cooks in no time!”

Rin takes a flyer, patting Dick on the arm and muttering, “Not the dick I need,” to Haru.

Haru bites his lips, looking as if he’ll burst out laughing any second.

When they’re outside again, Rin crumples up the flyer and tosses it into a nearby trash can. Feeling oddly refreshed, they head back to the car, the breeze ruffling their hair.

“That was fun,” Haru says softly, when they’re seated and buckled up.

“Yeah, it was. I didn't think it would be, but I actually had a really good time.” Haru nods in agreement, and Rin smirks. “I think that’s the most you’ve ever talked and laughed in such a short amount of time.”

Haru looks out the window, muttering, “I like cooking. And being with you. I like making things with you.”

Ah, there are the butterflies again, fluttering up a storm in Rin’s stomach.

“We have a kitchen at home,” he says offhandedly, starting up the car. “We can cook together while you’re here.”

“Yeah.”

It’s one word, but Rin can hear so many emotions in it. He’s looking forward to cooking together just as much as Haru is.

“Right now, we have the whole day ahead of us,” Rin says. He grins a Haru, pulling out of the parking lot. “Let’s have some fun, yeah?”

This time, Haru smiles openly at him.

“Yeah.”

For a while they just drive around. Haru fiddles around with the radio, pausing on stations that are playing good songs. Once, he comes across a station that is playing one of Scarlet Butterfly’s song, and Rin has to beg him to switch stations. He hates hearing himself on the radio; it’s always so embarrassing, and Haru seems to find amusement in his embarrassment.

They stop for lunch at a café, picking a secluded booth and talking quietly. Rin, who had thus far avoided encounters with fans, is approached by a teenage boy and girl, stuttering their request for autographs. Rin, finding them adorable, signs their backpacks happily, and then sits back to watch them gush over Haru.

Haru isn’t prepared for it in the slightest. Rin can clearly see he’s uncomfortable with the attention; he knows the boy and girl are just excited - he’s used to excited fans and knows how to deal with them - but Haru is awkward and doesn’t know how to respond.

Rin steps in, cheerfully suggesting a picture of the four of them, and he manages to calm Haru down by pressing him close to his side for the picture.

Haru is looking away in the picture, but that’s okay. Rin still thinks he’s beautiful, and he can tell Haru is still a little uncomfortable. His assumption is confirmed when Haru lets out a sigh of relief when the boy and girl leave.

It’s never easy in the beginning, Rin knows. Haru will get used to it in due time.

After lunch, Rin shows Haru around. They find themselves at a nearby pet store, looking at the hamsters and snakes in their cages. Haru instantly falls in love with a black and white cat. An employee tells them that the cat, Tux, is three years old, but since he’s an older cat, no one really want to adopt him. Everyone goes for the kittens.

“We should adopt a cat someday,” Rin says unthinkingly. He sticks a finger through Tux’s cage, letting him smell him. “An older one, so it can have a good home too.”

When he doesn’t get a response, he looks to Haru, who’s staring at him, eyes wide.

The gravity and implications of his words hit him full force, and he sputters out an explanation, cheeks red.

“You know, maybe one day. If we’re - if we - maybe when we -”

Haru huffs a laugh, kneeling down and scratching Tux’s chin from between the gaps in the cage.

“One day,” he echoes.

It’s scary how clearly Rin can see a future with Haru.

For dinner, Rin briefly considers a nice restaurant, but one glance at Haru makes him rethink. Something casual suits them a bit more, and so they go a little, family owned, ramen shop. The Japanese man recognizes Rin from his many visits and welcomes them with a big smile.

Haru is pleased with their choice in dining locations, and he orders a big bowl of ramen without hesitation. Rin decides to try a new flavor today, and when their food is served, they thank the owner for the food and dig in, slurping down their ramen hungrily.

From there, Rin doesn’t have any more ideas on where to go. They’re both tired from such an active day, but Rin doesn’t want to end it just yet. He wants to drag out every single moment he has with Haru.

And so, when it starts to get dark, he drives away from the city lights and towards the countryside. Haru doesn’t ask where they’re going. He puts his faith in his Rin and just watches as the street lights become few and far in between, as the busy streets turn to desolate roads.

When Rin feels like they’re far enough away from the noise of busy streets and bright streetlights, he finds a good spot and pulls off the road. He drives into an open, empty field. In the distance, he can make out farm houses and the shapes of horses beneath the moonlight.

“Come on,” he says, coming to a stop in the field and turning off the engine.

He gets out of the car, stretching and breathing deeply. The breeze feels good here, somewhat fresh and clean. He walks around the car, beckoning Haru over as he takes a seat on the hood of the car.

Haru joins him, and they sit together, sides pressed up against each other.

“I don’t usually do things like this,” he confesses. “But with you, it’s different. Hell, everything’s different with you.”

“I like it,” Haru says, so softly that Rin almost doesn’t hear. “The moon is full tonight. It’s nice.”

Rin looks up to the endless expanse of midnight blue. Stars, usually unseen from home where the lights around them are bright, dot the sky. There isn’t a single hint of a cloud, and so the moon shines proudly in all its glory. The grass around them sways with the breeze, the leaves of nearby trees rustling.

“Yeah, it is,” Rin agrees.

They’re silent for a while, no words needed to fill the air. Rin is content just looking up at the sky with his side pressed up against Haru. A chill is settling into his bones, but the warmth of Haru’s body keeps him grounded.

“It’s still hard to believe,” Haru says after a while.

“What is?” Rin asks, laying his head on Haru’s shoulder.

“That I flew across the country to see a boy. That I’m sitting with that boy under the stars in a city far away from home.”

Rin shifts closer to Haru’s side, stroking the back of his hand with his own.

“I know what you mean,” Rin says. “There are a lot of things in life I still can’t believe. This, though, is probably number one. Probably because it’s terrifying how comfortable I am with you. I met you just six months ago, but it feels like a lot longer.”

“Sei would say that it’s destiny.”

“Sei’s full of cheesy bullshit,” Rin scoffs. “But honestly? Right now I feel like a cheesy, romantic sap too.”

“Then aren’t you supposed to kiss me under the stars or something?” Haru asks, nosing at Rin’s jaw.

“Not if you keep poking me with your cold nose.”

Haru rubs his cold nose against Rin’s cheek, making Rin shiver. Rin tries to back away, but Haru follows, not letting Rin escape.

“Fine, fine,” Rin sighs, as if he actually wasn't going to kiss Haru.

Haru finally pulls back, looking up at him expectantly. Licking his lips, Rin leans over, hand planted firmly on the car, and slowly closes the gap between them.

He’s barely an inch away from Haru’s lips when his phone chimes with a text.

“Ignore it,” Haru whispers, lips ghosting over Rin’s.

Rin groans, reluctantly pulling away.

“That tone means it’s Amakata-san,” he says with a sigh. “She said that unless we’re dying, we have to check her message right away. I don’t want to know the consequences of defying her.”

Haru seems impatient, and Rin is as well, but he takes a second to pull out his phone and check the message.

What he sees makes a whirlwind of emotions storm through him all at once.

 **Amakata-san:** _Since our first venue is nearby on the 11th, we’ll be leaving bright and early on the 10th. Don’t forget to PACK_!

“Right,” Rin says, feeling strangely sad.

“What?” Haru asks curiously.

“Tour,” Rin says in way of explanation. He stuffs his phone back into his pocket, running his fingers through his hair.

“Oh.”

Haru seems to understand with just that one word, and they both go silent.

They knew that the tour was going to be a thing. Everyone knew. It was announced in September, and tickets have been sold out since October. Scarlet Butterfly’s first world tour is anticipated by everyone, but with the hustle and bustle of their daily lives, Rin sometimes forgets about it.

He’s excited, he has been for months. Their first tour was an incredible experience, but that was just a US tour. This one is on a much greater scale, expanding from the US, to Europe, to Asia, and to Australia.

It’s a big milestone for the band, and usually Rin wouldn’t have mixed feelings about it.

But there’s the boy sitting quietly beside him that makes his heart ache.

They both know what tour means for them. It means less time to talk, different time zones, and busier days. It means they won’t get to see each other for months at a time.

“I never thought touring the world would be so… Saddening,” Rin says. Haru stays silent, eyes fixed on the sky. “What's that saying? Distance make the heart grow fonder, or something?”

“It’ll be fine,” Haru says. He fixes Rin with a look, one that has Rin scooting over in search of warmth. “It’s only a few months. You’ll have a break in between, right?”

“Yeah, we’ll have a couple of weeks to rest before picking up where we left off.”

Haru reaches up, brushing Rin’s hair out of his face. His fingers linger on Rin’s face, thumb stroking his cheek.

“We can see each other then,” he says.

Rin nods, eyes downcast. He just has to remind himself that it’s only a few months. It's not as if he’ll be gone forever, and even then, they can skype and text.

“There’s no use thinking about it now,” Rin says, shaking his head. He leans his forehead against Haru. “We still have the whole week ahead of us. We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

Haru hums in agreement. He frowns, gently hitting Rin’s cheek.

“You owe me a kiss,” he says.

“Oh? Do I?” Rin says teasingly. “I don’t remember.”

“Rin, shut up.”

Rin grins. “Make me.”

Haru is good at making him shut up. Rin barely has the words out of his mouth before there are lips on his own, moving against him. Rin smiles, laughing even as Haru tangles a hand in his hair and pulls him closer. Haru’s tongue darts out to lick at his lips, and Rin opens his mouth to let that wandering tongue explore.

It’ll be fine, he thinks as Haru pushes him onto his back on the hood of the car. They’ve managed without seeing each other for so many weeks, they can definitely hold out for a while longer. It may not be easy, but Rin has confidence.

If you love something, you have to fight for it, and Rin will fight the distance and the time with every fiber of his being if it means he can be with Haru, even if he can’t physically be with him at times.

But for now, he lets his thoughts get lost in Haru, in the feel of his lips, in the weight of his body above him as they kiss under the stars.

For now, that’s all he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it realistic that just a picture of Rin and Haru together could cause such a big uproar that it would make Twitter crash? ~~Probably not~~ Of course it is, have you seen them??


	25. Free the Young and Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the pride festival is finally here, and Rin is more than ready to be surrounded by people he can relate to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hand pops out of the rubble* I'M ALIVE  
> Even though it probably didn't seem like it because my one-month hiatus turned into four months *nervous laughter*  
> i had the WORST writer's block for these past few months, and every time I tried to write this chapter, I'd get frustrated and quit. I was mad at ,myself while my anxiety kept nagging me to write, but at that point, writing didn't seem fun anymore. I didn't see what the point was. But for the past few days I've been writing the heck out of his chapter (it is currently 3:40am), and I remembered how fun writing is. I'm officially back with this long as fuck chapter!  
> Title is from a song I wrote for this story myself, "Free the Young and Proud"

Their days together pass in a flurry of activity. 

With Rin’s original group having been doubled, it becomes even harder for them to go out into public. They try it only once; Gou finds an authentic sushi restaurant that she insists they have to visit, and Haru instantly lights up and demands to go. They make it there without trouble, but it’s when they’re leaving the restaurant that things become hectic.

They’re ambushed by a group of fans, and they end up spending a good 45 minutes taking pictures and signing autographs.

After that, it’s agreed that if they do go out, it’ll be to somewhere farther away. Despite that, they all manage to occupy themselves at home, playing games and goofing off. In lazier moments, Rin and Haru like to just lie in bed. They seldom talk during these moments, preferring to just soak up each other’s presence. Other times, they cook dinner together. Makoto is astounded when he finds out; Haru usually hates having other people in the kitchen when he cooks, but shows no hesitance when it comes to letting Rin help. They cook together, and Haru shows Rin different techniques while Rin pays close attention.

Matsuoka-san finally finds out why Rin raves about Haru’s cooking, and she falls in love with it, too.

When Thanksgiving rolls around, Haru joins Granny and Matsuoka-san to cook up a great meal. Gou and Rin are banished from the kitchen in fear of messing something up, so instead they go to the Mikoshiba house, where everyone else is gathering for a Thanksgiving party. 

The families spend an evening being merry, and when it comes time to give thanks, Rin grabs for Haru’s hand and beams brightly at him.

On the morning of Saturday, November 26, two days after Thanksgiving, Rin stands motionless in front of his mirror, hands on his hips. Haru watches him from his spot on the bed, an eyebrow raised in question. Rin, however, is too deep in thought to notice.

After a few minutes of earsplitting silence, Rin nods at his reflection.

“Alright, I’ve decided,” he says, turning to Haru. Haru stares at him wordlessly, but Rin seems to be talking more to himself than to him.

Rin heads out of his room without another word, and Haru follows behind him silently. They come to a stop outside of Gou’s room, and Rin knocks on it shortly.

“Gou, I need your help,” he says.

“Come in!” Gou calls from within. 

Rin barges in with Haru hot on his heels. They find her sitting cross-legged on her bed, still dressed in her pyjamas. She finishes typing something on her phone and sets it beside her, turning her attention to her visitors.

“What do you need help with?” Gou asks. 

Rin takes a deep breath. When he speaks, the words come out in a rush.

“I want you to put on eyeliner for me.”

Haru raises his eyebrows, surprised. Gou, on the other hand, is delighted.

“Oooh, yes! I always thought you’d look good with eyeliner!”

She hops off her bed and hurries over to the make up bag on her dresser. Rin doesn’t look over to see Haru’s reaction. He doesn’t know what Haru’s opinion on makeup is, or if he will like the eyeliner. He just knows that he had always wanted to try it, and this seems like a good opportunity. 

“Sit,” Gou commands, and Rin takes a seat on the bed in anticipation. “Do you know how you want it?”

“Uhh,” Rin says uncertainly. He doesn’t really know much about makeup to begin with. “Just do what you think is best. I trust you.”

A smile unfurls across Gou’s lips at that. 

“I am going to make you look _ amazing,” _ she promises. 

Rin wonders if it was a bad idea to give her full control over his face. 

The next few minutes are spent trying not to flinch away from the brush that steadily swipes across his eyelid. He holds stock still, going as far as holding his breath as he lets Gou work her magic on him. 

The silence is deafening. No one says a word; the only sounds are those of Gou switching tools. She puts the liquid eyeliner away and grabs a pencil. 

“Okay, stay still and look up,” she says. 

“If you poke my eye out, I’m firing you.”

“Amakata-san would kill me before that.”

She slowly drags the pencil across his bottom lid, coming dangerously close to his eye but avoiding it expertly. Rin breathes a sigh of relief when she pulls away. 

Next she grabs a color pallet and a small brush, dabbing gently at the black eyeshadow before ordering Rin to close his eyes. He does so, and a second later he feels the brush tickling his eyelids and the ends of his eyes. 

“There!” Gou says, prompting Rin to open his eyes. She hands him a small mirror, looking proud of herself. “What do you think?” 

Rin raises the mirror up to his face and gazes at his reflection. 

He doesn’t look too bad, he thinks. The liquid eyeliner is thicker than the pencil on his waterline. It curves up smoothly to peak at the ends of his eyes and creates a winged effect. The liner makes his eyes look slightly bigger, and, coupled with the smokey eyeshadow that is lightly brushed against his lids, makes him look like he is constantly giving everyone a smoldering look.

“What do you think?” He asks Haru. “Should I keep it?”

“ _ Yes,” _ is Haru’s instant response. 

Surprised, Rin looks up from his reflection, only to find Haru staring at him intently. He has that look in his eyes, a look Rin knows all too well. He feels his cheeks heat up at the blatant staring, and he turns his head away to save himself from any further embarrassment. It’s all for naught, though, because he feels the bed shift and sees Haru stand in his peripheral vision. A hand circles around his wrist and he looks up to see Haru focusing on him with narrowed eyes and his mouth set in a frown.

“Rin,” Haru says calmly. “Your room. Now.”

His legs feel like jelly when he’s tugged to his feet. He doesn’t even spare Gou another look, only mumbling out a quiet, “Thanks,” before Haru drags him back to his room.

“Um. I guess that means they like it?” Gou asks the empty room. She sighs and goes back to texting her friend. 

Haru closes the door behind them, and Rin finds himself being shoved up against it. He doesn’t have time to process any of it before a leg is being slid between his own and he feels the warmth of Haru’s body closing in on him. Haru’s hands fist in his shirt and press him harder against the door, and then there are lips devouring his own.

Rin lets himself melt into it. His eyes slip shut and he opens his mouth to let Haru’s tongue explore, slipping and sliding his own against it. Just as a moan is bubbling in the back of his throat, Haru pulls away.

“You look amazing,” Haru says breathlessly.

“Well… Gou really knows her stuff,” Rin responds, dazed. He spots the clock on his bedside table over Haru’s shoulder and hisses out a curse. “We need to get changed. We’re supposed to be leaving soon.”

Haru’s frown deepens. “When we get back…” He leaves the thought unfinished, but Rin more than understands.

“Yeah,” Rin agrees, holding onto Haru’s hips to keep himself standing. 

They move about frantically after that. Rin tugs on a pair of his tightest black jeans and pulls on a stylish red hoodie. Haru dresses in a woolen blue sweater, with the sleeves coming down a little too long over his hands. 

They look themselves over one more time. Deciding that everything is in order, they hurry downstairs. Gou is already waiting for them, and Rin’s mother and Granny are sipping tea on the couch.

“Oho!” Matsuoka-san says, eyebrows rising when she catches sight of Rin. “Look at you! That’s actually a pretty good look on you.”

“It’s all thanks to my expertise,” Gou says, grinning.

“Haruka, are you sure you’ll be alright?” Granny asks.

Haru nods, tugging the sleeves of his sweater further down his hands. “I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll make sure he isn’t too uncomfortable,” Rin promises.

“Well we’ll see you all there later,” Matsuoka-san says. “Nanase-san and I will come watch the parade.”

Rin had forgotten that that was a thing that his mother had planned. He swallows nervously. Not only will he have Haru watching him closely, but it will be the first time that Granny will see him perform. He feels like he has to impress her more than the fans.

When the limo comes for them, they bid farewell to Matsuoka-san and Granny and file into the car. Everyone else is already seated, dressed spectacularly for the event. Nagisa can’t keep from bouncing in his seat, urging them to sit down so they can close the door and be on their way.

With everyone seated, Rin finally notices the color arrangement they have going on. Amakata-san is a genius, he thinks. The band, along with Haru, Makoto, and Nagisa, are wearing one solid color to represent the hues of the rainbow. Sei is dressed in an orange muscle tee beneath a thin, unzipped hoodie, and Makoto shares his color with an orange long sleeved shirt that depicts a cartoon panda. Beside him, Kisumi wows in an indigo checkered shirt, along with a matching scarf around his neck. Sosuke wears a form fitting, green graphic tee, Rei looks sharp in his violet button up, and Nagisa looks like the actual sun in his bright yellow shirt and sweater.

Aside from them, Ai is dressed simply in a rainbow tie dyed shirt, and Momo wears the colors of the bisexual flag. Gou, still not sure about her own sexuality, just wears jeans and black shirt that says  _ #Pride  _ on the back.

Rin drums his fingers on his thigh, watching the buildings pass by outside the window. The closer they get to Centennial Park - where the festival will be held - the more the atmosphere in the car seems to buzz with their combined excitement. Rin’s anticipation rises; he’s going to be surrounded by people like him, people who understand and relate.

He can’t wait to sing his heart out for these people.

The park comes into view, right across the street from the Ybor City State Museum. They’ve arrived before most of the other attendees. At the moment, the only people present are the staff, organizers, and the people getting their floats ready for the parade.

They park along the curb of a street, where Sasabe-san, Amakata-san, and some of the other bodyguards take the lead as they all step out into the cool morning air. A soft breeze blows, ruffling Rin’s hair as he takes in his surroundings.

He sees monuments and large trees that give excellent shade. On one end is a brick sitting area with restrooms, and on the other is the Ybor Art Studio. Vendors have set up booths all around the park, advertising arts and crafts, food, little trinkets, and a dozen other things. In the center of the park is a large stage decorated beautifully with balloons of every color and the words  _ Always Have Pride. _

They’re led over to the side with the restrooms, where a balding man in a suit and dark-skinned middle-aged woman in a multicolored dress are deep in conversation. Having noticed Rin and the others approaching them, the woman sends off the man and turns to them with a broad smile. 

“You must be Miss Amakata,” the woman says, extending her hand towards Amakata-san. Her brown hair falls just above her shoulders and she is just about the same height as Amakata-san in her heels.

“Oh, please, call me Miho,” Amakata-san says, shaking the woman’s hand. “Hazel, correct?”

“That’s me! It’s so nice to finally meet you.” Hazel’s gaze shifts to the rest of the party. “And here we have Scarlet Butterfly! And all their friends, of course. I’ve heard so much about you, and I’ve listened to your music, too. Tampa Pride is happy to have you here.”

“We are more than happy to be here,” Rei says, bowing out of habit.

Hazel grins with a hand on her hip. “I already like you, kid.”

“Hazel is the executive director of the festival,” Amakata-san explains. “She’s the one who invited us and even had a float made for us.”

“Thank you so much, Ma’am,” Sei says. “We’ve always wanted to be a part of this kind of thing, and now we finally are!”

“You guys are in for one hell of an experience, I can guarantee you that.”

“Can we see the float now?!” Nagisa asks, apparently having outlived his patience.

Hazel laughs, taking the lead and motioning for the others to follow. “Sure thing, kid.”

They pass by the vendors who are busy setting up, taking a second to look around at the various goods for sale. A tug on his sleeve makes Rin look over to Haru, who is staring intently at a booth.

“Look,” Haru says, pointing. 

Rin follows his gaze and sees just what had caught Haru’s attention. A young man and woman - who appear to be siblings - are hanging up shirts for display. 

And all of the shirts feature Scarlet Butterfly. 

The designs catch Rin’s attention. One shirt is black and has the image of blood dripping down the front, over the band’s logo. Another has the band members drawn as chibi butterflies, and a third makes Rin laugh out loud. It features a grumpy cartoon version of Sosuke riding on a unicorn with rainbows shooting out of its butt. 

Everyone’s attention is drawn to the booth when they hear him, and the two manning the booth turn around in surprise. Their eyes widen when they see just who has come to visit. They exchange a stunned look before they both start squealing. 

“Oh my God, no way,” the girl squeaks. 

“I thought we’d only see them on stage,” the boy says, looking faint. 

The band exchanges a look. 

“Hi!” Kisumo says lightheartedly. “These are some awesome shirts you got here.”

“ _ Kisumi _ likes  _ our _ shirts,” the boy gasps. 

“He’s not the only one,” Sei adds. “These are so high quality. My favorite is definitely the Sosuke one.”

“Y-You can have one!” The girl says quickly. “We were gonna let you guys pick whichever one you wanted anyway, as a gift from us. W-we’re really big fans and we look up to you guys a lot!”

They protest, saying they’ll pay for the shirts, but the siblings refuse to accept that. In the end, Rin ends up getting the blood design Scarlet Butterfly shirt. He’s pleasantly surprised to find a flurry of butterflies printed on the back, in colors to represent each of them. 

Sei really does get the Sosuke shirt, much to Sosuke’s annoyance. To show their support to the nervous vendors, Rin and his bandmates buy shirts for everyone else, too. 

“Which one do you want, Haru?” Rin asks. 

There’s an evil glint in Haru’s eye as he glances over to Sosuke. 

“I never thought I’d want a shirt with Yamazaki on it, but…” Haru says, trailing off. Sosuke glares daggers at him. 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ , Nanase,” Sosuke growls. 

Smirking, Haru points at the grumpy-faced Sosuke shirt. “That one.”

“One day,” Sosuke promises. “One day I’m going to make you regret everything.”

Haru hums dismissively. Laughing, Rin takes it upon himself to buy the shirt for Haru. Their purchases made, they all huddle around to take a picture with the vendors, before being on their way. They approach the area with all the floats, and they all seem to gasp in unison. 

There are just so many, with so many colors and styles. Rainbow arches, tons of glitter, and extravagant designs make sure that everyone’s attention will be on the floats during the parade. Hazel leads them around the floats, which are having last minutes checks by the crew, and over to one that hosts the Scarlet Butterfly logo.

“My team designed this float themselves,” Hazel explains as everyone stares up at it in awe. “Pretty good for a performance, right?”

In Rin’s opinion, it’s simply perfect. There are two levels to the float, with the upper level containing most of the decorations while the lower level is where everyone will be standing. The lower level is like a stage, complete with microphones and speakers. Sei’s drums and Sosuke’s keyboard are already set up near the front. At the back is a colorful sign that displays the band’s name and logo, decorated in glittery stars and balloons. Stairs lead up to the upper level, where dozens of beautifully painted butterflies seem to float in midair. Flags for every sexuality flutter on the sides. Lyrics from their songs are everywhere, inspirational excerpts giving the float a more meaningful feel.

The amount of glitter, though, is probably the most eye-catching.

“It’s perfect!” Nagisa exclaims, clapping his hands together. Momo nods frantically in agreement.

“I have to agree with Nagisa,” Makoto says, walking around to survey the float. “It’s amazing!”

Kisumi hops onto it, followed by Nagisa, Momo, Ai, and Gou. Rin and the others share a look, then bound forward to join them. Being up on that makeshift stage is thrilling. With the float being slightly raised off the ground, Rin can see over the tops of Sasabe-san’s and their bodyguard’s heads. Somehow, the the breeze hits him more openly here than when he was on the ground.

“Do we get to throw Skittles?” Momo asks. “That’s a thing people do, right?”

Sosuke narrows his eyes at him and Nagisa. “Neither of you should be allowed to throw  _ anything _ .”

“But what’s gayer than Skittles?” Nagisa asks, making a fantastic point.

“I am,” Kisumi says seriously. 

Hazel laughs, but motions over to some boxes. “We do have some packets of Skittles for whoever wants to throw them, but don’t just…  _ throw _ them. Gently toss them. We don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

“Aye-aye, Cap’n!” Momo and Nagisa say in unison, saluting.

“Alright, we’re going to do a mic test now,” Hazel says, “The parade starts pretty soon. People should be making there way here to sign in now.”

“Okay boys, get into position,” Amakata-san calls.

The band leaves their observation for later, hopping back down to the lower level to take their places at the mics. Sei is handed his drumsticks and takes a seat behind his drums. Sosuke cracks his knuckles and stands ready at his keyboard. Kisumi, Rin, and Rei are handed their guitars by the stage crew, and Rin revels at having his guitar back in his hands.

He makes sure it’s all tuned up while the stage crew check to make sure everything is working and the microphones are on. Rin glances back at Haru, who stands with Makoto just a few feet off to the side, and grins. 

When the crew calls out that every is set to go, Sei starts off with hitting one of the cymbals, hard enough that the sound makes Rin shudder. 

“Well, the speakers are working,” Rin mumbles.

Once Sei stops the vibrations of the cymbal, the band then plays  _ You Are My Sunshine _ to make sure everything works. It’s an interesting piece when it’s played by a band like theirs, but it fulfills its purpose and everything seems to be in order. They get called off the float for some last minute checks, and so the group waits it out to the side. 

“Look at all the people!” Gou says, pointing towards the direction they had come from.

Crowds of people are filing into the park, and from what Rin can see, there’s a huge diversity. People of every race, gender, and ethnicity are filing in one after another. Some are dressed in the colors of their flags, others wear plain clothing, and many more are dressed extravagantly. 

There are people dressed like princesses, witches, and superheroes. There are puffy rainbow dresses everywhere, along with crazy hats and masks. What really draws Rin’s attention are the people dressed in barely anything at all. 

He sees naked torsos everywhere, though he can’t complain because some of the men have abs of steel. People in bikinis don’t seem to mind the cool weather, though Rin has to look away with a blush when he spots a man wearing only a tight pair of underwear that barely covers his backside. He shifts his attention to the drag queens instead, gets startled by a few clowns, and then settles on just observing the overall crowd with a smile.

“So many people,” he says to Haru in awe. “They’re all so different… but they all share something similar. I never thought I’d ever see a crowd like this.”

“It  _ is _ amazing,” Haru says softly.

Rin turns to look at him, seeing Haru standing close to his side with his arms crossed over his chest, as if to protect himself. 

“Everything okay?” Rin asks quietly.

Haru meets his gaze, then looks away.

“Just… a little nervous.”

“Can’t say I blame you. But it’s gonna be just fine, Haru. You’ll be with the rest of us. If you feel overwhelmed when you’re meeting fans or something, just tug on my shirt and we’ll find a way to keep you behind us for a while.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Haru protests, but Rin shakes his head to cut him off.

“I’m not gonna throw everything at you all at once. Besides, I promised your grandma I’d make sure you’re not too uncomfortable.”

Haru furrows his brows for a second, looking as if he wants to argue. But then he sighs and his shoulders slump in defeat.

“I’m not good at this,” he murmurs. “Right now I just want to go home and eat mackerel with you.”

“Hey, come on,” Rin encourages, throwing an arm around Haru’s shoulders. Haru grumpily accepts the arm with a frown. “It’s gonna be so fun, I promise. I  _ will _ make you enjoy this, no matter what.” 

Another sigh, but Haru doesn’t argue this time. 

It’s takes a while, but eventually the parade is ready to start. People leave the park and line the streets, and those in charge of their floats get ready to take off. Hazel and Amakata-san go over the procedure one last time. Momo, Ai, Nagisa, and Gou climb up to the upper level of the float, while Haru and Makoto stay with the band on the lower level. They stand off to the side near the back, but Rin can see Haru if he turns slightly. They’re still in sight, but out of the band’s way. On the other side is Sasabe-san and one other guard, there just in case anyone tries anything.

Slinging his guitar over his shoulder, Rin goes up to Haru and Makoto. 

“It’s been months since you saw us live, right?” He asks.

Makoto smiles and claps him on the shoulder. “Yeah. But you guys were amazing back then, and you’ll be amazing now. Good luck.” 

Haru doesn’t say anything, but Rin can tell from the look in his eyes that he’ll be listening closely. For him, Rin will make sure that this is one of his best performances ever.

He takes his place at the microphone in the center. As the driver of the float gets ready to go, Rin closes his eyes and tunes out the world for a moment.

He takes a deep breath and pictures where his bandmates are standing, ready to support him in this song. It’s like he can feel the air shift on either side of him as Rei and Kisumi move about, and Sei’s presence behind them is like a protective wall. It’s like he can picture Sosuke’s every move as he gets ready to bring his fingers down the keys.

Calm, collected, and with a fire burning in his chest, Rin opens his eyes just the float begins to move.

There are a few floats ahead of them. The one at the very front holds Hazel, Amakata-san, and some of the other organizers. Parade music plays as they turn into the street and the first people come into sight.

The streets are crowded with enough people to fill up one of their concerts. There’s cheering, and Rin distinctly hears high pitched screaming above everything else. He sees their fans, holding signs for them and wearing shirts with their band’s name, waving at them as they pass. Rin waves back, his grin permanent on his face.

Once they’re a little further out, the parade music dies down, and that is Scarlet Butterfly’s cue to begin.

It starts out with a sharp note from Rei’s bass, and then Sei beats down on his drums. Kisumi joins in, and then Sosuke and Rin take on the task of signing the opening lyrics.

This is somehow different from performing in a concert arena. Not all of these people are their fans, but they seem to be enjoying the music anyway. They haven’t all gathered for this one performance, but despite being from different walks of life, they have all gathered to show their pride in who they are. Rin has never met any of these people before, but he feels a strange connection with all of them. 

In some way, they’re like him, and he’s proud to be a part of this group.

Rin flips his hair out of his face as the chorus hits, and the five of them sing in unison.

“Don’t let them steal your voices, Show them all what love is, And shout it out above the crowd! Free the Young and Proud!”

The last line is heard from all around them, as the fans in the crowd scream that lyric out with them. Rin feels a warmth bubbling up in his chest with how on top of the world he feels right now. He feels like he could do anything. 

Nagisa and Momo have been throwing packets of Skittles off the float the whole time, and when an instrumental solo creates a lull in the singing, Rin hears Nagisa shout, “TASTE THE FUCKING RAINBOW!”

Rin turns to look at Haru while he sings, and lowers his lids in a seductive manner. He can only imagine what it looks like with the eyeliner and eyeshadow on. It seems to affect Haru pretty well; his frown deepens and his fingers clench the fabric of his sleeves.

Soon enough, the song comes to an end, and it is met with cheers and joyous shrieks. While the song may be over, the parade is not, and so Scarlet Butterfly begins to play a hardcore instrumental that the crowd seems to love. 

Slowly but surely, Rin sees Haru begin to come out of his shell a little. Haru surveys the people and sees the fun they’re having. Perhaps it dawns on him that these people are all here to celebrate who they are, that they’ve come to be around others who have had similar experiences and are like them. Rin sees the tiniest of smiles on Haru’s face, and he feels like he’s floating right off the ground. 

They make a turn toward the park again, and Rin knows that the parade has officially come to an end. Still feeling his whole body is buzzing from the adrenaline, he and the others are escorted off the float while the crew takes their instruments. Haru comes to stand by him, a shoulder brushing against his, and they grin at each other. Well, Rin grins. Haru’s smile just widens by a fraction.

“That… was so cool!” Kisumi shouts, pumping his fists into the air. 

“I’ve seen parades before, but I’ve never actually been part of one,” Ai says. “That was one of the best experiences of my life.” 

“You guys were wonderful!” They all look over to see Hazel and Amakata-san approaching them. “I’m so glad I invited you guys.”

“These boys are my pride and joy,” Amakata-san says. “Good job, everyone.”

It’s always nice to be praised by her, Rin thinks. It shows them that they did something right, and it’s always fun to see Sasabe-san pout at not being praised as well.

Something draws Hazel’s attention to the street, and she lets out a weary sigh.

“In all that excitement, I wasn’t paying attention to  _ them _ . But we can’t just go one year without them, can we?” 

Confused, Rin and the others follow her gaze towards the street.

Rin’s mood instantly sours. There’s a small group of protestors approaching the park, equipped with signs and disgusted faces. Rin’s rage rises with every sign he reads, and he watches with a scowl as the protestors stop just on the outskirts of the park. A hush falls over the attendees nearest to the street, which includes Rin and his group. 

They start saying some nasty things, and while most of the attendees grumble and walk away from them, Rin feels closer and closer to just walking over there and punching someone in the face. 

He feels a hand on his shoulder and is surprised to find that it’s Nagisa, of all people, who is trying to calm him down. 

“Now now, Rin-chan. You have to deal with this kind of thing tactfully. You can’t just go and beat people up. They’ll press charges! No, you gotta stay calm, cool, and…”

Nagisa, with his head held high, walks calmly over to Rei, who regards him with a way expression. Nagisa takes his hand, and, in full view of the protesters, pulls Rei down into a filthy kiss. 

The protesters roar with rage, Rei blushes all the way to his ears, and Nagisa gives them all a thumbs up with his eyes closed. 

“I mean,” Sei says with a laugh. “At least he won’t get arrested for that.”

“Nagisa? Doing something that won’t get him arrested? Are pigs flying?” Rin jokes. 

“Ai, we should do it too!” Momo says. 

“W-what?” Ai stammers. “No! That’ll just make them angrier!”

“Exactly! The best way to deal with assholes like them is to shove it right in their faces that we’re free to be who we are. Kissing isn’t against the law, and they can’t do anything about it unless they want us to call the cops. Let’s show them that we won’t give in to them!”

Ai looks torn for a moment, but with the hateful things the protesters are saying, he steels his nerves. Determined to prove just how happy they all are, Ai leans up and kisses Momo straight on the mouth, making Momo squeak in surprise. Momo melts into it, and Rin feels a surge of determination at the yelling coming from the protestors.

They can’t tear them down. Rei and Nagisa are lost in their own world now, Rei smiling brilliantly down at Nagisa with affection. Ai giggles at the lovestruck expression on Momo’s face, not even paying attention as fans take pictures. 

“Sooo, Haru,” Rin begins, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“No.” Haru shuts him down instantly, turning his face away. Rin pouts.

Kisumi, unable to stand being left out of the fun, grabs Sosuke’s hand and drags him to the front of the group.

“Sosuke-kun,” he begins dramatically. Sosuke’s eyes widen as Kisumi gets down on one knee. “I know we haven’t been together for long, but… I just feel like we have a connection. I-I think we’re soulmates.”

The roars from the protestors increase in volume, but Kisumi just keeps up the act, louder this time.

His face set in mock-seriousness and with exaggerated motions, he reaches into his back pocket. 

“So, Sosuke-kun, the love of my life… Will you do me the honor of…” Out of his pocket, he pulls out a pink condom. “Being my sex slave for the rest of our lives?”

Rin coughs to cover up the laughter that is threatening to burst from his lips. It’s far too difficult to keep a straight face, so he turns his face into Haru’s neck to appear as if he’s crying from joy.

“Kisumi!” Sosuke hisses, cheeks flaming. “What the hell are you doing? Get up!”

“Aww, come on!” Kisumi insists. “It’s strawberry flavored, your favorite!”

He winks at Sosuke and motions to the protestors with his eyes, trying to get his message across. Sosuke closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and giving in.

“Fine,” he says. “Yes, I’ll… I’ll always be your slave. For eternity.”

Kisumi jumps up in joy. “Hell yeah!” He slings an arm around Sosuke’s shoulders and says quite loudly, “Let’s go to the bathroom and see if the ring fits, yeah?”

Their friends clap after them as they walk off. As they pass, Rin hears Kisumi whisper, “Do you really wanna get engaged though? Because I -”

“Kisumi, shut up!” Sosuke stops him, his face turning redder by the second.

“They’re all so extreme,” Sei laughs, giving Makoto a kiss on the temple.

“I agree with Nagisa and Momo, though,” Makoto says. “This is the best way to deal with them.”

He beams brightly at the protesters, then puts an arm around Sei’s waist and stalks off. 

They don’t stick around to hear what else the protesters have to say. Having seen their incredible display, the other attendees also don’t feel the need to pay any more attention to the hateful group, and everyone walks away. The protesters are left seething and defeated. 

They’re given (almost) free reign to wander the festival, then. Sasabe-san goes with them, but since he’s always stuck to them like glue, it doesn’t make much of a difference to the band. Excited to see everything and be around people like him, Rin takes Haru’s hand and happily follows the others around.

They’re often stopped by fans to take pictures and to say hello, and occasionally they’re stopped by people that don’t know them at all. All of them say the same things: that they’re happy young people can have a group that encourages people to be happy and be who they are, and it’s amazing that they can relate to people so famous. Everyone is friendly and nice and so very supportive, Rin wonders why he never attended this kind of thing earlier.

Rin’s fans turn out to be more interested in Haru than in him, though he does get compliment after compliment on his eyeliner. Rin doesn’t really have a problem with Haru getting the most attention - He’s beautiful and deserves it - but Haru himself doesn’t look to be enjoying the attention all too much. He lets people hug him and take pictures, but eventually it gets a little bit too much. After about a dozen fans have hugged him and gushed about his beauty, Haru stealthily tugs at the back of Rin’s hoodie. Rin immediately gets the message and steps in. 

“Hey, how about a group photo with the band?” He suggests, carefully taking their attention away from Haru.

It works, and while the band is posing together with the fans for a picture, Makoto sneaks Haru away. When Rin meets back up with them near the bathrooms, Haru shakes his head with a sigh.

“I don’t know how you do it,” he says.

“You’ll get used to it someday.”

Haru doesn’t look too convinced. 

“Rin!” 

Rin spins around at the sound of his mother’s voice. She runs up over to them, clapping Rin hard on the back.

“You were great out there,” Matsuoka-san says. “Definitely one of your best.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“I have to agree.” Granny comes up behind Matsuoka-san, hands clasped behind her back and giving Rin an approving look. “I see what Haruka means when he talks about your music.”

Rin feels like he has reached an important milestone by impressing Granny.

They all go get some food, then. After lunch, Rin’s mother and Granny bid everyone farewell, saying that they had only planned to stop by for a little while. Before she leaves, however, Matsuoka-san whispers in Rin’s ear, “You and Haru will have the house to yourselves tonight,” before winking and walking away.

Rin has so many questions, like where is she and Granny going to be all night? Where will Gou stay? Just where are they going even now?

But then the full implication of what it means to have the house to themselves hits him, and he snaps his mouth shut. He swallows roughly, ignoring Haru’s questioning look, and takes a big gulp of his soda to settle down.

They have the time of their lives for a few hours. They go from booth to booth, playing games for prizes and buying souvenirs. Rin and Haru’s competitive streak comes back in full force with every game they play, trying to win over each other. Makoto wins prizes for Sei, and Gou runs around, taking pictures of absolutely everything.

As the sun goes down and the lights start to come on, some vendors begin to sell beer. Momo is all too interested, but Sei keeps him in place with a firm grip on the back of his collar.

“Come on Nii-san, you could get some for us!”

Sei sets a hand on his hip and levels Momo with a stern look. “I’m not getting anything for anyone. You’re all underage. Besides, that’s illegal.”

“I’m technically of age in Japan,” Haru mumbles.

“Well this isn’t Japan, Nanase, so no beer. For  _ anyone _ .”

Half of them walk away, crestfallen, while the other half didn’t really care for the alcohol in the first place.

The time approaches for Scarlet Butterfly to perform on the stage in the center of the park. The band starts to get ready, while the others are led up to the front row to watch. The crowd is buzzing with excitement, and it starts to affect the band, as well. They get ready on their spots on stage, looking over the audience with their instruments in their hands.

But before they play a song, they have a few words to say.

“How’s everyone doing today?” Sei asks into the microphone. He’s greeted by cheers and whistles, to which he laughs good-naturedly. “Good! We’re glad everyone’s having fun. We sure as hell are.”

“It’s our first time at a Pride festival,” Kisumi adds. “And it’s  _ amazing _ . You’re all so awesome. It’s nice to be around people who don’t judge you all the time.”

“It’s always nice to meet new people,” Rei says with a smile. “We’ve loved meeting the fans and getting to talk with all of you. You’re all so welcoming, and the best part is, you’re just like us.”

“We just wanted to say a few things before we started this song,” Sosuke says, and the four of them look over to Rin. 

Rin still wants to argue with them over choosing him to be the one to say all this. Sei or Rei would have been a much better choice for this task, as they’re a lot better with words than Rin is. Rin still doesn’t even know how he became the lead of this band. 

“We just wanted to say that…” Rin starts, scanning over the crowd. “We know what some of you guys went through. When we first got signed, no one believed we’d get anywhere. And why? Just because we weren’t straight. They called us “the band with the gays,” which wouldn’t really be a problem on it’s own, but they completely erased Sei’s bisexuality. People think it’s only either that you’re straight, or you’re gay, which is fucking stupid. And those same people want to start shit, to provoke us into fights, and they say the dumbest things just to get to us. The amount of hate we’ve gotten just because of our sexualities is insane. We’ve had things thrown at us, people trying to hurt us, even death threats. It’s not  _ fair _ . Because we’re people just like they are.”

He’s getting heated now, thinking of all the injustice. He remembers the protesters from before, and rage makes him clench his fists. 

“Who are we hurting? How do the people we love affect  _ their  _ lives? We’re all people, we just happen to fall in love in a way that society thinks isn’t right.” He catches Haru’s eye and gives a small smile. “We never hid who we were because, thank God, all of our families were open minded. But I know that’s not the case for a lot of people out there. They can’t come out because it might be dangerous for them, or they might get completely cut off from their families. I wish I could help all those people, because they deserve to feel loved no matter what. I think we just have to hold out hope that one day they’ll be in a situation where it’s safe to be who they are.

“And for everyone else, just… Be proud of who you are. It doesn’t matter if you’re gay or bi or ace or anything else, if you’re trans or genderfluid or anything in between, because you’re human, and that’s all that matters. Don’t let the jackasses get you down and control your lives. Walk with your head held high and just stay true to yourself. It doesn't matter how many people don’t like you because of who you are. In the end, all that matters is that you’re safe and happy. One day, I’m sure the world won’t even bat an eye at people like us. But for now, we just have to keep getting together like this and supporting each other. Let’s show the world that it’s not wrong to be different, because we’re happy with who we are. Be proud of yourselves for making it this far, and always hold out hope that the ones who can’t be here with us right now can one day be free without worrying for their safety.”

He stops there, and it hits him how many eyes are on him. He feels like he totally screwed that up; he  _ knew _ he should have let Sei handle this. 

But then the clapping starts, and soon everyone is giving him a round of applause. Rin blinks in surprise; he hadn’t expected that response at all. 

“That wasn’t too bad,” Kisumi says, clapping him on the back. 

Rin is about to reply, but he notices Haru hops onto the stage. Haru comes up to a dumbstruck Rin, takes his face in his hands, and kisses him gently while the crowd whistles and roars. 

“I love you,” Haru says softly, though the microphone picks it up. 

A chorus of “Awww”s sound from the audience. Dazed, Rin barely has the coherency to mumble back an ‘I love you.’ Haru then hops off the stage and takes his spot next to Makoto again, as if nothing happened. 

Rin shakes his head to snap out of it. He feels ten times stronger somehow, as if Haru’s kiss has pumped him with a surge of electricity. It’s like he’s on top of the world, and he’s ready to put on a great show. 

They play three of their most popular songs from their new album. The crowd roars and cheers, dancing around with the music. Overall, it’s a great show, and most everyone seems to enjoy it. 

Sweaty and feeling alive, Rin thanks the crowd at the end of the show and exits the stage with his bandmates to make room for the other entertainers. 

Screeching in delight, Nagisa throws himself at Rei. Makoto whispers something in Sei’s ear, and Haru just nods at Rin. 

That nod means so much to him.

“Haru,” Rin says softly, reaching out and linking their pinkies together. He motions toward a vacant bench, gently tugging on Haru’s hand. “I’m tired. Let’s go sit down for a while.”

“Okay,” Haru agrees easily. He looks a little worn out from all the hustle and bustle of the day, too. While Sasabe-san trails behind the others, another bodyguard stands a little ways away from Rin and Haru, giving them privacy but also keeping an eye on them at the same time.

Rin stretches and leans back on his palms, closing his eyes and turning his face to the sky. The cool nighttime breeze feels refreshing on his sweat-slicked skin, especially now that he’s finally sitting down for once. Even with his eyes closed, he can practically  _ feel _ Haru staring at him.

“You… were really great up there,” Haru says quietly. 

Rin can’t help but smile at his honesty. “You think so? We all really tried our best today.” He finally opens his eyes and looks over to Haru beside him. 

Haru is gazing at him with an intense look on his face. His eyes scan over every inch of Rin’s features, lingering on his eyes. Rin wonders if he’s still rocking the liner and eyeshadow, and if this is the attention it gets from Haru, then he should definitely wear it more often.

“You sounded amazing,” Haru compliments.

Rin smirks, leaning toward him slightly. “I knew it was all about the voice for you.”

“It’s  _ not _ . I just…”

“You just what?” Rin teases. He puts his lips right up against Haru’s ear and whispers hotly. “You just have a thing for my voice, right?” 

Haru visibly shudders, and Rin counts that as a victory.

“I’ll bite you,” Haru threatens.

Rin raises a suggestive brow. “Kinky. Do you want to start something here, Nanase?”

He must be feeling challenged, because Haru doesn’t hesitate to drag Rin into a kiss. Their lips bump together harshly, but they quickly tilt their heads to deepen it. Haru is aggressive today, biting at Rin’s lips and making Rin’s fists clench in the fabric of his jeans with the swipe of his tongue. Rin fights back just as hard, slipping his tongue into Haru’s mouth at the first opportunity. He licks and sucks and lets his arm snake around Haru’s back to settle his hand on his hip. Their sides are pressed up against each other as they practically devour each other’s mouths.

They only pull apart when they realize they had forgotten to breathe. They both take a few gasping breaths, eyes locked on each other and fire burning in their stomachs.

“ _ Fuck _ , Haru,” Rin says breathlessly. His body tingles from his head to his toes, surging with the desire to push Haru down onto the bench and do unspeakable things to him. 

But just as he’s about to, Sosuke’s voice calls them back to reality and reminds them of where they are.

“Rin! Get over here, we’re getting hot chocolate!”

Rin doesn’t  _ need _ hot chocolate. He’s already heated up enough. If anything, he needs something to cool down. 

But Rin still gets up, knowing that if he doesn’t, this may go somewhere that isn’t appropriate for the public eye. He offers a hand to Haru, who moodily takes it and gets up. Rin wraps an arm around his waist and breathes hotly on his ear.

“When we get home…” he punctuates the thought with a nip at Haru’s ear. Haru’s mood lightens a bit at that, but the fire in his eyes never disappears.

The guard, at least, breathes a sigh of relief. 

It’s difficult to keep their hands off each other. With the music pumping and couples all around them locking lips every now and again, Rin finds himself being attacked by lips on his neck more often than not. Half the time he can predict when Haru is going to nibble at his neck, and he manages to interfere his lips with his own. These moments lead to drawn out make out sessions that usually end with getting flicked on the head by Sasabe-san and a reminder that they’re in public. 

But Rin has kept his hands to himself all day, and Haru is testing his patience. Of course, he gets back at him by whispering promises in his ear, which only serves to enhance Haru’s lustful gaze.

As the festival draws to a close, Rin and Haru reluctantly pull away from each other to say goodbye to Hazel. 

“We had a great time,” Sei says cheerfully, shaking Hazel’s hand. “I think we might come back next year.”

“You’re always welcome here,” Hazel says, smiling at the group. “Thank you for giving us such a great show.”

They bid farewell to Hazel, to the new people they met, and to the boy and girl who gave them their Scarlet Butterfly shirts. He hopes they’re happy, that they go home happy and proud and with new friends made. They pass by the floats one more time, and Rin knows that this is one memory he isn’t likely to forget anytime soon. 

But Haru does a good job at taking his mind off even the good things. As he stands behind Sosuke to file into the limo, he feels warm lips on the back of his neck and hands fiddling with the hem of his hoodie. Haru bites at his nape, eliciting a moan from Rin that he cuts off with a hand over his mouth. He’s so glad that Gou had left with her friend, because that was one sound he never wants her to hear. 

He slides into his seat, scooting over to make room for Haru. Haru, however, has other plans; he climbs over Rin, puts his arms around his neck, noses brushing together, and promptly settles himself down on Rin’s lap. 

“H-Haru?” Rin stammers, heart skipping a beat.

Haru has never been very outspoken, so he says all he needs to say by burying his fingers in Rin’s hair and kissing him hard. Rin’s eyes slip shut, his hands clutching at Haru’s hips and pulling him closer in his lap.

“So, who wants to tell them that they’re not the only two in here?” Sei asks the others, while Rin and Haru kiss heatedly. 

“As if they’d listen,” Sosuke grumbles, rubbing at his temples.

“Whoo! Go Haru-chan! Get some!” Nagisa is much more approving than his friends.

While the ride home is spent in awkward conversation for their friends, Rin and Haru are lost in the feel of each other’s lips and the press of their bodies. Haru is a solid weight on Rin’s lap, and he jolts when he feels Haru grind down on him. A small voice in the back of his mind is telling him that they should spare their friends, that they’re not too far from home now, but Rin has never been good at listening. 

So instead, he slides his hands under the back of Haru’s sweater and feels the hot flesh against his skin. 

“WE’RE HERE!” Rei shouts, jolting Rin and Haru out of their stupor. 

Rei’s face is beet red, Sosuke is staring intently out the window, and Makoto has his face buried in his hands as Sei rubs his back soothingly.

They’re kicked out of the car without even a farewell. Breathing heavily in the dark in front of Rin’s home, he and Haru share a look. 

A look that demands Rin’s earlier promises to be fulfilled. 

They waste no time. Rin digs in his pocket for his keys, cursing his tight jeans, while Haru moves his lips down Rin’s throat. It’s difficult to concentrate with Haru’s fingers tracing the planes of his chest under his hoodie, but after a few curses and some searching, Rin manages to get the right key in the keyhole and opens the door.

They stagger back into the house, Haru’s lips attached to Rin’s neck, but as soon the door closes behind them, Rin slams Haru against it. Haru lets out a moan, and Rin grabs him by the thighs and hoists him up. Haru wraps his legs around Rin’s waist and grabs him by the hair, pulling Rin’s mouth back to his own. 

“Bed,” Rin gasps in between kisses. 

Haru makes a sound of agreement, though it just sounds like a more drawn out moan that gets lower in pitch when Rin grinds their hips together. 

One day, he’s going to make it up to his mother for being so incredible and leaving the house to them, but for now he focuses on lifting Haru up by the thighs and carrying him over to the stairs and setting him down on his feet.

“Come on,” he whispers, giving Haru’s jawline a lick.

He takes the stairs two at a time with Haru hot on his heels. They burst into his room, slamming the door behind them, and Haru pushes him down onto the bed without a second thought.

“Someone’s eager today,” Rin teases, watching as Haru crawls up over him. 

“You’ve been teasing me all day,” Haru says. “Looking like that… Singing like that.”

“Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?”

Determination flashes in Haru’s eyes. He grabs Rin by the wrists and pins his arms above his head. “Make sure you’re too sore to even tempt me tomorrow.”

And if that doesn’t cause Rin’s cock to harden, nothing does. 

His lips, already slick from their combined saliva, get pulled into another bruising kiss. As their tongues slide wetly together, Haru pushes Rin’s hoodie up, exposing his stomach and chest. Rin spreads his legs to let Haru lay between them, and tilts his head back to expose his neck when they part for air. 

Haru traces Rin’s jawline with his tongue, biting down gently on the underside. Rin gasps, his hips bucking up of their own accord. While Rin squirms under him, Haru litters his neck with bites, sucking and leaving marks everywhere. Rin knows he won’t be able to hide them later, but for now, he can’t find it in him to care. The little sting of Haru’s bites are sending jolts down his spine and straight to his cock, especially when they’re coupled together with Haru’s fingers teasing at his nipples.

Unable to mark up every inch of Rin’s skin, Haru urges him to sit up and pulls the hoodie off of him. It gets thrown somewhere behind them, much like Haru’s sweater a few seconds later. Rin flops down onto his back once more, and Haru hovers over him with his lips stuck firmly to his collarbones. 

“Come  _ on _ , Haru,” Rin groans, frustrated at the pace they’re going. His cock aches for attention, trapped in the confines of his too tight jeans. 

“You made me wait, so now you have to wait, too.” 

Rin lets out another frustrated groan, which turns into a moan when Haru circles his tongue around a nipple. It’s such sweet torture, being toyed with and being made to beg for more. Rin wants to do something too, he wants to make Haru feel good, but he’s trapped beneath a demon ready to devour his body and his mind keeps short circuiting. 

Haru drags his tongue all the way down to Rin’s hips. There, he finally unzips Rin’s jeans and begins to tugs them down his legs, underwear and all.

Rin gasps as the cool air hits his erection, nails digging into the flesh of Haru’s back. It feels so good to not be restricted by clothes anymore, and despite wanting to just lay back and let Haru blow his mind, he makes it his mission to make Haru just as naked as he is.

With impatient hands, he pulls Haru up into a sitting position and pulls down his zipper. While getting some payback and biting at Haru’s skin, he manages to get Haru’s pants off enough so that Haru can kick them the rest of the way off. He’s pushed onto the bed again, this time with both of them gloriously free of clothes. The slide of Haru’s hot skin, of Haru’s  _ cock _ , against his own makes him moan into Haru’s mouth.

He flips them over, gaining the upper hand and sliding a leg between Haru’s. He uses the leverage to grind down against him, bringing his thigh up to give Haru just enough friction to leave him wanting more.

“Rin!” Haru gasps at a deliciously rough bite to his collarbone. “E-enough. Let’s just…”

“What do you want to do?” 

Haru averts his eyes, cheeks flaming, but he doesn’t say anything. Rin isn’t sure what to make of that, but he remembers what he’s had hidden in his nightstand for the past couple of weeks. He’d wanted to try it more than anything, but they hadn’t gotten a chance yet. They’d been settling for quiet blowjobs in the shower and furtive handjobs under the sheets at night. But this is the perfect opportunity, Rin thinks.

“Er… Do you wanna…” He starts, a blush rising to his cheeks. He suddenly feels embarrassed, as if they hadn’t just been grinding against each other. “I, uh, I have the stuff, so if you wanna, you know…”

For a second, Haru’s expression is filled with nothing but confusion, but then the implications of Rin’s words dawn on him and his eyes widen.

“Yes,” Haru says quickly, eagerly. 

Electricity shoots up Rin’s spine. He almost falls off the bed in his hurry to reach for his nightstand drawer. He rummages through it, moving things out of the way until he finds the strip of condoms he had stashed there just in case.

He went through a lot of trouble to get these condoms. He had dressed up in a disguise when going to the store, hoping no one recognized him all the while. He had purchased the box in paranoia, afraid someone would know who he was and spread it all over the internet that Rin Matsuoka was out to buy condoms so he could lose his virginity (not that they would know about the virgin part, but Rin was paranoid). 

Now, he tears one off the strip, grabs his trusty bottle of lube, and goes back to kneeling over Haru with his heart pounding in anticipation.

“How do you want to do this?” He asks awkwardly.

“I’ve never done this before, so I don’t know,” Haru says.

“Okay, well…” He thinks for a moment, before settling on an idea. “Why don’t I guide you? Because I - You know I -” He stutters, embarrassed and unwanting to say that he has experience with his vibrator. “Just - sit up and lean against the headboard. I’ll be the bottom this time and show you want to do.”

Haru follows his instructions, leaning back against the headboard. Rin takes a moment to admire the smooth planes of Haru’s chest and the tantalizing v that leads down to his hard, dripping cock. Rin is overcome with the urge to wrap his lips around it, but he pushes that thought to the back of his mind. They can do that later; right now they have something much more thrilling to try.

He settles himself above Haru’s lap, supporting himself with his thighs. The tips of their cocks brush together, making Rin hungry for some kind of friction.

“Give me your hand,” he instructs. When Haru does, Rin pops open the cap of the lube and squirts some over two of Haru’s fingers. He raises his hips up higher, guiding Haru’s fingers to his entrance. “I like teasing myself a little first,” he admits, blushing all the way to his ears. He shows Haru how to move his fingers in a circular motion around his entrance, shivering and clenching at the cool, slick touch. “Make my body want it.”

Haru takes over for a moment, brows furrowed in concentration as he strokes over Rin’s entrance with feather light touches. Gently, he presses against it, making Rin anticipate more, but then he pulls away to continue circling around it. 

“You’re too good at being a jerk,” Rin grumbles, taking deep breaths and retraining from touching his aching cock. He really wants it now, alright. He grabs Haru’s hand again and stills it. “Now, you wanna start with one finger. Go slow.”

Haru takes his advice and slowly presses in the tip of his middle finger. Rin relaxes, letting Haru enter his body. He knows how this goes, has done it several times to himself before. 

“You’re so hot and tight inside,” Haru says in awe. He cautiously moves his finger around, curling and withdrawing it, only to thrust it back in again. 

“That’s good,” Rin huffs. He firmly grabs a hold of Haru’s shoulders to support himself. “You can add another.”

Haru is gentle and hesitant, and Rin knows it’s because he’s afraid of hurting him. It makes his heart swell to know that Haru cares so much.

But he isn’t new to having something inside him, so he starts rocking his hips in time with Haru’s fingers. Haru’s a little clumsy, but Rin makes up for it with his own movements. Haru’s fingers rub against him perfectly, but not providing nearly enough friction to get him off. 

“Another,” Rin demands, breath coming quicker.

Haru pulls out his fingers for just a second to lube them up again, then shoves two back in, making his way up to a third. With Haru fingering him and their cocks rubbing together with each of Rin’s movements, he can hardly stand it. He  _ craves _ more, and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t get it.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Rin announces, and Haru slips his fingers free. He feels empty, impatient to get Haru inside of him.

He tears open a condom from its wrapper, quickly helping Haru roll it on. Haru sucks in a sharp breath at the touch, and Rin gives his cock a few extra tugs after coating it with lube. He raises himself on his knees to position himself above Haru’s erection.

Together, they guide Haru’s cock to his entrance, and Rin bites his lip at the heat pressing against him. He takes a deep breath, relaxes his muscles, and ever so slowly sinks down onto it.

The breath is stolen from his lungs at the sensation. He’s never had anything so  _ hot _ inside him before. He strains to keep his eyes open to be able to see Haru’s expression; Haru’s eyes are closed in bliss and his mouth is parted slightly, his fingers digging into the flesh of Rin’s hips. 

When Rin has finally taken in all of Haru, they still for a moment with Rin’s arms around Haru’s neck and Haru’s arms around his waist. Rin buries his face in the crook of Haru’s neck, taking deep breaths to let himself adjust.

“Rin,” Haru moans quietly in his ear. “You’re amazing.”

“Fuck, Haru,” Rin pants, sliding his fingers into Haru’s hair, his thighs quivering. “This is so different from that vibrator. You’re so fucking hot.”

Teeth tug gently at his earlobe, and he knows Haru is aching to move. He takes one more moment to get used to the intrusion, then raises himself up once more. 

He drops back down and the two moan in unison. Haru’s cock rubs every inch of his inner walls, providing him with the sweet friction he’s been craving. His thighs tremble every time he lifts himself up, but his dripping cock rubs against Haru’s stomach with every movement.

Haru is chanting his name like a prayer, and just knowing that he’s making Haru lose all control has Rin speeding up his movements. Haru manages to find his lips and they get caught up in another wet kiss, just as Haru grabs for his cock. Rin, feeling like he’s losing all his strength from the combination of sensations, lets Haru explore his mouth to his heart’s content. He’s too busy trying to focus on riding Haru.

Haru strokes him in the way he knows Rin loves, rubbing the underside of the head of Rin’s cock on every upstroke. Rin shifts his hips a little, trying to change the angle to find that one spot that will make him go crazy. 

“Ah!” Rin’s whole body shudders when Haru hits his prostate dead on. “Right there!”

They move in sync, Haru bucking his hips up just as Rin slams down, hitting his sweet spot almost every time. Rin’s cock is in Haru’s tight grip, stroking it in time with Rin’s movements. 

He’s getting dangerously close to the edge already; his thighs won’t stop shaking and heat is coiling in his lower abdomen, ready to burst any minute. 

“Yes, yes, Haru, come on, right there-!” He can’t stop himself from babbling. His mind has gone blank, filled only with the pleasure that keeps spiking up his body. Haru’s shoulders and back will definitely have scratch marks on then in the morning from how Rin rakes his nails down his skin. He’s just so close, feeling like he’s melting as he desperately tries to keep his body moving. 

His voice must be doing things to Haru, what with how Haru screws his eyes shut and listens to each and every word that flies out of Rin’s mouth. He looks like he won’t much longer either. 

All it takes is one last thrust right into his sweet spot and one last swipe of Haru’s thumb at the tip of his cock, and then Rin’s body tenses up. He throws his head back as his back arches, white shooting from the tip of his cock and all over Haru’s stomach. 

Haru’s hips buck up once, twice, three times, and then he’s gasping and Rin feels his whole body shudder against him as he finds his release. 

Rin lets out one final, blissed out groan and slumps against Haru with his head laying on his shoulder. They’re silent for a while, catching their breaths. Haru traces patterns on Rin’s back, humming in contentment. 

“I didn’t think it would be like that,” Haru says, hooking his chin over Rin’s shoulder. “It was better than I expected.”

“Mmm, yeah,” Rin mumbles, all fucked out. His lower body is still tingling, his hole fluttering around Haru’s cock with the aftershocks. “Why the hell didn’t we do this earlier?” 

“I don’t know, but… We’re going to do it again, right?”

Slowly, Rin finds enough strength to push himself off of Haru just enough to meet his gaze. 

“Of-fucking-course we will. As much as we can.”

Haru looks pleased at that, and gently kisses Rin’s bruised lips. “The eyeliner… You should wear it more often.”

“Is that what got you so horny today?” Rin grins, feeling loose and relaxed and just plain happy. 

“You always make me like this.”

Haru’s blunt honesty makes him blush. He kisses him again to hide his face. 

“We should get cleaned up,” Rin mumbles against Haru's lips. His legs feel like jelly as he lifts himself up off of Haru, a drawn out moan breaking past his lips at the feeling of Haru slipping out from inside him. 

“Lay down, I’ll do it,” Haru says, gently pushing Rin onto the bed. 

He gets up and ties the condom off, tossing it into the trashcan by the bed. Rin watches appreciatively as Haru goes to the door, dragging his eyes down from his red, scratched up shoulders to that perfect, tight ass and those gorgeous legs. 

“Get me a towel to take my makeup off,” he calls after him. 

Haru leaves for the bathroom, and Rin stretches out on his bed, not bothering to cover up with a blanket. Haru returns a minute later with a couple of wet towelettes, one of which he uses to gently wipe the sweat off Rin’s body. Rin smiles in thanks, and uses the other to wipe at his eyes. 

With the towels thrown over the side of the bed to join their scattered clothes, Rin and Haru settle down side by side and stare up at the ceiling. 

“This week’s been awesome,” Rin comments. 

Haru rolls over onto his side, running his fingers through Rin’s hair. 

“It has. I wish it wasn’t over so soon.”

Rin agrees wholeheartedly, but he gives Haru a soft smile of encouragement. 

“Yeah, but we still have one more day together. Let’s make the most of it.”

He tangles their legs together under the comforter, letting Haru rest his head on his arm, and presses a kiss to Haru’s forehead. 

“Yeah,” Haru says softly, eyes shining with adoration. “Let’s make the most of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys liked that chapter. Again, I'm so sorry for being gone so long. You've all been so nice to me. Not one of you has demanded the next chapter, and for that I'm so grateful. I promise not be gone that long ever again. Hell, I have another idea for an au, so I'm gonna try to finish this up asap so I can started on that! I might update every week or every other week; I'm still trying to figure out what works best for me. But as always, thank you all so much for the support!


	26. I Never Knew Loving Could Hurt This Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is saying goodbye always so difficult?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Toye Sivan's "Wild"

Makoto has gotten used to waking up like this: with his legs tangled with Sei’s under the covers, his face buried in the crook of Sei’s neck, and strong arms wrapped around him. He’s never felt so safe, so at peace, as he does on mornings like these. 

Sei’s breath puffs against his hair, his even breathing the only sound in the silence of the room. Makoto somehow knows that it’s extremely early, a feeling that is confirmed when he lifts his head just enough to peer over Sei’s shoulder at the alarm clock resting on the bedside table. 

7:04am.

He buries his face into Sei’s neck once more. He doesn’t want to move an inch, content in spending the entire day laying in bed like this, but he knows that he can’t afford to spend the day lazing away.

He only has a handful of hours left with Sei, and he wants to make the most of them.

He stares at Sei, smiling at his peaceful expression. He’s so used to seeing him energetic and boisterous that it’s refreshing to see him like this. It’s a bit unbelievable to think that the loud rockstar that demands attention on stage is the same man that whispers softly to Makoto in the darkness of the night and places gentle kisses on his lips, the same man who laughs happily with Makoto in his arms and who gets flowers for him just because he thinks something so beautiful represents Makoto so perfectly.

It hits Makoto, once again, just how much he loves this man.

He brushes a thumb across Sei’s cheekbone before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. His lips trail to Sei’s eyelids, pressing kisses there before continuing on to kiss every inch of Sei’s exposed face. Sei squirms under the feather light touches, slowly blinking awake. Makoto wishes he had his phone in his hand, because Sei looks absolutely adorable when he first wakes up. 

His mind seems to have finally caught up with him, because when he registers Makoto and the kisses being spread all over his cheeks, he grins. 

“G’morning, babe,” Sei says, his voice still husky from sleep. It sends a shiver down Makoto’s spine. 

“Mm… Good morning,” Makoto responds, finally stopping with his barrage of kisses. “Sorry to wake you up so early, but…”

Something in his expression must have tipped Sei off, because that happy grin is replaced by a look of sad understanding. 

“Oh, yeah,” Sei sighs. He seems much more awake now, moving to stretch his arms above his head. “I didn’t think this week would be over so quickly.”

Makoto hums somberly. He wonders how long they’ll have to keep this up, how long their meetings will be followed with goodbyes. Not for the first time, he lets himself imagine what it would be like to wake up next to Sei everyday in a house of their own, without thousands of miles keeping them apart. It makes his heart ache; right now, all he can do is cling to the moments they have together and hope they can be strong enough to one day reach that ending.

“I can practically hear you thinking too hard,” Sei says, snapping him back to reality. Sei’s golden eyes are warm as he reaches over to run his fingers through Makoto’s hair. “Let’s leave all the sad stuff for later, okay?”

“Okay,” Makoto agrees. Sei is right; now isn’t the time to ponder the future. Right now, he has to live in the moment before that inevitable flight back to California.

They drag themselves out of bed, intent on getting dressed. It’s slow going, though, because they end up stealing kisses from each other and giggling. They just manage to get their pants on when Sei tackles Makoto onto the bed and starts tickling him. Makoto can’t contain his laughter, squirming and begging for mercy. Sei finally relents, but not before kissing a breathless and flushed Makoto full on the mouth.

And Makoto wonders how he’s supposed to live without this warmth that spreads all the way to his toes.

After a good twenty minutes, they’re finally dressed and ready to head downstairs. They find Sei’s parents at the table in the dining room, having breakfast before they have to get to work.

“Morning boys,” Sei’s mother greets over a cup of coffee. “You two are up early.”

“Yeah, well,” Sei says, pouting a bit, “Makoto has to leave today, so we’re just trying to squeeze in as much time together as possible.”

“I think the other two are up, too,” Sei’s father says, motioning to the stairs. “I passed by Momo’s room earlier and I’m pretty sure I heard someone crying.”

It’s not just hard for him, Makoto remembers. All of his friends are going through the same thing. Momo and Ai were the last ones to figure out their feelings for each other, and this week was really the first time they got to spend together as a couple.

Sei scrambles some eggs for them as Makoto takes a seat across from Sei’s dad. He’s gotten used to being around them over the week. At first, he was a mess of nerves, wanting to live up to their expectations, but it soon became clear that they adored him. Maybe it’s too soon to consider them as a second family, but Makoto can’t help but think that way.

Sei’s mother leaves first, kissing them all on the top of the head. It reminds Makoto so much of his own mother. The three men are left alone as Sei and Makoto dig into their breakfast.

It’s a bit uncomfortable having Mikoshiba-san stare him down so intensely. His hair and eyes are an exact replica of Sei’s, but they hold a calculating look as he observes Makoto.

He finally breaks his gaze when he glances over to the clock.

“I should get going, too,” Mikoshiba-san says. He pockets his keys and wallet, and then comes around the table to lay a hand on Makoto’s shoulder. Makoto looks up at him with wide eyes. “I guess this is goodbye then, Makoto. You’ll be gone by the time I get home, so I just wanted to tell you…” His eyes bore into Makoto, keeping him frozen in place. “It was good to finally meet you in person. Honestly, I was always worried about who Sei would start dating. I was afraid it would be someone wild or someone who was only after money. But you’re neither of those types of people. He really lucked out, you know? To find someone so genuine and kind, it’s not everyday that someone like you comes along. So please, keep looking after him. He’s so serious about you, and right now I have my fingers crossed that this thing will last. You’re a good kid, Makoto. I really hope we get to see each other again soon.”

Makoto’s heart feels like it’s grown three sizes. He knew the Mikoshibas liked him, but he had never expected approval like this. In the short time that he’s spent in this house, Sei’s parents have treated him like their own son.

His stunned expression quickly morphs into a broad grin, and he scrambles to his feet.

Maybe the right thing to do would be to bow and promise to keep Sei happy, but Makoto lets his instincts take over and throws his arms around Mikoshiba-san in a tight hug. 

“Thank you,” he whispers with all his heart. “I hope I can make Sei half as happy as he makes me. I’ll do my best.”

Mikoshiba-san is stunned for a second, but then he barks out a hearty laugh and returns Makoto’s hug with double the strength. 

“Wow, Sei,” Mikoshiba-san says when they step apart. “Where did you even find this guy?”

Sei, Makoto notices, is watching them with a huge grin. 

“Like I told him way back in summer, it was fate,” Sei says with a wink.

Mikoshiba-san claps Makoto on the back. “I don’t how know you put up with so much sap, but I hope you keeping doing it. I’ll be off then. Tell Momo I’ll call him later and talk to Ai.”

“Alright,” Sei says. “Have a good day.”

“Stay safe, Mikoshiba-san,” Makoto says. 

Mikoshiba-san heads off to work, leaving the two of them alone. They turn to face each other, the table standing between them, and they just stare at each other for a long moment. 

“I love you,” they say in unison, and then burst out laughing. 

“So,” Sei says, grabbing his car keys. “What do you say about finding a place with the most fallen leaves, gathering them up, and jumping in the piles like little kids?”

Makoto slips his hand into Sei’s. “I say that sounds perfect.”

The early morning air is chilly, but the sky is clear and fall is evident in their surroundings. They find a mostly empty park filled with trees and, by extension, red and orange leaves scattered everywhere. Sei grabs the rake they had brought with them and the two bypass an elderly woman who is feeding pigeons, steer clear of a man reading a book on a bench, and move out of the way of an early morning jogger as they make their way over to where the most leaves have fallen. 

They get to work raking them up into a tall pile, feeling giddy and free with the anticipation of what is to come. They can’t help but giggle as the elderly woman smiles at them approvingly, saying, “Such nice young men, cleaning up the park.”

Her faith in humanity is shattered moments later when Sei and Makoto deem their pile big enough. Sei throws the rake to the side, and then the two exchange a look. 

“One,” Makoto says.

“Two,” Sei follows. 

“Three!” They yell in unison, taking a running start before throwing themselves onto the pile. 

The leaves cushion their fall, but they fly up all around them before fluttering back down to the ground. They’re laughing like children as they stretch out in the mess of leaves. Makoto had forgotten how fun little things like this were, and despite being twenty years old, he’s having a blast right now.

They repeat the process over again, bantering and roaring with laughter every time they jump into their giant pile of leaves. They’ve managed to chase off the man reading the book, but the elderly woman stays and chuckles at them from time to time as she feeds the pigeons with an endless amount of bread.

When they’re finally out of breath and lightheaded from their laughter, Sei and Makoto flop down on the scattered leaves and stare at the sky together, catching their breaths. Makoto’s heart feels light and at peace, but he has a feeling it has more to do with Sei’s presence than anything else. 

“I had a lot of fun this week,” Sei says. Looking over, Makoto finds him to be distracted by a bird resting on a tree branch, eyeing the bread the old lady throws onto the pavement. “Honestly, a part of me wants you tie you up and never let you leave, but I know I can’t do that. One of us will have to leave, sooner or later. Either it’s you leaving now, of me leaving on tour next month. Really, I just wish I could take you with me.”

He finally turns his head to lock eyes with Makoto, and Makoto’s expression softens. He reaches over and takes Sei’s hand in his own, twining their fingers together.

“That would be amazing,” Makoto says. “But we know that can’t happen. I have to go to school and work, and make sure Haru doesn’t drown in the bathtub. Maybe… one day, when we’re older… and I’m done with school -” he stops himself there. He doesn’t want to get too ahead of himself. He’s clinging to this relationship with every fiber of his being, but the truth is that he doesn’t know how long this will last. He doesn’t know if Sei will find someone else while he’s away on tour, and while the thought tears Makoto’s heart to pieces, he knows it’s not entirely impossible.

For the first time, he wonders if the little gift in his pocket was a bad idea.

Sei must see something in his expression, because he sits up and squeezes Makoto’s hand tighter.

“I’m really looking forward to that,” he says softly.

Sei looks away, then, cheeks flushing a soft pink that reminds Makoto of the cherry blossoms in Spring. Sei rubs the back of his next, seemingly debating with himself about something. When he finally takes a deep breath and looks back to Makoto, he holds his gaze unblinkingly.

“Okay, so,” Sei starts, “don’t freak out, because I swear this isn’t what you’ll probably think at first, but…”

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a sleek black box, and Makoto’s eyes widen. He sits up to get a better look as Sei opens the box, revealing a ring.

The ring is silver and broad, plain except for the string of music notes etched into the surface, wrapping around the band. 

“It’s a promise ring,” Sei says to a speechless Makoto. “I got it before you came. It’s probably really cheesy but I just wanted to give it you as a promise.” He puts a finger under Makoto’s chin, nudging his head up so they can look at each other. He smiles, running his thumb across Makoto’s bottom lip. “A promise that no matter how far apart we are, or how long I’m away on tour, you’re still gonna be the only one for me. A promise that I’ll love you no matter what, that I’ll be there for you through calls and texts if I can’t be there in person. A promise that I’ll come back to you no matter what, because distance doesn’t really matter when I love you so much.”

For a moment, all Makoto can do is stare in stunned silence. It’s as if Sei could read his thoughts before he even had them, already coming up with a solution for his insecurities. 

And then he starts to giggle. 

The giggle turns into a chuckle and that chuckle morphs into full blown laughter. Sei looks absolutely bewildered, obviously not understanding what’s so funny. Makoto feels a little bad for laughing when Sei is being so honest, but how can he not? It’s just such a big coincidence. 

“What?” Sei asks, pouting. “Don’t laugh at my heartfelt confession which I poured over for days.”

Makoto shakes his head, taking Sei’s face in his hands and kissing him gently. 

“I’m not laughing at that,” he assures. “I’m laughing at the fact that we just  _ know _ each other so well. Because, well…”

Out of his pocket, he, too, pulls out a little black box. Inside it lays an exact replica of the ring Sei had presented him with. 

“Mine wasn’t really meant to be a promise ring,” he explains to an awestruck Sei. “I just wanted to give you something to remember me by. A piece of me to keep with you. Even if…”

He trails off, biting his lip. He doesn’t want to doubt Sei, and he really doesn’t, but Sei is too perfect for his own good, and Makoto is just, well, Makoto. 

“Hey,” Sei says, demanding his attention. “I don’t even want to know what stupid stuff you’re thinking. I made a promise, didn’t I?” He motions to his own ring, glinting next to a matching one. “You trust me, right?”

Makoto thinks of all those mornings waking up tangled together, the sweet, silent kisses in the dead of night, the words exchanged over the phone when they’re apart. 

“Yeah,” Makoto says, taking the ring and slipping it onto his finger. “I can’t help but believe in you. I can’t help but love you.”

Sei gives him a dazzling grin, one that makes Makoto feel warm from head to toe. 

“Good, because I love you too. But you know, if we wear matching rings like this, people will think we’re engaged.”

Makoto looks down at his finger, where the ring sits snuggly. “ You’re right. So what are going to do?”

Sei thinks for a moment before snapping his fingers. “Let’s go get some chains. We can wear the rings around our necks.”

Makoto has to agree that it’s a good idea. “Alright, I’m on board with that.”

Sei hops up, pulling Makoto up along with him. 

“Alright! Let’s go make sure we keep the title of being cheesiest couple ever!”

With sunlight lighting up his crimson hair and with his grin shining brighter than even the sun, Sei leads the way back to the car. 

Yeah, Makoto thinks. He really loves him.

* * *

 

Nagisa hadn’t expected to spend his final hours with Rei like this. 

He can’t really say he’s complaining, though, because excitement rushes through his veins as he skips alongside Rei on their way to a small music studio not too far from Rei's house. 

“I really am sorry for making you spend your last hours here like this,” Rei apologizes for the hundredth time. “I can’t believe I forgot that today, of all days, was my first lesson.”

Nagisa flashes him a grin and a peace sign. “No worries, Rei-chan. I’m actually really looking forward to this. I’m so used to seeing you rocking out on your guitar, looking all badass and hot as fuck. I can’t wait to see how you look with a violin instead.”

A violin. The thing is, Nagisa can imagine, vividly, what Rei looks like with a violin resting under his chin. He imagines Rei under a spotlight in a silent, dark room where everyone holds their breath in anticipation, all eyes on him as he stands up straight, feet together, in a classy outfit that makes him look gorgeous. He imagines Rei with his eyes closed as he begins playing an emotional piece that breaks hearts and mends them right after with how beautiful he plays. 

As if Nagisa didn’t find him hot enough already. 

They reach the studio and, like the gentleman he is, Nagisa holds the door open for Rei. He earns a passing kiss on the forehead for that. 

Inside the studio, there are all sorts of instruments and equipment. It’s spacious, with another area behind a thick door that holds a recording microphone. Nagisa is overcome with the desire to examine everything, but the other man in the room holds his curiosity. 

The man is tall and handsome, with a straight nose, flawless skin, and blond hair that’s messy in the most attractive way. His green eyes light up when he sets his sight on Rei, who stutters out a greeting. When the man laughs good naturedly, Nagisa finds that his voice is rich and smooth. 

He instantly feels protective over Rei. The urge to drag Rei away from this  gorgeous  hideous stranger is strong, but he pushes his irritation down because he knows how much this means to Rei. 

“Rei, it’s nice to finally meet you,” the man says, holding out his hand to shake. “My name’s Luke. I have to say, I’ve never taught a celebrity before. I hope I don’t disappoint!”

Rei frantically shakes his head. “Oh no, please don’t think of me as a celebrity! I assure you, I’m just like everyone else. I am extremely grateful that you’re taking the time to teach me.”

Nagisa crosses his arms and huffs silently. He doesn’t like being forgotten like this. He totally pulls off the blond hair look better than that Luke guy. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Rei says, stepping aside so Nagisa is in clear view. “I brought my boyfriend, Nagisa-kun, with me today.”

Nagisa perks up at being mentioned, his sour mood slipping away slightly. 

“Oh! Yeah, that’s totally fine,” Luke says, smiling at Nagisa. “Nagisa, you can take a seat pretty much anywhere you want. If you’re ready to start, Rei, we can get on with the basics.”

Rei nods enthusiastically. Luke grabs a beautiful, wooden violin off a stand against the wall and hands it to Rei, who takes it gingerly and handles it with care. 

“So, what do you have in mind?” Luke asks, grabbing a similar violin for himself. “Are you more interested in playing the electric violin, or sticking to the traditional one?”

“Ideally, I would like to learn both,” Rei answers. “I would like to play something more classical on a traditional violin, but I also want to incorporate the electric violin into the band’s music.”

“Alright. I suggest starting off with the traditional first. It’ll help you get used to how a violin works and help you better understand the functions of the electric one later on.”

Rei nods in acceptance. “I took a few violin classes when I was younger. I was always interested, and I learned the basics. But I had to choose only one instrument at the time, so I naturally gravitated towards the guitar. But the interest never faded.”

Luke smiles brightly. “If you remember what you learned in those lessons, it’ll make starting out a little easier. Let’s see what you’ve got!”

Nagisa watches with rapt attention as Luke explains the parts of the violin first. Rei is completely focused, listening to every word closely. Luke then goes to explain the strings, followed by a demonstration of a fairly simple piece. He guides Rei through the piece when he tries for himself. 

It takes a couple of tries, but Rei turns out to be a quick learner. His aptitude for music is incredible, and soon his eyes are closing naturally, his back straightens, and he plays the short piece Luke has shown him perfectly. 

All Nagisa can do is stare at him, entranced. The image of Rei is even  _ better _ than he imagined. He looks absolutely stunning, so at home with an instrument in his hands. 

When he nails the piece spot on and opens his eyes, he looks straight at Nagisa and beams happily. 

“What do you think, Nagisa-kun?”

Nagisa’s heart stutters in his chest. Rei is asking for his thoughts, wants  _ his _ opinion before even his tutor’s, and that makes Nagisa’s heart ache in the best way. 

Nagisa wants to jump up and throw his arms around Rei, to wink and tell him he did great and he hopes that Rei can give him a  _ private _ show later on, preferably with a lot less clothing. 

But something in him finds it hard to tease Rei right now. 

Perhaps it’s the fact that he’ll be leaving soon and right now, all he wants is for Rei to smile without a care in the world. 

His voice is uncharacteristically soft when he speaks, nothing but sincerity laced into every word. 

“It was almost as beautiful as you are, Rei-chan.” 

Rei’s eyes widen and his cheeks turn the deepest shade of scarlet that Nagisa’s ever seen. His smile starts out slow but soon explodes into an uncontainable grin as he bites his lips and stares at the ground in an effort to hide his flushed face. 

“Th-thank you,” Rei says quietly. 

God, Nagisa loves him so much. 

Luke continues the lesson and Nagisa watches with his chin resting in the palm of his hand. Most of what Luke says flies over his head, so he spends most of his time staring at Rei and listening to the sweet sounds that fill the air. 

He doesn’t want to let this go. He doesn’t want to leave Rei behind and go back to his life in California. The past week has been amazing, and all he wants to do is cling to it and never let go. 

He hadn’t anticipated that he’d fall so hard, so fast. He’d thought that they’d go on a couple of dates, and then Rei would find him annoying and infuriating and leave him. He had thought that that first date he had acquired through much - albeit questionable - effort would be their last.  

He hadn’t thought that Rei would take over his heart so completely, to the point where having to leave him behind hurt more than any physical pain he’s ever felt. 

Six months. 

Rei will be touring all over the world for the next six months, and Nagisa will be at his little apartment in California, longing to see Rei and hold him in his arms. Six months, they’re going to be apart, and despite not even having left yet, Nagisa’s heart feels as if it’s shattering into a million pieces. 

He watches Rei gracefully copy Luke’s demonstrations, and he feels pressure at the back of his eyes. 

No one said dating a celebrity would be easy, but if Nagisa is honest with himself (which he usually isn’t, opting to pretend he’s fine and hide his insecurities behind a mischievous mask), he hadn’t expected to get this far. 

He blinks back his emotions when he realizes the two hour lesson is over. He takes a deep breath and schools his features; he can cry later, when he actually has to leave. 

“That was a great first lesson,” Luke says proudly, taking the violin back from Rei. “You’re a quick learner, but I guess that has to do with all your experience with instruments and music. We’ll continue your lessons twice a week until tour starts, and then we’ll do them as the schedule allows on the road.”

Ah yes, Nagisa had completely forgotten that Luke would be joining the band on tour to continue his lessons with Rei. He scowls. He  _ trusts _ Rei, he really does, but that doesn’t mean he likes the fact that Rei will be spending so much time alone with this man. 

“I really am sorry to make you go through all this trouble for me,” Rei apologizes worriedly. “It must not be easy to be away for so long.”

Luke waves off his apology, setting the violins back into place. 

“You’re actually doing me a huge favor. I’ve always wanted to travel, and this is the perfect opportunity to go places I’ve only ever dreamed of.”

Rei bows low out of habit. “I’m very grateful.”

“Hey, I’m getting paid for this, so it’s no skin off my back,” Luke laughs. “Next time, I’ll help you choose your very own violin, something that fits you. I’ll see you in a few days, Rei.”

Rei nods, instinctively reaching out to take Nagisa’s hand. Nagisa doesn’t hesitate in lacing their fingers together. 

“It was nice meeting you!” Nagisa says, stomping down his possessiveness and flashing Luke a peace sign. 

They exit the studio hand in hand, and Rei is all smiles. 

“I forgot the thrill of learning a new instrument,” Rei says, hand squeezing Nagisa’s. “I can only imagine all the new types of performances we can do once I master the violin.”

Nagisa leans up to give Rei a quick peck on the cheek. “You’re gonna be even more awesome than you are now.”

Rei smiles down at him. “Please continue to support me, Nagisa-kun. You don’t know how much you encourage me to try even harder.”

Nagisa smiles, a sad, bittersweet smile as the pressure behind his eyes returns. He looks away from the street and up into the beautiful violet of Rei's eyes. 

“‘Course I will, Rei-chan. I’m your number one fan, after all.”

Why is saying goodbye so hard?

* * *

 

“Rin! Bring the bags downstairs!”

Rin hurries to obey his mother’s orders. He takes the stairs two at a time, going to his room to fetch Haru’s bags. Haru now has two bags instead of the one he had initially arrived with. One bag is full of souvenirs he’d bought during his stay, while his duffle bag contains mostly clothes. 

Earlier that morning, while Haru been packing his bags, the two had wordlessly come to some sort of understanding. Haru hadn’t spoken a word, only moving towards Rin’s closet and pulling out clothes he liked (the more simple ones, the ones that weren’t designer and looked plain), before folding them neatly and stuffing them into his bag. His own clothes sat on Rin’s bed, fully intent on leaving them there. He had looked down at the shirt he was wearing - one of his own - and then over to Rin. Then he had started taking his shirt off with purpose, leaving his torso bear for Rin to see. He moved over to a confused Rin and helped him out of his shirt, before thrusting his own into Rin’s hand and slipping on the shirt Rin had just taken off. 

“It smells like you,” had been Haru’s only explanation to Rin’s questioning look. 

He was right, Rin found as he slipped Haru’s shirt over his head. He was assaulted by the comforting smell of Haru’s Ocean Breeze body wash and a smell that was distinctly  _ Haru _ . 

Rin smiles, ducking his nose under the collar of Haru’s shirt and taking in a deep breath as he carries the bags downstairs. 

He goes into the kitchen, where he finds Haru sitting at the table and nibbling at a freshly baked cookie courtesy of Matsuoka-san. Rin’s mother leans against the counter, looking up when Rin drops the bags near the table. 

“Well don’t be rude,” his mother chastises. “Go help Nanase-san with her bags, too.”

Rin wants to argue; all he really wants to do right now is hug Haru close to him until it’s time for him to leave, but he can’t be so rude to Haru’s grandmother. He turns on his heel and stalks over to Granny’s room on the ground floor, finding the door open a crack. 

He knocks on it anyway, pushing it open when he’s given the go-ahead. Granny has her bags sitting on the bed as she double checks her belongings. 

“Let me help you with those, Nana- er, Granny,” Rin says, remembering what she had told him about how to address her halfway through his sentence. 

“Thank you, Rin,” Granny says, zipping up her bag.

Rin reaches for the bag but stops when a hand gently lays over his own. He looks over to Granny in surprise, who is studying him closely. 

“You know, when I first found out about Haruka’s relationship with you, I was a bit skeptical,” Granny says. She pats Rin’s hand, who has now turned his full attention to her, and then turns away to stare out the window with her hands clasped behind her back. “Being with a celebrity presents so many obstacles, especially for someone like Haruka. He’s never liked being the center of attention, and now the world knows his name and who he is. And then, of course, is the long distance between the two of you. Those types of relationships are to hard maintain, and so I couldn’t help but worry that he would end up getting hurt.”

Rin doesn’t know if he’s supposed to say something. He doesn’t know where this is headed, but thankfully he’s saved from stuttering out a response when Granny continues. 

“Even after speaking with you when you came to visit, I had to keep a close eye on him. Haruka has always been reserved. He’s preferred to be in the company of only a few close friends, and he rarely opens his heart to strangers. I was shocked when I found out how much you mean to him. You must have been very special if Haruka decided to be pulled out of his comfort zone so much for you. I was glad for the opportunity to come see you and meet your family, if only because I wanted to make sure Haruka was safe and in good hands.”

She turns around to face him, eyes glinting with something that looks like pride. 

“Now that I’ve gotten to know you, Rin, I feel the worry draining away from me. I’ve seen how much you love Haruka, how you cherish and support him. I’ve seen up close how hard you work to follow your dreams. Someone like you, someone who is so different from him in so many ways… is perhaps exactly what Haruka needs.”

“I, uh…” Rin starts, voice getting caught in his throat. Granny smiles warmly up at him. 

“You’re a hard worker, Rin, and very determined. Haruka is all I have left after his parents passed, so I’m sure you can imagine what his happiness means to me. Please, keep looking after him the way you have been.”

Rin is a little stunned by her sudden speech. He hadn’t been expecting that at all, but her words make his eyes sting as emotion bubbles up in his chest. He nods frantically, suddenly overcome with the urge to hug her. 

“‘Course,” he manages to say. “Haru… means a lot to me. I’m not letting him go so easily. I just hope I can live up to your expectations.”

“I doubt that will be much of a problem,” Granny says kindly. “But as long as we understand each other regarding Haruka, I think I can be more at ease.”

“I’ll do my best, Granny,” Rin promises.

They exchange a smile before Rin hoists up her bags, gives her one last look over his shoulder, and then exits the room to put the bags with Haru’s. 

He feels a little lighter than before. He knew Granny liked him, but he didn’t know she thought so highly of him. Last time they had met, she seemed to have given him her approval, but this felt like so much more. 

He walks back to the kitchen with Granny’s words circling around in his head. He’s just about to enter when he hears voices drifting from the kitchen, making him stop to listen. 

“At least you weren’t around for his angsty stage,” he hears his mother say. Rin closes his eyes and suppresses a sigh. He has a feeling he and Haru were separated on purpose just so his mother and Granny could talk to them. “But maybe he would have been calmer if you were there. Maybe you both could have helped each other through the tough time of losing people close to you.”

“I…” Haru says softly. “I asked him, once, what it would be like if we had met earlier. Things would have been so different, I think. But… I’m glad I met him when I did.”

“He’s head over heels for you, you know. When he came back home the first time, he just kept getting sadder and sadder, and you two weren’t even together yet! He’s… brighter, when he’s around you. It kind of reminds me of what he was like before his father died. Back then, he had someone he wanted to impress by learning the piano, and now, I’m pretty sure he sings mostly for you. Of course, the fans mean the world to him, but you? I don’t know what to say, Haru. You just make him shine even brighter.”

Silence spreads over the kitchen, and Rin tries to picture what Haru’s expression looks like right now. His own cheeks are burning. Why does his mother have to be so embarrassing? Yes, the statement might be true, but  _ why _ did she feel the need to say it? 

Then there’s the scrape of a chair on tiles, followed by Matsuoka-san making a surprised noise. Rin steps forward just the tiniest bit so he can peek over the edge of the wall. What he sees makes him smile: Haru has wrapped Matsuoka-san in a hug, who laughs and hugs back just as tightly.

“Do you think… he’ll be happy with me?” Haru asks without letting go, his insecurity bleeding into his voice.

“Oh, sweetheart. I’ve never seen Rin happier than he is with you. The road’s gonna be tough for you two, but I know you guys can make it. Trust him, okay? Once his heart is set on something, he never gives up. And I know he’ll hold onto you for as long as you let him.”

Haru mumbles something Rin can’t hear, but Rin is itching to know just what Haru said. He has a feeling it’s  _ important _ .

He sees them separate, Haru’s cheeks flushed as if embarrassed by what he just said. Rin’s mother smiles brightly, ruffling Haru’s hair affectionately. 

The conversation seems to be over, but Rin stays stock still for another moment just to be sure. Then he takes a step back, hoists the bags up again, and retreats further down the hall. He resumes his pace again, as if just now coming from Granny’s room, and walks into the kitchen. 

“Granny’s just about ready,” he announces, acting like he didn’t hear the last part of their conversation. 

His mother checks the time: 2:42. 

“The flight’s at 4. The others should be here soon,” she says. 

Rin yawns, suppressing a wince when he sits down next to Haru. They hadn’t gotten much sleep last night, both because they wanted to spend as much together as possible and because Haru turned out to be a demon in bed. Once he got used to Rin’s body and found out how to make him writhe in pleasure, the two of them had been up most the night gasping and moaning while the bed creaked beneath them. 

Needless to say, Rin is a little bit sore today. 

But he welcomes that pain, because it’s a reminder that Haru came all the way to Florida to see him. It’s a reminder that Haru loves him and will wait for him. 

Sighing, Rin leans his head on Haru’s shoulder, finding his hand to lace their fingers together. His mother smiles warmly at them and leaves without a word, leaving the two of them alone. It’s silent for a while, a silence that Rin has come to appreciate. They don’t need words to be comfortable; their silence says so much, love spoken in every stroke of Haru’s thumb over the back of his hand. 

He doesn’t know how he’ll survive six months without this. 

After a while of silently soaking up each other's warmth, Haru shrugs Rin’s head off his shoulder and moves. Rin sits up straight when Haru turns to face him before promptly plopping himself down onto Rin’s lap. He stares into Rin’s eyes for a second and then buries his face in Rin’s neck. 

Rin understands. He runs his hands down Haru’s back, holding him close. 

“Three,” Haru mumbles into his neck. 

“What?” Rin asks in confusion. 

“Three. This is our third time saying goodbye.” His arms tighten around Rin’s neck. “How many more times will we have so say it again?”

Rin feels a piece of his heart shatter. Haru’s voicing a thought Rin had been having all day, and now the reality of it all is really setting in. How many more times will they have leave each other? When will they see each other again?

When can they finally be together without worrying about distance?

“I don’t know,” Rin says, answering the unspoken questions as well. “I just know… that I’ll always come back to you, no matter what.”

Haru pulls back slightly to look at Rin’s face, eyes scanning over his features as if searching for the truth. Rin stares right back, trying to convey with his eyes just how much means what he says. 

Haru doesn’t say anything else, opting to lean in and kiss Rin tenderly on the lips. 

Rin’s eyes flutter closed on instinct. He pulls Haru closer by the hips until their chests are pressed flushed together. Haru’s lips move chastely against his own at first, but then he feels a tongue swipe at the seam of his lips and he opens his mouth for Haru. 

Haru dives in right away, licking into his mouth, his tongue slipping and sliding against his own. It thoroughly maps out Rin’s mouth before he bites at Rin’s bottom lip and tugs gently. 

A low moan is coaxed out of Rin’s throat at the sensation. Their kiss gets sloppier as Haru slips his fingers into Rin’s hair and clutches at it. They don’t care about finesse anymore; they’re too desperate, clinging onto these final moments together to do anything more than devour each other’s mouths. 

Their kiss gets bumped up to a whole new level when Haru grins down onto Rin’s lap. Rin moans, a sound which is swallowed up by Haru’s relentless mouth. He tips his head back, fingers digging into Haru’s hips so hard that they’re probably leaving bruises. 

“It looks like they’re trying to eat each other, doesn’t it?”

“Rin-chan! Haru-chan! Cannibalism is taboo!”

“I could have gone my whole life without seeing my brother sucking face like that.”

Rin pulls back from Haru as fast as he can, but it’s kind of difficult when Haru chases his lips in search of more. He finally pulls away when Rin gently pushes his chest back with a hand, through his grumpy expression shows that he’s none too happy about having to stop. 

The throbbing in Rin’s pants has to agree, but he knows he’s blushing all the way up to his ears already. He clears his throat, looking over to the kitchen entrance. 

Kisumi, Gou, Rei, and Nagisa are standing there watching them, Nagisa and Kisumi far more amused than the other two. 

“You could have, like, knocked or something,” Rin grumbles, missing Haru’s weight when he climbs off him. 

“Hey, you guys were the ones getting hot and heavy in the kitchen, where anyone could walk in,” Kisumi points out. 

“Yeah, well…” Rin doesn’t really have a comeback for that, so instead he stands up and grabs Granny’s bags. 

He already knows what they’re going to say. 

“The others are already waiting outside,” Rei informs gently. 

Rin nods curtly, looking back to Haru, who has his own bags in his hands. They silently follow the others to the front yard, and all the while Rin’s heart pounds in his chest. 

There’s a van outside waiting for them with Sasabe-san checking all the bags in the back. Their whole group is standing around, Sei and Makoto whispering to each other and Momo making one last attempt to make Ai laugh. Matsuoka-san and Granny seem to be discussing something, and Sosuke looks up when Rin and the others step outside. 

“Go ahead and throw those in the trunk,” Sasabe-san says, motioning to the bags Rin and and Haru carry. 

They do so, closing the trunk after everything is settled. 

“We have to get going,” Sasabe-san says, checking his watch. “But you guys can take a couple of minutes so say your goodbyes.”

With that, he climbs into the driver’s seat, leaving them with the crushing weight of farewells. 

“Rin.” 

Rin turns to see Granny motioning to him and, after exchanging a look with Haru, goes to stand before her. Granny smiles and before Rin knows it, she pulls him down into a hug. 

He feels warm all over, the way he does when he sees his mother after a long time and she outs all her love into a hug. He hugs back, wondering when he became so attached to her. 

“Take care, Rin,” Granny says. 

“You too, Granny,” Rin says around the lump in his throat. 

When they let each other go, Rin finds his mother and Haru exchanging another hug as well. 

“Remember what I said, Haru,” she says softly. Haru only nods, blue eyes stormy with emotion. Matsuoka-san grins and kisses his forehead. “I look forward to seeing my future son-in-law soon!”

“Mom!” Rin exclaims. Why doesn’t Haru look embarrassed at all?

“Don’t deny the inevitable, Rin,” Haru says with a completely straight face. 

Rin facepalms and pulls Haru away to the side before his mother can say anything else. They stand facing each other, and the lump is back in Rin’s throat. 

This is it. Another goodbye, another “see you later” despite not knowing when  _ later _ will be. And God, does it hurt.

“You can’t forget about me while you’re on tour,” Haru demands, nose just inches away from Rin’s. His eyes are filled with fire and determination, and Rin knows he’s been building up the courage to not give into his doubts.

“As if I could ever forget about  _ you _ , idiot,” Rin scoffs, but his chest hurts. He hates this. He hates everything about this, hates the way his chest feels tight and his stomach twists unpleasantly. He hates the tears that blur his vision, and he hastily wipes them away with the back of his hand.

Haru’s expression softens. He reaches up a hand brush a strand of hair away from Rin’s face. “I… love you. I’ll miss you.”

Rin nods, reaching out to pull Haru closer to him. “Yeah. I love you, too. Fuck, I miss you already and you haven’t even left yet.”

Haru hums in agreement, running his fingers through Rin’s hair.

“Your hair really is pretty,” he says out of nowhere. “I wonder how long it’ll be when I see you again.”

“Idiot,” Rin says again. “As if we won’t be Skyping every chance we get.”

Haru smiles at that, one of those soft, warm smiles that never fails to make Rin’s heart race. 

And then he pulls Rin into a hug so tight it leaves Rin breathless in the best of ways. He swears he can feel Haru’s heart beating along with his own through the fabric of their clothes with how tight they hold each other. They don’t say anything, instead choosing to focus on the feel of each other, the warmth radiating off their bodies and heating them up to the core.

Rin hates this. He hates the wetness on his cheeks.

When they kiss, it’s much tamer than the one they exchanged in the kitchen. It’s a simple but firm press of lips that conveys everything they want to say. Then they part, foreheads pressed together, and just stand there for a few seconds.

“Come on, guys!” Nagisa shouts, drawing everyone’s attention. “No point being sad about it! We’ll all see each other again!”

Despite saying that, Rin can clearly see the tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Now why is everyone standing so far apart?” Nagisa continues, looking around at everyone. “We need to have a huge group hug to let out our manly and womanly.” he looks over to Gou,” feelings!”

Momo is the first to grin, a spark lighting up his eyes again. “Count me in!”

And of course he drags Ai into it as well. Kisumi follows, pulling along an exasperated Sosuke. They all pile into a hug around Nagisa and Rei, joined by Gou, Sei, and Makoto. Rin and Haru are the only ones left, and the others look over to them expectantly.

Tears still flowing down his cheeks, Rin smiles and pulls Haru forward, hugging the backs of whoever he can reach.

It feels right to end the week the same way they started it. 

“I love all you dorks,” Kisumi says, sandwiched between Sosuke and Gou.

“I second that!” Momo says.

“Ah, I’m gonna miss you guys so much,” Gou adds. 

“It’s not forever,” Makoto reasons. “Just until next time.”

“And next time,” Sei says, “Maybe we can spend more time together.”

They separate, giving Rei, who was in the center of the hug, a chance to breathe. Rin looks around at everyone, feeling a sudden wave of affection for them all.

“It’s not gonna be the same without you guys,” he says.

Nagisa winks at him. “Never thought you’d love us so much, did you, Rin-chan?”

Rin rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

“Alright guys,” Sasabe-san calls, effectively popping their little bubble. “Sorry, but we have to go.”

Shoulders slumping, Rin turns to Haru.

“Call me when you get home,” he demands.

Haru frowns. “It’ll be past midnight here.”

“I don’t care. I’m not sleeping until you call me, so you better not forget.”

Haru shakes his head. “I won’t.”

They hesitate. Rin knows Haru has to go, but it’s just so hard to let go of his hand. It’s what has to be done, though, and so he steals one more kiss before stepping away and letting Haru go.

“See you later, Haru.”

“See you, Rin.”

And then Haru turns his back to climb into the van after Makoto. Everyone waves at each other, and Rin smiles past the ache in his chest and gives Haru a little wave.

Haru lifts his hand to the window, pressing his fingertips to the glass.

And then the van starts driving away, leaving the others to stare after it.

Rin is left with nothing but shaking hands and a hole in his heart.

He really, really hates this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 281 trees were sucked dry to provide the sap for this chapter


End file.
